


Slytherin Mut und Gryffindor List

by Otharia



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Gen, POV Regulus Black, Rebirth, Regulus Black Lives
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-12
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2019-07-11 14:04:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 77,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15973847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Otharia/pseuds/Otharia
Summary: Wir alle kennen die Geschichte von Harry Potter, dem Junge-der-überlebte, dem Auserwählten. Wie Voldemort versuchte ihn als Baby zu töten und scheiterte. Und wie er die Welt der Zauberer und Hexen von dem Schwarzen Magier befreite. Wie er somit die berühmte Blitznarbe bekam, für die er später in Hogwarts immer angestarrt wurde.Wie er jedes Schuljahr erneut unverschuldet in eine missliche Lage geriet, aus der er sich zum Glück immer wieder mit Hilfe seiner Freunde (und natürlich Dumbledores) rauskämpfen konnte. Und wie letztendlich aus dem Junge-der-überlebte der Junge-der-zwei-Mal-überlebte wurde, indem er Voldemort ein für alle Mal besiegte. Doch was, wenn ein klitzekleines Detail anders wäre? Was, wenn Harry Potter gar nicht Harry Potter wäre? Wie würde die Geschichte dann lauten?





	1. Regeneratio

Kapitel 1: Regeneratio

3\. Mai 1981, Godric’s Hollow

Schon in dem Moment als ich die Augen aufschlug wusste ich einfach, dass das Schicksal mich hassen muss. Es musste mich einfach hassen, wieso sonst würde es mir so etwas Grausames antun? Was hatte ich eigentlich verbrochen, um so gestraft zu werden? Wütend verziehe ich das Gesicht, als eine inzwischen nur zu vertraute Gestalt sich über mich beug und mich fragend mit schiefgelegten Kopf anlächelt. Lily Evans. Das Schlammblut aus der Gryffindor-Clique meines großen Bruders Sirius. James Potters rothaarige Frau. Und seit knapp zehn Monaten meine Mutter.

Ja ich weiß es klingt verrückt, aber naja was soll ich sagen? Es ist nicht so als ob ich eine Wahl gehabt hätte. Jemand hat mich einfach reingeworfen in diese groteske Schmierenkomödie und nun muss ich schauen wo ich bleibe. Ah, da fasst sie mich schon wieder an mit ihren dreckigen Händen. Widerlich, einfach nur widerlich. Jetzt brauche ich erstmal wieder ein Bad. Und zwar ein Gründliches. Aber was zu essen wäre auch nicht schlecht. Das zu erst. Also einmal tief Luft geholt und losgebrüllt. Ah, da läuft sie schon. Wenigstens Befehle ausführen kann das Schlammblut. Sehr gut.

Also zurück zum Thema. Wie kann Lily Potter geborene Evans die Mutter des nur ein Jahr jüngeren Regulus Arcturus Blacks sein? Ganz einfach: Magie. Oder – um ehrlich zu sein: ich habe keinen blassen Schimmer wie dies geschehen konnte. Den einen Moment zogen mich kalte, glitschige Inferi-Finger unter Wasser, dann bekomme ich plötzlich wieder Luft in meine brennende Lunge und schrei was das Zeug hält, nur um verdutzt innezuhalten, als mich das ungewöhnlich große Gesicht von James Potter anlächelt und ich begreife, dass ich in Decken eingewickelt in seinen Armen liege. Na gut, zwischendurch war alles kurz schwarz geworden und ich vermute mal höchstwahrscheinlich, das ich gestorben bin und irgendwie meine Seele in den Körper des winzigen, verschrumpelten Babys Harry (Was ist das eigentlich für ein Name?) Potter gesteckt wurde. Der Gedanke, dass ich schon mal tot gewesen bin lässt mich komischerweise total kalt. Es war ja auch nicht anderes zu erwarten, wenn man versucht den Dunklen Lord um eines seiner wertvollsten Besitztümer zu bringen. Ich hoffe nur, Kreacher, dem alten Griesgram geht es gut…

Und hoffentlich hat er gemacht was ich ihm aufgetragen habe. Denn nachprüfen kann ich es ja schlecht mit dem Körper, der mir gerade zur Verfügung steht. Ich bemühe mich redlichst das Krabbeln zu üben und das Hochziehen an diversen Gegenständen (und Menschen) zur Vollendung zu bringen, damit ich dann irgendwann wieder in hoffentlich nicht allzu weiter Zukunft wie ein zivilisierter Mensch auf zwei Beinen rumlaufen kann. Ständig mit den Händen auf dem Boden rumzutatschen macht langsam keinen Spaß mehr, auch wenn es für andere (also alle) zehn Monate alte Säuglinge das Normalste auf der Welt ist. Ich bin schließlich geistig schon zwanzig Jahre alt. Und alleine auf die Toilette gehen wäre auch mal wieder schön. Zum Glück sind Babys immer mit gesunden, roten Wangen gesegnet, so fällt es wenigstens nicht auf, wenn ich mich in Grund und Boden schäme, wenn es wieder mal Zeit ist die Windel zu wechseln. Zum Glück macht das meistens das Schlammblut, nicht auszudenken, wenn das Sirius machen würde. Ich glaube ich würde sterben. Oder ihn anpinkeln. Oder ihn erst anpinkeln und dann sterben. Oder…ne. Lassen wir das.

Ah da kommt sie schon wieder zurück.

„Na Harry? Hast du Lust auf etwas Apfel?“

„Ahhh“

Ja klar, ich habe es doch laut und deutlich vorhin gesagt!

„Na dann komm. Dein Vater muss auch jeden Moment heimkommen.“

„Uhhh…“

Urgh, dass Vierauge kann mir ruhig noch eine ganze Weile gestohlen bleiben. Er will mich unbedingt zu einem Rumtreiber erziehen. Nein, danke nicht mit mir. Dafür habe ich oft genug unter ihren Streichen gelitten…Aber man muss schon sagen, seitdem er aus der Schule raus ist und als Auror arbeitet, ist er immerhin etwas erwachsener geworden. Bei Sirius ist es einfach hoffnungslos, aber man kann nicht abstreiten, dass er für Klein-Harry ein guter Vater ist. Nur bin ich nicht Klein-Harry. Aber mach das mal jemanden mit Babysprache verständlich.

Ey, vorsichtig, nicht so grob! Ich bin kein Sack Kartoffeln.

„Und hier bitte mein Schatz, dein Apfel.“

Ah, Apfelmus.

„Willst du einen Löffel?“

Ich nicke enthusiastisch. Dann bleibt mir endlich die Demütigung erspart, gefüttert zu werden. Warum müssen Babys auch so furchtbar unselbstständig sein? Ist ja nicht auszuhalten.

„So. Nun probier‘ mal!“

Also probiere ich. Man das ist schwerer als es aussieht. Warum muss ich auch solche Wurstfinger haben? Wenn die so bleiben werde ich wohl meine Schwierigkeiten haben, irgendwann mal wieder Klavier zu spielen. Nicht das das irgendwann demnächst sein würde. Aber man muss ja immer schon am besten mehrere Jahre im Voraus planen. Man kann nie früh genug anfangen, wie mein Vater (also mein Richtiger, Orion Black) zu sagen pflegte.

„Sehr gut machst du das. Du bist schon ein ganz großer Junge, nicht wahr?“

Ihh, jetzt drückt sie mir noch einen Kuss auf die Stirn. Ich wiederhole mich: ich brauche ein Bad. Mit ganz viel Seife.

Während ich langsam den Apfel versuche zu essen und der größte Teil überall landet nur nicht in meinem Mund, denke ich über das nach, was ich gestern Abend gehört habe. Dumbledore war da und da habe ich endlich den Grund rausbekommen, warum die Potters sich vor der Welt verstecken. Anscheinend trifft auf Harry Potter eine Prophezeiung zu, nach der er irgendeine mysteriöse Kraft besitzt, mit deren Hilfe er imstande sein soll den Dunklen Lord zu vernichten. Wie lautete sie noch, hm, ach ja:

 

Der Eine mit der Macht, den Dunklen Lord zu besiegen, naht heran

Jenen geboren, die ihm drei Mal die Stirn geboten haben, geboren, wenn der siebte Monat stirbt

Und der Dunkle Lord wird Ihn als sich Ebenbürtigen kennzeichnen, aber Er wird eine Macht besitzen, die der Dunkle Lord nicht kennt

Und der Eine muss von der Hand des Anderen sterben, denn keiner kann leben, während der Andere überlebt

Der Eine mit der Macht, den dunklen Lord zu besiegen, wird geboren werden, wenn der siebte Monat stirbt

 

Und irgendwie hat der Dunkle Lord davon Wind bekommen und macht jetzt jagt auf die Potters. So weit, so schlecht. Nur drei kleine Sachen finde ich da besorgniserregend:

Erstens, soll der Auserwählte laut Prophezeiung vom Dunklen Lord irgendwie als Ebenbürtiger markiert werden – was meines Wissens nach bisher noch nicht erfolgt ist. Also wer legt fest, an wen sich der Dunkle Lord ranmacht? An Harry Potter? Oder doch an den Sohn der Longbottoms? Wie hieß der nochmal…Irgendwas mit N. Glaube ich. Egal, jedenfalls trifft die Prophezeiung auch auf ihn zu. Aber auch er hat kein Zeichen oder so etwas in der Art. Außer man zählt natürlich mein Dunkles Mal mit, aber das gehörte ja zu Regulus Black und nicht zu Harry Potter -  also scheidet diese Theorie schon mal vorläufig aus. Also werde ich oder der Longbottom-Junge die Bekanntschaft mit meinem alten Meister machen mit eher geringeren Aussichten diese Begegnung unbeschadet zu überstehen. Ja es ist offiziell, mein Leben nervt. Urgh, ich versinke hier in Selbstmitleid. Schluss damit.

Zweitens klingt es verdächtig danach, dass sich dieser ominöse Auserwählte den Dunklen Lord nur besiegen kann, wenn er sich selbst opfert und am Ende sind beide tot. Darauf habe ich ehrlich gesagt gar keine Lust, mir reicht es vollkommen aus schon mal in meinem Leben gestorben zu sein. Die Erfahrung muss ich kein Zweites Mal in näherer Zukunft machen. Und außerdem: woher soll ich denn bitte wissen ob ich siegreich war, wenn ich tot bin? Wo bleibt der Sinn dahinter? Argh! Wie schon eingangs erwähnt: das Schicksal hasst mich.

Und drittens: Wahrsagen und Prophezeiungen sind um ehrlich zu sein ein gequirlter Haufen Mist. Das ist alles immer so wage, vollkommen unterschiedlich deutbar und erfüllt sich nur, wenn man selbst daran glaubt. Ich habe mich nie mit so was in Hogwarts abgegeben, dafür waren mir meine grauen Zellen zu schade. Nur leider weiß ich aus eigener Erfahrung, dass viele mächtige Personen, sprich Dumbledore und der Dunkle Lord, sich viel zu sehr von solchen Worthülsen beeinflussen lassen. Die müssten es gerade doch eigentlich besser wissen. Aber nein! Es könnte ja immer sein, dass…und wenn man so anfängt zu denken ist es zu spät. Und wer hat darunter zu leiden? Ja genau, ich, der ich gar nichts von all dem wissen wollte.

„Hallo Harry. Hast du mich vermisst?“, schreckt mich eine warme Baritonstimme aus meinen düsteren Gedanken und ich blicke auf.

Ja da steht er -  James Potter wie er leibt und lebt. Vollkommen zerstörte Haare (die ich leider auch geerbt habe – verdammte seist du Potter!), jungenhaftes Lächeln, schrecklich gryffindor-rote Aurorroben und diese unpraktische Brille mit den runden Gläsern, die immer leicht schief auf seiner Nase sitzt. Was macht er eigentlich, wenn er die mal im Kampf verliert? Auf den Boden rumrobben bis er sie wiederfindet? Warum lässt es sich die Augen nicht einfach korrigieren? Das haben meine Eltern bei mir schon kurz vor Hogwarts gemacht. Einfach einen Trank nehmen, einen kurzen Spruch, einmal mit dem Zauberstab wedeln – und voilà, klare Sicht bis ins hohe Alter! Nun ja, vielleicht liegt es auch daran, dass die Zutaten für den Trank nicht so ganz legal sind…und die ganze Prozedur als schwarzmagisches Ritual gelistet wird.

Wobei mir persönlich unklar ist warum eigentlich, aber wer weiß schon was sich die im Ministerium gedacht haben, als sie körperverändernde Rituale verbannt haben. Es ist schon war, es gibt einige Rituale bei denen grausige Opfer gebracht werden müssen oder die auch sagen wir mal ungute seelische Veränderungen veranlassen, bei denen selbst ich als Teil der Familie Black ein flaues Gefühl in der Magengegend bekomme. Aber das gibt noch lange niemanden das Recht, gleich alle Rituale, Tränke oder Zaubersprüche ungeprüft in die Schwarze-Magie-Schublade zu stecken, nur weil sie einen unbehaglich machen. Aber was rede ich eigentlich. Es steht nicht in meiner Macht das zu ändern.

„Ha!“, quietsche ich mit ausgestreckten Stummelärmchen und Potter schaut mich freudestrahlend an. Er ist wirklich zu einfach zu manipulieren.

Schwungvoll nimmt er mich hoch und wirbelt mich durch die Luft. Ich gebe es nur ungern zu, aber in solchen Momenten genieße ich es wieder ein Kind zu sein. Solche schnöden Kindereien wären bei den Blacks zu Haue nie vorgekommen. Ich habe erst jetzt mitbekommen, dass Sirius‘ und meine Kindheit ziemlich kalt und trostlos gewesen sein muss im Vergleich zu der von anderen Zaubererkindern wie dem Halbblut Klein-Harry. Zu mindestens kann ich mich nicht daran erinnern, dass mich meine Mutter jemals abends als Gute Nacht auf die Stirn geküsst hat oder mein Vater mit mir durch die Wohnung getobt ist. Immer ging es um korrektes Auftreten und die Bewahrung von Ansehen und Würde des Hauses Blacks. Aber wenn man es nicht anders kennt, vermisst man es auch nicht.

„James!“, ruft das Schlammblut und zu meinem Ärgernis werde ich mit einem schuldbewussten Blick von Potter auf dem Boden abgesetzt.

„Und wo bleibt meine Begrüßung?“, fragt die Rothaarige mit Schmollmund und bekommt prompt einen Kuss auf die gespitzten Lippen gedrückt. Ihh. Wie eklig.

„Ich glaube Harry ist eifersüchtig“, kichert James, nachdem er meinen Gesichtsausdruck bemerkt und meine Mundwinkel sinken noch weiter herab.

„Na komm kleiner Mann, lass uns-“, setzt das Schlammblut an, wird aber von dem Geräusch der magischen Klingel unterbrochen, die ankündigt, dass jemand vor der Tür steht und rein wollte.

„Das muss Tatze sein!“, stößt Potter hervor und noch bevor seine Frau irgendwas erwidern kann, stürmt der Auror auch schon in Richtung Tür.

Ich bin verwirrt. Wer ist Tatze? Den Namen hatte ich schon mal irgendwann gehört, aber ich kann mich beim besten Willen nicht mehr daran. Es liegt mir auf der Zunge.

„James! Warte! Stell sicher, dass er auch wirklich ist wer er vorgibt zu sein!“, ruft das Schlammblut ihrem Mann hinterher und man hört gedämpfte Stimmen durch den Flur schallen.

Dann kommt jemand durch die Tür und ich könnte mich selbst schlagen für meine Dummheit. Natürlich ist Sirius Tatze! Er ist doch ein Hunde-Animagus. Da macht doch der Spitzname wieder Sinn. Gierig trinke ich seine Gestalt in mich auf. Er trägt seine Haare etwas kürzer als noch vor wenigen Monaten, als ich ihn zum letzten Mal gesehen habe. Es ist genau so schwarz und wellig wie meins früher einmal gewesen ist und fällt ihm verwegen immer wieder in die Augen. Sein gutaussehendes Gesicht zieren leichte Linien, die er in Hogwarts noch nicht hatte, wahrscheinlich setzt der Krieg da draußen ihm sehr. Nun, wem setzt Krieg nicht zu? Ebenso hat er die gleiche Augenfarbe wie ich, das typische grau der Familie Black, nur bei ihm wirkten sie immer warm, nie wie die meinen. Kalt wie Glas und irgendwie leer haben sie ausgesehen, wie mir einst ein Mädchen mal sagte.

Ein breites Grinsen legt sich auf Sirius‘ Gesicht als er mich erblickt und mein Herz verkrampft sich schmerzvoll in meiner Brust. Er liebt wirklich seinen Patensohn Harry, als wäre es sein eigenes Kind. Nur bin ich nicht Harry. Ich bin Regulus, sein jüngerer und einziger Bruder. Und mich hat er nie so angesehen, seitdem wir nach Hogwarts gegangen sind. Ich habe ihn einstmals wirklich geliebt, er hat mich als wir klein waren oft versucht auf seine eigene Art und Weise zu schützen, wenn unsere Eltern wieder ihre Anfälle von „Erziehung“ hatten - was meist in Stubenarrest und kein Abendbrot für mich und die Nacht in der „Zelle“ verbringen und ein paar Schläge für Sirius endete. Aber irgendwann hörte er auf mich anzulächeln, mit mir zu spielen oder auch nur gemeinsam in einem Raum mit mir sein zu wollen.

Ich habe nie so recht verstanden warum er angefangen hat zu rebellieren gegen das, was unsere Eltern uns lehrten – sie taten schließlich nur, was richtig ist und immer sein wird. Uns die Gefahren durch die Muggel und Schlammblüter vor Augen führen und dafür sorgen, dass wir die Traditionen des ehrwürdigen Hauses Black erhalten und zu wahren wissen. Und schwarze Magie gehört nun einmal zu unserem Erbe, es ist eine Ehre sie erlernen und praktizieren zu dürfen, keine Schandtat, wie er es immer darstellt. Warum wollte er auf einmal nichts mehr mit Reinblütern zu tun haben (mal davon abgesehen das Potter auch reinen Blutes ist) und lehnt die Kultur so rigoros ab, in der wir aufgewachsen sind? Was findet er an Muggeln und Schlammblütern so faszinierend? Ich habe es nie verstanden und dieses Unverständnis hat irgendwann zum vollständigen Bruch zwischen uns beigetragen. Je mehr er rebellierte, desto mehr hielt ich das Motto unserer Familie in Ehren: _Toujours pur_. Immer rein.

Die Einordnung in rivalisierende Häuser in Hogwarts war da nur das Sahnehäubchen obendrauf und hat nicht gerade dazu beigetragen, dass sich unsere Beziehung verbessert hat. Ganz im Gegenteil. Und dafür hasse ich James Potter ein kleines Stückchen, obwohl mir klar ist, dass es sinnlos ist. Er hat mir Sirius weggenommen, als die beiden zusammen nach Gryffindor gekommen sind. Und indem er dann im Sommer vor seinem letzten Schuljahr zu Potter geflohen ist und Mutter ihn von dem Stammbaum gesprengt hat, hat er mir etwas Unverzeihliches angetan. Dunkel der Nacht habe ich ihn wirklich gehasst für seine kurzsichtige, egoistische, gryffindorische Lebenseinstellung. Er hat mich mit meinen Eltern allein gelassen und mich ihnen regelrecht zum Fraß vorgeworfen, um ihre Wut und Frust über seine totale Verweigerung der Familie an jemanden auszulassen. Und bis heute glaube ich, dass er nicht einmal wusste, was er mir damit antat. Und das macht es mir schwer ihn weiterhin zu hassen. Er ist auf seine eigene Art und Weise überaus naiv und manchmal fühle ich mich wie der große Bruder von uns beiden. Der Erbe und spätere Lord Black war weg, so ging das Augenmerk meiner Eltern auf mich über. Und Formen taten sie mich zu dem perfekten Reinbluterben für die Familie. Irgendwie bezweifle ich, dass ich nicht geistige Schäden von dieser Zeit davon getragen habe. Sagt man nicht, dass sie Opfer wahnsinnig werden, wenn sie zu lange dem Cruciatus ausgesetzt waren?

„Harry! Wie geht es meinem Lieblingspatenkind?“, fragt mein großer Bruder mit seinem typisch wolfsartigen Grinsen und nimmt mich dem Schlammblut ab.

Es ist ein komisches Gefühl von seinem eigenen Bruder gehalten zu werden. Das letzte Mal als wir uns umarmt hatte war…äh…Hmpf. Ich kann mich ehrlich gesagt nicht mehr daran erinnern. Schon irgendwie traurig. Wenn er mich nicht als seinen Bruder lieben kann, vielleicht kann er mich ja als seinen Patensohn lieben? Fasziniert betrachte ich meinen Bruder von nahem. Ich habe ihn noch nie so glücklich und frei erlebt. War er immer so, wenn niemand aus seiner Familie in der Nähe war?

„Was ist los Harry, du guckst so traurig?“, reißt mich seine Stimme aus meinen düsteren Erinnerungen und ich zwinge ein Lächeln auf mein Gesicht.

„Tahe!“, blubbere ich hervor und beobachte mit Genugtuung, wie sich seine Augen erstaunt weiten.

„Hat er gerade versucht Tatze zu sagen?“

„Jepp“; erwidert Potter vergnügt, „Möchtest du ein Butterbier? Du musst mir unbedingt erzählen, wie es Moony geht! Ich habe schon ewig nichts mehr von ihm gehört, seitdem er in Dumbledores Auftrag unterwegs ist. Komm mit in die Küche und setz dich. Lily hat gestern Kesselkuchen gemacht, es müsste noch was da sein.“

„Ja! Kuchen!“, stößt mein Bruder überschwänglich aus und joggt mit mir auf dem Arm Richtung Küche und ich kann mir ein trauriges, schiefes Grinsen nicht verkneifen. Einige Dinge ändern sich eben nie. Und dazu gehört eben auch Sirius und seine tiefe Liebe zu allem, was süß ist.


	2. Letum

Kapitel 2: Letum

31\. Oktober 1981, Godric’s Hollow

Gelangweilt lange ich nach dem Bilderbuch, dass mit das Schlammblut - äh ich meine Lily Potter gekauft hat. Sie hat es mir in den letzten Monaten so oft „Vorgelesen“, dass ich es beinahe auswendig herunterbeten kann. Aber wenn es ihr Freude bereitet, warum nicht… sie ist geistig bestimmt genauso unterfordert wie ich hier. Seit Monaten sind wir nun im Haus eingesperrt, selbst Potter Senior hat es vorgezogen, bei seiner Familie zu bleiben. Soll Lily Potter ruhig machen, währenddessen kann ich immer so wunderbar nachdenken. Ihre Stimme ist irgendwie sanft und einlullend. Eww, habe ich das wirklich gerade gedacht?

„Harry! Hör auf mit deinem Essen zu spielen!“

Ja man, ich war eben abgelenkt. Schnell stopfe ich mir einen Löffel des leckeren Puddings (um genau zu sein Blanc-Manger, sehr zu empfehlen!) in den Mund. Eins muss man Potters Frau lassen – kochen kann sie. Der Pudding ist echt genauso gut wie der, den es immer an Halloween in Hogwarts gab. Auch wenn es sich um ein Muggelrezept handelt, wie ich mitbekommen habe. Aber das vergessen wir mal lieber.

Ja, ich habe mich inzwischen damit abgefunden, dass sie meine neue „Mutter“ ist. Ändern kann ich es eh nicht. Und ich glaube, wenn ich noch länger mich so distanziert und definitiv zu erwachsen für mein Alter verhalte, bringen mich die Potters noch zu Dumbledore. Der würde misstrauisch werden. Was er mit mir machen würde, möchte ich mir irgendwie nicht ausmalen. Ich habe ihm schon immer misstraut. Er trägt die perfekte Maske des lieben, leicht verrückten Großvaters, aber gleichzeitig weiß ich, was für ein erbarmungsloser Puppenspieler sich darunter verbirgt, der nicht davor zurückschreckt, Kinder aufs Schlachtfeld zu schicken. Ich weiß wovon ich rede, mit Masken kennt man sich als Slytherin sehr gut aus. Und in meinem jetzigen Zustand bin ich nicht in der Lage, mich gegen seine Legilimentik zur Wehr zu setzen. Das es illegal ist sie gegen Minderjährige einzusetzen, hat ihn ja schon früher nie gestört. Aber damals hatte ich auch perfekte, undurchdringbare Okklumentik-Schilde, durch die sogar nicht einmal der Dunkle Lord hindurch kam. Argh. Voldemort. Nicht Dunkler Lord. Bin schließlich kein Todesser mehr. Sondern einer der möglichen „Auserwählten“. Wie toll (man bemerke den Sarkasmus)! Also: Vol-de-mort. So.

Ich versuche mich in meine neue Rolle so gut es mir möglich ist einzufügen. Und dazu gehört auch (ich bemühe mich, ehrlich!) Lily Potter als meine Mutter anzusehen. Zugegebenermaßen, eine schlechte Figur macht sie dabei nicht. Und eine schlechte Figur hat sie auch nicht… Öhm okay, anderes Thema. Diese Gedanken sind dann doch zu bizarr.

„Schatz, iss deinen Pudding auf. Den habe ich extra zu Halloween für dich gemacht. Oder schmeckt es dir nicht?“

„Do!“, stoße ich aus und umklammere schützend die Schüssel mit meinen kleinen Händen.

Schnell landet ein weiterer Löffel Pudding in meinem Mund (und Gesicht). Das bringt sie zum Lachen und ihre grünen Augen tanzen schelmisch. Und lässt mich die Stirn runzeln. Ich mag es absolut gar nicht, wenn man über mich lacht. Und so recht verstehe ich nicht, was sie so lustig findet. Hmpf.

Wo war ich – ach ja. Ich muss zugeben, der Gedanke, dass wenn ich wirklich ihr Sohn wäre, sie meine leibliche Mutter wäre, der hat schon was für sich. Sie ist so ziemlich alles, was meine richtige Mutter nie war. Warm, liebevoll, verständnisvoll, leicht zum Lachen zu bringen und geistig gesund. Die ersten Attribute treffen garantiert _nicht_ auf meine Mutter zu und ob das Letztere Walburga Black war…ich will ja nicht schlecht von meinen Älteren reden, aber gegen Ende meines früheren Lebens hatte ich so meine Zweifel daran, dass sie noch (um es geradlinig auszudrücken) alle Tassen im Schrank hat. Mal ehrlich: welches Reinblut derart edler und altehrwürdiger Abstammung wie sie lässt sich denn bitte dazu herab, Schlammbl- äh Muggelgeborene und Halbblüter schamlos wie ein Bauerntöpel zu beschimpfen? „ _Dreckiges Pack“_ , _„Schande für die Zauberergesellschaft“_ sowie _„widerwärtiges Schlammblut“_ hat sie am häufigsten verwendet. Wirklich, seine „Meinung“ kann man doch wesentlich eleganter formulieren und vor allem nicht in aller Öffentlichkeit am Ende noch in Gegenwart potentieller politischer Verbündeter. So sauer es mir auch aufstößt: in dieser Beziehung hat Sirius Recht behalten. Hmpf.

Und ein weiter Punkt gibt mir ebenfalls zu knabbern: ich bin wesentlich stärker mit Magie gesegnet als vorher. Muss ein Zufall sein, denn so als Halbblut müsste ich eigentlich weniger Magie besitzen als vorher. Daran habe ich keinen Zweifel. Reinblüter sind mächtiger als Halbblüter und definitiv mächtiger als Muggelgeborene. Das ist einfach so. Punkt. Oder, könnte es an dem neuen, frischen Blut aus der Evans Linie liegen…? Nein. Unmöglich. Kann nicht sein. Weg mit dem Gedanken.

Nicht dass ich früher ein Squib gewesen wäre, bei Merlin, nein. Allein die Vorstellung…schrecklich. Aber ich habe immer gut zu verbergen gewusst (und auch gemusst), dass es um meine magischen Kräfte nicht sonderlich gut bestellt war. Ein hoch auf Runen und Zaubertränke, denn sie kann selbst ein so schwacher Zauberer wie ich es gewesen bin ohne Probleme verwenden. Besonders Runen und Rituale haben es mir schon immer angetan. Ich habe sogar auf einen Meister in diesen Fächern hingearbeitet, bevor ich – naja ihr wisst schon was ich meine.

Aber ich musste natürlich meine schwächelnden Zauberkräfte immer gut verbergen. Denn „Ein Black wird mit dem Höchstmaß an Magie geboren“ und das muss immer so sein, pflegten meine Eltern zu sagen. Und wenn es nicht so sein sollte, dann darf das um Morganas Willen ja keiner rausfinden. Schon gar nicht die verbündeten Familien, in die man später mal einheiraten möchte. Aber auch Schläge stärken die Magie nicht, wie ich aus Erfahrung zu berichten weiß. Aber das ist jetzt egal.

Schläfrig lausche ich dem Regen, der gegen die Scheiben prasselt und mir langsam aber sich die Augen zuzieht. Nur ganz kurz mal die Augen zumachen… Der Löffel fällt mir klirrend aus der Hand und ich schrecke wieder hoch. Zu meinem großen Entsetzen muss ich feststellen, dass die Potters mich breit grinsend beobachten, wie ich mit dem Gesicht in der vollgeschmierten Puddingschüssel eingeschlafen bin. Argh, verdammter Kleinkindkörper. Er braucht einfach so viel Schlaf! Wütend starre ich die beiden nieder, was leider anscheinend nicht den gewünschten Effekt hat, sondern einfach nur niedlich wirkt.

„Na komm Harry, ich glaube es wird langsam Zeit, dass du ins Bettchen kommst! Keine Ausnahmen, auch wenn heute Halloween ist!“, meint Potter Senior immer noch schmunzelnd.

Und ich nicke schicksalsergeben und er hebt mich aus dem Stuhl, um mich auf den Boden zu stellen, wo er mich an meinen Händen festhält, damit ich nicht mit dem Gesicht voran den Boden küsse. Langsam tapse ich vorwärts. Man, so weit war das vorhin aber noch nicht!

Mein Blick streift die Uhr über der Spüle und meine Augen werden groß wie Untertassen. Was?! Es ist doch erst kurz nach acht Uhr! Da kann ich doch nicht schon so einfach schlafen gehen! An Halloween bleibt man doch traditionell lange wach und führt Zwiesprache mit den Ahnen! Denn in dieser Nacht ist der Schleier zwischen der Welt der Lebenden und der Verstorbenen besonders dünn. Man spürt die uralte Magie, die uns umgibt und in uns ruht, die einfach unser ganzes Selbst ausmacht. Das ist etwas, was Schlammblüter nie verstehen werden. Halloween. Pah, dämliches, wertloses Muggelfest. Samhain. Das ist in Wirklichkeit heute.

Hat denn Potter als Reinblut gar kein Traditionsbewusstsein? Haben ihn seine Eltern nicht die über Jahrhunderte weitergegebenen, familieneigenen Rituale gelehrt, mit denen man sich mit der Magie verbindet und ihr Opfer bringt, um ihren Segen für ein weiteres Jahr zu erbitten? Wegen solchen Blutsverrätern verlieren wir langsam aber sicher unsere Kultur an die Muggelgeborenen! Argh, ich könnte ausrasten. Genau deswegen haben wir schwarzmagische Familien so ein großes Problem mit den Schlammblütern: Denn wenn es ihnen keiner vorlebt, wie sollen sie dann unsere Traditionen und Gebräuche verstehen? Sie bleiben dann geistig immer in der Muggelwelt verwurzelt und versuchen unsere Welt ihrer Sichtanzupassen. Aber es sollte doch umgekehrt sein! Hier sind sie die Fremden! Nicht wir, die reinen Blutes sind!

„Was hast du denn Harry? Warum guckst du so böse? Ich weiß du möchtest aufbleiben, aber du hast doch selbst gesehen. Du bist fast am Tisch eingeschlafen! Also keine Widerrede, jetzt geht’s ab ins Bett.“

Wütend starre ich ihn erst an, aber er gibt nicht klein bei, selbst als ich die Taktik wechsel (als guter Slytherin hat man immer einen Plan B in der Hinterhand) und meinen berühmt-berüchtigten Dackelblick raushole. Es nützt alles nicht und grummelnd gebe ich nach. Langsam lasse ich die Luft aus meiner Lunge entweichen und versuche mich zu beruhigen.

„O-ay.“ Hmpf. Okay. Überredet.

„Dann ab geht’s!“, ruft er aus und hebt mich hoch, um mich an seine rothaarige Frau zu übergeben.

Warum ist er eigentlich immer so voll motiviert? Hat der einen permanenten Fröhlichkeits-Zauber auf sich? Oder hat ihm jemand mal unbemerkt einen Gute-Laune-Trank ins Essen gemischt? Dann weiß ich, dass es auf jeden Fall nicht Severus gewesen sein kann. Bevor der James Potter glücklich sehen wollen würde, würde er sich lieber von einer Horde Werwölfe fressen lassen. Und apropos Werwölfe: Remus Lupin habe ich auch schon lange nicht mehr gesehen. Ob der immer noch unter Dumbledores Ordern unterwegs in der Weltgeschichte ist?

Lily nimmt mich auf den Arm und wiegt mich sanft hin und her während sie durch das Wohnzimmer in Richtung meines Zimmers läuft. Das ist unfair! So habe ich gar keine andere Wahl als einzuschlafen. Ich wollte noch weiter über das Problem mit Potters ständiger guter Laune nachdenken…

Ein lauter Knall reißt mich aus meinem Dämmerschlaf und lässt mich heftig zusammenzucken. Unwillkürlich beginnt mein Köper altersgemäß zu heulen. Man ich hasse es ein Kleinkind zu sein.

„Die Schutzschilde sind gefallen! Es ist er! Peter, du miese verräterische Ratte!“, ruft James in Panik.

Ihm ist aber schon bewusst, dass das bei Peter Pettigrew um genau zu sein keine Beleidingung ist, da er ja „Wurmschwanz“, sprich ein Animagus in Gestalt einer Ratte ist?

„Lily, nimm Harry und lauf! Bringt euch in Sicherheit. Ich halte ihn auf bis ihr weg seid!“

„Aber James-“, versucht Potters Frau Widerspruch einzulegen, wird aber rüde von ihrem Mann unterbrochen der schnappt:

„Nein, Lily! Hör einmal auf mich! Nur dieses eine Mal! Lauft! Nun macht schon!“

Lily Potters Arme zittern und ihre Lippen sind zu einer dünnen weißen Linie zusammengepresst, als sie mit mir auf den Armen die Treppe zum Kinderzimmer hochhastet und die Tür hinter sich mit einem Schlenker ihres Zauberstabes verschließt. Denkt sie wirklich allen Ernstes, dass das ihr was nützen wird? Verzweifelt blickt sie sich um, um dann ganz still zu werden, als es laut draußen kracht und die Wände von der Stärke der fehlgeleiteten Zauber anfangen zu vibrieren. Und dann sehe ich es auch: der Notfall-Portschlüssel, den sie immer bei sich trägt funktioniert nicht. Denn wir beide stehen immer noch in dem Haus, das in diesen Momenten zur Todesfalle wird. Was nun?

Hastig setzt sie mich in die Krippe, wo ich ihr nur wie gelähmt zusehen kann, hockt sich mir den Rücken zugewendet auf den Boden und beginnt auf dem Boden umher zu wischen und immer wieder Dinge aus ihren magisch vergrößerten Hosentaschen zu ziehen. Dabei murmelt sie die ganze Zeit unverständlich für mich vor sich hin. Was macht sie da? Sie sollte sich lieber darum kümmern, uns von hier wegzubekommen!

„Mama?“, frage ich sehr leise und zum ersten Mal rutscht mir dieses Wort über die Lippen.

Ein trauriges Lächeln ziert ihr hübsches Gesicht, als sie sich wieder zu mir umdreht und sich mit einem reichverzierten und sehr alt aussehenden Ritualmesser in den Daumen schneidet. Perplex beobachte ich, wie sie mir die Haare beiseiteschiebt und eine Rune auf die Stirn mit ihrem Blut malt. Was…? In dem Moment, wo sie sie vollendet, leuchten strahlend hell mehrere Kreise auf dem Boden um meine Krippe auf, gefüllt mit kompliziert ineinander verschlungenen und verwobenen Runen, die ich zum Teil noch nie gesehen habe, einige die ich aber erkenne; es sind vor allem Schutzrunen. Mein Respekt für die Frau, die meine Mutter hätte sein können wächst mit jedem Moment immer mehr. Ich kenne das Ritual nicht, welches sie hier vorbereitet, aber eins weiß ich sehr wohl aus ihren Handlungen und meinen eigenen Erfahrungen mit Runen und Ritualen zu schlussfolgern: Das Ritual ist alt. Sehr alt und ich bezweifle das es mehr als eine Hand voll Menschen auf der ganzen Welt gibt, die es kennen.

Und es ist ein schwarzmagisches Ritual, denn alles deutet darauf hin, dass es nur funktioniert, wenn ein Opfer erfolgt. Aber in welcher Form? Mit gerunzelter Stirn betrachtete ich die Abfolgen. Vor allem die Rune Sowilo (also Sieg), Naudiz (Not) und Mannaz (Mensch) kommt auffällig oft vor. Hm, und ist das da hinten vielleicht Gebo? Die steht für Gabe, soweit ich weiß. Merkwürdig.

In diesem Moment wird es still und man hört ganz deutlich eine wutverzerrte, kalte Stimme die zwei Wörter sagen, die ich nie wieder hören wollte.

„Avada Kedavra!“

Unter dem Türspalt blitzt widerlich grünes Licht hervor und man hört einen Körper auf den Boden aufschlagen. Die Runenkreise geben ein silbernes Pulsieren ab, was ich aber nur am Rande registriere, da ich erst jetzt begreife, wie nahe ich doch diesem Mann in den anderthalb Jahren gekommen bin, die ich als sein Sohn verbracht habe. James Potter ist für seine Familie gestorben. Für seinen Sohn Harry. Mich. Aber er ist sinnlos gestorben, da Lily Potter und ich nicht in der Lage waren zu fliehen. Bei dem Gedanken wird mir schlecht. Kein Mord ist jemals gerechtfertigt, denn niemand hat das Recht über Tod und Leben eines anderen zu entscheiden. Das habe ich schon immer tief in meinem Inneren geglaubt, habe es versucht mit höhnischen Worten und großen Gesten zu überspielen, wollte es nicht wahrhaben. Und doch bin ich deswegen nie ein richtiger Todesser geworden, denn dafür muss man es wahrhaftig wollen, zu töten und foltern. Und das konnte ich nie, doch dann war es zu spät um umzukehren. Ich habe diese Fehlentscheidung mit meinem Leben bezahlt. Und nun werde ich wieder sterben. Erneut durch dieselbe Hand. Was für eine Ironie. Das Schicksal hasst mich.

Lily Potter ist noch bleicher als sonst schon, fällt mir auf und langsam sickert es auch bei mir durch, dass ich vollkommen wehrlos dem ausgeliefert bin, was jetzt kommt. Ich kann absolut nichts machen und dieser Gedanke versetzt mich mehr in Panik als die eigentliche Aussicht hier und heute zu sterben. Mein Puls schnellt in die Höhe und ein Wimmern entweicht mir.

Die Treppe knarrt, als Voldemort sich langsam, er hat keine Eile – wer soll ihn denn schon aufhalten? – zu uns hoch begibt. Lily kniet sich vor die Gitterstäbe meiner Krippe und schaut mir tief in die Augen. Gebannt starre ich zurück in ihre tränenfeuchten, grünen Augen, die Meinen so sehr ähnlich sind.

„Du warst so geliebt, Harry, so geliebt. Vergiss das niemals und bewahre es in deinem Herzen. Wir sind immer bei dir. Wir lieben dich, Harry“, flüstert sie mir mit einer seltsamen, fast bedrückenden Dringlichkeit zu und ehe ich auf irgendeine Weise auf ihre Worte reagieren kann, verstummen die knirschenden Schritte auf dem Holzboden vor der Tür.

Keiner von uns wagt es zu atmen. Doch alles Beten und Hoffen ist umsonst und quälend langsam wird die Türklinke hinuntergedrückt und die Tür aufgestoßen. Und dann erblicke ich zum ersten Mal seit drei Jahren wieder meinen alten Meister, vor dem nur der Tod mich retten konnte. Jetzt kommt er wieder, um mich erneut zu ermorden. Habe ich schon mal erwähnt, dass das Schicksal mich hasst? Mit einem spöttischen Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht tritt er auf uns zu und Lily schirmt meinen Körper mit dem Ihrigen ab. Von dem Lord Voldemorts den ich mich einstmals unterworfen hatte, ist kaum mehr was übrig. Die einstmals vollen, dunklen Haare sind einer Glatze gewichen. Die Augen nicht mehr dunkle Seen wie früher, sondern blutrot leuchten sie in der nächtlichen Dunkelheit. Die Nase scheint seltsam flach und zu klein für sein kalkweißes Gesicht. Und die Zähne sind zu spitz, um noch vollkommen menschlich zu sein. Weite Roben umhüllen seine aufragende Gestalt (zu mindestens von Kleinkindperspektive aus erscheint er sehr groß) und können doch nicht verbergen, wie unglaublich dürr und langezogen seine Gliedmaßen sind. Was hat er sich bloß angetan? Doch meine Gedankengänge werden unterbrochen, als er zischend zu Lily Potter spricht:

„Geh beiseite, Schlammblut!“

„Nein! Nicht meinen Sohn, nicht Harry!“, erwidert sie heftig und Tränen laufen ihr über das Gesicht.

„Tritt beiseite oder du wirst sterben!“, wiederholt Voldemort wutentbrannt sich und hebt seinen Zauberstab, um seine Drohung zu unterstreichen. Sofort breitet Lily ihre Arme aus, um noch mehr Fläche vor dem Monster vor sich zu schützen.

„Nein! Nimm mich, aber nicht Harry! Bitte! Nicht Harry!“

„Ein letztes Mal: aus dem Weg oder stirb, Schlammblut!“, schreit der Dunkle Lord hasserfüllt und ich frage mich, warum er Lily Potter nicht schon längst getötet hat. Sonst zögert er doch nie, ein Schlammblut zu töten?

„Nein. Nicht Harry!“

„Avada Kedavra!“

Gelähmt vor Entsetzen muss ich zuschauen, wie die Frau, die meine Mutter für anderthalb Jahre war leblos zu Boden sinkt, die Augen ziellos an die Decke starrend. Nein, sie kann nicht tot sein. Nein, bitte nicht! Am Rande meines Bewusstseins bekomme ich mit, wie sich die Luft mit uralter Magie anfängt aufzuladen, bis ich glaube sie auf meiner Zunge schmecken zu können. Das Opfer wurde vollbracht, schießt es mir zusammenhangslos durch den Kopf, aber ich kann keinen klaren Gedanken fassen. Denn mein Hauptaugenmerk ist auf die Gestalt auf dem Boden vor meiner Krippe gerichtet, in deren schrecklich anzusehenden Gesicht sich ein hämisches Grinsen ausbreitet.

„Mama?“, entweicht es mir bevor ich es verhindern kann, aber nur das grausame Lachen meines alten Meisters antwortet mir.

Kalter Hass wallt in mir auf und wütend blitze ich das Mensch gewordene Monster vor mir an. Lily Potter mochte eine Muggelgeborene gewesen sein und damit so ziemlich für alles stehen, was ich gelehrt bekommen habe zu verachten. Daran besteht immer noch kein Zweifel. Doch in diesem Moment wird mir vollkommen klar, dass es nicht ihr Blut war, welches sie zu einer wahrhaftig großartigen Hexe gemacht hat, sondern die Art und Weise wie sie die Magie nutzte. Und ich schwöre mir, ihr Opfer zu ehren. Sie hat es nicht verdient, so zu sterben.

Mit ausladenden Bewegungen richtet Voldemort seinen bleichen Zauberstab auf meine Stirn und höhnt:

„Keine Angst, bald seid ihr wieder vereint. Stirb, Harry Potter. Auch du wirst mich nicht aufhalten. Avada Kedavra!“

Ein grünes Licht rast auf mich zu und ich kneife die Augen zusammen. Und dann entgleitet mir das Bewusstsein.


	3. Anima

Kapitel 3: Anima

Ligusterweg 4, Little Whinging, Surrey, 28. April 1990

Petunia und Vernon Dursley sind stolz darauf ganz gewöhnliche Leute zu sein. Zusammen mit ihrem wohlerzogenen Sohn Dudley – ein Ebenbild seines Vaters - wohnen sie in der hübschen Kleinstadt namens Little Whinging in Surrey nahe der Metropole London im ewig verregneten England. Es ist der perfekte Ort für eine perfekte kleine Familie wie sie es sind. Die Leute lächeln die ganze Zeit und niemand will jemanden anderen etwas Böses. Die Kinder spielen auf den Straßen oder dem nahegelegenen Spielplatz unbefangen miteinander bis es dämmert und sie heimkehren zum Abendbrot mit ihren Familien. Jedes Haus sieht absolut gleich aus, keiner tanzt hier aus der Reihe. Nur die Gärten sind jedem ein Heiligtum und werden deswegen liebevoll gehegt und gepflegt. Petunia ist sehr schlank (man könnte auch dürr sagen) und ihr überlanger Hals macht sich besonders gut, um über den Zaun ihrer Nachbarn rüber zu schielen und hochnäsig die Nase zu rümpfen ob des dort herrschenden Wildwuchses. Denn sie ist besonders stolz auf ihren grünen Daumen, denn letztes Jahr erst hat sie den Preis für den schönsten Garten der Nachbarschaft gewonnen. Als Hausfrau hat sie leider nie so viel Zeit für dieses arbeitsintensive Hobby, denn ihre Familie braucht ihre vollste Unterstützung und der Haushalt macht sich ja leider auch nicht von allein. Ihr geliebter Ehemann Vernon Dursley ist ein imposant breiter Mann mit einem kräftigen, schwarzen Schnurrbart und kleinen wässrigen Schweinsäuglein. Er arbeitet bei der angesehenen Firma _Grunnings_ , die Bohrmaschinen herstellt und nur dank seiner selbstlosen Aufopferung seit einem Jahr wieder schwarze Zahlen schreibt. Dudley – von ebenso mächtiger Statur wie sein Vater, nur in Blond - hat jede Menge Freunde in der Umgebung, mit denen er sich immer zusammen zum Toben trifft und in der Schule schreibt er immer nur die besten Noten. Alles könnte so perfekt sein – wäre da nicht _er_.

Harry Potter. Der Sohn von Petunias verhasster Schwester Lily. Ihr Neffe. Der _Freak_.

Oh wie Petunia ihn hasst. Er hatte _ihre_ Augen. Lilys verdammten Augen. Grün wie Smaragde leuchten sie in seinem ausgemergelten, bleichen Gesicht und Petunias Magen verkrampft sich immer in schmerzhafter Weise, wenn sich diese Augen auf sie richten. Denn dann sieht sie, dass sie Lilys so unglaublich ähnlichsehen und doch so unterschiedlich wie Tag und Nacht sind. Denn in den Augen des Freaks wohnt eine tiefe Melancholie und Verletzlichkeit, die nie in den ihrer Schwester zu finden gewesen war. Nein, ihre Augen hatten vor Schalk und Lebensfreude gefunkelt. Die des Freaks sind stumpf und leer. Und doch richten sie sich jedes Mal voll wilder, verzweifelter Hoffnung auf Petunia, wenn sie ihn nach einem langen Tag voller Aufgaben und keinem Stück zu Essen in seinen Schrank unter der Treppe sperrt. Sie hasst diesen Blick und ihre Antwort ist immer nur ein wortloses Zusammenkneifen ihrer blutleeren Lippen. Denn mit dem Blick kommt das ungute Gefühl in ihrer Brust zurück ( _Schuld, wispert es in ihrem Kopf_ ) und dieses Gefühl ist nicht normal. Also darf es nicht existieren in dieser kleinen, perfekten Welt namens Ligusterweg 4. Sie sind schließlich alle hier im höchsten Male normal und das ist auch gut so. Freaks ( _sie haben Magie, korrigiert sie die hämische Stimme in ihrem Kopf – nein, sie hört nicht hin_ ) gehören nicht hier her. Sie zerstören alles. Immer zerstören sie Petunias Leben, denkt sie sich verbittert. Und sie hasst ihren Neffen dafür, denn ohne ihn würde alles so wunderschön normal sein. So wie sie es sich schon immer gewünscht hat.

„Steh auf, Freak! Vernon und Dudley brauchen ihr Frühstück!“, krächzt sie verbittert und hämmert erbarmungslos an die Schranktür unter der Treppe. Ohne auf die müde Antwort aus ihrem Inneren zu warten, entriegelt sie die Tür und eilt wieder zurück in die Küche.

 

Harry weiß, dass er kein normales Kind ist. Schon früh hat er diese Lektion im Leben gelehrt bekommen und tief verinnerlicht. Er ist ein _Freak_. Sein Name war sogar bis er in die Schule kam Freak. Erst dann hat seine Tante ihm gesagt, dass er einen richtigen Namen hat wie die anderen Kinder auch. Harry Potter. Hm, nicht das er sich beschweren möchte, dass es nicht mehr Freak (oder auch wahlweise Junge, je nach Stimmung seines Onkels) heißt, aber irgendwie hatte er sich ihn anders vorgestellt. Nicht pompöser oder pathetischer, sondern nur nicht so…Argh, er kann es bislang immer noch nicht beschreiben, doch immer hat er das Gefühl, als ob _Harry Potter_ nicht sein wahrhaftiger Name ist. Es schmeckt sauer auf seiner Zunge, wenn er ihn ausspricht. Aber, hey was soll man machen. Es ist wie es ist.

Und es ist die Hölle. Denn Harry weiß ganz genau was für grausige Schattengestalten, geboren aus den dunkelsten Albträumen unter der blitzblanken, betulichen Fassade seiner _Familie_ lauern und nur darauf warten, dass er den kleinsten Fehler begeht, eine der vielen ungesagten Regeln bricht oder auch nur zur falschen Zeit am falschen Ort ist. Und vor ihnen gibt es kein Entkommen. Nur in seinem Schrank fühlt er sich halbwegs sicher. Denn da kommt nie jemand rein. Nur er ganz allein. Es ist sein Reich. Da ist er der König. Ha, wie witzig – ein König des Staubs und der Spinnen. Gab es vorher bestimmt so noch nie.

Harry lebt gemeinsam mit seinem Onkel Vernon und seiner Tante Petunia sowie seinem Cousin Dudley in der wohl ödesten, ordinärsten Kleinstadt der ganzen Welt: Little Whinging. Um genau zu sein im Ligusterweg 4, aber das ist für Fremde eigentlich egal zu wissen, denn jedes Haus sieht hier absolut gleich aus. Harry findet es äußerst unpraktisch, dass man sich dadurch so schnell verläuft. Denn das bedeutet das er weniger Zeit für seine Aufgaben hat, die Tante Petunia ihm gibt und das wiederrum hat zur Folge, dass er sie nicht schafft. Und das läuft fast immer auf eine Backpfeife und eine Nacht ohne Abendbrot im Schrank hinaus. Aber andererseits muss man es auch so sehen: es ist schon ganz praktisch eigentlich, denn es erspart einem viel wertvolle Zeit bei der Besichtigung. Nicht, dass man hier was zu sehen hätte. Aber es geht ja um das Prinzip. Optimistisch bleiben, sonst geht man hier ein wie der von Harry in Topform gebrachte Rasen wenn Tante Petunia sich am Gärtnern versucht.

Seine Tante ist immer daheim, denn sie ist Hausfrau. Sie ist angeblich die Schwester seiner Mutter, aber irgendwie kann sich Harry das nicht so richtig vorstellen. Geschwister sind sich doch meistens irgendwie von der Art und auch vom Aussehen her ähnlich. Man betrachte zum Beispiel die gefühlt zwanzigköpfige Gruppe von Rotköpfen die er mal am ersten September vorigen Jahres auf dem Bahnhof von Kings Cross gesehen hatte, als er seine Tante begleiten musste, als sie Dudley und Onkel Vernon von einem Besuch bei Tante Marge abgeholt hat. Und wenn sich Geschwister so ähnlich sind, dann würde das doch auch bedeuten, dass seine Mutter so war wie seine Tante! Das kann und will er sich nicht mal ausmalen. Ihhh. Nein, sie muss wunderschön gewesen sein. Egal was Tante Petunia sagt, sie war bestimmt keine Drogensüchtige oder Hure (so ganz genau versteht Harry nicht, was das ist, aber er hat genug gehört um zu wissen, dass es nicht wahr sein kann). Und hat ihn bestimmt auch nie angeschrien oder ihm eins mit der Bratpfanne übergezogen, wenn er zu langsam war. Nein. Denn in der dunkelsten Stunde der Nacht, wenn alles total Still ist, kann er ihre sanfte Stimme hören und zarte Finger auf seinen Wangen zu spüren. Und ihr Geruch umgibt ihn. Nach Zimt und Holunder riecht sie. An all das kann er sich erinnern und es wärmt sein kaltes Inneres etwas. Aber nie erinnert er sich an ihr Gesicht. Und das bläst die wenige Wärme, die seine Erinnerungen ihm bieten können weg wie eine kalte Böe und die Welt wird wieder eisig.

„Steh auf, Freak! Vernon und Dudley brauchen ihr Frühstück!“, reißt ein gebellter Befehl Harry aus seinen im Halbschlaf umherhüpfenden Gedanken.

„Komme sofort, Tante Petunia!“, ruft er als Antwort und reibt sich gähnend den Schlaf aus den Augen. Am Rande vernimmt er das bekannte Scharren der Verriegelung, die zurückgezogen wird und ihn wieder aus seinem Gefängnis in die Freiheit hinaus entlässt. Pfff, Freiheit. Als ob er jemals frei sein könnte.

Seufzend zieht er sich die alten, ausgeleierten Sachen an, die einstmals seinem Cousin gehört haben müssen, denn sie sind ihm bestimmt fünf Nummer zu groß. Naja, sonderlich wohl genährt ist Harry ja auch nicht. Im Gegensatz zu Walross und Schweinchen, denen er jetzt gleich noch eine ordentliche Kalorienbombe in der Pfanne zaubern wird. Im Stillen hofft Harry, dass er heute mal ein Stückchen Speck abbekommt. Er kann sich kaum erinnern, wann er das letzte Mal welchen hatte. Dieses Jahr noch nicht.

„Freak! Komm jetzt oder es setzt was!“, unterbricht die keifende Stimme seiner Tante seinen inneren Monolog und hastig stopft er sich das Zuviel an Stoff in seine ebenfalls zu große Hose.

„Komme, Tante Petunia!“

Nur auf Socken rennt er durch den Flur und bremst erst ab, als er in Tante Petunias wütend verzogenes Gesicht blickt. Mit zusammengekniffenen Lippen starrt sie ihn für einige Sekunden bloß an, während Harry auf Anweisungen wartet. Was soll er dieses Mal kochen? Rührei mit Speck und gebratenen Tomaten? Oder doch Spiegelei auf Toast mit Bohnen? Oder…?

„Mach dasselbe wie gestern. Und lass dieses Mal nicht den Speck anbrennen, wertloser Bengel! Und für jeden von uns ein Glas frisch gepressten Orangensaft! Verstanden?“

Eifrig nickt Harry und lässt lautlos die Luft entweichen, die er angehalten hatte, als sich seine Tante mit dem Rücken zu ihm an den Küchentisch setzt und eine dieser sinnfreien Klatschzeitschriften auf der makellos sauberen und faltenfrei gebügelten Blümchendecke ausbreitet. Heute keine Maulschelle für Fehler, die er nicht begangen hat. Was konnte er denn dafür, dass Dudley sich genau im falschen Moment entschieden hat, ein Arsch zu sein und ihn so lange zu prügeln, bis der Speck ganz schwarz geworden war? Dachte Tante Petunia, er hätte sich das ausgesucht, genau in diesem Augenblick den Boxsack seines Cousins zu mimen? Es war verdammt nochmal nicht seine Schuld gewesen! Und es hatte auch verdammt weh getan, die blauen Flecke waren erst so richtig schön über Nacht erblüht, wie er nun feststellt, als er in die Knie geht um mehrere große Pfannen aus dem Schrank unter der Spüle zu holen. Aber nein, denkt sich Harry sarkastisch, Dudley kann es nicht gewesen sein. Es ist niemals seine Schuld. Er ist doch unser kleiner, blonder Engel auf Erden. Die Unschuld in Persona. Bei dem Gedanken von seinem übergewichtigen, rotgesichtigen Cousin in seinem weißen Tütü und Rosen im Haar, muss er unwillkürlich kichern, versteckt es aber gekonnt hinter einem Hüsteln. Seine Tante blickt nicht mal auf von ihrem Heftchen. Lass dich niemals erwischen, dass ist seine Lebensdevise seitdem er denken kann. Und es hat bisher mehr oder weniger gut funktioniert.

„Wo bleibt das Essen, Mama? Ich habe so sehr Hunger!“, ertönt eine zu einem hohen Jammern verstellte Stimme und Harry verleiert stumm die Augen ohne sich umzudrehen. Ach wie er doch seinen Cousin vermisst hat.

„Mach hin Junge! Dudley braucht seine ganze Kraft für dieses Tag!“, kommt es Sekundenbruchteile später von Tante Petunia gekeift und er bemüht sich redlichst zu gehorchen. Wieso hilft sie ihm denn nicht, wenn es schneller gehen muss?

„Wieso Mami? Was ist heute so besonderes geplant? Gehen wir in diese neue Autoshow, die sie im Fernsehen angekündigt haben? Oh, bitte bitte bitte!“

Wie erbärmlich, denkt sich Harry, sagt aber nichts und verteilt dampfende Eihaufen auf zwei Tellern und platziert massenweise Speck daneben, sodass alles in einer ekelerregenden Soße aus Fett und noch mehr Fett schwimmt. Es ist kaum noch Platz für die fünf Toastscheiben, die sein Cousin jeden Morgen verdrückt. Von den Acht für Onkel Vernon ganz zu schweigen. Vielleicht ereilt einen von beiden bald ein Herzinfarkt. Aber bei seinem Glück…wohl eher nicht.

„Steh nicht da und glotz in der Gegend rum!“, reißt ihn erneut die giftige Stimme von seiner Tante aus seiner Gedankenwelt. Müde schüttelt er den Kopf und stellt schnell das Essen auf den Tisch, bevor Onkel Vernon noch auf die Idee kommt, dass er dafür eine Strafe verdient hätte. Er hat schon so genug blaue Flecken und Kratzer, vielen Dank.

Ohne ein Wort des Danks beginnen Dudley und Vernon die Berge an Essen in sich hineinzuschaufeln, während Petunia nur eine Grapefruit isst und etwas Kaffee dazu trinkt. Irgendwie geknickt ohne recht zu wissen warum (warum sollte sie ihn auch danken, er hatte ja nichts für sie getan – Achtung Sarkasmus!), geht er auf leisen Sohlen zurück zur Spüle und beginnt, die Pfannen zu säubern und zu trocknen. Hinter ihm schnattert die Familie sorglos miteinander und Gelächter weht zu Harry hinüber. Für einen Augenblick verkrampfen sich seine raugeschrubbten Hände um die Pfanne, nur um dann mit neuem Elan und aller Kraft weiter zu scheuern.

Zum wiederholten Male fragt er sich, warum seine _Familie_ ihn hasst. Es wäre alles nur halb so schlimm und viel besser zu ertragen, wenn er nur wüsste, was ihn so sehr anders als Dudley machte. Ihn konnten Tante Petunia und Onkel Vernon lieben. Er ist ja auch ihr eigen Fleisch und Blut, ihr Sohn. Aber warum dann Harry nicht? Er hat doch alles versucht! Er war immer brav gewesen, immer getan was ihm aufgetragen wurde ohne Worte des Widerspruchs und hatte auch sehr gute Noten in der Schule, bis ihm seine Tante und sein Onkel verbaten, besser als Dudley zu sein. Nicht, dass das eine Kunst wäre, aber trotzdem…Er verstand es einfach nicht.

Warum? Nur wegen diesen komischen Dingen, die immer in seiner Nähe zu geschehen schienen? Dafür konnte er doch nichts! Es war nicht so, als ob er zum Beispiel gewollt hatte, dass sich die Haare seiner Lehrerin blau gefärbt hatten, als sie ihn wegen einer Sache ausschimpfte, die Dudley und seine Gang ihm in die Schuhe geschoben hatten. Oder dass er mit einem Mal auf dem Dach der Schule gestanden hatte, als er eben noch vor seinem Cousin und seinen Freunden geflohen war, als sie „Harry Jagd“ spielten. Oder dass seine Haare einfach über Nacht wieder nachgewachsen waren, als ihm seine Tante aus Frustration über seine nicht zu bändigenden Strähnen eben diese abgeschert hatte. Das waren alles Dinge, die er nicht erklären konnte, aber er war sich jedes Mal ganz sicher und hat es auch immer wieder beteuert: er hat das nie mit Absicht gemacht! Ehrlich. Aber niemand glaubte ihm. Die ganze Nachbarschaft wusste von Petunia, was für ein stehlender, frecher Lügner er doch war und die anderen Kinder hatten Angst vor Dudley, denn sein Wort war auf dem Schulhof oder Spielplatz Gesetz. Und wenn er sagte, dass niemand mit Harry Freunde sein soll, dann war das so. Punkt.

Ein lautloser Seufzer entweicht Harry. Es hat keinen Sinn sich Hoffnungen zu machen, dass seine Familie ihn eines Tages doch noch lieben würde. Er wusste es. Aber die Hoffnung wollte einfach nicht sterben, ganz gleich wie oft sie enttäuscht wurde. Das machte es nicht gerade einfacher. Vorsichtig linst er über seine Schulter und sein Gesicht verdüstert sich, als er sieht wie Vernon Dudley väterlich auf seine Schulter klopft. An seinen Vater kann Harry sich gar kein bisschen Erinnern. Nicht eine Silbe, nicht ein Geruch. Nichts. Aber er kann kein arbeitsloser Alkoholiker gewesen sein, der sich und seine Frau in einem Unfall ums Leben gebracht hat, oder? Er weigert sich das zu glauben! Es ist nie etwas war, was seine Tante ihm erzählt. _Oder_?

„Freak! Räum den Tisch ab, wir wollen los!“

Mit gesenkten Kopf ohne den anderen in die Augen zu blicken eilt er zum Tisch und beginnt geübt die Teller übereinander zu stapeln, sodass er möglichst viel gleichzeitig tragen kann. Wortlos fängt er an das Geschirr abzuwaschen. Sieht wieder nach keinem Frühstück für ihn aus. Er hat seit gestern früh nicht mehr gegessen und sein Magen gibt seine Unzufriedenheit mit dieser Situation durch lautstarkes Grummeln zu Kenntnis. Nichts Neues. Erstaunt lässt er fast eine Tasse fallen, als sich seine Tante neben ihn stellt und nach einem weiteren Schwamm greift. Was ist jetzt los? Geht die Welt unter? Ist die Apokalypse, der Tag des Jüngsten Gerichts gekommen? Er kann sein Glück kaum fassen, aber denn noch bleibt Harry auf der Hut. Wer weiß was Tante Petunia nun wieder für ihn geplant hat.

Nachdem der Abwasch erledigt ist, stellt sich Harry auf seinen Platz neben der Wohnzimmertür und wartet stumm auf weitere Anweisungen. Je weniger er auffällt, je leiser und unsichtbarer er ist, desto besser. Diese Lektion war hart zu lernen gewesen, aber sie hatte sich bezahlt gemacht.

„Junge!“ Hm, zu mindestens manchmal.

„Ja, Onkel Vernon?“, fragt Harry leise und zuckt zusammen, als sich eine schweißige Hand um seinen dürren Oberarm schließt.

„Wir fahren nach London. Du kommst mit“, ist alles was sein Onkel in mit vor Wut lilagefärbten Gesicht sagt, bevor er ihn zur Tür schleift.

„Aber meine Arbeiten…“, entweicht es Harry bevor dieser seinen vor erstaunen offenstehenden Mund wieder schließen kann.

Tante Petunia und Onkel Vernon haben ihn nie irgendwo hin mitgenommen! Freaks verdienen es nicht. Und er hat noch so viel zu tun, weil er gestern einfach zu langsam war. Ist ja auch wenig verwunderlich, wenn man stundenlang bei voller Sonne im Hochsommer im Garten arbeitet und nichts zu trinken bekommt. Wenn sich die Welt dreht und man ständig das Gefühl hat, sich übergeben zu müssen, schafft man nicht so viel. Logisch, oder? Aber erklär das mal Tante Petunia. Viel Erfolg dabei.

Klatsch!

Mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen steht Harry da und versucht nicht die schmerzende Wange mit einer Hand zu massieren. Seine nutzlos an den Seiten herabhängende Hände ballen sich hilflos zu Fäusten. Es tut weh. Seine Augen tränen. Doch er verbietet sich zu weinen. Diese Befriedigung gönnt er Onkel Vernon nicht. Er wird nicht mehr weinen. Nicht weinen. Er beißt sich auf die Lippen, sich an sein Mantra erinnernd, als sein Kopf grob an den Haaren hochgezerrt wird und er sich plötzlich mit Vernon von Angesicht zu Angesicht befindet.

„Wage es nicht mich in Frage zu stellen, Bursche! Sei froh das du mitkommen darfst. Du undankbares Drecksbalg! Wir haben dich aufgenommen aus purer Barmherzigkeit, dir Essen und Trinken gegeben, dich unter unserem Dach wohnen lassen. Und so dankst du es uns?!“, zischt dieser wutentbrannt und Spucke fliegt aus seinem Mund in Harrys Gesicht.

Wenn das Barmherzigkeit ist, was ist erst Hartherzigkeit für Onkel Vernon? Das möchte Harry sich lieber nicht vorstellen. Ohne das Gesicht vor Ekel zu verziehen senkt dieser seinen Blick und murmelt:

„Es tut mir leid Onkel Vernon. Ich bin überausdankbar, dass ihr mich aufgenommen habt. Ich weiß gar nicht, wie ich euch das jemals wieder zurückgeben kann. Ich schwöre, ich werde brav sein.“

„Das wirst du sein, oder sonst…Du weißt was sonst kommt, nicht war Freak?“

Ein Schauder läuft über Harry und er muss schlucken. Seine Zunge scheint völlig ausgedorrt zu sein, als er fast nicht hörbar antwortet:

„Ja Onkel Vernon. Ich werde brav sein. Aber nicht den Gürtel, bitte. Ich werde brav sein. Ich verspreche es. Aber nicht…bitte nicht den Gürtel.“

Harry wurde oft schon bestraft für kleinere und größere Dinge die er öfter nicht als wirklich getan hatte. Inzwischen wurde er so häufig in seinem Schrank eingeschlossen und hatte so oft kein Essen bekommen, dass sich dieser Zustand langsam nicht mehr wie eine Strafe anfühlte, sondern der Normalzustand war. Auch Prügel, Tritte oder Backpfeifen waren nichts Neues mehr, auch wenn Harry sie (es war zwecklos, er wusste es) zu vermeiden versuchte. Beschimpfungen hörte er schon gar nicht mehr, selbst wenn sie ihm ins Gesicht geschrien wurden. Harry weiß ganz genau, dass es nicht üblich in Familie ist ihre Kinder so zu behandeln. Denn er hört sehr genau zu, wenn die anderen Kinder sich auf dem Pausenhof unterhalten. Und deswegen hat er Ende des letzten Schuljahres seinen ganzen Mut zusammengenommen und ist zu einer Lehrerin, Miss Hill, gegangen. Und hat ihr alles erzählt. Ohne Lügen und Halbwahrheiten, ohne zu Beschönigen oder zu verschleiern, nur die reine, hässliche Wahrheit.

Er hätte es wissen müssen, dass auch sie die Gerüchte über ihn gehört haben muss, die seine Tante und sein Cousin so meisterhaft streuten. Und er hätte wissen müssen, dass sie ihm nicht glaubte. Aber das Einzige, was er wusste als der Brief aus der Schule kam war, dass er dieses Mal in richtig tiefen Schwierigkeiten steckte. Denn so einen Ausdruck des puren Hasses und der Raserei hatte er noch nie auf dem Gesicht seines Onkels gesehen. Erst nachdem Harry von seinem Onkel der Rücken mit dem Gürtel zerfetzt wurden war, hatte er erfahren, was in den Brief gestanden hatte. Miss Hill hatte ihm in dem Brief genau geschildert, was Harry ihr erzählt hatte und Vernon und Petunia gebeten, ihm zu sagen, dass man nicht Lügen und Respekt vor seinen Eltern haben soll. Das solche Taten, wie Harry sie die Dursleys bezichtig hatte, hier in Little Whinging nie und nimmer vorkommen könnten. Sie sollten über die Erziehung ihres Neffen nachdenken. Dies war Harry eine Lehre gewesen, dass man Erwachsenen nie Vertrauen darf. Niemand glaubt dir die Wahrheit, wenn er mit der bequemen Lüge leben kann. So einfach war es.

„Gut. Komm, wir haben nicht den ganzen Tag Zeit“, schnappt sein Onkel und zerrt ihn mitleidslos zum Auto.

Als er sich müde und hungrig neben Dudley auf den Rücksitz quetscht, gekonnt den kneifenden Fingern seines Cousins ausweichend spielt unbemerkt ein kleines Lächeln um seine Mundwinkel und zum ersten Mal seit langen Jahren schleicht sich wieder Leben in die smaragdgrünen Augen. Es geht nach London!

 

Nahe Camden Square Garden, London, 28. April 1990

Harrys große Augen schießen hin und her, um möglichst viel von dem Trubel um ihn herum mitzubekommen. Es ist alles so neu, so bunt, so schnell, so…anders als Little Whinging eben. Er spürt sein Herz ihm bis zum Hals klopfen, als er den Dursleys in einigen Metern Abstand durch die hin- und herwogenden Menschenmassen folgt.

„Mama, ich habe Hunger! Ich will Fish and Chips!”, ertönt Dudleys hohes Jammern über das stetige Sprachwirrwarr und Harry muss ein Seufzen unterdrücken, als sein Magen synchron zu der Aussage zu Knurren anfängt. Er seufzt echt zu viel in letzter Zeit.

Da sieht er etwas strahlend Weißes aus seinem Augenwinkel aufblitzen und sofort sind seine Sorgen vergessen. Nach einem kurzen Blick zu seiner Familie – sie haben nicht mal bemerkt, dass er nicht mehr hinter ihnen ist – und Harry gibt seiner tief in ihm verwurzelten Neugier einmal nach. Und lässt er sich einige Schritte zurückfallen.

Da! Da ist es schon wieder! Hastig schiebt er sich durch die Menge in die Richtung, in der er das mysteriöse weiße Etwas gesehen hatte. Beim zweiten Mal hat es fast wie ein Vogel ausgesehen. Eine Taube? Nein, dort! Eine…Eule?! Was zu Hölle? Was macht eine Eule hier mitten am helllichten Tag in Londons Innenstadt?! Uh, da fliegt sie! Abenteuerlust packt Harry und ohne großartig über die schweren Konsequenzen denkend, die bald daraus erwachsen werden, sprintet er hinter der Eule hinterher, sich geschickt durch Lücken zwischen den Leuten schlängelnd, unbemerkt als wäre er ein Schatten. Autos hupen, als er sie knapp verfehlt, doch seine Augen bleiben auf dem Vogel wie festgeklebt haften. Hat die da was am Bein hängen? Er kann jetzt nicht mehr umkehren, denn irgendwie spürt er, dass er der Eule folgen muss. Immer weiter kommt er von den belebten Straßen ab und ist bald in einem menschenleeren, heruntergekommenen Wohngebiet gelandet, in dem sich rot-graue Backsteinhäuser monoton aneinanderreihen.

Und mit einem Mal ist die weiße Eule verschwunden und der Zauber wie von Geisterhand gebrochen. Hä? Wo ist sie hin? Suchend blickt sich Harry um und seine Augen weiten sich vor Überraschung. Wo…? Urgh, dass ist gar nicht gut. Er konnte nicht verstehen, wo waren…? Und dann begreift er. Panisch schnappen seine Augen umher und er blickt sich wild suchend um. Irgendwas muss er doch erkennen! Ahhhh! Wieso ist er bloß diesem beschissenen Vogelviech gefolgt?! Das würde Ärger geben. So richtigen Ärger. Ein feines Wimmern entweicht seiner Kehle und er muss für einen kurzen Moment die verdächtig feuchten Augen schließen. Nicht weinen. Nur atmen. Ein und aus. Nicht daran denken. Ein und aus. Genauso. Ruhig. Ganz ruhig.

Wesentlich beruhigter und nicht mehr am Rande eines Panikanfalls blickt er sich zum ersten Mal bewusst um. Er steht in einer schmalen Gasse, die durch zwei absolut gleich aussehende Backsteinhäuser flankiert ist. Es ist düster hier und riecht irgendwie modrig. Kritzeleien und Müll zieren die Wände und Straßen, in der Ferne kann er das Hupen von Autos vernehmen. Langsam und ohne es so recht zu bemerken tragen ihn seine Füße immer tiefer in das Gassengewirr hinein. Er hat absolut keinen blassen Schimmer wo er sich befindet. Und doch. Irgendwie kommt ihm das alles hier bekannt vor. Sehr bekannt, als hätte er hier viele Jahre seines Lebens verbracht. Aber wie kann das sein? Er hat Little Whinging so gut wie noch nie bisher verlassen und war ganz bestimmt noch niemals in London gewesen. Geschweige denn in dieser Gegend.

Und dann sieht er es. Grimmauldplatz Nummer 12. Als Sein altes Geburtshaus. Dort wo er aufgewachsen ist. er noch seinen richtigen Namen trug: Regulus Arcturus Black.

Messerscharfer Schmerz breitet sich hinter seiner Stirn aus, dort wo die komische Blitznarbe sitzt, und ein jämmerliches Jaulen entfährt ihm, als er in die Knie sackt, nicht mehr in der Lage sich aufrecht zu halten. Mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen versucht er dem Chaos und Pein in seinem Kopf Herr zu werden. Wer ist er? Harry? Junge? Regulus? Freak? Sein Oberkörper wankt wie ein Grashalm im Wind. Die Farben um ihn herum schienen zu verblassen und Welt wirkt seltsam verzerrt. Tonnenschwer drückt die Luft auf seinen zerbrechlichen Kindekörper und alle Kraft entweicht aus seinen Gliedern. Wie als hätte man die unsichtbaren Fäden durchtrennt, die ihn wie eine Puppe aufrecht hielten, fällt er zu Boden und seine Augenlider schließen sich wie von selbst. Ohrenbetäubende Stille entsteht in seinen Gedanken und nur ein Satz hämmert im Rhythmus zu seinem Puls: Er kann sich erinnern. _An alles_.


	4. Cogitatio

Kapitel 4: Cogitatio

Der Schrank unter der Treppe, Ligusterweg 4, Little Whinging, Surrey, 02. Mai 1990

Langsam atme ich aus und ein und öffne meine Augen. Nicht das es einen sonderlich großen Unterschied machen würde zu vorher, denn es ist mitten in der Nacht und kein Lichtstrahl dringt zu mir in mein _Zimmer_ , in den winzigen Wandschrank unter der Treppe. Noch immer glaube ich von Zeit zu Zeit, dass all das hier ein riesengroßer Witz oder eher gesagt ein Albtraum ist, aus dem ich einfach nicht erwachen kann. Aber es fühlt sich alles viel zu real an, um ein Gespinst meiner wirren Fantasie zu sein. Der staubige, kühle Holzfußboden unter meinen nackten Füßen, die dünne zerschlissene Decke, die um meine Schultern gelegt ist, die schiefe, nachlässig zusammengeflickte Brille auf meiner Nase, der penetrante Geruch nach meinem seit Tagen ungewaschenen Körper und altem Blut, der schmerzende Hunger in meinen Gedärmen. Unendlich müde schließe ich meine Augen. Ich weiß es nun. Das Schicksal hasst mich einfach.

Erneut wurde ich wiedergeboren. Zwei Mal hin ich dem Tod irgendwie entronnen – ungewollt, ist anzumerken. Oder war ich niemals ganz weg? Wer weiß ob ich diese Frage jemals zu antworten vermag, aber eins ist sicher: Ich lebe. Immer noch -  als _Harry Potter_ obwohl Voldemort den Todesfluch auf mich abgefeuert hat. Und ich hasse es. Denn ich bin Regulus Arcturus Black, jüngster Sohn von Walburga Black und Orion Black, stolzes Mitglied des vornehmen und gar alten Hauses Black, reinblütiger Zauberer wie meine Vorfahren seit hunderten von Generationen. Und ich lebe bei Muggeln. _Muggeln_!

Ich weiß nicht ob es ein Wort dafür in irgendeiner Sprache gibt, für das Gefühl, welches ich gegenüber meiner _Familie_ (Urgh, widerlich daran zu denken) empfinde. Aber Hass beschreibt es nicht mal annährend. Oh, es kriecht heiß und eiskalt zu gleich durch meine Venen und Adern, vernebelt meine Gedanken und bringt mein Blut kochen. Wie können sie es wagen! Wie können sie es verdammt noch mal wagen?! Kinder sind der Schatz der Gesellschaft. Sie sind die Zukunft, auf der alles aufbaut. Sie sind kostbar, besonders in der ohnehin schon kleinen Zauberergemeinde in Großbritannien. Jedes magiebegabte Kind ist ein Geschenk. Und selbst bei Muggeln werden Kinder bestimmt nicht wie bessere Sklaven behandelt!

Und doch scheinen diese _Tiere_ es sich zum Ziel gemacht zu haben, die Magie aus Harry Potter hinaus zu prügeln. Ha, gutes Gelingen dabei! Wäre ich wirklich das neunjährige Kind dessen Magie versucht wird mit allen Mitteln ihm auszutreiben, würde ich mich nicht wundern, wenn bald ein Obscurial an seiner statt entstehen würde. Aber zum Glück bin ich kein Kind. Zu mindestens nicht geistig. Hm, wie alt bin ich denn eigentlich? Mein Leib ist der eines Kindes, doch mein Verstand…? Ich wurde 1961 geboren, also wäre ich jetzt, wenn ich meine ganzen Tode überlebt hätte Neunundzwanzig. Hmpf. Aber man müsste ja eigentlich die Jahre abziehen, die ich „weg“ war, schließlich habe ich da ja nicht im direkten Sinne _gelebt_. Das macht dann - Neunzehn. Umpf. Ich fühle mich irgendwie zu alt um so jung zu sein…Aber hey, ich bin immer noch ein Teenager! Und was machen die? Richtig: Sex und Party! Irgendwie entrückt grinsend (auch wenn mich keiner sehen kann, bin ich mir doch sicher, dass ich in diesem Moment nicht ganz rein im Kopf wirke) wippe ich im Takt zu unhörbarer Musik und-

Auuuu! Mein Rücken steht in Flammen! Mit hart zusammengebissenen Zähnen unterdrücke ich jeglichen Laut, der meiner trockenen Kehle zu entweichen droht, während ich langsam nach vorne umklappe. Ups. Stimmt. Ich hatte ganz für einen Augenblick vergessen, weshalb ich mich nicht auf meine mottenzerfressene Matratze gelegt habe und weswegen ich die letzten Tage kaum mehr als eine Stunde am Stück geschlafen habe. Der fette Muggel-Mann hat wie angedroht den Gürtel genommen um seinen _Neffen_ zu bestrafen, da sie ihn (oder eher gesagt mich) hatten suchen müssen in London. Und der Muggel war nicht amüsiert. Ganz und gar nicht. Zum Glück war ich die meiste Zeit noch halb bewusstlos von den ganzen Erinnerungen und Informationen, die mein Gehirn überschwemmt hatten, nachdem sie so lange weggesperrt gewesen waren. Aber jetzt, wo mein Verstand halbwegs Ordnung in das Chaos aus der Zeit wo ich _war_ und wo ich _nicht war_ (wo Harry war) gebracht hat, da beginnen sich die tiefen Wunden umso mehr bemerkbar zu machen. Was würde ich nicht für ein paar Tropfen Diptam-Essenz geben…Hoffentlich entzünden sich die Striemen nicht. Denn ich glaube kaum das mich meine liebvollen _Verwandten_ zu einem Arzt (das war doch die Muggelbezeichnung für Heiler, oder?) bringen würden. Wer würde ihnen schon glauben, dass ich mir die Verletzungen selbst zugezogen habe? Andererseits wäre das doch eine gute Chance aus ihren Fängen zu entkommen…

Aber, lassen wir diese sinnlosen Überlegungen, es wird sowieso nicht geschehen. Denn in der letzten Nacht habe ich etwas mehr als erstaunliches bemerkt: meine Magie hat mir geholfen, die Wunden schneller zu heilen. Ich habe keinen Zauber oder so gesprochen (dafür war ich noch viel zu verwirrt durch die Informationsfülle der letzten Tage). Aber dennoch hat die Magie meinen unbewussten Wünschen entsprochen. Wie ist das möglich? Ich hatte zuletzt als Kleinkind ungewollte Magie bewirkt! Und da habe ich auch nur diese hässliche, teure Vase von meiner Mutter am Zerbrechen gehindert, als ich gegen den Schrank gerannt bin und sie umgestoßen habe. Nicht wirklich besonders oder spektakulär für ein magisch begabtes Kind. Vollkommen durchschnittlich, aber immerhin, ich war schließlich erst vier. Sirius hat schon mit knapp einem Jahr erste Magie gezeigt. Hat die Roben unseres Großvaters während eines Wutanfalls in Brand gesetzt. Muss ganz witzig ausgesehen haben, dem schlecht verborgenen Grinsen meines Vaters nach zu urteilen, als er mir davon erzählt hat…

Egal, zurück zum Thema: ich bin immer noch mehr als sprachlos. Ich wusste, dass ich magisch sehr viel stärker bin als in meinem früheren Leben, aber _das_ hätte ich dann doch nicht erwartet. Nicht, dass ich mich beschweren will, aber es ist bloß so ungewohnt. Ich kann die Magie unter meiner Haut förmlich kribbeln und wogen spüren, wie sie nur darauf wartet auszubrechen. Es macht mir um ehrlich zu sein fast etwas Angst. Nein. Es _macht_ mir Angst. Früher hatte ich verhältnismäßig wenig Magie, doch dafür die absolute Kontrolle. Jetzt quelle ich fast über vor Macht und doch vermag ich sie nicht zu packen und meinem Willen zu unterwerfen. Das Einzige was ich bisher geschafft habe war, die alleinige Lichtquelle in meinem Zimmer zu zerstören. Die Glühbirne (So lautet der Name für das Glasding, glaube ich) ist bei meinem Versuch, einen Lumos zu bewirken einfach so explodiert. Zum Glück hat es aber keiner der Muggel mitbekommen. _Das_ hat mich erschüttert und seitdem habe ich es nicht noch einmal probiert. Ich weiß, ich müsste daran arbeiten meine Magie unter Kontrolle zu bringen, aber dafür bräuchte ich einen anderen Ort. Sonst bricht als nächstes noch das Haus über mir zusammen. Uh, keine schöne Vorstellung.

Also, was mache ich nun? Wenn ich das nur wüsste. Ein Seufzen entfährt mir. Ich bin so müde, aber der dumpf pochende Schmerz meines Rückens hält mich gnadenlos wach.

Am besten ich verhalte mich erstmal ruhig und versuche bei den Muggeln keinen Verdacht zu erregen, bis ich mehr Informationen habe. Denn Wissen ist Macht, wie jeder gute Slytherin weiß. Und ich weiß so vieles nicht: Was ist in der Nacht passiert, als mein alter Meister mich töten wollte und offensichtlich gescheitert ist? Was ist aus Sirius geworden? Wieso wachse ich nicht bei ihm auf, mein Bruder ist doch schließlich Harrys Pate? Warum sitze ich bei den Muggeln fest, verdammt nochmal?! Wurde Pettigrew geschnappt? Wie steht es um die Zaubererwelt? Hat sich viel verändert? Ist der Krieg vorbei oder tobt er immer noch unbarmherzig weiter? Leben meine richtigen Eltern noch? Was wurde aus den Todessern? Leben meine Freunde noch? Fragen über Fragen und ich habe keinen blassen Schimmer, wie ich an die Antworten kommen soll.

Ich möchte so schnell wie möglich hier weg, bevor es zu spät ist und meine _Familie_ mir noch mehr Schmerzen zufügt oder mich gar umbringt. Aber als neunjähriges Kind ohne Kontrolle über meine Magie habe ich keine Chance, da draußen zu überleben, dass ist mir sehr wohl bewusst. Und ein weiterer, ungewisser Faktor bleibt: Wer hat mich zu den Dursleys gebracht? Wer will um jeden Preis verhindern, dass ich in der Zaubererwelt aufwachse? Und vor allem: wieso? Nur zu meinem Schutz? Gibt es sonst niemanden (was ich stark zu bezweifeln wage), der mich hätte aufnehmen können? Oder steckt mehr dahinter? Bis ich diese mysteriöse Person ausfindig gemacht habe, bleibe ich am besten in den Schatten und lasse mir nicht anmerken, was ich alles weiß.

Aber um nach London in die Winkelgasse und zu Gringotts zu gelangen, muss ich meine _Familie_ unter Kontrolle bekommen. Und ich habe auch schon die ein oder andere Idee dafür. Mal schauen wer zu Letzt lacht, Muggel, denke ich mit einem bösartigen Grinsen und schließe meine Augen.

 

Der Schrank unter der Treppe, Ligusterweg 4, Little Whinging, Surrey, 03. Mai 1990

„Freak! Wach auf! Du hast fünf Minuten im Bad!“, reißt mich eine hohe, keifende Stimme aus meinem unruhigen Schlummer und ich stoße mir fast den Kopf an der Decke, als ich hochfahre.

„Komme, Tante Petunia“, antwortet mein Körper wie von selbst und wie unter dem Imperius sehe ich mir selbst zu, wie ich die Treppe hoch hinke, nur mit gewaltigen Glück dem gestellten Fuß meines _Cousins_ ausweiche und hastig eine dringend benötigte Dusche nehme.

Rosa gefärbtes Wasser läuft den Abfluss hinab und meine mehr schlecht als recht verheilten Verletzungen brennen wie Feuer, als ich sie gründlich mit Wasser ausspüle. Eine Infektion kann ich mir einfach nicht leisten, also heißt es Zähne zusammenbeißen und den Schmerz ertragen. Gierig halte ich meine ausgedörrten Lippen unter das eisige Wasser und trinke so viel ich kann. Herrlich! Ein harsches Pochen an der Tür reißt mich aus meiner Lethargie und ich wasche hastig meine Haare. Mit gluckernden Bauch steige ich aus der Dusche und schlüpfe mit mürrischen Gesicht in die achtlos auf den Boden geworfenen, zwar sauberen, aber wie Lumpen anmutenden Sachen. Bin ich wirklich die ganze Zeit so rumgelaufen? Hm, ja, bestätigt mir Harrys Gedächtnis. Nachdem ich mir die Haare trockengerubbelt habe, schaue ich mich zum ersten Mal im Spiegel an, seitdem ich „aufgewacht bin“ und erschrecke. Das soll ich sein?!

Meine fast durchscheinende Haut spannt sich über zarten Knochen und ich sehe sehr klein für mein Alter aus, was durch die abgetragene, schlecht geflickte Kleidung nicht gerade besser gemacht wird. In mich zusammengesunken stehe ich da und meine ganze Haltung schreit stumm nach Hilfe. Tiefe Augenringe zieren mein abgehärmtes Gesicht und meine grünen Augen blitzen mich misstrauisch und verbittert an. Meine gesamte rechte Gesichtshälfte ist geschwollen und lila verfärbt. Der Muggel muss mir eine verpasst haben. Oder mich irgendwo dagegen geschleudert haben. Ist im Endeffekt ja auch egal. An meinen dürren Handgelenken entdecke ich ebenfalls dunkle Flecken, wo man mich hart gepackt und gnadenlos hinter sich hergezerrt hat. Eiskalte Wut flammt in mir auf. Wie kann man nur so ein Monster sein? Was habe ich - was hat Harry ihnen jemals angetan? Harry ist…war ein Kind verdammt! Sie werden bezahlen, was sie mir angetan haben, als ich noch Harry war. Zum Glück kann ich inzwischen gut zwischen meinen und Harrys Gefühlen und Erinnerungen unterscheiden. Ich bin erwachsen. Mir macht es weniger aus, wenn ich geschlagen werde und ich verstehe, dass es falsch ist, was sie mir antun. Harry war schwer traumatisiert und gebrochen, fest davon überzeugt, dass er an dem Verhalten seiner Familie die Schuld tragen musste. Ich hingegen werde stark bleiben, dass schwöre ich mir und Rache üben, auch wenn ich warten muss. Das macht es nur um so süßer, nicht wahr?

Ein erneutes Hämmern reißt mich aus meinen Folterfantasien:

„Mach hin! Wir warten auf unser Frühstück!“

„Komme sofort, Tante Petunia!“, zwinge ich mich zu sagen, obwohl die Wörter wie Galle in meinem Mund schmecken.

So schnell wie es mein zerschundener Körper zulasst eile ich die Treppe hinunter und betrete mit gesenktem Kopf die Küche. Nur um gleich wieder mit einem jämmerlichen Japsen zusammenzuklappen, als mich ein Fuß in den Bauch trifft. Mit tränenden Augen presse ich meine Lippen zusammen, als mein Kopf brutal an den Haaren hochgerissen wird. Nicht weinen, murmle ich stumm Harrys Mantra vor mich hin und begegne dem hasserfüllten Blick des Muggels. Meines _Onkels_ Vernon.

„Was hat so lange gedauert, Bursche?! Sei froh das wir das Wasser für dich verschwenden. Weißt du eigentlich wie teuer das dieses Jahr geworden ist? Undankbares Gör! Das nächste Mal kommst du sofort, wenn man dich ruft! Hast. Du. Verstanden?!“, schimpft der Mann lautstark über das dümmliche Lachen meines Cousins Dudleys (was ist das überhaupt für ein selten dämlicher Name?) hinweg.

Stumm senke ich meinen Blick und nicke. Ruhig. Nicht mehr lange, dann hast du die Zügel in der Hand. Ruhig. Grob werde ich beiseitegestoßen und kann mich nur durch einige stolpernde Schritte auf den Beinen halten.

„Na los! Mach Frühstück! Und vergiss den Kaffee nicht!“, bellt der Muggel barsch seine Befehle und ich renne praktisch zum Herd, um aus seiner Reichweite zu gelangen.

Automatisch langen meine Hände nach den richtigen Pfannen und Küchenutensilien, füllen Kaffee und Saft ab, mixen Zutaten und wenden duftenden Speck. Es ist faszinierend zu beobachten. Wer hätte gedacht, dass ich so ein talentierter Koch bin? Fast erinnert mich das ganze Prozedere an den Tränkeunterricht. Apropos Tränke, was ist eigentlich aus Severus geworden? Oh. Stimmt. Er war ja auch ein Todesser. Also lautet die Frage besser: Lebt er eigentlich noch? Und wenn ja, rottet er dann nicht wahrscheinlich in Askaban? Wieder Fragen, die ich nicht beantworten kann. Ein fast unhörbares Seufzen entfährt mir. Ich sollte aufhören mir solche sinnlosen Gedanken zu machen. Sie machen mich nur noch deprimierter, als ich ohnehin schon bin.

Sorgfältig, um nichts zu verkleckern serviere ich den undankbaren Muggelschweinen ihr Essen und begebe mich nach dem Abwasch ohne großartig darüber nachzudenken in Harrys übliche Position: neben der Wohnzimmertür, mit hinter dem Rücken verschränkten Armen, den Blick auf meine auseinanderfallenden Schuhe gerichtet, während mein Magen hungrig sich verknotet, als die herrlichen Gerüche nach gebratenem Speck, Ei und Orangensaft zu mir herüberwehen. Bei dem Gedanken, wieder nichts zu essen zu bekommen, schwanke ich ein bisschen und mein Kopf wird ganz leicht. Vielleicht kann ich ja was heute Nacht stehlen…? Wenn die Muggelfrau bloß nicht immer den Schrank abschließen würde! Dann muss ich es tagsüber versuchen, es bleibt mir wohl keine andere Möglichkeit.

Mit einem heftigen Stoß von der Seite krache ich gegen die Wand und kann mich nur mit Mühe aufrecht halten. Meine Rippen protestieren schreiend gegen die erneute Misshandlung. Ein rascher Seitenblick bestätigt mir, was ich schon längst geahnt habe: der Muggeljunge mag es, Harry als persönlichen Boxsack zu verwenden. Urgh, hat sich heute denn die ganze Welt gegen mich verschworen oder ist das immer so? – Jepp, das ist immer so, bestätigt mir ein kurzer Blick in Harrys Erinnerungen. Ja, da kommt Freude auf, nicht wahr?

„Junge!“, ertönt die Stimme meiner _Tante_ aus der Küche und ich folge mürrisch dem Befehl.

„Ja, Tante Petunia?“

„Hier. Mach schnell. Danach arbeitest du die Liste ab, die am Kühlschrank hängt. Fang mit der Garage an! Ich will, dass alles blitzblank isst, wenn übermorgen Tante Magda zu uns zu Besuch kommt!“, sagt sie und drückt mir einen Teller mit verbrannten Essensresten und ein Glas Milch in die Hände.

Was, denke ich bloß bekommen, leiste aber widerspruchlos Folge und stelle mich an die Spüle (gerade rechtzeitig erinnere ich mich, dass es Harry verboten ist, sich an den Tisch zu den _normalen_ Leuten zu setzen). Gierig schaufle ich das Essen in mich hinein und muss mich wirklich dazu zwingen, gründlich zu kauen bevor ich schlucke. Wer hätte gedacht, dass verkokelter Toast so genial schmecken kann, wenn man nur genug Hunger hat? Nachdem der letzte Schluck Milch geleert ist, spüle ich das Geschirr ab und trete an den Kühlschrank heran.

Hm, mal sehen. Die Garage aufräumen. Okay. Im gesamten Haus Staubwischen. Die Küche und das Bad reinigen. Aha. Dudleys zwei Räume (Was?! Der Fettsack hat zwei und ich habe gar kein Zimmer?!) in Ordnung bringen. Hmpf. Das Gästezimmer vorbereiten. Wäsche waschen und aufhängen. Vernons und Dudleys Hemden bügeln. Grrr. Das Silberbesteck vom Dachboden holen und polieren. Was? Was bei Merlins gepunkteten Unterhosen?! Wie soll ich das denn bitte alles an einem Tag schaffen?! Oh, auf der Rückseite steht ja auch noch was! Die Gardinen abnehmen und waschen. Vernons Büro aufräumen. Alle Pflanzen gießen und alte Blätter und Blüten entfernen.

Und dann geht es mir auf: ich werde es gar nicht schaffen. Und dadurch haben die Muggel wieder eine Ausrede, mich zu bestrafen. Das entlockt mit ein (recht verbittertes) Lachen. Als ob sie eine dafür bräuchten.

Mit einem Blick in den Augen, der die meisten Menschen schreiend vor mir weglaufen lassen würde stapfe ich in die Garage. Als ich erschüttert die Berge von Gerümpel und alten, zerbrochenen Spielzeugen sehe, muss ich all mein Okklumentik-Wissen aufwenden, um nicht vor Frustration aufzuschreien, wohl wissend das es zwecklos wäre und ich nur wieder in meinem Schrank unter der Treppe landen würde voller neuer blauer Flecken. Als ich mechanisch beginne nach der nächstbesten Box zu greifen formt sich in meinem Kopf der Beginn eines Planes, wie ich die nächsten Stunden voller Sklavenarbeit doch noch für mich ausnutzen kann. Wäre ja gelacht, wenn ein Zauberer nicht gegen Muggel ankommen könnte?

 

Der Schrank unter der Treppe, Ligusterweg 4, Little Whinging, Surrey, 03. Mai 1990

Da sitze ich nun wieder, umgeben von dem langsam vertraut werdenden Geruch nach Staub und abgestandener Luft, in tiefster Dunkelheit und denke hart über das nach was ich heute herausgefunden habe. Das Haus an sich war ziemlich unspektakulär, geradezu langweilig und ich bin um ehrlich zu sein nicht wirklich überrascht. Meine liebe _Familie_ tut ja schließlich wirklich alles dafür, um die normalsten der Normalen zu sein. Aber eine Besonderheit habe ich dennoch gefunden: es wurde ein Blutschutz um das Grundstück gelegt. Und er muss schon längere Zeit da sein. Als ich die Garagenwand, die an das Nachbargrundstück grenzt, berührt habe, habe ich es bemerkt. Ein feines Prickeln, nicht unbehaglich und auch irgendwie angenehm warm, eindeutig voll von Magie der ganz alten Sorte. Das zu Unterscheiden von neu gezogenen Bannen und Runenkreisen habe ich während meines Studiums gelernt und diese Lektionen habe ich nicht so schnell wieder vergessen. Zu faszinierend fand und finde ich das Gefühl von Magie unter meinen Fingerspitzen. Sie ist hier berührbar und macht mir jedes Mal wieder aufs Neue bewusst, womit ich gesegnet bin. Noch immer glaube ich die Blutmagie in der Luft summen zu spüren.

Was mich ziemlich verwirrt hat – es sind schließlich keine Zauberer hier, nur ich. Das muss heißen, dass meine Magie den Blutschutz speist und am Leben erhält. Aber wo kommt der Blutschutz her? Wer hat ihn gezogen? Und warum? Wovor muss ich so dringend geschützt werden, dass jemand die Gesetze des Zaubereiministeriums ignoriert (sie geradezu mit den Füßen in den Boden stampft) und sich mit der ach so dunklen Blutmagie einlässt? Irgendwann während ich den Boden des Bades geschrubbt habe, ist es mir aufgegangen: es muss das Opfer meiner Mutter…äh von Lily Potter meine ich, genutzt wurden sein. Das würde auch erklären, warum ich bei meiner Tante, Lilys _Schwester_ , wohnen muss und warum der Blutschutz immer noch steht. Aber das wirft nur umso mehr neue Fragen auf: soweit ich weiß basieren Blutschütze auf gegenseitiger Zuneigung (im besten Fall sogar Liebe) zwischen Blutsverwandten. Was Harry und Petunia Dursley ja auch sind. Aber ein ganz entscheidender Aspekt fehlt: die Zuneigung. Die tendiert so gegen Null. Wenn nicht gar ins Negative. Von Liebe brauchen wir hier ja gar nicht erst anzufangen, dass würde das hier ins Lächerliche ziehen. Also wie bei Morganas ungezupften Augenbrauen steht der Schutz noch?!

Es muss das Gefühl von _zu Hause_ sein, kam mir die Erleuchtung, als ich dabei war die feuchte Wäsche auf dem Dachboden zum Trocknen aufzuhängen. Solange _Harry_ , Petunias _Neffe_ dieses Haus als seine Heimat (ganz gleich wie sehr er es verabscheue hier zu leben) betrachtet, bleibt der Blutschutz in seiner schwächsten Form um das Gelände erhalten. Und da Harry kein anderes zu Hause kannte als den Ligusterweg 4, verschwand der Schutz nicht, egal wie die Familie zueinanderstand. Aber was ist mit mir? Warum ist er noch nicht gefallen? Oder…ach Mist. Ich sehe es auch als zu Hause an. Irgendwie. Argh. Ich wohne im Grimmauldplatz 12 in London! Nicht in diesem widerwärtigen Muggelhaus in dieser öden Muggelkleinstadt!

Hast gewohnt Regulus. Hast gewohnt. Jetzt schon seit Jahren nicht mehr. Regulus Black ist schließlich schon seit elf Jahren tot, Vollidiot. Oh, stimmt. Man, wie deprimierend.

Also Themenwechsel!

Ich habe das Haus gründlich unter die Lupe genommen und in meinem Kopf einen Grundriss erstellt. Und von da an ging alles Bergab. Warum? Nun, das Problem ist folgendes:

Der Grundriss des Hauses ist nicht quadratisch, sondern rechteckig und der Schnittpunkt der gedachten Diagonalen von den Ecken des Grundstücks aus sitzt genau in der Wand hinter dem Monster von Wohnzimmerschrank, den ich nie im Leben dort unbemerkt wegbewegen könnte, selbst wenn ich irgendwie die Kräfte dazu aufbringen könnte. Und das Problem, könnte man jetzt fragen? Ja, dass liegt darin, dass somit meine erste Idee schon mal unbrauchbar geworden ist. Um Runen fest an einen Ort oder einen Gegenstand zu verankern, sodass sie unabhängig von der Magie ihres Zeichners und somit auch ohne den steten Strom seiner oder ihrer Magie weiter ihr Werk vollbringen können, muss man auf ganz bestimmte geometrische Formen zurückgreifen. Symmetrie ist dabei eine Grundvoraussetzung. Und ein der zu generierenden magischen Energie proportionales Opfer. Vertraut mir, ich war schließlich auf dem Weg einer der jüngsten Runenmeister dieses Jahrhunderts zu werden.

Also ist mein Plan, die Emotionen und den Willen der Muggel mittels eines in die Böden und Wände gekerbten Runenkreises etwas - sagen wir es mal nett - _positiv_ zu beeinflussen, gescheitert. Und er hätte auch nur auf dem Grundstück selbst gewirkt. Da ist ja noch das Problem mit der Muggelschule, in die ich bald zu meinem stummen Entsetzen zurückmuss. Neugierig bin ich ja schon, ich gebe es zu. Was haben die Muggel den Lehrern wohl dieses Mal für Lügen über meine Abwesenheit aufgetischt? Mit diesem riesigen, lila schillernden Beweis in meinem Gesicht kann ich ja schlecht in die Öffentlichkeit von meiner _Familie_ gelassen werden. Also werde ich wahrscheinlich noch ein oder zwei Wochen „krank“ sein. Man, ich vermisse jetzt schon das Sonnenlicht.

So also Runenkreis zur Unterdrückung des Willens fällt schon mal aus. Aber ich könnte versuchen mein _Zimmer_ zu schützen. Ja, das würde doch gehen. Hm, was brauche ich? An meinen Fingern zähle ich leise vor mich murmelnd auf:

„Schutz vor Personen mit feindlicher Absicht. Schutz vor physischen Durchbrechens der Tür. Verhindern des Verschließens der Tür. Schutz vor ausbrechen fehlgeleiteter Magie nach außen. Schutz vor eindringen fehlgeleiteter Magie nach innen. Hm, was noch? Integrierter Stillezauber? Nein, ich brauche die Informationen von außen. Aber wenn ich ihn so rumdrehe, dass er das, was im Inneren passiert nicht nach außen dringen lässt…? Puh, das wird schwer. Also nur optional, wenn ich Zeit dafür finde. Okay. Hm, für eingewebte Heilzauber bräuchte ich eine weitere Magiequelle oder jedes Mal ein Opfertier. Also auch nicht. Leider. Aber wie wäre es mit dem allgemeinen Magieverstärker? Gute Idee für die schnellere Heilung, obwohl wenn man bedenkt was ich letztes Mal angerichtet habe als ich mir im Zaubern versucht habe…lieber nicht. Nein, keine gute Idee. Also weg damit.“

Müde reibe ich über meine brennenden Augen. Okay, nicht frustriert sein Regulus, rede ich stumm auf mich selbst ein. Jeder hat mal klein angefangen. Arbeite erstmal mit dem, was du hast. Baue eine solide Basis. Immer geduldig sein und auf den richtigen Moment warten. Du bist ein Slytherin, du das steckt dir im Blut. Es kann nur noch bergauf gehen.

Morgen werde ich mir also irgendwie ein Messer aus reinem Silber besorgen müssen. Zum Glück bin ich heute nicht dazu gekommen, das Silberbesteck zu polieren. Fällt ja eh keinem auf, wenn eins auf tragische Art und Weise verloren geht, oder? Dann brauche ich noch ein Blutopfer, um die Magie zu versiegeln. Wäre ich ein besserer Mensch (und würde mir das Zaubereiministerium nicht am Arsch vorbeigehen) würde ich mich anstrengen und mir ein Ritual ausdenken, mit dem ich das umgehen könnte. Schließlich ist Blutmagie ja dunkle Magie und dunkle Magie ist immer abgrundtief böse, nicht wahr? Indem ich bestimmte Kräuter verbrenne, mittels Arithmetik berechnete Anordnungen mit Edelsteinen und Mineralien lege, Tränke braue und Astronomie zu Hilfe nehmen um unter dem die Planeten und der Mond die Energie in den Runenkreis einspeisen. Der resultierende Energiestrom im Inneren des Runenkreises wäre zwar schwächer, würde aber bestimmt ausreichen um ihn zu aktivieren und eine gute Zeit am Leben zu erhalten, bis ein neues Opfer gebracht werden muss und alles wieder von vorne losgeht. Möglichkeiten gibt es und die in nicht allzu kleiner Anzahl.

Aber ich bin kein guter Mensch. Und für Geduld habe ich gerade keinen Nerv. Ich war nie gut und ich werde es auch wahrscheinlich nie sein. Naja, das liegt schlussendlich immer im Auge des Betrachters, nicht wahr? Uh, das ist die Idee! Wie wäre es mit dem grantigen Köter, von Tante Magda? Ripper ist sein Name, glaube ich. Den schleppt die doch überall mit hin. Vielleicht habe ich ja wenigstens einmal Glück und Fortuna ist mit mir? Mein Gesicht verzieht sich zu einer Grimasse fieser Vorfreude. Oh ja, Rache ist süß. Betrachte es als Rückzahlung für die Narbe am Bein, die ich mein ganzes Leben tragen werde, _Ripper_. Nochmal wirst du mich nicht auf den Baum hochjagen, wie du es mit Harry getan hast.

Aber es löst nicht mein grundlegendes Problem: was mache ich mit meiner _Familie_? Wie bringe ich sie unter meine Kontrolle? Tief erschöpft von den vielen Aufgaben, die ich heute erledigen musste, zieht es meine Augen zu. Morgen ist auch noch ein Tag. Erstmal heilen und schlafen…

 

Legilimentik! Das ist es! Mit klopfenden Herzen und weit aufgerissenen Augen schrecke ich wieder hoch. Ja genau! Das ist die perfekte Lösung für mein Muggelproblem. Wenn ich in ihren Geist den Hass auf mich unterdrücken und die Gleichgültigkeit mir gegenüber erhöhen könnte – ahhhh, ich könnte platzen vor Freude! Vielleicht kann ich ja sogar ein paar neue Ideen und Gedanken pflanzen, wie zum Beispiel meinen verehrten Cousin in die Hausarbeit mit einzubinden oder mir Dudley zweites Zimmer zu überlassen…Aber dafür muss ich erstmal meine Okklumentik verbessern. Keine Legilimentik bevor man nicht seinen eigenen Geist gemeistert hat. Also wie ging das noch gleich? Den Geist leeren und die Gedanken fließen lassen, ohne sie festzuhalten. Einfach vorbeiziehen lassen. Atmen. Genau. Ruhe und Frieden. Leere. Atmen. Einfach ziehen lassen…Und dann nicke ich ein.


	5. Suffugium

Kapitel 5: Suffugium

Küche, Ligusterweg 4, Little Whinging, Surrey, 05. Mai 1990

Mit ausdrucklosen Gesicht starre ich auf meine mit Seifenwasser bedeckten Hände, die mechanisch Töpfe und Pfannen reinigen. Köstlicher Essensgeruch kommt hinter meinem Rücken zu mir hinüber geweht und kriecht unnachgiebig in meine Nase. Das macht er extra, um mich zu foltern, ich weiß es. Mein Magen gibt ein wütendes Knurren von sich und ich presse missmutig meine Lippen zusammen. Meine Laune hat einen historischen Tiefstand erreicht, es ist offiziell der beschissenste Tag meines Lebens. Ach ja, wieder ein ganz normaler Abend während einem ganz normalen Tages für „Harry“.

„Junge! Wo bleibt der Wein?!“, bläkt die nasale Stimme meiner _Tante_ Magda vom Esstisch und aufflackernder Hass rüttelt an den schwachen Okklumentikschilden, die ich geschafft habe in der vorherigen Nacht zu errichten.

Ich habe gedacht, dass ich wüsste was Hass bedeutet, aber Magda Dursley hat mich ganz neue Dimensionen gelehrt. Ich glaube, ich hasse sie sogar mehr als den dunklen Lord. Und das will schon was heißen. Nichts ist ihr Recht, jeder Gesichtsausdruck und Geste von mir als eine persönliche Beleidigung gegen sie gerichtet, meine erzwungene Anwesenheit bei dieser _wundervollen kleinen Familie_ einfach unerhört, ich solle mich froh schätzen, dass ich bei den Dursleys leben darf. Und so weiter und so fort… Schon mehrmals heute Abend musste ich mich sehr auf meine Okklumentik konzentrieren, um nicht zu explodieren. Ich verstehe jetzt so langsam, wie sich Sirius unter der Knute meiner Mutter gefühlt haben muss. Nur, dieses Mal bin ich der Prügelknabe, der egal was er tut nie etwas richtigmachen kann.

Mutter und diese Muggelfrau sind sich so ähnlich, es ist faszinierend auf eine grauenerregende Art und Weise. Sie würde mich jetzt wahrscheinlich dafür cucioen, aber erst dadurch wurde mir so vollständig bewusst wie wenig ich meine Mutter vermisst habe. Schrecklich so was über die Frau zu sagen, die einen in diese Welt gebracht hat und Jahre ihres Lebens verschwendet hat um aus einem einen halbwegs passablen Menschen zu machen, ich weiß. Aber es ändert nichts an der Tatsache, dass es so ist, egal wie schlecht ich mich deswegen fühle. Und was es nicht gerade besser macht und noch zusätzlich zu meinen Schuldgefühlen beiträgt: Ich sehne mich irgendwie nach den Potters. Verdammt. Habe ich wirklich so verinnerlicht, dass ich ihr Sohn bin? Das sie meine „richtigen“ Eltern sind? Argh! Es ist zum Haare raufen, wenn man zwei Paar Eltern hat. Und die _Neuen_ wesentlich besser abschneiden in allen Belangen als die _Alten_.

Unter dem Tisch knurrt der Köter mich an, als ich mit einer Weinflasche zu meiner _Familie_ trete, ein Auge auf den schmierig grinsenden Muggeljungen gerichtet (er hat mich schon mal heute „ausversehen“ mit dem Bein angestoßen und nur mein gut ausgeprägter Gleichgewichtssinn hat mich davor bewahrt, mit dem Gesicht voran auf die Fliesen zu fallen) und krampfhaft darauf bedacht, keinen Tropfen der dunkelroten Flüssigkeit zu verschütten.

„Na endlich! Was hat denn so lange gedauert? Guck nicht so frech, sondern bring Ripper noch ein Stück von der Torte, er schaut schon ganz hungrig!“, kläfft die fette Muggelfrau mich an und mit steinernen, ausdruckslosen Gesicht nicke ich bloß, bevor ich mich auf der Stelle umdrehe und wieder Richtung Spüle laufe. Innerlich brodelt es in mir.

Der Hund schaut immer so. Und es sieht eher nach geistiger Leere als Hunger aus. Den Unterschied kann man auch bei Dudley beobachten, nur manchmal tue ich mich schwer damit, sie zu unterscheiden, besonders da sie ineinander überzugehen pflegen. Moment mal! Warum kriegt der dumme Hund überhaupt ein Stück Torte?! Schmecken Hunde überhaupt süß? Wäre ein schönes, saftiges, braun gebratenes Steak nicht so viel besser? Hmmm Fleisch, so lecker...woraufhin mein Magen erneut lautstark seinen erbärmlich leeren Zustand bekundet. Hart ballen sich meine wundgescheuerten Finger zu Fäusten.

Ruhig Blut. Du bist leer. Lass die Gedanken fließen, lass die Gefühle ziehen, dann geht auch der Hunger bestimmt weg…

„Mama, weißt du eigentlich schon, was ich letzte Nacht gehört habe?“, wird das zarte Stimmchen meines allerliebsten _Cousins_ zu mir getragen und ich kann praktisch das selbstzufriedene Grinsen vor meinem inneren Auge sehen.

Ich verdrehe stumm die realen Augen und mache mich daran, ein Stück der absolut himmlisch aussehenden und duftenden Sahnetorte mit Kirschen oben drauf abzuschneiden.

„Was, mein Schatz?“

„Ich habe so was komisch Rattern hören und bin davon aufgewacht.“

„Oh?“

„Ja! Und dann bin ich nachschauen gegangen, was das denn sein könnte.“

„Da bist du aber echt tapfer gewesen, mein Sohn! So macht ein richtiger Mann das!“

 Urgh. Wenn sie ihn noch weiter hätscheln wird aus dem Jungen doch niemals was werden, das müssen die als Eltern doch erkennen! Was ist nur falsch bei den Muggeln gelaufen?!

„Danke, Papa! Ach ja, ich habe gesehen, dass die Tür offenstand.“

Ich erstarre. Tür? Oh. Mist verdammter…! Gestern Nacht habe ich es endlich geschafft, die Tür zu meinem Schrank mit einem Draht nach vielen fruchtlosen Versuchen zu öffnen. Ich habe Blasen davon an den Händen, es ist wesentlich mühseliger als es immer dargestellt wird. Aber ich habe es geschafft. Man, war ich stolz auf mich gewesen - Und die Tür habe ich offengelassen, als ich in die Küche geschlichen bin um mir endlich etwas zu Essen zu klauen, denn in den letzten drei Tagen habe ich nur einmal einen winzigen Teller voller Reste abbekommen – wahrscheinlich sind die Muggel immer noch ungehalten über den Vorfall in London. Oder wollen mich schwach halten, jetzt da sie Besuch bekommen und ich keine „Probleme“ machen soll. Wie auch immer. Jedenfalls, kann es sein, dass mich der Muggeljunge gesehen hat? Nein, oder? Bitte nicht. Argh, wie konnte ich nur so meine Wachsamkeit vernachlässigen?! Man könnte meinen, mehrere Mordversuche im Leben hätten mich aufmerksamer meiner Umgebung gegenüber werden lassen, aber nein - Zum wiederholten Male frage ich mich, ob es denn zu viel verlangt wäre das mich Voldemort hätte nicht mal richtig töten können. Oder noch besser Dudley. Und den Rest meiner _Familie_.

„Die Tür zum Schrank des Freaks!“, schließt Dudley triumphierend und ich spüre alles Blut aus meinem Gesicht weichen, sodass ich noch bleicher bin als ohnehin schon. Verfluchter Muggelabschaum! Hart verkrampfen sich meine Finger zu Fäusten um den Dessertteller, den ich aus dem Schrank hole.

„Was?! Der Freak hat-“, poltert Vernon los, wird aber von seinem Sohn unterbrochen.

Heftig spüre ich die Magie – wild und destruktiv – unter meiner Haut brodeln und kurz kocht Panik in mir hoch, bevor mir wieder einfällt, dass ich ja ein vollständig ausgebildeter Zauberer bin. Und dieser weiß, dass nur ein ruhiger Geist Kontrolle über Magie bedeutet. Ein ruhiger Magier ist ein guter Magier. Also bewahre einen kühlen Kopf, Regulus. Nutz Okklumentik. Du wirst deine Rache nur bekommen, wenn du besser bist als die Muggel.

Um Beherrschung bemüht schließe ich kurz meine Augen und finde mich in meinem Geist wieder. Harte, aber dennoch federnde Wände aus purer Magie umschließen ein hypnotisierendes Flackern in ihrer Mitte, dass nicht wie sonst sanft hin und herwogt, sondern agitiert ausschlägt und droht, die Mauern zu Fall zu bringen. Konzentriert versuche ich Stärke und Beruhigung aus meinem Inneren zu dem Feuer zu lenken, dass eine grobe Darstellung meines Geistes sein sollte. Ich weiß, nicht sonderlich raffinert das Ganze, aber in meinem vorherigen Leben habe ich Jahre gebraucht, um das Level an Okklumentik zu erreichen, dass nötig war um verräterische Gedanken vor dem dunklen Lord zu verbergen. Der Einzige der besser war als ich war Severus (wer auch sonst?), aber auch er hat viele Jahre gebraucht, um ein perfekter Okklumens zu werden. Also kann ich doch eigentlich ganz zufrieden sein, mit dem was ich innerhalb weniger Stunden nächtlicher Arbeit erreicht habe.

„Ja, aber das ist noch nicht alles! Ich habe nachgeschaut, weil mir das alles sehr merkwürdig vorkam Und wisst ihr, was ich gefunden habe? Der Freak war nicht in seinem Schrank!“, holt mich eine schrille Jungenstimme aus meinen Überlegungen und das Feuer entgleitet meinem Griff.

Ebenso wie der Teller in meinen Händen. Magie jagt knisternd durch die Luft und ich bin überrascht, dass selbst die Muggel sie nicht riechen können. Sie legt sich verführerisch auf meine Haut und doch erschaudere ich in Furcht vor meiner eigenen rohen Macht. Der Teller fliegt aus einen Händen und verschwindet aus meinem Blickfeld. Das ist kein gutes Zeichen. Oh nein, ganz und gar nicht. So geht es mir durch den Kopf, als ich hinabblicke um zu sehen, was passiert.

Wie in Zeitlupe scheint der Teller in die Richtung Boden zu taumeln, während ich mich nicht entscheiden kann, ihn mit Magie abzufangen und eine weitere Strafe für mein „freakiges“ Verhalten zu bekommen oder ob ich lieber gar nichts machen soll und beten, dass der Teller nicht zerspringt (was bei meinem Glück nicht sehr wahrscheinlich ist). Hm, im Endeffekt denke ich, als der Teller krachend auf den blankgewienerten Fliesen landet und weiße Porzellansplitter sich wie eine Fontäne über meine Finger regnen, ist es doch sowieso egal. Ich werde immer bestraft, ganz gleich was ich mache oder ob ich der Schuldige bin. Und dieses Mal gibt es keinen Zweifel, wer die Schuld trägt.

Immer noch ausdrucklos starrend sehe ich Vernon fäusteschwingend und Obszönitäten schreiend auf mich zu watscheln (anders kann man seinen Gang einfach nicht bezeichnen). Die Zeit scheint sich ins unermessliche zu dehnen, bis er endlich bei mir ankommt und mich hart am Kragen packt.

„Junge! Was glaubst du eigentlich, was du dir erlauben kannst? Verschwendest das Geld, was ich hart für diese Familie erarbeitet habe! Dafür wirst du büßen, Bastard!“

„Ich bin schon jeden Tag gestraft, indem ich bei euch Leben muss“, antworte ich bloß trocken und beiße mir sofort erschrocken auf die Zunge, um nicht einen Schmerzenslaut auszustoßen, als eine fleischige Hand hart in meinem zarten Kindergesicht landet.

Mit dem Geschmack von Blut in meinem Mund blicke ich wieder auf, leicht benommen von der Wucht des Schlages, in die wässrigen Schweinsäuglein des fetten Muggels.

„Was hast du gesagt?“, fragt dieser gefährlich leise und aus Harrys Erfahrung weiß ich, dass das ein definitiv gefährlicheres Zeichen ist als wenn er lauthals Losbrüllt. Wie von selbst bewegt sich meine Hand suchend über den Boden und umschließt einen großen Splitter, bevor der Muggel sehen kann, was ich da tue.

„Du hast mich gehört, _Onkel_ “, zische ich bloß hasserfüllt und spucke das letzte Wort voller Verachtung aus.

Ich kann mir nicht helfen. Ich bin nicht Harry, ich kann nicht mich einfach so einem _Muggel_ unterwerfen. Auch wenn ich weiß, dass ich noch nicht in der Position bin, zu kämpfen. Schnell lasse ich das scharfkantige Stück Porzellan in einen Hosentaschen verschwinden.

„Du Freak! Ich werde dich lehren dich mir zu widersetzen!“, wird mir entgegengebrüllt und ich hart an den Haaren gepackt. Nun kann ich ein schmerzerfülltes Wimmern nicht unterdrücken, was Dudley zum kichern bringt. Sadistisches Arschloch.

„Ja, Vernon! Zeig dem frechen Bengel seinen Platz!“, lässt _Tante_ Magda verlauten und aus meinen Augenwinkeln sehe ich sie fasst vor Freude auf ihrem Platz herumhüpfen. Alles Sadisten hier.

Um mich tretend und mich – natürlich ohne Erfolg - windend werde ich aus der Küche gezerrt und im nächsten Moment lande ich krachend gegen die Wand. Die Welt verschwimmt vor meinen Augen und mühsam blinzle ich gegen die sich bildenden Tränen an, während ich nur schlaff am Boden liegen kann und die Welt sich dreht und dreht und dreht. Ich werde nicht weinen! Ein nur zu vertrautes Schnappen reißt mich aus meiner Lethargie. Uh, was? Mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen unterdrücke ich den aufkeimenden Schwindel, als ich mich auf den Bauch drehe und mit einer übermenschlichen Kraftanstrengung den Kopf hebe. Ganz langsam kriecht meine zitternde Hand Richtung Tasche. Nur für den Fall. Dann werden meine Augen groß vor Entsetzen, als ich begreife. Was habe ich getan? Urgh, nein! Mein schöner Plan! Wie soll ich denn jetzt an den verfluchten Köter gelangen? Einfach alles so zunichtegemacht! Verdammte Muggel! Vernon hat meinen Schrank aufgemacht und sich mit einem bösartigen Grinsen zu mir hinabgebeugt, derweil ich nur betäubt gestarrt habe. Hmpf, wahrscheinlich habe ich eine leichte Gehirnerschütterung. Kann ja mal vorkommen, wenn einem die Wand auf den Kopf fällt.

„Ab in deinen Schrank, Junge! Und glaube nicht, dass ich mit dir fertig bin! Du wirst deine Strafe noch erhalten, dass verspreche ich dir! Nun, ab!“, bellt der Muggel und Spucke landet in meinem Gesicht. Wie widerlich.

Meine Verständnislosigkeit muss sich in meinem Gesicht abgezeichnet haben, denn eine schweißige Hand schließt sich schraubstockartig um meinen dürren Oberarm. Das gibt ganz sicher einen blauen Fleck morgen.

„Bist du taub oder blöd? Los, rein da!“, werde ich angeschrien und nun verstehe ich. Das werde ich nicht zulassen. Niemand kommt zwischen mich und mein Ziel!

Mit einem Schrei entlasse ich die Magie aus ihrem engen Gefängnis meiner Kontrolle und knisternd und grollend richtet sie sich gegen denjenigen, den sie als Feind ihres Kindes erkennt: Vernon Dursley. Mit einem mädchenhaft hohen Schrei wird Vernon Dursley durch die Luft geschleudert und fliegt hart gegen den in die Tür getretenen Dudley und die beiden gehen in einem Wirrwarr aus Gliedmaßen zu Boden. Schnell nutze ich die Chance, die sich mir bietet und rolle mich auf die Beine. Immer noch schlingert die Welt gefährlich, als ich in die Richtung der Haustür renne.

„Ripper! Auf ihn!“, zetert es hinter mir und ich mache mir erst gar nicht die Mühe nachzusehen, wer es ist. Es gibt schließlich nur eine Person mit Hund in diesem Haus.

Herrlich erfrischend strömt die Abendluft in meine Lungen, als mich meine Füße trommelnd aus dem Garten hinaus auf die Straße tragen und ich zum ersten Mal seitdem ich erwacht bin mich wieder unter freien Himmel befinde. Zu selten ist einem bewusst, wie wunderbar doch ein kleiner Spaziergang ab und an sein kann! Doch ich habe leider keine Zeit, bei diesen kleinen Momenten des Glücks zu verweilen. Denn laut kläffend und hechelnd nähert sich der dumme Hund meinen schutzlosen Waden und schnappt mit seinen fauligen Zähnen nach meinem Fleisch.

„Ahhhhhhh!“, entfährt es mir, als Zähne den Stoff meiner übergroßen Hose zu packen bekommen und ich mit der Nase voran auf dem Asphalt lande. Fuck! Ich hätte es wie Harry machen sollen und auf den Baum klettern! Aber nun ist es zu spät.

Nur mein Instinkt, geschärft von Jahren des gnadenlosen Duelliertrainings meines Vaters, rettet meinen Schädel. Denn gerade noch rechtzeitig kann ich mich wegrollen, als Ripper sich auf mich wirft. Mit einem Grunzen geht das Vieh zu Boden und wir beide starren einander nur für einige stumme Sekunden an. Keiner bewegt sich. Doch dann ist der Bann gebrochen. Japsend werfe ich mich zurück und mein immer noch wunder Rücken schrammt über den rauen Boden, was den tiefen dumpfen Schmerz erneut auflodern lässt. Warm spüre ich Blut auf meiner Haut neben der Wirbelsäule hinablaufen. Erneut verfehlen scharfe Zähne haarscharf mein Gesicht und Wut kocht in mir hoch. Ungezähmte Magie braust auf in der Luft. Ich habe keinen Bock mehr auf Fairplay!

Mit einem Grollen, welches tief aus meiner Brust kommt, schmeiße ich dem Hund mein gesamtes (also erbärmlich weniges) Gewicht entgegen und mit einem Triumphschrei kollidiert meine Faust mit Rippers Schnauze. Hitze lodert auf und jaulend zieht sich der verbrannte Köter zurück. In der Ferne ertönt ein terrorerfüllter Aufschrei, doch ich schenke ihm keine Beachtung. Denn vor mir liegt vermutlich meine einzige Chance, jemals in diesem Leben an Rippers Blut zu kommen und ich will verdammt sein, wenn ich mir diese entgehen lasse!

Mit gebleckten Zähnen ziehe ich die Porzellanscherbe aus meiner Hosentasche und lasse sie zischend durch die Luft tanzen als der Köter mit einem wütenden Knurren mich anspringt. Mal lande ich einen Treffer, mal kann der Hund punkten. Warme Flüssigkeit tränkt mein ausgeleiertes Oberteil und lässt es unangenehm auf meiner Haut scheuern, doch ich ignoriere meine schmerzenden Wunden. Sorgfältig achte ich darauf, nicht mein und Rippers Blut zu vermengen und bald ist das Weiß des ehemaligen Tellers in meiner Hand einheitlich rot gefärbt. Es muss reichen. Ich habe keine Ahnung, was eine Mischung für Auswirkung auf meinen Runenkreis haben würde, eine spannende Frage akademisch betrachtet, aber leider habe ich keine Zeit für Experimente.

„RIPPER!“, brüllt die Stimme von _Tante_ Magda voller Horror und der Hund wird von mir runtergezerrt.

In der Verwirrung ist es einfach, die Tatwaffe zu zerbrechen und einen Teil in den Schutz meiner Hose verschwinden zu lassen. Es wäre zu verdächtig, sollte ich gar keine Waffe aufweisen, mit denen ich dem Drecksköter hoffentlich schöne tiefe Narben verpasst habe. Mit einem zutiefst selbstzufriedenen Ausdruck (ich weiß, dumm von mir, aber ich kann es einfach nicht bleiben lassen) auf dem Gesicht sehe ich zu, wie ein schreiender und cholerischer Vernon auf mich zu gerannt kommt, sein Sohn und seine Frau ihm dicht auf den Fersen.

„POTTER! Was hast du getan?!“

„Nichts, Onkel Vernon“, antworte ich sanft lächelnd und ich sehe irgendwie losgelöst zu, wie der abgebrochene Daumennagel meines Onkels immer größer wird, als sich dessen Faust meinem zerschrammten Gesicht nährt. Ist er echt so dumm mich in der Öffentlichkeit zu schlagen? Oh, hoffentlich!

Nein anscheinend doch nicht, denke ich fast schon enttäuscht – also nicht aufgrund der Tatsache, dass er mich nicht geschlagen hat (darüber bin ich schon ziemlich glücklich), sondern weil somit wieder mal eine Chance aus dem Fenster geflogen ist, von meiner _Muggelfamilie_ wegzukommen. Denn vor einer Prügelstrafe in aller Öffentlichkeit hätte niemand der Nachbarn (ich kann ihre Blicke hinter den Gardienen spüren) die Augen verschließen können, ohne Gerede hinter seinem Rücken zu riskieren. Und _das_ ist ja hier der Albtraum Nummer eins. Wieso hat mir mal wieder keiner der Erwachsenen geholfen? Nun, man kann nicht alles haben, geht es mir melancholisch durch den Kopf, als mich mein _Onkel_ am Ohr packt und ich mich widerstandslos zurück in mein Gefängnis schleifen lasse. Und langsam fangen meine alten und neuen Verletzungen wirklich an wehzutun. Aber gleich ist es geschafft, gleich bin ich wieder in meinem Schrank und kann endlich Taten meiner Planung folgen lassen – was?! Ist das da ein Kniesel? Was bei Hufflepuffs Plüschpantoffeln?!

Mit offenstehendem Mund blicke ich fassungslos der löwenartig anmutenden magischen Katze hinterher, die in der Katzenklappe bei Mrs. Figg (dankbarerweise stehen mir Harrys Erinnerungen zur Verfügung, sonst wäre ich ziemlich aufgeschmissen) verschwindet. Wie-was-äh wo? Was zur Hölle ist hier los?! Leben etwa noch andere Zauberer in meiner Umgebung? Kniesel gibt es ganz bestimmt nicht bei den Muggeln! Mein Magen verknotet sich in einer unangenehmen Weise, als ich meinen Gedanken nachhängend, unter einem konstanten Strom von Schimpfwörtern und Morddrohungen aus den Mündern meiner liebsten Verwandtschaft, ins Haus geschliffen werde. Soll der Zauberer oder die Hexe ein Auge auf mich behalten? Oder handelt es sich nur um einen verrückten Zufall? Haben sie womöglich gesehen, dass ich Magie beinahe kontrolliert eingesetzt habe? Verfluchter Mist. Was jetzt?

„Du bleibst jetzt da drin, bis ich wiederkomme! Und dann wirst du dir wünschen, niemals geboren wurden zu sein, Freak. Das Verspreche ich dir!“, schnauzt mich mein _Onkel_ an bevor er mich mit einem heftigen Tritt in meinen Schrank befördert und ihn verschließt. Leise höre ich das Klicken eines neuen Vorhängeschlosses, welches man nur von außen mit einem Schlüssel öffnen kann.

„Komm Magda, ich fahre dich mit Ripper zum nächsten Tierarzt!“, höre ich ihn noch im Weggehen sagen, aber mein Interesse ist schon wieder auf mein Ziel des heutigen Abends gerichtet, wofür ich so bitter gekämpft habe und noch teuer mit Schmerz bezahlen werde.

Mit andächtigen Bewegungen hole ich das unter den losen Dielenbrettern versteckte Silbermesser raus und atme tief durch und verscheuche alle Gedanken und Gefühle aus meinem Kopf, als ich die scharfe Spitze in das Holz hineinzwinge und mein vertrautes Werk beginne. Fast unbewusst spüre ich, wie sich mein Magiekern tief in mir über das Messer in meiner Hand mit den Zeichen verbindet. Ich webe Magie, Rune für Rune, Strich für Strich, Lage für Lage. Nur noch ich und die Tür vor mir existieren, ich bin frei von Hunger und Schmerz, Angst und Müdigkeit. Konzentriert wandern meine Augen über die Hauchfein mit Bleistift vorgezeichneten Kreise, Linien und Runen, die auf den ersten Blick wirre Muster bilden, ohne jedweden Zusammenhang. Aber ich weiß es besser. Ich habe es studiert und optimiert. Mehr Schutz für weniger Aufwand geht nicht. Alles bei Runen folgt klaren Regeln, zwingt die sonst wilde Magie in Form und bindet sie in sich ein.

Geschafft. Ausgelaugt lasse ich die Hand sinken und starre zufrieden auf die Einritzungen vor mir. Die Luft scheint vor Energie zu vibrieren und langsam aber sicher macht sich der Zug von meinen Magiereserven bemerkbar. Schnell muss es jetzt gehen! Nur noch das Opfer fehlt, dann ist es endlich vollbracht. Ein Kichern entweicht meiner Kehle, als ich die blutige Scherbe aus meinen Hosen fische und mit zwei Fingern über die noch feuchte Oberfläche fahre. Kurz verweilen meine Finger über der Rune „Naudiz“, welche übersetzt Not bedeutet. Meine Gedanken flackern zurück zu Lily Potters Runenkreis, in dem diese so oft vorkam und der mir immer noch Rätsel aufgibt. Mit einem Kopfschütteln verdränge ich das ungelöste Mysterium über das, was sie dort geschaffen hat. Damit werde ich mich später beschäftigen, in Hogwarts wo ich die größte magische Bibliothek von ganz Großbritannien zur Verfügung habe. Urgh, das ist noch so lange hin! Mit einem Seufzen lasse ich es, darüber weiter zu sinnieren und fahre die Rune mit dem Blut an meinen Fingern nach.

„So soll es sein“, wispere ich mit heiserer Stimme.

Sobald die letzte Silbe meine Lippen verlassen hat durchläuft ein feines silbriges Glühen die verwundenden Linien und der Magiestrom zu meinem Inneren reißt plötzlich ab. Grinsend wische ich meinen eingesauten Finger an meinen ebenfalls mit allem möglichen Dreck ruinierten Hosen ab. Es hat geklappt! Nicht das ich an mir gezweifelt hätte aber naja, das letzte Mal als ich so was gemacht habe hatte ich schon einen stabilen, gut kontrollierbaren Magiekern und war ein vollausgebildeter Zauberer.

Genießerisch lasse ich das vertraute Gefühl meiner Runenmagie über mich waschen und bin ersten Mal seit vielen Jahren bin ich einfach nur glücklich.

 

Küche, Ligusterweg 4, Little Whinging, Surrey, 06. Mai 1990

Verwirrt wandern meine Augen über die (für ihre Verhältnisse) ruhig und gut gelaunt am Tisch sitzende Muggel und instinktiv weiß ich, dass hier etwas faul ist. Nur was genau kann ich nicht sagen. Ich weiß es und doch entgleitet es mir jedes Mal aufs Neue hinaus. Mit gerunzelten Brauen schaue ich von meiner monotonen Abwascharbeit auf zur Küchenuhr. Hä? Schon so spät?! Aber zu dieser Zeit ist doch schon längst das Frühstück vorbei? Was ist heute nur los? Müsste Vernon nicht langsam Magda zum Bahnhof bringen? Argh. Missmutig über meine Unfähigkeit dieses komische Gefühl abzuschütteln wende ich mich wieder meiner Sklavenarbeit zu und versuche so wenig wie möglich Aufmerksamkeit auf mich zu lenken, denn hoffentlich bekomme ich heute mal etwas mehr zu Essen. Von den Essensresten meiner liebsten _Familie_ kann ich auf Dauer nicht überleben, dass ist mir klar. Aber ist es auch ihnen?

„Ach Gottchen, schon so spät?! Ich verpasse meinen Zug!“, höre ich Magda Dursley hinter mir bläken und ein erleichtertes, aber lautloses Seufzen entfährt mir. Endlich. Und ich dachte schon die Qual endet niemals.

„Stimmt! Komm schnell Magda, ich hol schon mal das Auto aus der Garage. Derweile kannst du dich ja von Dudley und Petunia verabschieden. Oh man, oh man. Das wird knapp“, murmelt das Walross zu sich selbst und stapft ohne mir auch nur die geringste Beachtung zu schenken aus der Küche hinaus.

„Junge, die Koffer!“, schnappt meine Tante und eilig husche ich die Treppen hinauf in das Gästezimmer, um Page zu spielen. Ufff, was hat die Frau da drin? Ziegelsteine?! Was gäbe ich jetzt für einen Federleicht-Zauber!

Mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen zerre ich das widerspenstige Gepäckstück die Treppe hinab und durch den Flur zur Tür hinaus. Zitternd und kreischend protestieren meine unterentwickelten Muskeln gegen die Schwerstarbeit, die sie verrichten müssen. Das muss sich unbedingt ändern, beschließe ich, als ich keuchend halb über dem Koffer zusammenbreche. Sobald ich halbwegs wieder normalgewichtig bin fange ich an zu trainieren. Ausdauer und auch Kraft, denn nur ein fitter Zauberer ist ein mächtiger Zauberer! Von der besseren Ansehnlichkeit mal ganz zu schweigen. So dürr und schmächtig wie ich aussehe, das ist doch echt nicht mehr zumutbar! Ein grober Knuff auf meinen Hinterkopf reißt mich aus meinen Überlegungen:

„Was hängst du hier einfach so faul rum, Junge? Ab wieder ins Haus, deine heutigen Aufgaben hast du noch nicht mal angefangen, arbeitsscheuer Bengel! Und wage es nicht mir zu widersprechen, ist das klar?!“, schnappt der Muggel giftig, als er meinen reservierten Blick bemerkt.

Schnell schule ich mein Gesicht in eine neutrale Maske und antworte mit unterwürfiger (Argh!) Stimme:

„Natürlich, Onkel Vernon.“

Mit grimmiger Miene mustert mich der Mann, bevor er sich zu seiner Schwester Magda umdreht und ich endlich entlassen bin. Yay, auf zu einem weiteren Tag voller unbezahlter Schwerstarbeit im Camp Muggel!

Meine zerlaufenen Schuhe schaben leise über den steinernen Pfad, welcher zum Haus führt. Zum ersten Mal schaue ich mich bewusst um in der Nachbarschaft, in der Harry aufgewachsen ist und in der ich jetzt leider leben muss, bis ich endlich wenigstens zehn Monate im Jahr auf Hogwarts verbringen kann. Monoton reihen sich die weiß getünchten Häuser aneinander, alle identisch in ihrem Grundriss und Aussehen. Mehr oder minder gleich große Autos stehen in den Einfahrten, langweilig silbern oder schwarz lackiert. Jeder Garten ist peinlichst sauber und top gepflegt, das Gras glänzt satt grün im grellen Tageslicht. In weiterer Entfernung sehe ich mehrere Familien mit Kindern über die Straßen in Richtung eines Parks spazieren. Und da hinten! Ist das etwa so eine Kirche, in der die Muggel gepredigt bekommen, dass alles was im Leben Spaß macht (also Alkohol, Faulheit, Glücksspiel, Völlerei, Sex; ihr wisst schon was ich meine) eine Todsünde ist? Ist da der Treffpunkt der Gemeinde? Muss ich am Ende auch da mit hin?! Hm. Gehe ich dann als Zauberer in Flammen auf, wenn ich über die Schwelle trete? Der Gedanke entlockt mir ein schiefes Grinsen. Die Gesichter der Muggel wären es fast schon einen Versuch wert…Hundegekläff lässt mich innehalten.

Ripper, schießt es mir zusammenhangslos durch den Kopf und meine Stirn legt sich in Falten. Irgendwas war doch mit Ripper, dieser griesgrämigen Flohtöhle von einer Bulldogge. Nur was? Mein Kopf fühlt sich an wie mit Watte vollgestopft und ich kann mich absolut nicht an den gestrigen Abend erinnern – Was?! Wieso kann ich mich verflucht nochmal an einen ganzen Abend nicht erinnern? Hat mich mein Onkel verprügelt und ich eine Gehirnerschütterung? Aber dann müsste ich doch auch Kopfschmerzen oder so haben…? Hä? Was ist nur los? Wurde ich etwa obliviert? Könnte es das sein? Aber warum? Was ist passiert? Und vor allen: wer würde so etwas tun?

Hm, mal überlegen. Gestern hat Tante Magda bei uns zu Abend gegessen und ich musste Butler spielen. Dann habe ich den Teller fallen lassen und dann…bin ich in meinem Schrank aufgewacht. Aber meine Arme waren voller Blut und sie haben immer noch tiefe Kratzer. Hat der Muggel mich verprügelt? Ich erinnere mich an eine Scherbe…in meiner Hosentasche? Mit gerunzelter Stirn taste ich den Stoff ab und zu meiner Überraschung bleiben meine Finger an einer harten Erhebung hängen. Verblüfft hole ich die braun-rot verfärbte Scherbe hinaus und starre sie einige Sekunden bloß an. Ich kann mich absolut nicht daran erinnern, wie das Blut an sie gekommen oder sie in meiner Hosentasche gelandet ist. Ich wurde obliviert! Eindeutig! Aber warum nur?!

„JUNGE! WO BLEIBST DU? DIE WÄSCHE WARTET!“ brüllt Petunias schrille Stimme aus dem Haus und instinktiv zucke ich zusammen. Mist, wenn Vernon das gehört hat. Hastig stecke ich die Scherbe weg. Des Rätsels Lösung muss auf später verschoben werden.

Puh, denke ich mit noch einem schnellen Schulterblick, während ich durch die Wohnungstür jogge, er war schon weggefahren. Geschickt weiche ich meinem die Treppe hinaufwatschelnden Cousin aus und husche in die Küche, wo ich ohne großen Federlesens eine Gescheuert bekomme. Leicht benommen von dem unerwarteten Schmerz (Petunia Dursley hat mir bisher noch nie wehgetan, es war immer ihr Mann gewesen. Aber anscheinend gilt auch hier: Gleich und gleich gesellt sich gern.) starre ich die Muggelfrau mit ausdruckslosen Augen an, bis diese von meinem leeren Blick entnervt zu sein scheint und mir kommentarlos ein vollgekritzeltes Blatt Papier in die Hand drückt. Ah, jetzt verstehe ich. Meine Aufgaben für heute. Und sie sind wieder nicht schaffbar. Mit einem mürrischen Zug um den Mund verschwinde ich in das Gästezimmer, um das Bett abzuziehen und die Laken in die Wäsche zu bringen. Ja, diese wahren Freuden die es mit sich bringt, Harry Potter zu sein.

 

Hastig stopfe ich die trockene Käsebrotscheibe in meinen Mund, damit sie mir Dudley nicht auch noch wegnehmen kann, wie er es schon mit meinem Apfel getan hat (nicht das er den jemals essen würde, er enthält offensichtlich zu viele Vitamine und Nährstoffe dafür). Ebenso rasch folgt das Glas alter Milch hinterher, aber ich habe schon lange aufgegeben mich über den Geschmack oder die Konsistenz der Nahrung aufzuregen, welche mir meine liebe _Familie_ gönnt. Ich bin schon froh, wenn ich überhaupt was bekomme und nicht wieder hungrig die Nacht verbringen muss. Mit gesenkten Blick erledige ich routiniert den restlichen Abwasch, während mich die Muggelfrau mit Argusaugen beobachtet, dass ich auch ja kein Krümelchen Essen stehle oder einen Teller fallen lasse.

Als sie die Tür zu meinem Schrank hinter mir mit einem dicken, brandneuen Vorhängeschloss verschließt, entweicht mir ein feiner Seufzer. Endlich sitzen! Ich bin völlig alle von dem Tag. Muggelsklave sein ist anstrengend. Mit den Lidern auf Halbmast lausche ich ihren Schritten, die nachdem sie über mich hinweg die Treppe hinaufgestiegen ist leiser werden und schließlich verstummen. Ah, Freiheit! Die Absurdität meiner Gedanken lässt mich lächeln und müde rolle ich mich auf der harten Matratze (die diese Bezeichnung nicht wirklich verdient hat) zusammen und wickle die zerschlissene Decke um meinen mageren Körper.

Meine Augen brennen, als ich mich Richtung Tür drehe und auf eine kleine Unebenheit in der Maserung des Holzes starre. Holz lässt sich gut schnitzen und ritzen, schießt es mir (wieder mal) zusammenhangslos durch den Kopf. Früher habe ich so gerne Runen in Holz gebannt, der Akt des Einritzens hat eine eigenartig tiefe Friedlichkeit in mir ausgelöst und war manchmal fast tranceartig…Halt! Ich hatte doch vor, meinen Schrank mit einem Runenkreis zu schützen! Das muss ich noch unbedingt machen. Ächzend quäle ich mich in die Senkrechte. Aber, Moment mal, was ist das? Mit zusammengekniffenen Augen setze ich mich auf und beuge mich so nahe an die Tür heran, dass meine Nase beinahe das Holz berührt. Dort steht schon was! Aber wie…? Hä? Meine Stirn legt sich in Falten, als meine vom Scheuern und Putzen aufgerissenen Fingerkuppen über die elegant geschwungenen Linien und Runen wandern. Magie prickelt sanft unter meiner Haut und meine Mundwinkel kringeln sich zu einem unfreiwilligen Lächeln. Aber eigentlich gibt es nichts zu Lachen. Es ist nur ein weiterer Beweis, dass mich jemand obliviert hat. Denn ich habe den Runenkreis schon mit einem Blutopfer aktiviert. Und ich erinnere mich absolut nicht daran. Hm. Vielleicht hat es ja was mit der Scherbe zu tun? Dort ist jede Menge Blut drauf. Aber ich konnte doch nicht meins verwenden. Ich brauchte das Blut eines unwilligen Opfertieres. Eines Tieres? Ripper! Deswegen hat das scheiß Vieh heute sich nicht blicken lassen. Ich muss ihm irgendwas angetan haben und das Blut muss seins sein! Oder? Hm…

Gut. Wenigstens etwas hat geklappt. Die Runen sind aktiv und ich bin geschützt. Aber die Erinnerungen sind futsch. Aber immer noch bleibt die große Frage ungelöst, warum ich obliviert wurde. Was für einen Grund hatte der oder diejenige? Wie haben sie mich gefunden? Habe ich unkontrolliert Magie freigesetzt und sie mussten deswegen Schadensbegrenzung betreiben, damit die Muggel nichts von der Existenz der Zaubererwelt erfahren? Hm, dass erscheint mir am ehesten zuzutreffen. Eigentlich schon etwas peinlich für einen erwachsenen, vollausgebildeten Magier, sich so einen Fauxpas zu erlauben…Aber dennoch! Es ist zum Haare raufen! Und wer war überhaupt dieses Arschloch, dass sich einfach so erlaubt hat an dem Geist eines minderjährigen Kindes herum zu pfuschen?! Es kann sonst was dabei schiefgehen, besonders bei Kindern mit noch instabilen Magiekernen! Urgh! So viele Fragen und wer weiß ob ich jemals die Antwort bekommen werde…Aber jetzt erstmal muss ich schlafen. Oh ja, endlich. Ich bin fix und fertig. Morgen ist auch noch ein Tag.

„Endlich Schlafen“, murmle ich leise in die absolute Finsternis um mich herum und schließe meine brennenden Augen. Hmmmm. Schlafen…

Halt! Meine Okklumentikübungen! Mit aufgerissenen Augen schnelle ich wieder hoch. Och nö…

„Man, Regulus, du fauler Sack. Du musst aber!“, rede ich mir selbst ins Gewissen und grummelnd begebe ich mich in eine aufrechte Sitzposition und schließe meine Augen. Aber Schlafen wäre jetzt so schön…Umpf. Keine faulen Ausreden und nicht rumjammern. Du bist schließlich kein Kind mehr (und bevor einer fragt, ja, die Ironie ist mir durchaus bewusst). Es muss sein!

Ausatmen, einatmen. Ruhe. Ausatmen, einatmen. Lass die Gedanken fließen. Ruhig. Du bist leer. Ausatmen, einatmen. Lass los. Leere. Lass los!

Und mit einem kleinen Ruck falle ich rückwärts in die Tiefen meines Selbst und lande unsanft auf meinem Hintern. Au. Mit einem Stöhnen setze ich mich auf. Das ging auch schon mal eleganter, Regulus. Und wesentlich schmerzfreier. Als ich die Augen wieder aufschlage, umgibt mich vertraute Schwärze, die nur durch das leichte Flackern meines Geistes in ihrer Mitte durchbrochen ist. Okay, die Mauern aus Magie rund um die Flammen stehen noch. Leicht schimmernd erwachen sie zum Leben, als ich sie passiere. Aber ich muss mir auf Dauer etwas Besseres einfallen lassen, sie sind viel zu auffällig für jemanden, der hier hereinkommt. Also muss der „Spiegel“ wieder hin, so wie früher. Ein sehr nützliches Werkzeug, denn die meisten Angreifer wären auf jeden Fall erstmal verunsichert, warum sie denn ihre eigenen Gedanken sehen und ziehen sich sogar komplett zurück. Aber das allein reicht nicht. Der Trick ist nicht allzu bekannt, aber dennoch hat manch einer davon gehört. Dumbledore und der Dunkle Lord bestimmt allemal.

Hm. Und Ablenkung ist nötig. Viel Ablenkung. Am besten noch vor dem Spiegel. Oder um ihn herum! Denn woher soll ein Harry Potter, der bei seinen Muggelverwandten aufgewachsen ist bitte denn Okklumentik beherrschen? Nein, das darf keiner rausfinden. Also muss ich dafür sorgen, dass es so aussieht, als ob ich rein gar keine Schutzwälle hätte. Oh man, das hat voriges Mal Jahre gedauert, bis ich es draufhatte, unwichtige Erinnerungen und Gedanken um meinen eigentlichen Geist kreisen und tanzen zu lassen. Und so eine richtig effektive Waffe gegen jeden Legilimens zu richten, denn womit diese so gar nicht klarkommen ist Chaos. Nämlich die Grundlage für jede Art der Geistesmagie ist laut Lehrmeinung strikte Ordnung. Bei meinem alten Meister hat diese Taktik sehr gut funktioniert. Sonst wäre ich schon sehr viel früher tot gewesen.

Aber so viel Zeit habe ich dieses Mal nicht! Spätestens wenn ich nach Hogwarts gehen und Dumbledore gegenüberstehe brauche ich meinen Schutz. Ich habe ihm nie vertraut und werde auch jetzt nicht als Harry Potter damit anfangen! Wer so viel Macht und Einfluss auf kommende Generationen von Magiern in den Händen hält, den muss man immer kritisch beäugen. Auch wenn er sich wie ein seniler Opa ohne jedweden Modegeschmack aufführt, es gibt schon einen handfesten Grund warum der Dunkle Lord ihn als Gegner gefürchtet hat. Und sein Misstrauen kann ich als letztes Mitglied der hellmagischen Familie Potter nicht riskieren.

Aber als aller Erstes, noch bevor ich irgendwelche Schutzwälle um meinen Geist errichte, muss ich meine Erinnerungen erstmal in sich ordnen und sortieren. Damit ich meine Emotionen und Gedanken besser beherrschen kann. Und somit hoffentlich bald meine Magie unter Kontrolle bekomme. Denn dann kann der Spaß endlich beginnen! Oh die Muggel werden büßen, Rache ist süß…

Mit einem bösartigen Grinsen auf den Lippen schreite ich auf die sanft wogenden Flammen zu, die meinen Geist repräsentieren. Züngelnd strecken sie sich nach mir aus und ohne Furcht hebe ich meine Hand. Das Feuer fühlt sich angenehm kühl unter meinen Fingerspitzen an (Es klingt paradox ich weiß, aber es geschieht schließlich alles in meinem Kopf, warum sollte also Feuer unbedingt heiß sein?), es fließt fast wie Wasser über meine Handfläche. Mit einem feinen Lächeln trete ich in die Flammen und sie umschließen mich komplett in ihrer kühlen Umarmung. Es fühlt sich an wie nach Hause kommen. Gleißende Helligkeit blendet mich und für einen Moment muss ich mich mit tränenden Augen abwenden. Uffff. Blinzelnd, aber dennoch neugierig schaue ich mich um.

Hä? Was ist das denn?! Wo ist Grimmauldplatz Nummer 12 hin? Mein Geist hat tief im Inneren immer die Gestalt meines Geburtshauses angenommen! Aber, was bei Merlins Unterhosen ist das hier?!

Ich stehe am Fuße eines Hügels, auf dem gewaltiger, schwarzer Baum thront, dessen im Wind sich biegende Äste sich kahl und tot in den Himmel strecken. Der dicke Stamm voller zerrissener Rinde geht in sich krude windende Wurzeln über, die tief in die Erde hinabreichen (ich weiß es einfach) und das gesamte Erdreich durchdringen. Doch das ist nicht, was mich verstört. Es sind die Tausenden von Krähen, die dicht an dicht gedrängt im Geäst sitzen und flatternd und hackend um Plätze im Baum kämpfen. Immer wieder lösen sich Dutzende der dunklen Vögel aus dem Schwarm und kreisen laut krächzend um ihren Ruheplatz. Wie…? Verwirrt blicke ich mich um. Hier muss ein Fehler vorliegen! Doch um mich herum ist nichts. Wirklich. Nur flaches Ödland voller frostbedeckten Gras. Ist da hinten das Meer? Eine Böe peitscht mir salzige Seeluft ins Gesicht. Erst jetzt bemerke ich, dass mein Atem vor mir in Wolken in der Luft hängt, aber mir ist nicht kalt.

„Wenigstens etwas“, grummle ich in meinen nicht vorhandenen Bart hinein. Und sofort wird es totenstill. Irritiert schaue ich auf und tausende von Augenpaaren blicken zurück. Argh!

„Was?!“, schnappe ich entnervt nach einigen Sekunden des Starrens und wie auf Kommando beginnen die Krähen erneut die Luft mit ihrem Krächzen und Rufen zu erfüllen.

„Okay, also nochmal ganz langsam. Das hier ist allem Anschein nach das Innere meines Geistes. Es ist nicht mehr Grimmauldplatz 12. Sondern ein Baum voller Krähen. Hm. Okay. Was zur Hölle?! Was soll das? Ach ja, das Schicksal hasst mich einfach, ich kann es gar nicht oft genug betonen. Warum sollte es hier anders sein als in der Realität da draußen?“

Immer noch etwas verstört nähre ich mich behutsam und langsam dem Baum. Mir entweicht ein mädchenhafter Kiekser, als sich wie aus dem Nichts eine recht zerzauste Krähe auf meiner Schulter niederlässt. Die sind echt lautlos!

„Öhm, hallo?“, frage ich den Vogel etwas ratlos. Möchte der was Bestimmtes von mir?

Doch er schaut mich bloß mit seinen intelligenten, glänzenden Augen an. Meine Zurückhaltung weicht schlagartig von mir. Der Knoten, von dem ich kaum wusste das er sich in meiner Brust befand, entwirrt sich wieder. Das hier ist mein Geist. Hier kann mir nichts geschehen. Hier habe ich die volle Kontrolle. Warum sollte ich Angst haben? Zufrieden mit dieser Erkenntnis, hebe ich meinen freien Arm und strecke meine Hand aus (sie zittert immer noch etwas). Sanft streichle ich das weiche Federkleid der Krähe und die Welt verschwimmt vor meinen Augen.

_Harry rennt so schnell ihn seine Beine tragen, denn Dudley und seine Gang sind hinter ihm her. Es ist wieder Fangt-alle-Harry-Zeit. Seine Muskeln brennen und sein Atem geht pfeifend, als seine Füße ihn immer weiter weg von seinen Verfolgern tragen. Da ist der Park! Seine Rettung. Ein kurzer Blick über die Schulter bestätigt, dass er sich schnell verstecken muss. Denn Dudley und seine Freunde Piers, Gordon, Dennis und Malcolm fallen zurück. Diesen Zeitvorsprung muss er nutzen! In letzter Minute weicht Harry einer dickeren Frau voller blonder Locken aus, reißt aber deren Einkaufstüte mit sich um, sodass sich bunt gemischt Obst, Gemüse und allerlei Dosen auf der Straße verteilen. Oh man, dass wird daheim Ärger geben! Sich nicht um die schrill schimpfende Frau scherend, rennt Harry immer weiter, denn nach Jahren der Harry-Jagd weiß er nur zu genau, wo er sich vor seinem Cousin und dessen Meute verstecken kann. Zum Glück ist er so klein und dünn, denn sonst würde er niemals unter den Dornenbüschen hindurchpassen! Sein Herz rast. Lass ihn bitte nur einmal Glück haben! Und zack, da laufen sie an ihm vorbei, ohne auch nur einen Blick in seine Richtung zu werfen! Vorerst ist er sicher, hier haben sie ihn noch nie gefunden. Erleichtert entweicht der angehaltene Atem Harrys schmerzender Lunge. Wenigstens hat er jetzt ein paar Stunden Ruhe._

Perplex blinzle ich, aber die Welt hat sich wieder fokussiert und nun blicke ich wieder in die (irgendwie amüsiert funkelnden) schwarzen Augen der Krähe auf meiner Schulter. Erinnerungen gespeichert in Form von Tieren? Davon habe ich noch nie etwas gehört! Bibliotheken, Fotoalben oder Keller voller Truhen sind normal, aber ein Vogelschwarm? Nun ja, warum eigentlich nicht?

„Du kannst jetzt wieder gehen“, meine ich abwesend zu dem Vogel und zu meiner Überraschung tut der eben das! Sachte mit den Flügeln schlagend segelt er hinauf und verschwindet in der dunklen Masse im Geäst.

Hart frischt der Wind auf und treibt mir Strähnen meines schulterlangen Haares in die Augen. Etwas genervt fische ich sie mir aus dem Gesicht und binde sie mir wie all die Jahre zurück zu einem legeren tiefen Pferdeschwanz mit dem dunkelgrünen Lederband, welches ich immer in meiner Hosentasche bei mir trage. Mit meinen Fingern im Haar erstarre ich. Lange Haare? Was? Verdutzt fahre ich mir mit der Hand über das Gesicht. Halt! Bartstoppeln an den Wangen?! Was ist los…?

Ohne großen Federlesens beschwöre ich einen Spiegel hinauf (in meinem Geist ist alles möglich, ach, wenn es denn auch nur immer so einfach wäre...). Ich blicke mir selbst entgegen. Nicht Harry Potter. Sondern ich. Regulus Black. Und wäre ich ein Hufflepuff, ich würde heulen vor Glück. Morgana sei Dank bin ich aber ein Slytherin, somit beschränkt sich meine Reaktion auf ein schiefes Grinsen. Da bin ich wieder. Endlich in meinem eigenen Körper zurück, der mir so viel vertrauter und um Welten lieber ist als mein unterernährter, schwacher Kinderleib. Graublaue Augen blicken mich aus einem aristokratischen, bleichen Gesicht mit hohen Wangenknochen an, umrahmt von nachlässig zurückgebundenen, seidig glänzenden rabenschwarzen Haaren, die sich so viel leichter zu bändigen lassen als das Krähennest (diese Ironie, nicht wahr?) auf dem Kopf von Harry Potter. Ich werde sie mir wieder lang wachsen lassen. Vielleicht hilft ja die Schwerkraft, wo der Kamm versagt… Hm, schmächtig war ich schon immer, die Statur eines Suchers eben. Wird wahrscheinlich auch in diesem Leben nichts mit den Muskeln oder der Größe werden. Naja, gibt Wichtigeres.

Und zwar wie ich Ordnung in diesen Sauhaufen hier bringe! Und wie bitte willst du das anstellen, höre ich meine Innere Stimme (die verdächtig nach Sirius klingt) beißend fragen. Hmpf. Obwohl, ist Ordnung eigentlich nötig? Es geht doch jeder davon aus, dass nur ein geordneter Geist gefeit ist vor Angriffen durch Legilimentik. Und wenn jeder so denkt, wäre es dann nicht sinnvoll die chaotische, unvorhersehbare Komponente der Natur zu nutzen? Und noch besser: wenn hunderte von spitzen Schnäbeln und Krallen einen Eindringling angreifen ist das schon eine sehr gute Verteidigungsgrundlage, auf der ich aufbauen kann. Vielleicht können ja die Wurzeln des Baumes Eindringlinge hinab in die Düsternis ziehen und wie Würgeschlangen zerquetschen? Und die Äste wie die der peitschenden Weide in Hogwarts ausschlagen. Ja, damit lässt sich arbeiten! So was wird kaum ein Angreifer erwarten.

Aber erstmal gehe ich auf Erkundungstour. Denn ich bin neugierig, was mein Geist noch für Überraschungen für mich bereithalten könnte.

Vor mich hin summend stapfe ich den Hügel hinauf und lasse meine Finger über die raue Rinde des Baumes wandern, während ich hinauf in die Augen meiner Erinnerungs-Krähen schaue. Was ist das eigentlich für eine Baumart? Hm, schwer zu sagen so ohne Blätter. Esche vielleicht? Eigentlich ist es ja auch egal. Mit Raureif bedecktes Gras knirscht unter meinen Stiefeln, als ich weitergehe. Huh? Was ist das? Eine Höhle eröffnet sich zwischen zwei sich ineinander schlängelnden Wurzel auf der Rückseite des Baumes. Es hängt irgendwie eine düstere Aura über dem schwarzen Loch, dessen Ende ich nicht sehen kann. Ein kalter Schauder läuft über meinen Rücken. Es ist etwas Böses drin, so ordinär es auch klingen mag, aber tiefer Hass und gleißende Wut scheint von der Höhle auszugehen. Mit einem tiefen Atemzug kratze ich meinen (recht dünn gestreuten) Mut zusammen. Es kann mir hier nichts wehtun. Das hier ist mein Reich. Hier bin ich der König. Nicht wahr?

Mit weißem, aber entschlossenem Gesicht tauche ich in die Dunkelheut hinab und muss einen kurzen Moment ausharren, bis sich meine Augen an die schattige Umgebung gewöhnt haben. Die Sekunden scheinen sich in Minuten auszudehnen und meine Hilflosigkeit wird mir schlagartig bewusst. Angst kriecht in meine Gedärme. Die feinen Haare in meinem Nacken richten sich auf, als ich leise weiterschleiche, alle Sinne zum Zerreißen gespannt und immer bereit zu kämpfen (Oder zu fliehen; Slytherins haben eindeutig mehr Überlebenstrieb als die ach so mutigen Gryffindors und außerdem, es ist nie feige Flucht, sondern taktischer Rückzug, versteht ihr? Komisch warum dann die Löwen immer zuerst sterben…). Die Luft riecht nach Winter und Erde, Kälte kriecht aus den rauen Steinwänden in meine Knochen und unter meinen Füßen raschelt totes Laub des letzten Sommers, als ich den engen, sich windenden Gang entlangeile. Warum nur habe ich solche Furcht vor diesem Ort? Es ist unnatürlich sich so sehr vor etwas zu fürchten, was in einem selbst wohnt. Hier ist alles ein Teil von mir. Seit meiner Geburt, seitdem ich denken kann…Oder? Vor mir eröffnet sich eine Höhle voller Stalagmiten und Stalaktiten, tiefen wassergefüllten Löchern und von der Zeit glatt polierten Boden. Wasser tropft stetig von der Decke und es riecht nach Moder und Feuchtigkeit.

Nein, begreife ich mit einem Schaudern, als ich die Magie in der Luft schmecke und eine undeutliche Tiergestalt dort vorne in den Schatten weghuschen sehe. Etwas Fremdes ist hier. Etwas, was niemals hier hingehören kann. Etwas Krankes, Verdorbenes. Doch was? Ich muss es wissen, auch wenn mir meine Beine fast den Dienst verweigern und ich mich zwingen muss, nicht in die gleißende Helligkeit wieder hinaus zu rennen. Ich kann es mir nicht leisten ignorant zu sein. Sachte bewege ich mich über den spiegelglatten Boden auf die Öffnung in der Wand zu, von der ich weiß, dass sie mich weiter zu dem Wesen führt, dass in den tiefen meines Geistes zu hausen scheint. Eine Bewegung zu meinen Füßen lässt mich heftig zusammenzucken und panisch blicke ich mich um. Was war das? Eine kleine, weiße Schlange. Aha. Okay. Was?! Eine Schlange? Und da ist noch eine, ebenfalls weiß wie Perlmutt! Ein Albino? Und noch eine und…Es sind so viele! Warum ist hier alles voller Schlangen? Wie auf einen stummen Befehl hin richten sich unzählige rote Augen auf mich, als ich durch den Engpass trete, aber das ist es nicht was mich erstarren lässt. Sondern das monströse Etwas in ihrer Mitte, um das sie sich winden und dennoch nie mit ihren schuppigen Leibern berühren, sondern einen strengen Kreis um das Wesen herum lassen, als wäre es aussätzig.

Es sieht aus wie ein schlafendes Kleinkind, doch es hat das Gesicht eines alten Mannes, gezeichnet durch Jahre des Verzichts und der Entbehrung, voller Linien und Falten. Und dann blickt es auf und mit einem scharfen Atemzug stolpere ich zurück und schaffe es kaum, mich auf den Beinen zu halten. Nein. Das ist nicht möglich! NEIN! Die Iris leuchtet schrecklich Rot und ich kenne diese Farbe nur zu gut, auch wenn ich dieses Monstrum noch niemals vorher erblickt habe, aber diese Augen. Ich kenne diese Augen. Ich hasse diese Augen. Und ich fürchte sie. Ich hasse dieses Wesen, dieses Monster, diesen Teufel in Menschengestalt. Und ich fürchte ihn. Denn nicht einmal jetzt kann ich Tom Marvolo Riddle, kann ich Lord Voldemort entkommen. Denn ein Teil von ihm hat sich in meinem Kopf eingenistet und lebt in mir.

Panik kriecht in mir hoch und ich laufe einfach nur noch. Nur weg von hier. Weg von _ihm_. Weg, einfach nur fort.


	6. Sensus

Kapitel 6: Sensus

Primary School Little Whinging, Surrey, 11. Juni 1990

Wenn Blicke töten könnten würde wahrscheinlich mehr als nur ein Häufchen Arsche an diesem strahlend schönen Frühsommertag über den Pausenhof geweht werden. Aber da sie das (leider) nicht können, sitze ich immer noch mit einem betont feindseligen Kommt-mir-zu-nahe-und-ihr-werdet-erfahren-was-wahre-Schmerzen-sind-Ausdruck in den Augen auf der Bank ganz hinten in der Ecke, eingeklemmt zwischen der Hecke zur Straße und der modrigen Nordwand des Schulgebäudes. Es ist kühl in den Schatten trotz des wundervollen Sonnenscheins und der Geruch hier ist auch nicht gerade famos. Leicht fröstelnd ziehe ich die zerschlissene, schwarze Jacke (die, wie sollte es auch anders sein, drei Nummern zu groß ist) enger um meinen Körper und versuche noch mehr mit meiner Umgebung zu verschmelzen, als wildes Jauchzen und Gelächter zu mir herüberweht. Ungesund bleich und trotz der kindlichen Weiche irgendwie verbittert wirkend, hebt sich nur mein eingefallenes Gesicht von der Dunkelheit hinter meinem Rücken ab und trägt seinen Anteil dazu bei, dass mir die anderen Schüler fernbleiben.

Nicht das einer versucht hätte sich mir zu nähern. Nein, eher ganz im Gegenteil. Sie blieben mir fern, seitdem ich gestern wieder in die Schule gelassen wurde (denn endlich habe ich meinen schweren Fall von „Grippe“ unter der tollen Fürsorge meiner _liebsten Tante_ überwunden). So als hätte ich mindestens eitrigen Ausschlag, wenn nicht sogar die Drachenpocken. Am Anfang hat mich das leicht verwirrt. Hat Harry denn gar keine Freunde? Niemand, mit dem er Zeit verbringt und spielt, wie es sich für ein Kind seines Alters gehört? Doch dann ist mir klargeworden, warum: Dudley. Ach ja. Dudley. Wer auch sonst?

Er und seine Gang sind die Könige des Schulhofs und was ihre Fäuste sagen ist Gesetz. Und die Nummer eins ist: Niemand, aber auch wirklich niemand, hat Freunde zu sein mit dem dummen, kleinen _Freak_. Oder er (oder auch sie, in dieser Hinsicht ist Dudley ganz fortschrittlich) bekommt die Konsequenzen zu spüren. Wie Mary – so lautete ihr Name glaube ich - die mich angelächelt und gefragt hat, ob ich ihr den Ball geben könnte, der unter meiner Bank lag. Da ich ja ein wohlerzogenes, kleines Reinblut bin, habe ich natürlich höflich gelächelt und bin ihrem Wunsch nachgekommen. Naja, das Ergebnis war letztendlich, dass ich das Gesicht voll Schlamm bekommen habe (und ein paar neue blaue Flecken an den Rippen) und Piers Polkiss ihr an den langen Zöpfen so fest gezogen hat, dass sie heulend zur nächstbesten Lehrerin gerannt ist. Auf die gelangweilte Nachfrage von Mrs. Willams, wurde die Sache natürlich so hingebogen, dass Klein-Harry der böse Schlingel ist und Dudley die arme Mary gleich einem Ritter in glänzender Rüstung gerettet hat. Und ratet mal, wer diese gequillte Scheiße ihm abgekauft hat? Richtig, alle außer mir und Mary, die aber nach einem harten Blick von Dudley verängstigt den Mund wieder geschlossen und schnell das Weite gesucht hat. Schlaues Mädchen.

Da ich so dumm war und (wie ihr euch bestimmt schon denken könnt, am Ende wieder sinnlosen) Protest eingelegt habe, durfte ich Nachsitzen und zu Hause gab es eine ordentliche Tracht Prügel obendrauf, da der Freak mal wieder die Familie Dursley in Verruf gebracht hat. Was bloß die Nachbarn sagen werden. Dabei täte es den Dursley mal recht gut, dass Zentrum des Spottes und Klatsches zu sein, damit sie wissen wie es sich anfühlt. Aber etwas lernfähig bin ich dann doch und habe meine spitze Erwiderung wieder runtergeschluckt und Abendbrot für die undankbare Meute gekocht.

Und so sitze ich hier mit einem neuen blauen Auge (bei dem keiner, wirklich nicht ein einziger Lehrer auch nur mit der Wimper gezuckt hat) und beobachte die Muggelkinder um mich herum. Sind Kinder immer so…laut? So fröhlich? So unbeschwert? So…frei? Oh man, da wird meine Kindheit ja gleich noch einen Zacken depressiver und grauer. Okay Sirius, du hast gewonnen. Unsere Eltern hatten wirklich einen Stock im Arsch. Hm, vielleicht sogar mehr als einen.

 _Achte auf deine Haltung. Lass niemals jemanden deine Gefühle sehen. Ein Black rennt niemals umher wie ein aufgescheuchter Hippogreif! Wahre die Würde des Hauses Black! Bring keine Schande über unsere Familie. Denk immer daran: du ist besser als die anderen und diese dummen Kindereinen sind unter deinem Niveau. Sei nicht so gryffindor!_ Nur um mal einige Grundregeln zu nennen…

„Ey, Freak!“

Mit einem langgezogenen Seufzer blicke ich auf. Ein schmächtig gebauter Junge mit leuchtend roten Haaren (Weasley-Haaren, wie es mir amüsiert durch den Kopf schießt) und schlammverkrusteten Schuhen kommt auf mich zu stolziert. Ein stämmig gebautes Geschwisterpärchen folgen ihm, sie mit einem dunkelblonden Zopf und er mit fettigen Pagenschnitt, der an jedem anderen besser ausgesehen hätte als auf seinem perfekt kugelrunden Schädel. Während die beiden Jungen dümmlich grinsend auf mich zusteuern, hält sich das Mädchen im Hintergrund und trotz ihrer Maske aus Stumpfheit kann ich eine scharfe Intelligenz in ihren wässrig blauen Augen sehen.

Gekonnt blende ich die leeren Worte voller Hohn und Spott aus, die mir die Jungen an den Kopf werfen und ich muss meine Hände hart in das zerfaserte Holz der Bank krallen, um nicht automatisch nach meinem Zauberstab zu greifen. Noch bin ich wehrlos gegen die, die mir körperlich überlegen sind. Es ist besser, keinen Streit zu riskieren, auch wenn ich deshalb schon mehr als einmal heute meinen verdammten Stolz runterschlucken musste. Arroganz ist eine Schwäche, die ich mir in der Muggelwelt nicht (mehr) leisten kann. Ich bin jetzt kein Reinblut mehr, keiner der _Unantastbaren Achtundzwanzig_.

Das Mädchen bemerkt meinen Blick – oder eher gesagt mein gruseliges Starren – und eine Falte entsteht zwischen ihren Augenbrauen, als sie den Kopf zur Seite legt und mich noch intensiver mustert. Wie ein Raubtier, dass sich nicht entscheiden kann ob es spielen oder doch lieber zerfetzten soll. Ein unfreiwilliger Schauder durchläuft mich, aber ich kontrolliere mein Gesicht hart und die einzige Reaktion die nach außen dringt ist ein Zucken meiner Kiefermuskeln. Ein kleines, grausames Lächeln kringelt ihren rechten Mundwinkel nach oben, als mich ihr Bruder am T-Shirt packt und seine Faust auf meine Nase trifft.

Ein unfreiwilliges, schmerzerfülltes Stöhnen verlässt meine Lippen, als ich wieder zu Boden fallen gelassen werde und Blut zwischen meinen Fingern hervorquillt. Das wievielte Mal ist es jetzt schon diese Woche, dass es meine Hände benetzt hat? Doch inzwischen ist auch bei mir endgültig angekommen, dass sich zu wehren nichts bringt. So schlucke ich wieder einmal die Galle hinunter, die in mir aufsteigt und blicke zu Boden.

„Gib uns endlich dein Geld!“, kreischt der Rothaarige mit kindlich hoher Stimme zum widerholten Male und ich kann nicht sagen, dass ich mehr beeindruckt bin als die vorherigen zehn Aufforderungen.

„Ich habe keins, verdammt nochmal!“, nuschle ich genervt zwischen meinen Fingern hervor. Warum können die mich nicht einfach in Ruhe lassen?

Hart trifft mich ein Schuh in den Bauch und keuchend schnappe ich nach Luft. Merlin verdammt tat das weh!

„Kommt Jungs, gehen wir. Die Pause ist gleich vorbei und Hannah wartet noch auf uns. Und morgen wird er bestimmt gleich zu uns kommen und uns sein Geld geben, nicht wahr?“, nörgelt das Mädchen gelangweilt und mühsam japsend schiele ich durch meine zerstörten Haare hinauf zu meinen Peinigern. Bitte, bitte geht nun endlich!

„Und er wird bestimmt nicht zu seiner Mama rennen, nicht wahr? Freaks haben keine Mütter. Sie hat sich bestimmt selbst umgebracht, als sie erfahren hat, was für ein Freak du bist? Das wusstest du? Nicht wahr? Ohhh“, höhnt sie als sie bemerkt wie ich mich bei ihren Worten versteife, „Fängt der kleine Freak jetzt gleich an zu weinen. Keine Mami die dich tröstet, nein nein. Alle tot.“

Meine Hände zittern und meine Zähne mahlen unablässig aufeinander, während ich versuche wieder Kontrolle über meine tobende Magie zu erlangen. Immer höher hat sie sich aufgeschaukelt, agitiert durch die kaltherzig dahingeworfenen Wörter. Und mein Willen sie im Zaum zu halten bröckelt schon seit einiger Zeit langsam aber sicher unter den ständigen Hieben und Beleidigungen, die mir tagtäglich ins Gesicht geworfen werden. Meine Magie will raus und schlagen, zerfleischen, zermalmen, doch ich kann das nicht zulassen. Denn wenn nicht ich sie zähme, wer kontrolliert sie dann? Denn wer nicht genug Kontrolle hat oder gar sie versucht zu unterdrücken, nun ja…Obscurus sage ich bloß.

„Sei still, verfluchtes Gör!“, entweicht es mir wutentbrannt als ich mich aufrapple und versuche auf beiden Beinen zu stehen, ohne mich auf der kalten Erde wiederzufinden.

„Wie sprichst du mit meiner Schwester?!“, brüllt mich der Bruder des besagten Mädchens an und ich zucke leicht zusammen. Mist den habe ich ja ganz vergessen!

Meine Fäuste öffnen und schließen sich, als ich versuche ohne aufzublicken an den drei Kindern vorbeizugehen.

„Ey! Ich habe dir eine Frage gestellt!“, schnappt der Junge und packt mich am Handgelenk. Das gibt morgen einen blauen Fleck. Prickeln spüre ich meine Magie unter meiner Haut entlangjagen. Bei Morgana, Regulus! Reiß dich zusammen, verdammt!

„Lass mich los!“, zische ich tödlich und stoße ihn von mir weg. Und natürlich ist das der Moment, wo meine Konzentration nun eine Sekunde nachlässt.

Seine Augen werden groß wie Untertassen und sein rothaariger Freund stößt einen spitzen Schrei aus, als die Jungen von mir weggeschleudert werden und die Beiden in einer sehr schmerzhaft aussehenden Stellung ineinander verknotet über den Pausenhof fliegen. Mit einem dumpfen Krachen schlagen die beiden auf dem Rasen auf und bleiben stöhnend und heulend liegen, während das Mädchen nur interessiert zuschaut, aber keine Anstalten macht ihnen helfen zu gehen. Es macht mir Angst, aber ich kann nicht sagen weswegen.

„Verschwinde!“, fauche ich sie nur voller Panik an, denn ich bekomme die Magie einfach nicht zu fassen. Glitschig wie ein Fisch gleitet sie mir jedes Mal durch die Hände und schlängelt sich zwischen meinen zusammengeballten Fingern entlang. Ich bin mir sicher, dass selbst die Muggel sie jetzt sehen könnten.

„Okay“, meint das Mädchen nur nach einem langen, durchdringenden Blick, dreht sich auf den Fersen um und stolziert zu ihrem Bruder und dessen Freund. Was…?

Hastig springen meine Augen umher, aber niemand sieht zu mir hinüber, denn die Stunde fängt in wenigen Minuten wieder an und der Schulhof ist beinahe leer. Ein Glück. Langsam erlange ich die Kontrolle über meine Magie wieder, atme einmal tief durch und zwinge sie zurück tief in mein Innerstes, wo sie nicht hinausgelangen kann. Um Normalität bemüht schlendere ich in Richtung des Schulgebäudes ohne einen Blick zurück zu riskieren. Ich müsste jetzt Mathe haben, wenn ich mich recht entsinne.

 

Garten, Ligusterweg 4, Little Whinging, Surrey, 20. Juli 1990

„Das muss doch irgendwie schneller gehen“, murmle ich missmutig in meinen nicht vorhandenen Bart und zerre kräftiger an dem sich stur in der Erde festkrallenden Unkraut.

Heiß brennt die Sonne vom Himmel und langsam aber sicher machen sich Kopfschmerzen zwischen meinen Schläfen breit. Umpf, was würde ich nicht für ein Glas Wasser geben…Aber nein, lassen wir doch diese sinnlosen Träumereien. Als ob die Muggel mir was geben würde, wenn ich sie frage. Schweiß tropft mir in die Augen und droht meine Brille von der Nase zu spülen. Unbewusst schmiere ich mir Dreck ins gerötete Gesicht, in dem Versuch ihren Fall aufzuhalten. Die Gartenarbeit bei diesen Temperaturen ist eindeutig als Strafe gedacht für meinen „bösen Blick“ von heute Vormittag. Für jeden anderen wäre es bestimmt eine Strafe gewesen. Aber für mich ist es endlich die Möglichkeit einmal halbwegs unbeobachtet draußen zu sein und mir den Wind um die Nase wehen zu lassen, die Sonne auf meiner bleichen Haut zu spüren und die Vögel ihre Melodien singen zu hören…Einfach die Augen zu schließen und zu tun, als ob ich am See in Hogwarts sitzen würde, wo damals alles noch so einfach und unbeschwert war. Ich hätte es genießen sollen, solange ich es noch hatte.

Doch irgendwie kann ich die Stille der Nachmittagshitze heute nicht genießen. Denn meine Nackenhaare richten sich von Zeit zu Zeit auf und ein Prickeln läuft über meinen Körper. Ein klares Zeichen, dass mich jemand beobachtet. Und das schon seit Stunden. Ununterbrochen. Gruselig, oder? Aber bisher habe ich meinen unsichtbaren Stalker noch nicht entdecken können. Er soll ja schließlich nicht mitbekommen, dass seine Tarnung aufgeflogen ist. Da! Da war eine Bewegung! Langsam drehe ich den Kopf und sehe – nichts als eine Hecke. Hä?

„Miau?“, ertönt es fragend direkt hinter mir.

Mit einem (natürlich überhaupt nicht mädchenhaften!) Kiekser verliere ich das Gleichgewicht und falle mit dem Gesicht voran in die Pflanzen. Nein! Die Muggelfrau wird mich umbringen, wenn ich ihre Blumen zerstöre…! Wütend den Staub aus meinen Mund wischend, starre ich zu dem braunen Kniesel hinüber, der mich aus goldenen Augen überheblich zu mustern scheint.

„Dummes Vieh“, grummle ich leise und drehe mich wieder zu den Unkräutern, die ich noch rausreißen muss. Noch nicht mal in Kräuterkunde mussten wir so eine monotone und sinnbefreite Arbeit verrichten. Verdammte Muggel, können die nicht auch was gegen unliebsame Pflanzen erfinden?

Halt! Kniesel?! Mein Kopf schnappt so schnell zu dem Tier herum, dass meine Halswirbel krachen und mich das Geräusch zusammenzucken lässt.

„Was bei Morganas Titten macht ein Kniesel hier?! Hm warte“, meine ich zu mir selbst und beäuge das sich unbekümmert putzende Tier genauer, „Du bist gar kein richtiger Kniesel, nicht wahr?“

Wie erwartet werde ich ignoriert, was mich aber noch nie davon abgehalten hat weiterzureden. Ein Talent, dass ich durch Severus zur Perfektion getrieben habe.

„Du bist ein Mischling. Aber es ist verboten magische Tiere oder deren direkte Nachkommen in einer Muggelumgebung zu halten, außer…“, mein Herz bleibt für einen Augenblick stehen, „Außer man ist ein Zauberer oder eine Hexe. Oder ein Mitglied einer magischen Familie…“

Mist. Es gibt mindestens einen Menschen in meiner unmittelbaren Nachbarschaft, der Magie beherrscht. Oder erkennt.

„Verdammt, verdammt, verdammt!“, fluche ich leise vor mich hin und vergrabe mein Gesicht in meinen Händen.

Was soll ich mit dieser Info anfangen? Vielleicht kann ich ihn oder sie ja irgendwie dazu bringen, mir etwas über die Zauberergemeinschaft zu erzählen. Wissen ist schließlich Macht. Ich muss eigentlich nur einen auf unschuldiges Kind machen, oder? Das sollte nicht zu schwer sein. Selbstzufrieden klopfe ich meine verschmutzten Hände an meiner nicht sehr viel besser aussehenden Hose ab und stehe auf. Und erstarre. Vielleicht bin ich ja auch nur unnötig paranoid, aber – was, wenn dieser Zauberer mein unsichtbarer Verfolger ist? In mir zieht sich alles zusammen. Warum sollte mich jemand beobachten? Außer sie wissen etwas Wichtiges, was mir aber wiederrum unbekannt ist. Eventuell sind sie sogar im Bilde über dieses …dieses _Ding_ in meinem Kopf. Ein Teil des dunklen Lords. Eine Gefahr für mich und alle um mich herum, wenn die Fesseln und Sicherungen versagen, mit denen ich es weggesperrt habe. Ich weiß genau, dass ich mehr darüber wusste, bevor ich starb. Bei Merlin, es ist vermutlich der Grund, weswegen ich gestorben bin. Aber das Wissen bleibt mir auf mysteriöse Weise verwehrt. Jedes Mal, wenn ich versuche mich an die Umstände meines Todes zu erinnern (oder auch nur über dieses _Ding_ länger nachzudenken), schießt ein derartiger Schmerz durch meinen Schädel, dass es alles braucht um nicht schreiend zu Boden zu sinken.

Also was tun? Ich muss etwas tun!

„Zu wem gehörst du, schönes Wesen?“, versuche ich an den Kniesel-Mischling zu appellieren. Kniesel sind stolze Tiere, aber auch sehr scharfsinnig und hilfreich, wenn sie es nur wollen. Hoffen wir mal, dass das auch für ihre Nachkommen gilt…

Mit einem Schnurren streckt die Katze sich und blinkt mich aus goldenen Augen an. Und macht nichts. Die Sekunden gehen in Minuten über und langsam werde ich ungeduldig. Der Kniesel-Mischling zuckt etwas mit dem rechten Ohr. Komm schon! Bittend starre ich das Tier an, welches nur den Kopf schief legt. Nervös blicke ich über meine Schulter zum Küchenfenster, durch das mich die Muggelfrau immer beobachten kann. Nichts zu sehen. Erleichtert drehe ich mich wieder zurück – und das Vieh ist weg?! Nein, da! Da ist sein Schwanz zu sehen! Hastig stolpere ich ihm hinterher, darauf bedacht nicht die Beete zu zerstören, die unter meinen Händen so mühsam aufgeblüht sind. Und alle denken die Muggelfrau hätte einen grünen Daumen…pah.

Geschmeidig schlängelt sich der Kniesel-Mischling durch die Büsche, die das Grundstück von der Straße abtrennen und huscht über diese hinweg. Mist. Mit verkniffenem Mund bleibe ich stehen und spähe durch die Zweige. Noch gerade so sehe ich ihn in den Garten gegenüber verschwinden. Aber dahin kann ich ihm nicht folgen. Ich habe keine Lust auf eine Tracht Prügel, wenn meine Abwesenheit bemerkt werden sollte. Vielleicht kann ich mich ja nachts rausschleichen…? Nein, keine gute Idee. Es muss einen anderen Weg geben. Warte, Moment! Wie hieß noch diese Katzenfrau über die Tante Petunia immer lästert. Mrs. Flick. Ne. Mrs. Sigg? Auch nicht. Urgh, man ey! Wie hieß die denn…Ach Mrs. Figg! Stimmt. Vielleicht weiß die ja, wem der Kniesel-Mischling gehört. Hm, möglicherweise könnte ich ihr ja das nächste Mal helfen die Einkäufe zu tragen, wenn sie vorbeikommt. Okay, das ist der Plan. Mit einem zufriedenen Brummen drehe ich mich um und knie mich wieder auf die Erde. Mal schauen ob es heute Abend etwas zu essen für mich gibt, wenn ich endlich hier fertig bin. Ich habe Hunger.

 

Glyzinienweg, Little Whinging, Surrey, 22. Juli 1990

„Wirklich?“, frage ich mit unmöglich großen Hundeaugen und Mrs. Figg schluckt problemlos den Köder, den ich ihr hingeworfen habe. Lächeln blickt sie auf mich hinab (ich bin aber auch winzig…) und tätschelt, wie es alte Damen eben so machen, meine unzähmbaren Haare.

„Natürlich. Was ist denn das für eine Frage? Komm rein! Ich habe immer ein Eis für kleine Gentlemen im Gefrierfach. Ganz besonders so Höfliche und Wohlerzogene wie dich“, brabbelt sie weiter und mit einem (hoffentlich nicht zu aufgesetzt wirkenden) Lachen folge ich ihr mit den Tüten unter den Armen ins Haus.

„Das ist doch kein Problem Mrs. Figg…“, fange ich an und verstumme schlagartig, als ich den braunen Kniesel-Mischling mit den goldenen Augen sehe. Und bestimmt noch drei weitere. Da hinten ist ein echter Kniesel!

Ohne die magischen Tiere aus den Augen zu lassen manövriere ich in die Küche und versuche nicht zu hyperventilieren. Verdammt. Mist. Bei Merlins Eiern. Ich bin genau ins Vipernnest getreten. Nein, nicht nur getreten, kopfüber gesprungen! Verfluchter…! Argh, wie konnte ich nur so unvorsichtig sein! Mrs. Figg ist diese mysteriöse magische Präsenz. Sie hat mich beobachtet. Warum? Und für wen? Warum lebt sie als Hexe überhaupt unter Muggeln? War sie es, die mich nach dem Vorfall mit Ripper obliviert hat? Was, wenn sie es wieder tut. Ich muss hier weg!

„Ist alles in Ordnung, Harry?“, reißt mich ihre Stimme aus meinem kleinen Panikanfall.

Und hastig unterdrücke ich meine Gefühle mittels Okklumentik. Sofort ist die Maske des süßen, unschuldigen Harry wieder auf meinem Gesicht und ich danke ihr überschwänglich für das Eis, bevor ich unter fadenscheinigen Gründen Reißaus nehme und aus dem Haus fliehe. Erst in der mir inzwischen vertrauten Senke zwischen mehreren Dornenbüschen im Park von Little Whinging kann ich wieder Luft holen und mein wie wild klopfendes Herz davon überzeugen, nicht den Geist aufzugeben.

„Und was nun, Regulus?“, wispere ich zu mir selbst. Und stecke mir das Eis in den Mund. Es ist das köstlichste, was ich jemals gegessen habe.

 

Ligusterweg 4, Little Whinging, Surrey, 23. Juli 1990

Es ist kurz nach Mitternacht, als ich mit Magie meinen Schrank unter der Treppe öffne und so lautlos wie möglich die Treppe hinaufschleiche. Niemand darf mich erwischen. Ich will mir gar nicht ausmalen, was meine Strafe sein würde. Ein Schauder läuft über meinen Rücken und die inzwischen verheilten Narben des Gürtels scheinen wieder zu schmerzen. Nein. Jetzt darf nicht schiefgehen.

Ich würde mich hier nicht wie ein Dieb durch die Nacht stehlen, wenn ich eine andere Möglichkeit hätte. Aber ich muss es wissen. Ich brauche Informationen. Sie sind für mich lebenswichtig. Warum lebt Harry Potter, ein Halbblut, bei Muggeln und nicht bei Zauberern wie es üblich wäre nachdem er verwaist ist? Warum lebe ich überhaupt? Riddle hat eindeutig den Todesfluch auf mich geschleudert. Warum gibt es eine Hexe in meiner Nachbarschaft? Und warum werde ich beobachtet? Wer hat mich obliviert? Wer ist für all das verantwortlich?

Auf die Fragen gibt es Antworten. Und ich gedenke sie zu finden. Dafür habe ich die letzten Monate jede Nacht gnadenlos geübt. Legilimentik ist das Werkzeug der Wahl. Nun, nicht dass ich da viel Auswahl hätte…egal.

Sachte drücke ich die Türklinke hinunter, die ins Schlafzimmer der Muggel führt. Mit angehaltenen Atem lausche ich. Vernon stößt ein ziemlich schweineähnliches Grunzen aus und man hört das Lattenrost protestieren, als er sich im Schlaf dreht. Dann ist es wieder still (bis auf das donnernde Schnarchen des Muggelmanns und das seines Sohnes aus dem Nebenzimmer). Vorsichtig schleiche ich mich hinein und hocke mich neben der Bettseite der Muggelfrau – Tante Petunia – hin. Sie ist die Schwester von Lilly Potter. Sie wird am meisten wissen, dessen bin ich mir sicher.

Mit einem tiefen Atemzug schließe ich meine Augen und sinke in meinen Geist hinab. Es wäre alles sehr viel einfacher, wenn ich meinen Zauberstab als magischen Fokus hätte, aber naja es muss fürs erste so gehen. Sich windend spüre ich die Magie durch meine Adern kriechen, bis ich sie in meinen Fingerspitzen gesammelt habe. Konzentriert strecke ich meine Finger aus und lasse sie über den Schläfen der schlafenden Muggelfrau schweben. Jetzt kommt der kniffligste Teil. Ich lasse _los_. Die Magie schießt nur so aus mir heraus und ich muss die Zähne zusammenbeißen, um nicht die Kontrolle zu verlieren. Petunia Dursley darf nicht aufwachen!

Immer tiefer sinkt die Magie in die Frau hinein und mühsam forme ich einen Tunnel, der mich in ihren Geist gleiten lassen wird. Schweiß tritt mir auf die Stirn. Dort noch etwas drehen, da noch etwas drücken. Fertig- stopp, noch nicht ganz. Konzentriert arbeite ich mich weiter vor, immer darauf bedacht die Muggelfrau nicht aufzuwecken. Und auf geht die Reise, denke ich als ich in die Erinnerungen der Frau tauche.

Gedankenschnipsel flattern um mich herum wie Schmetterlinge. Unnütze kleine Dinge wie Einkaufslisten oder Gespräche mit der Nachbarin von nebenan über den neusten Tratsch. Hastig wedle ich sie zur Seite, ebenso wie den Traum, den sie gerade träumt (es hat mit Torten zu tun, die einen mit jedem Bissen schlanker erscheinen lassen). Okay, zuerst Mrs. Figg. Konzentriert suche ich nach Erinnerungen, die ihren Namen tragen. Warum muss im Geist von Tante Petunia alles wie Schmetterlinge aussehen? Bei Merlin, denke ich als wieder eine Erinnerung gegen meinen Hinterkopf flattert. Genug! Gierig ziehe ich die erstbeste zu mir. Urgh, nur ein langweiliges Gespräch zwischen Nachbarinnen. Und noch ein. Ach ja, noch eins. Und noch eins. Echt jetzt?

Hm, soweit scheint Mrs. Figg nach außen hin nicht als Hexe. Aber sie kann ja muggelstämmig sein, dann weiß sie ja wie sie sich zu verhalten hat…Ist sie vielleicht ein Squib? Die werden ja immer in die Muggelwelt rausgeworfen. Eine sinnlose Praxis, wenn man mich fragt. Sie sind meiner Meinung nach sogar der Ursprung von muggelstämmigen Hexen und Zauberern. Wo sollen die sonst herkommen? Aber das ist jetzt unwichtig. Also werde ich die Dame wohl im Auge behalten müssen, bis ich weiß ob sie eine Hexe ist oder nicht…

Schauen wir mal weiter. Oh. Sie wurde auch obliviert. Hm, ich würde wirklich zu gerne wissen, was an diesem Abend passiert ist. Ein Grunzen von der anderen Bettseite lässt mich erstarren. Schlaf weiter, schlaf weiter, schlaf weiter…Als ich nach mehreren Minuten nichts weiter höre, entspanne ich mich unmerklich. Aber nun schnell weiter!

Immer weiter zurück gehe ich in den Erinnerungen der Muggelfrau und sehe mich (oder eher gesagt Harry) und Dudley immer jünger werden. Ich muss wissen was in dieser Novembernacht geschehen ist, nachdem ich gestorben bin. Wurde ich gleich zu den Muggeln gebracht? Ah, dort!

Und ich sehe mich in einem Weidenkörbchen, mit nichts weiter als einer dünnen Decke bekleidet (es war November verdammt nochmal, ich hätte erfrieren können?!). Meine kleine Faust umklammert einen mit roten Wachs versiegelten Brief aus Pergament. Man ich war echt ein niedliches Baby als Harry…Moment. Die Schrift kommt mir bekannt vor. Ist das nicht? Nein, oder? Doch!

Der Brief ist von Dumbledore. Er hat einen Brief geschrieben, in dem er alles erklärt. Einen verfluchten Brief. Wie weltfremd ist der alte Mann eigentlich?! Die Schwester der Frau, an den er Harry Potter übergibt, ist gerade verstorben und er hinterlässt nichts weiter als ein Stück Papier? Kein Wunder das die Muggelfrau alles Magische hasst…

Also lesen wir mal. Hm: … _es tut mir leid ihnen den Tod ihrer Schwester Lily Potters und ihres Mannes James Potter mitteilen zu müssen._ Mitleidsbekundungen und so weiter.. _. Sie starben durch die Hand des Schwarzmagiers Lord Voldemort. Nur ihr Neffe Harry überlebte._ Okay, das wusste ich auch schon. _Es ist von größter Wichtigkeit, dass Harry bei ihnen aufwächst, denn nur durch ihre Blutsverwandtschaft zu seiner Mutter, ihrer Schwester, Lily Potter ist der Schutz für sie und ihre Familie wirksam, den ich um ihr Heim gezogen habe. Denn die Anhänger von Lord Voldemort sind noch nicht alle gefasst und werden auf Rache sinnen._ Also hat Dumbledore den Blutschutz gewebt. Interessant. Der weißeste aller Weißmagier aller Zeiten spielt mit den dunklen Künsten? Was für eine Ironie. _Jedes Kind in der Magischen Welt wird seinen Namen kennen, denn durch eine bislang unerklärliche Schicksalsfügung starb Lord Voldemort bei dem Versuch Harry ebenso wie seine Eltern zu ermorden. Ich bitte sie, ihm von seinen Wurzeln und der Welt, zu der er eines Tages zurückkehren wird zu erzählen. Aber seien sie achtsam, mit dem was sie ihm sagen._ Was? Ich bin eine Berühmtheit, nur weil ich nicht gestorben bin? Wie dumm ist das denn?! Lily Potter hat den Dunklen Lord besiegt mit ihrem Selbstopfer. Ihr sollten sie huldigen und sie ehren! Was ist nur falsch mit den Leuten?! _Bis zu Harrys siebtzehnten Geburtstag wird dieser Schutz anhalten. Ich bin mir sicher, in ihren zu Hause wird er eine liebevolle Familie finden, die ihm so früh und grausam genommen wurde. Mit Hochachtung, Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore._

Der Mann hat eindeutig zu viele Namen. Aber jetzt weiß ich wenigstens, wem ich diese Hölle auf Erden zu verdanken habe. Und wer mich ausspioniert, ohne einen Finger zu rühren, wenn ich offensichtlich alles andere als willkommen bin in diesem Haus. Ich habe ihm nie wirklich vertraut. Gut so. Aber jetzt misstraue ich ihm wahrhaftig. Wie kann man nur so ignorant sein? Alles für das größere Wohl, nicht wahr? Selbst das Wohl und die Kindheit des sogenannten Helden der Zauberwelt wird einfach so weggeworfen. Und nur damit der nicht arrogant wird. Soll ich ihm am Ende dafür dankbar sein oder was? Hasserfüllt ziehe ich meine Magie zurück und glätte die Wogen meines aufgewühlten Geistes mit Okklumentik. Jetzt nicht. Erstmal wieder in meinen Schrank. Und dann explodieren. Mit zusammengezogenen Schultern stakse ich wie unter dem Imperius aus dem Zimmer und finde mich plötzlich im Schrank unter der Treppe wieder. Hu? Bin ich appariert? Egal. Ein Schrei der Frustration und der Wut blubbert in meiner Brust und ich beiße die Zähne zusammen. Nein. Ich kann mir nicht erlauben von meinen Emotionen überrannt zu werden. Erstmal darüber schlafen. Das kann doch alles nicht wahr sein…


	7. Discere

Kapitel 7: Discere

Küche, Ligusterweg 4, Little Whinging, Surrey, 02. Dezember 1990

Der köstliche Geruch von frisch gebackenen Keksen weht zu mir hinüber, als ich nach einem weiteren dreckverkrusteten Teller greife und ihn in die heiße Seifenlauge in der Spüle tauche. Mein Magen grummelt missmutig und ich spüre die Spucke im Mund zusammenlaufen. Sie riechen überaus verführerisch…Mit zusammengekniffenen Lippen zwinge ich meine Hände schneller zu arbeiten und blende meine Umgebung so gut es geht aus. Inzwischen habe ich durch (mehr oder wenig) subtile Manipulation in den Köpfen der Muggel meine Lebensbedingungen auf ein erträgliches Niveau heben können, was aber nicht heißt, dass es nicht immer noch Dinge gibt die mir verwehrt bleiben. Wie zum Beispiel episch duftende süße Gaumenfreuden. Die bekommt immer noch nur Dudylein. Der kleine Engel. Aber was solls, immerhin liegt meine letzte Tracht Prügel schon fast zweieinhalb Monate zurück und es sieht auch für diesen Monat ganz gut aus. Es gibt also nichts zu klagen.

Bis auf die Tatsache, dass ich trotz aller Tricks und Kniffe eines Slytherin und politikbewanderten Reinbluts es immer noch nicht geschafft habe, die Dursleys zu überzeugen nach London zu fahren _und_ mich mitzunehmen. Beides getrennt funktioniert inzwischen, aber zusammen…nope. Zu schwierig für ihre kleinen Gehirne. Es frustriert mich dermaßen, dass ich am liebsten Schreien würde. Das mache ich natürlich nicht. Stattdessen stelle ich mir still vor, auf welch grausame Art und Weise ich die Muggelfamilie zu Tode foltern würde. Es hilft etwas.

„Potter!“, reißt mich die nervtötend schrille Stimme meiner _allerliebsten Tante Petunia_ aus meinen Gedanken.

„Ja, Tante Petunia?“, frage ich höflich und achte penibel darauf, mein Gesicht vollkommen leer zu halten.

„Ich habe heute keine Verwendung mehr für dich. Mach das du aus dem Haus kommst. Aber um sechs bist du wieder hier, verstanden? Undankbarer Bengel…“, und so weiter murmelt sie vor sich hin und ich spüre ein feines Lächeln meine Mundwinkel kräuseln.

„Natürlich Tante Petunia! Vielen Dank, Tante Petunia!“, trillere ich mit überschwänglicher Dankbarkeit und mit einer abfälligen Handgeste gibt die Muggelfrau mir zu verstehen, dass ich machen soll, dass ich aus ihrem Blickfeld verschwinde.

Das läuft ja wie geschmiert. Ich hätte echt früher die Verknüpfung in ihren Geist erstellen sollen, immer Harry außer Haus zu schicken, wenn sie ihn nicht sehen will anstatt ihn in den Schrank unter der Treppe einzusperren. Hastig streife ich mir meine durchgetretenen Stiefel über die knöchernen Füße und werfe mir die ausgewaschene Jacke über die Schultern. Und bevor sie es sich anders überlegen kann (daran arbeite ich noch) sprinte ich aus der Tür hinaus in die eisige Dezemberluft.

Immer noch überrascht es mich, mit welcher Inbrunst die Muggel Weihnachten feiern. Ich kannte zwar die Grundzüge des Festes schon aus Hogwarts, aber als Reinblut war es natürlich unter meiner Würde an solchen Muggelfesten teilzunehmen. Obwohl ich zugeben muss, dass es mich schon damals gereizt hat. Wahrscheinlich der Lockruf des Unbekannten…Die Blacks haben immer nur das Julfest gefeiert. Mit einem pompösen Ball (so gut wie immer auf Malfoy-Manor, wo auch sonst), dekadenten Speis und Trank sowie Schauspiel und Kunst. Und nicht zu vergessen, die verpönten und nur im tiefsten Dunkel der Nacht durchgeführten alten Rituale der Black-Familie, wo der Magie und dem Leben das sie uns schenkt gehuldigt wurden mit Opfergaben aus Fleisch und Blut. Die waren immer für meinen Geschmack – besonders nachdem ich angefangen habe mich in meinem Studium mit Ritualen aus aller Herren Länder und Zeiten zu beschäftigen -  zu …hm, wie soll ich das sagen…zu _verkrampft_ auf schwarze Magie und Blutopfer ausgelegt. Es musste um jeden Preis den düsteren Ruf der Familie Black gerecht werden. Es war viel zu übertrieben. Man bittet die Magie schließlich nur um ihren Segen und dankt ihr. Man will nicht wirklich etwas anderes bezwecken mit den Jul-Ritualen als die Verbindung mit der Magie zu spüren.

Warum aber nicht etwas Einfacheres, zeitlos Elegantes? Wie das Ritual, über welches ich in der verbotenen Abteilung in Hogwarts in meinem letzten Schuljahr gestolpert bin und welches mir seither nicht mehr aus dem Sinn geht. Es basiert auf der heilenden und schützenden Wirkung von Alraunenwurzel, die jeder Hogwartsschüler im zweiten Schuljahr kennenlernt. Warum sie so nachlässig behandelt wird, verstehe ich bis heute nicht. Sie ist so ein nützliches Pflänzchen für viele Heil- und Schutztränke sowie in vielen alten Kulturen ein fester Bestandteil von Schutzritualen…okay, zugegebenermaßen ihre Ähnlichkeit mit einem menschlichen Baby ist etwas verstörend. Aber das tut ihrer Nützlichkeit ja keinen Abbruch.

An sich ist es ein sehr einfaches Ritual, aber dafür umso effektiver: man ritzt in eine getrocknete Alraunenwurzel in alten Runen ein, wofür man dankbar ist und worum man die Magie bittet. Meist um ihren Schutz und langanhaltende Gesundheit oder so etwas in der Art. Man zieht einen Bannkreis und konzentriert die Magie, die in der Umgebung enthalten ist in speziell dafür gefertigten Edelsteinen, die im Kreis um eine Feuerschale aus Kupfer angerichtet werden. Man speist seine eigene Magie in das Feuer ein und „opfert“ sozusagen die Alraunenwurzel in den Flammen, während man der Magie seinen Geist öffnet. Die Bücher beschrieben dann, dass man dann etwas spüren sollte. Frustrierenderweise wurde das nie so richtig beschrieben, nur als „Verbindung mit der Magie um einen herum“. Was auch immer das heißen möge. Aber klingt doch spannend, nicht wahr? Und ich habe bei Merlin genug wofür ich dankbar sein kann (wie zum Beispiel am Leben zu sein) und worum ich bitten kann (das Sirius wohlauf ist und sein Patenkind bei sich aufnimmt, wenn ich erst wieder in Kontakt mit ihm trete).

So weit so gut. Nur das Hauptproblem an der Sache ist: wie soll ich bitte an die Edelsteine und die Alraunenwurzel kommen? Und an den Zaubertrank, der in die Feuerschale muss, um Magie zu fokussieren zu können? Und was für Auswirkungen hätte das Ritual auf den Blutschutz, der ja auf meiner Magie basiert? Würde Mrs. Figg als Magiekundige vielleicht etwas bemerken? Was, wenn noch weitere Zauber auf mir oder dem Haus liegen und irgendwie Dumbledore mitbekommt, dass ich weit mehr weiß, als einem unter Muggeln aufgewachsener zehnjähriger Jungen zusteht? Was dann? Also musste ich schweren Herzens das Ritual aufgeben. Vielleicht kann ich es durchführen, wenn ich nächstes Weihnachten in Hogwarts bin. Da fällt es weniger auf, wenn große Mengen Magie umherwehen.

Dennoch muss ich unbedingt in die Winkelgasse. Allein und unbemerkt. Nicht nur, um Informationen zu meiner Person zu sammeln (die ganze „Held der Zauberwelt“-Sache nagt immer noch an mir). Sondern auch um Zaubertrankzutaten zu besorgen. Denn ich weigere mich weiter Verletzungen unbehandelt zu lassen, wenn ich genau weiß, dass ich sie mit einem Schluck aus einer Phiole sofort kurieren könnte. Außerdem kann man ja nie wissen, ob der so hart erkämpfte Frieden im Hause Dursley von Dauer ist…

Auch brauche ich einen Koffer mit einem magiesicheren Duellierraum, damit ich endlich anfangen kann meine Magie zu trainieren. Die Kontrolle habe ich inzwischen recht gut erlangt, doch wenn ich zu emotional werde oder meine Konzentration nachlässt, bricht meine Magie immer noch aus und droht mich und meine Umgebung zu verletzen. Das kann und will ich nicht zulassen. Desweiteren riskiere ich damit, dass ich und die Muggel um mich herum wieder obliviert werden. Ein Schicksal auf das ich gut und gerne verzichten kann, vielen Dank. Also muss ich meinen Magieüberschuss (so fühlt es sich zu mindestens an) in geeignete Bahnen lenken. Und mal ehrlich: mir ist furchtbar langweilig in der Muggelschule. Auch wenn Geschichte und Naturwissenschaften mir interessante Einblicke in eine bislang unbekannte Welt gewähren. Die Zaubererwelt ist und bleibt meine Heimat.

Zitternd ziehe ich die zu dünne Jacke zusammen, als scharfer Wind aufkommt und mich aus meinen Grübeleien reißt. Wie lange war ich jetzt unterwegs? Ein schneller Blick auf meine Uhr am Handgelenkt erinnert mich, dass ich in einer halben Stunde zurück sein muss um Abendessen für meine _Familie_ zu kochen. Urgh, ich will nicht…

 

Flur, Ligusterweg 4, Little Whinging, Surrey, 08. Dezember 1990

Ich kann nur mit Müh und Not das riesige Grinsen unterdrücken, dass sich seit Stunden immer wieder ungebeten auf mein Gesicht schleichen will. Ich könnte hüpfen und tanzen vor Freude! Also, nicht dass ich das jemals tun würde. Oder getan habe. So was ist ja sowas von unter der Würde eines hochwohlgeborenen Reinbluts meines Kalibers. Ein echter Black zeigt nie seine wahren Gefühle. Genau! Den Vorfall im Jahr 1977, als ich es doch noch ins Quidditch Team meines alten Hauses geschafft habe, vergessen wir mal ganz schnell. Und nein, ich habe garantiert nicht gequietscht wie ein kleines Mädchen, egal was Severus nachher die ganze Zeit so dämlich grinsend behauptet hat. Nein, keine Chance…

Wo war ich? Ach ja: ich bin so verdammt glücklich, dass ich mich echt zusammenreißen muss, um meine leere Miene zu bewahren. Denn es ist endlich soweit. Endlich ist die ein Traum wahr geworden und die glorreiche Möglichkeit gekommen. Ich kann wieder heimkehren. Nach Hause in die Welt der Zauberer und Hexen. Meine Heimat. Heute geht es auf in die Winkelgasse! Nach London!

„POTTER!“, brüllt es von draußen und reißt mich unsanft aus meinen Träumereien. Ach ja, willkommen in der Realität.

„Komme Onkel Vernon! Sofort, Onkel Vernon! Bin da!“, stoße ich keuchend aus, nachdem Dudley mich brutal zur Tür hinaus geschubst hat und ich mit dem Gesicht den Beton vor dem wartenden Auto geküsst habe.

„Rein oder es setzt was!“ Ja, ich habe dich auch lieb, verfluchtes Muggelschwein.

Hastig und mit scheinbar furchtsam gesenkten Blick leiste ich dem Befehl folge und finde mich zwischen Fenster und verschwitzten Dudley eingeklemmt auf dem Rücksitz des Wagens wieder. Wie lange dauert nochmal die Fahrt nach London? Dreißig Minuten? Eine dreiviertel Stunde?

„Auf geht’s! In einer Stunde sind wir hoffentlich da.“

Was?! Mein Arm ist jetzt schon eingeschlafen! Und von dem unheilvollen Knacken im Brillengestell wollen wir erst gar nicht anfangen.

„Natürlich nur, wenn nicht wieder irgend so ein Dummkopf Stau verursacht. Ihr wisst ja wie diese jungen Leute heutzutage sind, immer am randalieren und…“, schimpft der Muggelmann mit hochrotem Kopf vor sich hin, während er (letztendlich vergeblich) versucht, den schon arg lädiert aussehenden Sicherheitsgurt um seine eindrucksvoll angeschwollene Wampe zu bekommen.

Innerlich seufze ich schicksalsergeben. Was man nicht alles für seine Ziele tut.

 

Whitcomb Street Nr. 40, London, 08. Dezember 1990

Widerlich nasskalte Luft schlägt mir entgegen und kriecht sofort unter meine viel zu dünne Jacke, als ich zusammen mit den Muggeln aus dem überfüllten Parkhaus trete. Schaudern reibe ich über meine Arme in der Hoffnung, so etwas Wärme erzeugen zu können. Es hilft etwas. Für drei Sekunden. Harsch werde ich am Oberarm gepackt und in eine Ecke gezerrt. Au verdammt! Das wird mit Sicherheit ein blauer Fleck morgen werden.

„Hör mir gut zu, Bengel! Du wirst uns nicht folgen und nicht nach uns suchen, verstanden? Wir wollen in Ruhe für Weihnachten einkaufen, ohne dass uns ein Freak wie du dazwischenfunkt und mal wieder alles ruiniert! Sei einfach um sechs wieder am Auto oder es mir scheiß egal, wie du wieder nach Surrey kommst, kapiert? Und nun, verschwinde endlich!“, raunzt der Muggel mich an und ich nicke schnell um zu zeigen, dass ich verstanden habe. Ich will endlich los! Die Ungeduld nagt schon seit Tagen an mir.

Ohne einen Blick zurückzuwerfen, stapft der Mann zu seiner Familie und die Drei verschmelzen mit den Menschenströmen in Richtung Trafalgar Square. Endlich, endlich, endlich! Freiheit! Mit zittrigen Händen sprinte ich beinahe los in Richtung Charington Cross Road, wo der Eingang zur Winkelgasse lokalisiert ist. Nicht, dass ich den mehr als ein zwei Mal in meinem Leben bisher genutzt habe. Wozu auch, wenn man apparieren kann oder das Flohnetzwerk benutzen?

Die festlich geschmückte Umgebung vermag mir kaum ein müdes Blinzeln zu entlocken, zu sehr bin ich konzentriert meine agitierte Magie im Zaum zu halten, während ich mich zwischen den mit Tüten vollgepackten Muggeln hindurchquetsche. Weihnachten, dass Fest der Liebe und Besinnlichkeit? Ne. Anscheinend eher das der sinnlosen Geschenke und Völlerei. Eisiger Wind treibt mir die Tränen in die Augen und ich muss gegen die Verschwommenheit um mich herum anblinzeln. Das ist mit das Erste, was ich machen werde sobald ich Sirius gefunden und bei ihm in Grimmauldplatz wieder eingezogen bin: das Ritual machen (ist leicht schwarzmagisch angehaucht, aber psst!), damit ich endlich wieder ohne Brille etwas sehen kann! Ist ja kaum auszuhalten!

Grummelnd weiche ich einer Schachtel aus, wie mir beinahe ins Auge gerammt wurden wäre und schaue dem zugehörigen kleinen Flittchen wütend nach. Ich werde natürlich ignoriert. Was auch sonst bei meiner Größe und dem Zustand meiner Kleidung? Ich bin wie unsichtbar für die Erwachsenen. Erbärmlich. Und äußerst praktisch. Fröstelnd ziehe ich die labbrige Jacke enger um meinen dürren Leib. Ich muss doch bald da sein. Oder haben die den _Tropfenden Kessel_ etwa verlegt?! Hoffentlich nicht. Keine Panik. Hier muss er irgendwo sein. Es ist nicht mehr weit…Ha! Da!

Vielleicht ist das auch nur meine verklärte Weltsicht im Moment, doch kaum erhasche ich einen Blick auf den schmierigen Pub, scheint sich ein Schleier aus sanften, goldenem Licht über die Welt vor mir zu legen und alle Anspannung, von der ich gar nicht wusste, dass sie existiert, hebt sich schlagartig von meinen Schultern. Tief ziehe ich die abgasverseuchte Luft Londons in meine Lungen und es kommt mir wie frischer Frühlingsduft vor. Kopfschüttelnd reiße ich mich aus meinem Stupor und eile weiter meinem Ziel entgegen. Ich kann es kaum erwarten. Endlich erfahre ich mal, was Sache ist und kann mein Leben wieder in die Hand nehmen. So wie es sein sollte.

Ich linse kurz über meine Schulter zurück. Doch keiner schenkt mir auch nur ein Fünkchen an Aufmerksamkeit. Nun denn…Meine Finger beben leicht, als sie sich um den dreckig aussehenden Türknaufs des _Tropfenden Kessels_ legen. Tief hole ich Luft. Also dann…

Kaum einen Herzschlag später finde ich mich auf dem Rücken wieder und halte mir meine pochende Stirn. Aua! Was ist passiert?!

„Bei Merlins Barte! Kind, bist du verletzt? Hast du dir weh getan? Oh man, dass tut mir so furchtbar leid! Komm her, ich helfe dir auf!“, babbelt eine raue Frauenstimme und Hände zerren mich auf die Beine.

Mir wurde eine Tür an den Kopf geknallt. Wenn das nicht eine stimmungsvolle Begrüßung ist…

„Ist schon gut. Ist nichts passiert“, versuche ich abzuwiegeln und die besorgt dreischauende Hexe wieder loszuwerden.

„Nichts da! Komm mit Kleiner, du blutest ja! Ach weh…“, plappert sie weiter auf mich ein und packt mich resolut am Handgelenk. Bevor ich weiß, wie mir geschieht schleift sie mich in den _Tropfenden Kessel_ hinein und bugsiert mich zu der nächstgelegenen Sitzbank.

„So, hier“, sagt sie zu mir und drückt verblüffend sanft ein Tuch auf meine blutende Stirn. Verwirrt blinzle ich die Hexe an.

Sie hat kurze graue Haare, die sich helmartig bis unter ihr Kinn schmiegen. Ihre Augen funkeln hellblau aus einem von Lachfalten durchzogenen Gesicht und passen hervorragend zu ihren ebenfalls hellblauen Roben, die etwas zu eng um die doch schon ausladenden Hüften sind. Sie ist mir völlig unbekannt und weist keine typischen Merkmale einer alten Reinblutfamilie auf. Vielleicht ein Halbblut oder gar eine Muggelgeborene?

„Ich heiße Lucy McDonald. Aber nenn mich einfach Lucy, ja? Wie heißt du? Und wo ist deine Familie? Bist du verloren gegangen?“, fragt sie mich, während sie weiter auf meine Platzwunde drückt.

Clever. So kann ich nicht flüchten, ohne unhöflich zu sein. Und höfliche Umgangsformen wurden mir gnadenlos von meiner leiblichen Mutter eingehämmert. Egal was kommen möge, man muss immer den äußeren Schein wahren.

„Ich heiße…ähm, James.“

Ernsthaft Gehirn? Das ist der erste Name, der dir einfällt? Sehr schlau, wirklich äußerst schlau. Urgh.

„James? Was für ein netter Name. Aber, wo ist deine Familie? Du bist doch viel zu jung um ganz allein hier draußen herumzustrolchen! Hast du dich verlaufen?“, schnattert Lucy weiter und hastig versuche ich mir etwas aus den Fingerspitzen zu saugen, was sie mir endlich vom Hals schaffen wird.

„Äh ich-äh ja, sehen sie, also ich…“

Scheiße, scheiße, Mist verdammt! Mein Kopf ist wie leergefegt. Urgh, komm schon Regulus, improvisiere!

„Bist du sicher, dass es dir gut geht? Du siehst aus, als würdest du jeden Moment umfallen. Komm, lass uns mal die Mütze abnehmen, dann kann ich deinen Kopf besser verarzten!“

Immer noch zu verwirrt senke ich den Blick und lasse ich sie ohne Gegenwehr meine Mütze runternehmen. Sachte streicht sie mir die Haare aus der Stirn – und erstarrt. Irritiert von ihren komischen Verhalten schaue ich auf. Lucys Mund hängt vor Erstaunen leicht offen und ihre Augen sind starr auf meine Stirn gerichtet. Was ist dort so besonderes zu sehen? Ist die Verletzung etwa doch schlimmer als ich vermutet habe?

„Ähm, Mrs. McDonald? Stimmt etwas nicht?“, frage ich die Hexe in dem unschuldigsten Ton, den ich schauspielern kann.

„Nein, nein, mein Junge. Alles in Ordnung“, stottert sie hervor und streicht sorgfältig meine widerspenstigen Ponysträhnen hinab, sodass meine Stirn bedeckt ist.

„Es ist nur so – nicht jeden Tag trifft man Harry Potter, den Jungen-der-lebt und schlägt ihm eine Tür an den Kopf. Es tut mir ja so leid, Mr. Potter! Ich hatte ja keine Ahnung! Es ist mir solch eine Ehre, ihre Bekanntschaft zu machen. Wir sind ihnen ja so dankbar für das, was sie für uns getan haben!“, redet die Hexe los.

Fassungslos und ziemlich bedeppert starre ich sie an. Was? Wie um alles in der Welt…?

„Was?“, bricht es aus mir heraus.

Ich wusste zwar aus Dumbledores Brief, dass ich berühmt sein würde in der magischen Gemeinschaft, aber das? Woher bei Merlins Bart wissen die Leute wie ich aussehe?

„Äh, ja…Mrs. McDonald. Es freut mich ebenso sie kennen zu lernen. Und es ist wirklich nicht schlimm. Das könnte ja jedem passieren! Bitte machen sie sich keine Gedanken darüber!“, unterbreche ich den immer noch anhaltenden Redeschwall der Frau. Mist, so viel zu keine Aufmerksamkeit erregen.

„Oh, sie sind zu gütig, Mr. Potter!“

Ich habe ernsthaft eine gestandene Frau zum erröten gebracht. Als zehnjähriger Junge. Man ey. Ich weiß echt nicht ob ich heulen oder lachen soll.

„Aber nur eine kurze Frage: wie haben sie mich erkannt? Sie müssen wissen, eigentlich wollte ich nur kurz eine kleine Überraschung, nichts Großes, für meine Familie zu Weihnachten in der Winkelgasse besorgen und deswegen bin ich auch ganz allein unterwegs. Sozusagen inkognito“, wispere ich verschwörerisch und lächle süßlich.

„Natürlich an der Narbe, Mr. Potter. Sie ist schließlich einzigartig in ganz Großbritannien“, flüstert sie ebenso verschwörerisch zurück und das leise Kichern lässt Lachfalten um ihre Augen entstehen.

„Ah stimmt, die habe ich ja ganz vergessen! Mein Fehler“, witzle ich herum, als ob ich Ahnung hätte, wovon die Frau redet. Die Panik blubbert weiterhin auf kleiner Flamme in mir vor sich hin.

„Ich bin so selten in der Öffentlichkeit. Wissen sie – meine Familie versucht mich so weit es geht weg von dem ganzen Presserummel und so zu halten, deswegen wäre ich ihnen sehr dankbar, wenn sie niemanden von unserer Begegnung erzählen könnten, ja?“, spinne ich wild als Ablenkungsmanöver von den Dingen, die ich hätte eigentlich wissen müssen.

„Aber natürlich, Mr. Potter! Keine Sorge, von mir erfährt keine Menschenseele etwas. Meine Lippen sind versiegelt“, erwidert die Hexe heftig nickend.

Verflucht, wenn ich doch nur einen Zauberstab hätte! Dann könnte ich sie einfach so oblivieren. Aber nun? Hoffentlich ist sie kein Reinblut und keinen Schimmer von Okklumentik. Denn was ich jetzt versuchen werde ist im höchsten Maße illegal und nicht ganz ungefährlich. Mit einem schiefen Grinsen suche ich die blauen Augen meines Gegenübers und setze an in ihren Geist einzudringen – da packt sie mich eifrig am Handgelenk und zerrt mich hochmotiviert hinter sich her durch den Schankraum hindurch. Was bei Morganas haarigen Titten…?

„Ähm Entschuldigung, Mrs. McDonald, aber-“, setze ich leicht am ausflippen an, werde aber mal wieder unterbrochen:

„Nix da Mrs. McDonald, es heißt Lucy für sie, Mr. Potter!“

„Aber nur wenn sie mich Harry nennen“, antworte ich automatisch und könnte mich dafür ohrfeigen. Regulus du Volltrottel. „Äh, ich meine, es wäre besser, wenn sie mich in der Öffentlichkeit James nennen, sie wissen schon, die ganze Aufmerksamkeit…“

„Natürlich…James!“, zirpt Lucy vergnügt und zum ersten Mal achte ich näher auf meine Umgebung.

Wir haben fast den gesamten Pub durchquert (zum Glück, ohne dass jemand meinen Versprecher mitbekommen oder mich als Berühmtheit erkannt hat) und Lucy schiebt mich mit sanften Druck durch die Tür, die zum Hinterhof führt. Unsere Schritte hallen in der engen Backsteingasse wieder und mein Herz fängt an zu rasen. Gleich ist es soweit. Ich bin endlich wieder daheim. Da ist nur ein klitzekleines Problem namens Lucy

„Äh, Lucy? Was machen sie?“, werfe ich ein, als sie meine Hand fallen lässt und ihren Zauberstab zückt.

„Na nach sieht es denn aus, Dummerchen? Ich begleite dich natürlich! Du bist viel zu jung um alleine draußen zu sein. Aber keine Angst, ich werde niemanden verraten, dass du es bist. Wir sind beide jetzt in geheimer Mission unterwegs, nicht wahr?“, antwortet sie mir mit einem feinen Grinsen und zwinkert zu mir hinab während sie routiniert die Backsteine an der Mauer vor uns abklopft.

Mist, wie soll ich aus dieser Nummer jemals wieder rauskommen? Oder einfach gar nicht, seufze ich innerlich und ergebe mich vorerst in mein Schicksal. Ich kann ihre Erinnerungen immer noch später löschen. Vielleicht - sinniere ich mit schief gelegtem Kopf, als ich ihren sich immerzu fort bewegenden Mund beobachte – kann ich ja Lucy McDonalds Talent fürs endlose Reden nutzen. Wissen ist Macht, wie es so schön heißt. Mit einem tiefen Grollen bewegt sich die Mauer vor uns Beiden zur Seite und mein Herz setzt für einen kurzen Augenblick aus. _Willkommen daheim_.

 

 

Winkelgasse, London, 08. Dezember 1990

Staub steigt mit in die Nase und ein leiser Nieser entschlüpft mir, als ich ein in dunkles Leder eingebundenes Buch aus dem von Staub bedeckten Regal ziehe. So weit hinten war ich selten bei _Flourish und Blotts_. Sonst bin ich immer in dem Laden in der Nokturngasse gegangen, wo sie viel bessere und tiefgründigere (und ein kleines bisschen verbotenere) Werke verkauft haben. Eigentlich war ich das letzte Mal kurz vor Beginn des siebten Schuljahrs hier. Eine Ewigkeit ist es her…Umpf, ich klinge wie mein eigener Großvater. Aber Staubwischen könnten sie auch mal wieder. Macht einen schlechten Eindruck auf die potentiellen Kunden, nicht wahr?

„Brauchst du Hilfe?“, ertönt eine kieksende Teenagerstimme hinter mir und ich zucke heftig zusammen. Der soll sich gefälligst nicht so anschleichen!

„Äh, nein danke. Ich stöbere nur etwas“, antworte ich mit einem unschuldigen Lächeln und schiele unter meinen wirren Ponysträhnen zu dem Jungen in braunen Roben vor mir hinauf. Warum muss ich nur so ein Zwerg sein…

Der Teenager runzelt etwas die Stirn, nickt dann aber mir kurz zu und verschwindet zwischen den Regalen Richtung Kasse, wo eine lautstarke Diskussion ausgebrochen ist über unverschämte Preise für ein Buch mit dem alles sagenden Titel „Das zweite Gesicht – Flotte Zaubersprüche und pfiffige Zaubertränke für die reife Hexe“ zwischen einer stark beleibten, älteren Dame und dem genervt dreinschauenden Verkäufer, der fast schon zum Inventar gehören zu schein. Ehrlich, ich habe seitdem ich mit meinen Eltern erstmalig in _Flourish und Blotts_ mit knapp fünf Jahren gekommen bin nie jemand anderen an der Kasse gesehen. Das ist jetzt wie lange her…24 Jahre? Und er war damals schon alt! Zumindest aus Kindersicht. Anscheinend sterben Bibliothekare nicht, sie trocknen ein und werden somit unsterblich konserviert. Ha!

Mit einem feinen Kräuseln meiner Mundwinkel betrachte ich das dicke Buch in meinen Händen. _Die Große Chronik der Zauberer des Zwanzigsten Jahrhunderts_. Und sogar ein ganzes Kapitel ist dem Dunklen Lord und mir gewidmet. Irgendwie verstörend seinen eigenen Namen in solch fetten Büchern zu lesen. Als wäre ich berühmt. Okay, ich bin berühmt, aber dennoch – es ist merkwürdig, ja? Warum wird ausgerechtet Harry Potter so sehr gefeiert, aber nicht seine Eltern, die ihr Leben ließen um ihn zu schützen? Was ist falsch mit den Zauberern und Hexen? Ist während meiner Abwesenheit komplett der Verstand und das logische Denken zum Fenster hinausgeworfen wurden? Echt und früher dachte ich, Muggel wären dämlich. Anscheinend sind Magier nicht besser. Urgh!

Leise vor mich hin grummelnd, wuchte ich meinen Bücherstapel hoch (warum ich wie der letzte Troll vergessen habe einen dieser praktischen Körbe mit dem Federleicht-Zauber zu nehmen ist mir unbegreiflich – ich schiebe es auf die stetigen Schläge gegen den Hinterkopf durch den fetten Muggel, anscheinend erhöht es doch nicht das Denkvermögen). Mit einem Grunzen lasse ich die Bücher auf den Tresen fallen und hole erstmal tief Luft. Verfluchter Kinderkörper mit seinen stöckrigen Armen. Vielleicht hätte ich doch nicht _Zusammenfassung der Allgemeinen und Speziellen Rechtsprechungen des Zaubergarmots 1980 bis 1989_ nehmen sollen. Ich habe ja schon mit _Geschichte der modernen Magie_ sowie _Aufstieg und Niedergang der dunklen Künste_ genug zu schleppen. Aber ich habe verflucht nochmal keine Ahnung vom Stand der Zauberergesellschaft. Und so öde und langwierig wie es sein wird, Gerichtsurteile spiegeln am besten den Geist der Zeit wieder. Ich habe jetzt schon keine Lust mehr.

Der Verkäufer – Mr. Jackson laut dem vor sich hin pfeifenden Namensschild – schaut mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen zwischen mir und dem Stapel hin und her. Mit sturer Miene und dem besten Ja-ich-habe-genügend-Geld-um-diese-Dinge-zu-kaufen-Blick starre ich zurück. Kleider machen anscheinend doch noch Leute. Mit einem entnervten Seufzer nickt der Mann und ergibt sich in sein Schicksal Während er die Bücher in eine Tüte packt und schrumpft, verkündet er mit näselnder Stimme:

„Das wären dann drei Galleonen, zwei Sickel und fünfzig Knuts.“

Wortlos krame ich die gut gefüllte Geldbörse heraus und zähle beiläufig das Geld ab. Es wurde mir von Lucy McDonald praktisch aufgedrängt, als ich sie dank Legilimentik nach endlosen drei Stunden endlich davon überzeugen konnte, dass sie sich ja noch ganz dringen mit einer guten Bekannten treffen müsste und deswegen ja jetzt leider losmuss. Ich wusste nie, dass man so viel reden kann ohne nach Luft schnappen zu müssen. Meine Ohren bluten jetzt, aber ich weiß mehr als vorher. Und das Eis, welches sie mir im _Florean Fortescues Eissalon_ ausgegeben hat, war das beste was ich seit Jahren gegessen habe (und wahrscheinlich demnächst essen werde). Mit einem scharfen Nicken danke ich Mr. Jackson, als er die streichholzschachtelgroße Tüte zu mir herüberschiebt und verlasse gemächlich den Laden. Sollte ich eigentlich ein schlechtes Gewissen haben, Geld und Hilfe einer wildfremden Frau anzunehmen und sie als Dank zu oblivieren? Hm, wenn ich ein Hufflepuff wäre, bestimmt. Bin ich (zum Glück) aber nicht. Okay, etwas schlecht fühle ich mich schon dabei. Verdammte Muggel haben mich weich werden lassen.

Die Tortur mit Mrs. McDonald hat vieles ans Tageslicht gebracht, von dem ich immer noch verwirrt und zutiefst beunruhigt bin. Allen Anschein nach hat Dumbledore, noch bevor ich gut bei dem Muggel-Müll verstaut war, öffentlich verlautbaren lassen, dass ich den Dunklen Lord (Es heißt Voldemort oder Riddle, verdammt du bist kein Todesser mehr!) vertrieben habe und seinen Angriff auf wundersame Weise überlebt habe. Und seitdem eine auffällige Blitznarbe an der Stirn trage. So viel zu nicht auffallen. Aber etwas nagt an mir: Nicht _getötet_ , hat der alte Mann gesagt. _Vertrieben_. Es war angeblich kein Körper zu finden. Das hinterlässt ein mulmiges Gefühl bei mir. Ganz mulmig. Ich will nicht wagen auszumalen, was die Alternative zu tot sein könnte. Ich erschaudere und lenke schnell meine Gedanken auf weniger deprimierende Dinge. So habe ich erfahren, dass Severus noch lebt (Merlin sei Dank, die alte Fledermaus ist einfach nicht tot zu kriegen). Er arbeitet auf Hogwarts und unterrichtet Zaubertränke. Ich kann ihn mir so gar nicht in der Lehrerrolle vorstellen. Soweit ich mich entsinnen kann, hasst er Kinder und Vollidioten. Was aus seiner Sicht ja oft dasselbe ist. Wie soll das denn funktionieren? Und wie hat es ihn also unter Dumbledores Obhut verschlagen?

Er war genau wie ich Todesser. Und jetzt soll er angeblich ein Spion für den Orden des Phönix gewesen sein? Ich weiß nicht so recht, ob ich das glauben kann. Er war (und ist wahrscheinlich) ein Slytherin durch und durch. Selbst ich als sein langjähriger Freund bin mir nicht hundertprozentig sicher, auf welcher Seite er stehen könnte. Wahrscheinlich auf seiner Eigenen. Wie jeder gute Slytherin. Wie ich. Hm. Wer kann es ihm verübeln, sich vor Askaban retten zu wollen?

Über Sirius war die Hexe erstaunlich schmallippig. Ich habe rein gar nichts erfahren. Das macht mir schon Sorgen. Etwas Großes muss passiert sein. Aber was? Was verhindert, dass er seinen Patensohn fast zehn Jahre nicht sehen kommt? Auch scheint er nicht als Lord Black aktiv im Zaubergarmot zu sein. Wo ist Sirius hin verschwunden? Hoffentlich bergen die Bücher ein paar Antworten.

Die Stirn in Falten gelegt blicke ich vom Kopfsteinpflaster auf. In der Entfernung strahlt weiß Gringotts und lässt meine Laune weiter sinken. Ich habe in meiner Euphorie total vergessen, dass ich keinen Zugang zu meinen Verliesen besitze und somit völlig mittellos dastehe. Soweit ich weiß bin ich der Alleinerbe der Familie Potter und Sirius alleiniger Erbe. Wer hat also meine Schlüssel? Ohne sie könnte ich zwar an mein Gold kommen, aber dafür müsste ich einen Bluttest machen und ich bin mir nicht ganz sicher, ob das eine gute Idee ist. Was, wenn Kobaldmagie in der Lage ist festzustellen, dass ich die Erinnerungen und den Geist von Regulus Black besitze, aber im Körper von Harry Potter weile? Was würden sie dann machen? Das ist mir alles zu unsicher und da ich von Mrs. McDonald reichlich Galleonen geschenkt bekommen habe bin ich nicht gewillt, dieses Risiko einzugehen.

Mit einem Seufzer schüttle ich die dunklen Gedanken ab, die um mich kreisen Die Zeit drängt. Zielstrebig steure auf die Apotheke des alten Mr. Mullpeppers zu. Ein guter Vorrat an Zaubertränken ist immer gut. Man kann ja nie wissen.


	8. Prester

Kapitel 8: Prester

Gebüsch nahe dem Spielplatz, Little Whinging, Surrey, 14. Juni 1991

An alle die sich stirnrunzelnd fragen, warum ich an diesem verregnet-grauen Freitagnachmittag mich in den Büschen unweit dem einzigen Spielplatz Little Whingings verstecke wie der letzte Feigling, dem sei gesagt: ein guter Krieger weiß wann eine Schlacht verloren ist. Strategischer Rückzug war schon immer eine Stärke (oder wenn man es anders sieht Schwäche) der Slytherins. Die Kräfte neuformieren und so, ihr wisst schon. Es hat absolut nichts mit Angst zu tun. Naja, zugegebenermaßen, vielleicht ein bisschen…Aber Angst ist etwas ganz Natürliches und es wäre falsch sie völlig zu ignorieren (wie die Gryffindors es zu tun pflegen – manchmal zu ihrem Nachteil)! Nicht dass mir die Bande von Muggeljungen um meinen engelsgesichtigen Cousin Dudley Angst einflößen würde. Es sind schließlich nur Muggel. Aber ihre Fäuste sind doch ganz schön zielsicher für ihr Alter. Und gegen eine Überzahl kämpfen ist nicht der Stil eines Slytherin. Nein, das überlasse ich gerne anderen, die sich versuchen wollen. Strategischer Rückzug sage ich bloß.

Nun jedenfalls hocke ich hier im feuchten Grün und versuche mich trotz der ganz in der Nähe auf der Schnellstraße gen London entlangdonnernden Lastwagen zu konzentrieren. Leider konnte ich nicht wie geplant in der Winkelgasse einen Koffer mit Trainingsraum kaufen, in dem ich nachts oder wenn ich sonst in den Schrank unter der Treppe eingesperrt bin, mich in der Magie üben könnte. Dafür hat das Geld dann doch nicht gereicht. Irgendwie ironisch: ich bin Erbe zweier reicher und mächtiger Adelshäuser der Zaubererwelt und doch sitze ich bettelarm bis auf eine übriggebliebene Hand voll Knuts in der Muggelwelt fest. Und bisher bin ich nicht wieder in die Winkelgasse gekommen. Es muss also so gehen.

Letzten Dienstag habe ich es endlich vollbracht. Das Wunder, von dem ich langsam zu bezweifeln wagte, dass es jemals zu meinen Lebzeiten eintreten würde: ich habe stablose Magie gewollt und kontrolliert angewendet, ohne dass es mir alles um die Ohren geflogen ist. Das ist nämlich die Male davor ab und an passiert. Okay, öfter als ich gewollt habe. Die Konzentration schwankt nur minimal (beispielsweise, weil diese eine nervige Fliege sich nicht wo anders hinsetzen konnte als auf meine Nasenspitze) und – bähm! Der Ast, den ich hatte schweben lassen wollen, veränderte seinen Zustand zu Sägemehl. Zu sagen, ich war frustriert in diesem Zeitraum gewesen, wäre das Understatement des Jahres.

Die lästigen Gedanken mittels Okklumentik aus meinen Geist vertreibend, atme ich tief aus und ein und greife mit suchenden Fingern nach meiner Magie. Überschießend und brodeln wie wenn das Meer auf steinerne Klippen trifft, schnellt sie in mir empor und nur mit Mühe gelingt es mir, sie durch eine kleine „Öffnung“ in der Handfläche meiner rechten Hand zu fokussieren. Stetig ziehe ich Luft in meine Lungen und stoße sie wieder aus. Ich bin absolut ruhig. Sorgsam die Kontrolle bewahrend blicke ich auf das verwelkte Blatt in meiner Hand hinab und kann langsam dabei zusehen wie es langsam sich streckt und länglich wird. Am oberen Ende formt sich eine weiße Knospe, die sich nach und nach öffnet. Ein hellgrünes Laubblatt entsteht und rollt sich leicht während es wächst vom Stiel der Lilie ab, die nun in meiner Hand ruht. Abrupt schneide ich den Magiefluss ab und zucke leicht zusammen, als die Magie weiterhin unter meiner Haut prickelt und tänzelt.

Es ist ungewohnt, dass meine Magie sich nicht sofort wieder zur Ruhe begibt, wenn sie nicht mehr für einen Zauber fokussiert wird. Meine (oder eher Harrys) Magie ist so – wild und ungezähmt. Dabei ist sie ganz und gar nicht bösartig. Sondern eher… _übermotiviert_. Oder _verspielt_ trifft es auch ganz gut. Urgh. Verspielte Magie? Ich, ein Sohn des vornehmen und gar alten Haus Blacks bin mit einer Magie geschlagen, die einem jungen Hundewelpen gleicht? Hm, passt irgendwie. Schicksalsergeben lächle ich und streiche sanft mit den Fingern über die samtigen Blütenblätter der Lilie. Ruiniert bloß mein Image des mysteriösen Slytherins. Aber ich will ja nicht meckern. Ich habe sehr viel mehr Magiereserven als vorher. Ich muss sie nur noch etwas mehr _kultivieren_. Sie ist so anders als ich es kannte. Unvertraut. Sie wurde schließlich von Harry Potter, nicht von Regulus Black, die letzten Jahre wenn auch nur unbeabsichtigt genutzt. Seitdem ich wieder vollkommen da bin, präge ich sie weiter. Doch die ersten zehn Jahre im Leben eines Zauberers oder einer Hexe sind entscheidend für die Entwicklung der Magie. Für die Ausprägung ihrer _Stimmung_. Ob sie beispielsweise eher für Verwandlung, Zauberkunst oder Schwarze Magie geeignet ist.

Harry Potter hat allen Anschein nach in den Jahren, wo ich ausgeknockt war, ein nicht zu verachtendes Händchen für Verwandlungen entwickelt. Was so nie meine Stärke war, während ich Schüler auf Hogwarts war. Ich war eher für die Theoriefächer wie Arithmetik und Runenkunde. Mal schauen, was ich dieses Mal so für Fächer in der dritten Klasse wähle. In meine zwei Lieblingsfächer kann ich ja schlecht wieder gehe, es würde zweifelsohne auffallen, wenn ich schon alles kann. Was natürlich nicht schlecht hinsichtlich des Arbeits-Noten-Aufwands wäre. Aber es wäre bestimmt auch schrecklich langweilig… Also vielleicht Pflege magischer Kreaturen? Missmutig rümpfe ich die Nase. Ob ich auf stinkende Viecher und Ställe ausmisten Lust habe? Hm, eigentlich eher nicht. Wahrsagen? Ein leichtes O haben immer alle behauptet. Aber will ich mir das wirklich antun? Das Ganze hat ja am Ende nur mit Talent zu tun. Und wenn man keins besitzt (so wie ich), dann ist es recht sinnlose Zeitverschwendung. Zeit, die ich bei weitem besser nutzen kann. Von dieser merkwürdigen Lehrerin Mrs. Mukherjee ganz zu schweigen…Lebt die überhaupt noch? Die war ja schon uralt als ich meinen Abschluss gemacht habe. Und abschließend bleibt da noch Muggelkunde. Hmpf, dass ist so ein Thema für sich…

„FREAK! KOMM! ICH WILL ABENDBROT!“, reißt mich die Stimme von Dudley aus meinen Gedanken.

Mit einem Seufzer lege ich die Lilie neben mich, bevor ich aufstehe und meine verdreckten Hosen abklopfe. Merlin verhüte ich trage auch nur ein Krümelchen Schmutz auf Tante Petunias blitzblanken Fußboden. Mal davon abgesehen, dass Dudley nie seine Schuhe auszieht und somit eine Spur aus Schlamm und Steinen durch den Flur trägt (die natürlich Harry Potter - wer auch sonst - wegputzen darf), ist es einfach nur pure Dummheit von Seiten der Muggel, einen WEISSEN Teppich in den verfluchten FLUR zu legen?! Wie unpraktisch kann man eigentlich sein?

Mit hängenden Schultern stapfe ich Richtung Ligusterweg. Das Einzige was mich etwas aufheitert ist das Wissen, dass demnächst mein Hogwartsbrief kommen muss. Dann dauert es nicht mehr lange und ich bin endlich raus aus diesem Höllenloch. Wieder daheim auf Hogwarts. Ich kann es kaum erwarten.

 

Küche, Ligusterweg 4, Little Whinging, Surrey, 15. Juni 1991

Mit düsterem Gesichtsausdruck stehe ich halb verborgen hinter dem Türrahmen des Flurs neben meinem Schrank unter der Treppe und beobachte die undankbaren Muggel dabei, wie sie ihr verwöhntes Balg nur so mit Geschenken überhäufen. Ich kann mich nicht entsinnen, jemals etwas von ihnen Geschenk bekommen zu haben. Außer man zählt die kaputten, ungewaschenen Socken von Weihnachten voriges Jahr mit. Nein, eher nicht.

„Sechsunddreißig?! Letztes Jahr waren es aber siebenunddreißig Geschenke!“, brüllt Dudley nach kurzer Betrachtung des Geschenktisches. Oh man…

Innerlich verleire ich nur die Augen. Der wird niemals in der wirklichen Welt überleben, so verhätschelt und dumm wie der ist. Man könnte fast Mitleid haben. Obwohl - nö, eher nicht. Aber naja, nicht mein Problem. Ich bin dann ja hoffentlich schon längst über alle Berge und muss diese Familie nie wiedersehen.

„Ja das ist so, aber sieh mal, dieses Mal sind einige sehr groß zum Beispiel das von Tante Magda…“, setzt Vernon an, der genau wie Tante Petunia und ich den Heulanfall kommen sieht und schlimmeres versucht abzuwenden. Vergeblich, wie es scheint.

„ES IST MIR EGAL WIE GROSS SIE SIND!“, schreit Dudley und recht unästhetisch aussehende rote Flecke erscheinen auf seinem Gesicht.

Dicke Kunsttränen kullern aus seinen zusammengekniffenen Schweinsäuglein und ich knabbere seufzend an der einen Scheibe trockenen Brot, welches mir heute großzügiger Weise als Frühstück gegönnt wurde. Die Dursleys wollen heute mit Piers Polkiss, einem rattengesichten Freund von Dudley, in den Zoo gehen. Natürlich hat Harry Potter auf so einer Vergnügungstour keinen Platz – man stelle sich nur vor, er könnte glatt Spaß haben! Und Geld müsste man auch für ihn ausgeben. Also ist die logische Konsequenz, dass sie mich bei Mrs. Figg abladen und sie ihren Tag schön ohne mich verbringen können. Urgh, ich will nicht! Neben der Tatsache, dass ich nach der Begutachtung des tausendsten Fotos ihrer Katzen einfach nur zu Tränen gelangweilt bin, bin ich das letzte Mal innerlich tausend Tode gestorben, weil ich dachte sie sagt mir jeden Moment, dass sie weiß, dass ich illegaler Weise Magie ausübe. Hat sie komischerweise aber nicht. Ist sie vielleicht doch nur ein Squib? Aber was, wenn nicht?

„Nicht weinen, Dudley-Schatz! Mami und Papi kaufen dir im Zoo noch zwei weitere Geschenke! Dann hast du sogar achtunddreißig Stück! Na, wie klingt das?“, redet derweile Tante Petunia auf das schlecht schauspielernde Kind und auf magische Weise verschwinden alle Tränen. Oh, was für ein Wunder!

„Nun setz dich an den Tisch, dein Frühstück wird noch ganz kalt!“, fordert sie ihr dümmlich grinsendes Kind auf, welches mit einem Nicken zum Tisch watschelt und mit fettigen Fingern nach dem nächstbesten Geschenk greift.

Gelangweilt sehe ich zu, wie die Berge aus Geschenkpapierfetzen an seinen Füßen stetig wachsen und schließlich den halben Küchenboden bedecken. Das Telefon klingelt schrill, die Muggelfrau nimmt ab und bewegt sich leise sprechend aus dem Raum. Ohne auf eine Aufforderung zu warten, fange ich an das Papier aufzusammeln und wegzuräumen. Der Muggelmann liest raschelnd und grunzend Zeitung, sich murmelnd über die Preise allgemein und _die da oben_ im Besonderen aufzuregen. Während ich unter den Tisch krieche und mich nach den weit verstreuten Schnipseln recke, höre ich es an der Tür läuten.

„Das ist Piers! Jetzt geht es in den Zoo!“, schnauft Dudley begeistert und tritt mir unsanft auf die Hand, als er aufspringt und durch die Küche rennt (oder so was ähnliches, denn richtiges Rennen würde ja Bewegung erfordern und nun ja, dass ist ja bekanntlich nicht so sein Spezialgebiet).

Fluchend schüttle ich die zermalmte Hand und werfe Todesblicke auf die beiden sich nun im Flur befindlichen Jungen. Mist verdammt, das tut weh.

„Vernon! Mrs. Figg kann den Bengel nicht nehmen! Sie hat sich vorgestern den Fuß gebrochen und fährt deswegen zu ihrer Schwester für die nächsten Wochen“, höre ich Tante Petunia zu ihrem Mann leise sagen und mit einem Mal starren mich vier Paar Augen böse an. Als ob das meine Schuld wäre! Dieses Mal war ich es wirklich nicht!

„Was sollen wir nur tun?! Gerade heute, an Dudleys großen Tag! Der Junge ruiniert aber wahrhaftig auch alles!“, nörgelt die Frau weiter.

Ich beiße hart die Zähne zusammen, um nicht doch eine spitze Bemerkung rauszuschleudern, die mir am Ende nichts als Schrankarrest und Hunger einbringt. Ja ja, gebt ruhig eurem Neffen die Schuld für eure vermasselten Leben. Ist ja nichts Neues. Es schmerzt trotzdem tief drinnen, das Objekt ständiger Schuldzuweisung und unbegründeten Hasses zu sein.

„Ich kann auch hierbleiben, Tante Petunia und Onkel Vernon. Ich werde auch ganz brav sein und nur in meinem Schrank sitzen, nachdem ich alle Arbeiten erledigt habe“, versuche ich mit zaghafter Stimme das Blatt zu meinen Gunsten zu wenden.

„Nix da, Bursche! Am Ende brennst du noch das Haus mit deiner Freakigkeit nieder!“, poltert der Muggelmann mit sich violett verfärbenden Gesicht los.

Scheinbar eingeschüchtert blicke ich zu Boden und frage mich insgeheim bloß, womit ich das alles verdient habe. Ein reinblütiger Zauberer von knapp dreißig Jahren, jüngster Meister der Runen und Rituale seit einem Jahrhundert, Erbe des Haus und Titel Lord Black. Und doch muss ich vor diesen Muggelschweinen katzbuckeln als gäbe es kein Morgen mehr! Da sieht man mal, was einem seine Reinblütigkeit nutzt, wenn man auf sich allein gestellt ist. Hätte ich doch bloß einen Zauberstab, es würde alles wieder ins Lot bringen!

„Er kommt mit“, grunzt der Muggel zu seiner Frau und schiebt sich an mir vorbei.

„Aber Vernon…“, stößt Tante Petunia händeringend aus und eilt hinterher.

„Ach ja“, seufze ich leise und mache mich an den Abwasch.

Hinter mir höre ich Dudley und seinen Lakaien tuscheln und kichern während ich mit automatischen Bewegungen die Teller und das Geschirr vom Fett reinige. Sie planen etwas, ich kann es ganz genau spüren. Wahrscheinlich wollen sie mir wieder ein Bein stellen, wenn ich das Porzellan wegräume. Das gäbe ein Donnerwetter gewaltigen Ausmaßes, wenn ich das fallen lassen würde. Von der folgenden Strafe mal ganz abgesehen. Ich unterdrücke einen Schauer. Zahlreiche Erinnerungen aus Harrys Leben und meine eigenen unrühmlichen Erfahrungen haben mir nur zu gut vor Augen geführt, dass es den Gürtel um jeden Preis zu vermeiden gilt. Nur der Cruciatus von Riddle ist mir als schmerzhafter in Erinnerung geblieben.

„Junge komm, wir wollen los!“, ruft die Muggelfrau aus dem Flur.

Schnell trockne ich meine Hände am nächstbesten Geschirrtuch ab und haste zu ihr hin. Und schaffe es in letzter Sekunde den Ellenbogen auszuweichen, der sonst in meinen Rippen gelandet wäre. Ach Dudley, findest du den Witz nicht auch langsam alt?

„Komme Tante Petunia! Bin schon da, Tante Petunia!“, antworte ich und sprinte raus ins grelle Sonnenlicht.

Es verspricht ein wunderschöner Sommertag zu werden. Ein bisschen neugierig bin ich schon, was ich in so einem Muggel--Zoo zu sehen bekommen werde. So etwas in der Art gibt es zwar auch in der Zaubererwelt (zumeist in Form von Wanderausstellungen mit allerlei exotischen und einheimischen magischen Tierwesen), aber es war natürlich unter der Würde meiner hochwohlgeborenen Eltern zu so etwas hinzugehen. Dann müsste man sich ja am Ende noch neben Schlammblüter stellen und ihren Gestank ertragen. Merlin bewahre! Was für eine Vorstellung! Haben meine Eltern eigentlich überhaupt mal etwas als Familie mit mir und Sirius unternommen, was einfach nur zum Spaß diente? Hm, das eine Mal in Wales als wir – oh, nein doch nicht. Das diente ja dazu, uns Familien vorzuführen, deren Töchter wir später eventuell einmal zur Frau nehmen könnten. Wenn ich es mir so recht überlege: wir sind nie nur irgendwo zu Viert hingegangen. Es waren immer Treffen von Reinblüterfamilien, die Julfeste und Geburtstagsfeierlichkeiten. Eigentlich haben uns unsere Eltern immer nur zum Rumzeigen mitgenommen. Seht her, wie rein und begabt meine Jungen sind! Die Crème de la Crème der Aristokratie. Von den netten Familienausflügen meiner Kindheit in die zahlreichen Black-geführten Unternehmen inklusive staubtrockene Beratungen über Finanzierungs- und Investitionsstrategien wollen wir mal gar nicht anfangen. Langeweile pur.

Noch bevor ich mich zu den zwei Jungen ins Auto begeben kann, packt mich Onkel Vernons fleischige Hand hart an der Schulter und zwingt mich, mich zu ihm umzudrehen. Drohend und mit missbilligend zusammengekniffenen Augen starrt er mich an, bevor er zischt:

„Keine deiner fantastischen Tricks, hast du verstanden? Wenn ich auch nur das geringste bisschen Freakigkeit bemerke, dann kannst du dich auf was gefasst machen! Ob du verstanden hast?!“

„Ja Onkel Vernon“, antworte ich und nicke, genügend verschüchtert scheinend.

„Los, Junge!“, bekomme ich bloß als Antwort und werde grob in den Wagen geschoben.

Die Fahrt scheint eine Ewigkeit zu dauern, während ich mich mit Beobachten der Muggel aus dem Fenster vergnüge, wenn nötig den kneifenden Fingern und stoßenden Ellenbogen von Dudley und Piers ausweichend. Laut knatternd zieht ein Motorrad in halsbrecherischer Geschwindigkeit vor uns in die Fahrspur rein, nur um sich gleich wieder weiter tollkühn durch die Automassen zu schlängeln.

„Immer dies Jugend mit ihren lauten Motorrädern! Alle wegsperren sag ich!“, meckert Onkel Vernon mit erzürnter Miene und hebt drohend eine zur Faust geballte Hand, als ob der Motorradfahrer sie noch sehen könnte. Seine Frau nickt bloß mit dem Kopf und vertieft sich weiter in das neuste Klatschmagazin, welches sie sich mitgenommen hat.

„Wenn ich groß bin, werde ich mir auch ein Motorrad zulegen. Das wäre so cool!“, gibt Dudley seinen Senf dazu und Piers scheint auch begeistert zu sein:

„Ja genau, man!“

„Ich habe heute Nacht von einem Motorrad geträumt, welches Fliegen konnte. Es war wie Magie“, rutscht es aus mir raus, ohne dass ich es verhindern kann und ich zucke prompt unter mehreren wütenden Blicken zusammen. Verfluchter Mist!

„Es gibt keine Magie! Motorräder können nicht fliegen!“, poltert der Muggelmann los und ich versuche Schadensbegrenzung zu betreiben:

„Ja natürlich, ich weiß!“

Pah, als ob Magie nicht existieren würde! Sie kümmert sich nicht, ob man an sie glaubt oder nicht, sie ist einfach da. Ganz genau wie die Schwerkraft oder andere Gesetze der Naturwissenschaften, die die Muggel sich anstatt Religion seit Neustem zugewendet haben. Zu meiner Zerknirschung muss ich eingestehen, dass je mehr ich über die Natur und ihre Gesetze aus Muggelsicht lerne, desto weniger ich mir einreden kann, dass die Muggel den Zauberern unterlegen sind. Wir sind uns ähnlicher, als ich jemals gedacht hätte. Wir sind beides Menschen mit all unseren Schwächen und Fehlern. Voldemort ist eigentlich nichts anderes als das magische Äquivalent zu Hitler und seinem Dritten Reich in Deutschland. Der einzige wirkliche große Unterschied zwischen Muggeln und Zauberern ist, dass wir Magie haben und sie dafür Technologie besitzen, die rasante Fortschritte in dem letzten Jahrhundert gemacht hat. Welcher Zauberer war schon mal auf dem Mond gewesen? Oder hat Waffen entwickelt, die innerhalb von Sekunden Tausende töten können, wie die Atombombe in Hiroshima? Wenn das so weitergeht, sehe ich schwarz für die in ihrer Entwicklung doch recht langsame und in Bezug auf die Anpassungsfähigkeit schlecht ausgestattete Zauberergemeinschaft. Wir schreiben mit Federn auf Pergament und Tragen Roben, verdammt nochmal! Wie es die Muggel zuletzt im achtzehnten Jahrhundert taten.

Die Muggel sind uns allein zahlenmäßig stark überlegen. Auf einen von uns kommen vielleicht hunderttausend Nichtmagier. Und wenn sie irgendwann Wind davon bekommen, dass eine Parallelgesellschaft mit Magie existiert…Es kann alles gut gehen und vielleicht führt der kulturelle Austausch zum erblühen beider Gesellschaften. Aber, was wenn sie uns als Bedrohung für ihren Frieden ansehen? Was dann? Mir ist klar, dass meine Sichtweise sehr pessimistisch und von einseitiger Reinblutideologie geprägt ist. Und ich hoffentlich falsch liege. Doch zu tief sind die Schrecken der Hexenverbrennungen ins Gedächtnis der Reinblüter eingebrannt und von Generation zu Generation weitergegeben wurden, als dass ich Jahre meiner Erziehung einfach so abschütteln könnte. Das schlechte Gefühl bleibt und nagt an mir.

Nein, ich glaube kaum, dass Magier und Muggel friedlich in Einklang leben können. Die Trennung beider Welten muss unbedingt noch schärfer erfolgen, beispielsweise fände ich Waisenhäuser für magiebegabte Kinder eine gute Idee (ich spreche da aus bitterer Erfahrung). Somit müsste kein magisches Kind mehr wegen seiner Andersartigkeit leiden. Und spezielle Klassen für Muggelgeborene oder unter Muggeln aufgewachsene Halbblüter wären auch mehr als nur eine Überlegung wert. Denn wenn ihnen keiner unsere Kultur nahe bringt ist es doch kein Wunder, wenn sie sich nicht angenommen fühlen und versuchen die Zauberergesellschaft nach ihren Ansichten zu formen. Nur, dass das fatale Folgen haben könnte, daran denken sie natürlich nicht. Und ziehen darüber hinaus den (nicht ganz ungerechtfertigten) Unmut der Reinblüter auf sich. Warum gibt es so was nicht schon längst auf Hogwarts, wo es doch Muggelkunde für interessierte Reinblüter gibt? Merkwürdig, darüber habe ich bisher noch nie so richtig nachgedacht.

„Wir sind da!“, verkündet Tante Petunia schrill und reißt mich aus meinen Überlegungen.

Im Moment kann ich sowieso nichts ändern. Erst wenn ich volljährig bin und entsprechenden politischen Einfluss über meine Sitze im Zaubergarmot und als Lord Potter-Black nehmen kann, dann ergibt sich die Möglichkeit etwas zu tun. Aber bis dahin ist es noch ein weiter Weg…

 

Reptilienhaus, Londoner Zoo, 15. Juni 1991

Blinzelnd versuche ich meine Augen schneller an die Düsternis des Reptilienhauses nach der grellen Helligkeit von Draußen zu gewöhnen. Müde reibe ich mir meine tränenden Augen. Und schmeiße dabei konsequent meine Gläser herunter. Na toll, jetzt bin ich wahrhaftig blind! Verfluchte Brille. Mit zusammengekniffenen Augen suche ich den Boden ab, bis ich einen verschwommenen dunkleren Fleck sehe, der annähernd wie eine Brille aussieht. Hastig hebe ich sie auf, bevor mein allerliebster Cousin sie noch _aus Versehen_ zertritt. Ah! Schon viel besser!

Inzwischen haben sich meine Augen an die Dunkelheit gewöhnt und neugierig gehe ich in ausreichend Abstand zu Dudley und seinem Freund an schummrig beleuchteten Terrarien mit verschiedensten Tieren vorbei. Echsen, Geckos, Chamäleons, Krokodile und schließlich – Schlangen. Uh, endlich die Möglichkeit das Tier meines Hogwartshauses aus der Nähe zu betrachten ohne Angst auf einen gezischelten Befehl von Voldemort hin gefressen zu werden! Sonst hatte ich bisher nie richtig Gelegenheit dafür. Und Nagini zählt nicht. Bei der war man lieber froh außer Reichweite zu bleiben. Ihr Gift war äußerst tödlich und ich habe mehr als einen Muggel an ihrem Biss sterben sehen. Sah sehr schmerzhaft aus.

 Interessiert spähe ich in den nahegelegenen Glaskasten, in dem sich laut Schild eine Königskobra befinden soll. Hm, mal schauen. Ja, dort in der Ecke halb unter dem Baumstumpf verborgen! Sieht nicht so beeindruckend aus…Mal weiterschauen…Hm, die Grüne Mamba macht da schon eher was her! Ja so stellt man sich eine slytherinwürdige Schlange vor. Und dieses Grün, sehr schön. Mit einem leichten Lächeln auf den Lippen folge ich den Dursleys langsam und genieße unverhohlen den Anblick der vertrauten Tiere um mich herum. Fast wie damals in Hogwarts, nicht wahr?

„Das ist langweilig! Mach, dass sie sich bewegt!“, nörgelt Dudley vor einem Terrarium mit einer zusammengerollt auf dem Geäst schlafender Boa Constrictor und lenkt meine Aufmerksamkeit von der wunderschön schwarz-kupferrot gemusterten Kreuzotter vor mir weg, die mich die ganze Zeit unverwandt angestarrt hat. Hat mich irgendwie irritiert. War aber gleichzeitig so faszinierend.

„Ey, beweg dich. Na los, mach!“, fordert Onkel Vernon, während er laut gegen die Scheibe pocht.

Ich zucke aus Mitleid mit der Schlange etwas zusammen. Da will man einfach mal nett dösen und die letzte Maus verdauen und wird prompt aus dem Schlaf gerissen, nur um aufgefordert zu werden, Kunststückchen vorzuführen.

„Sie schläft“, werfe ich trocken ein, aber Dudley und Piers sind schon halb auf dem Weg zum nächsten Tier, dicht gefolgt von dem Muggelmann, der mir einen bösen Blick zuwirft.

Seufzend trete ich an das genervt aussehende Tier heran und lasse meine Augen über die verschlungen gemusterten Schuppen wandern.

„Du bist eine Schönheit, nicht wahr? Ich kann dich sehr gut verstehen. Ich würde auch lieber schlafen anstatt mit meinem Cousin Zeit verbringen zu müssen. Er ist echt nervig, das sage ich dir“, murmle ich leise und zu meiner Überraschung hebt die Schlange ihren Kopf. Ihr Starren wird nach einer Minute etwas gruselig und mich überkommt der Drang, weiter zu plappern:

„Ich verstehe wie das ist, den ganzen Tag eingesperrt zu sein während unzählige Menschen ihre hässlichen Gesichter gegen die Scheibe drücken. So deprimierend…“

„Erzzzzähl mir davon, Ssssprecher“, dringt es sarkastisch an mein Ohr und vor Schreck falle ich beinahe nach hinten um.

„Was bei Merlins gepunkteten Unterhosen…? Du verstehst mich?!“, frage ich ungläubig nach und schaue die Schlange bedeppert an. Ich weiß nicht ob Schlangen mit ihren Augen rollen können, aber diese vor mir schien es irgendwie hinzubekommen.

„Ja du Vollidiot. Wir reden doch, oder?“, erwidert die Schlange launisch und jetzt höre ich deutlich das Zischeln in ihrer Stimme. Parsel. Ich verstehe und spreche Parsel. Wie…?

„Ja ich weiß, Sssschlaumeier. Ich bin blosss überrassssscht, weil ich nicht immer mit Sssschlangen reden konnte“, erwidere ich ebenso sarkastisch und versuche mich dabei selbst zu hören. Ja, da! Ein leichtes Zischen und Säuseln.

„Äh ja…“

Oh man, was führt man bitte ein Gespräch mit einer Schlange? Worüber unterhält man sich?

„Auf dem Ssssschild steht, deine Art kommt aus Brassssilien. Wie issssst es dort? Vermissssst du deine Familie?“, frage ich doch jetzt etwas neugierig geworden nach. Ausflippen, wieso ich auf einmal ein Parselmund bin, kann ich später in Ruhe in meinem Schrank unter der Treppe. Aber bis dahin muss ich die Gelegenheit nutzen!

„Liessssss weiter, Ssssspprecher“, antwortet sie gedehnt und meine Wangen nehmen einen gesunden roten Farbton an. Da steht fett _In Gefangenschaft geboren_. Uhhhh, peinlich.

„Entsssschuldigung. Ich wollte dir nicht zzzzzu nahetreten“, murmle ich leise.

Getrampel hinter mir lässt mich aufblicken und ich sehe meinen Cousin und seinen Freund auf mich zu hetzen, jetzt wo etwas Cooles mit der Schlange passiert. Ich habe keine Zeit zur Seite zu springen und werde grob umgestoßen. Ich falle die kleine Treppe hinab, die zum Terrarium herausführt und Schmerz schießt durch mein Steißbein sowie mein rechtes Handgelenk. Ah verdammt!

„Schau mal, was die da macht! Wie genial ist das denn?!“, freut sich Piers lautstark und Dudley nickt ebenfalls begeistert.

Hasserfüllt starre ich durch meine zerbrochene Brille zu den Muggeljungen hinauf und der in den ganzen Monaten angestaute Frust kocht in mir hoch. Genug ist genug! In mir reißen alle Dämme und prickeln schießt die Magie aus mir heraus. Unkontrollierbar und alles in ihrem Weg zerstörend. Schwer atmend kann ich nur fassungslos starren, als um mich herum alle Glaswände der Terrarien explodieren und die schreienden Besucher Schutz vor den niederregnenden scharfen Splittern suchen. Eine neue Welle des Kreischens setzt ein, als die erste Schlange sich in dem Chaos aus dem Staub macht. Und viele weitere folgen.

„Danke, Sssssprecher“, zischelt es mir ins Ohr.

Leicht betäubt drehe ich meinen Kopf und finde mich Auge in Auge mit der Boa Constrictor wieder.

„Kein Ding“, schaffe ich herauszuwürgen bevor die Schlange mir zuzwinkert (das können Schlangen?!) und zwischen den Gittern der Klimaanlage verschwindet.

„POTTER!“, höre ich die wutbebende Stimme meines Onkels und alles Blut verlässt mein Gesicht. Meine Hände beginnen zu zittern.

Brutal wird mein Arm umfasst und ich auf die Beine gezerrt. Hoffentlich halten die von mir gemachten Veränderungen in seinem Geist trotz der starken Wut und Emotionen.

„Was sagte ich wegen der Freakigkeit?! Dafür wirst du bezahlen! Das bedeutet den Gürtel und vier Wochen Schrank für dich, Junge“, wispert der Muggelmann mir genüsslich ins Ohr, als er mich hinter sich in Richtung Ausgang zerrt. Ich kann nicht verhindern, dass mir die Tränen in die Augen steigen und ein leises Wimmern meiner Kehle entweicht. Die Veränderungen haben nicht gehalten.

 

Garten, Ligusterweg 4, Little Whinging, Surrey, 13. Juli 1991

Lauwarmer Regen tropft mir in die Augen, als ich mich schüttle um die bleierne Müdigkeit aus meinen Gliedern zu vertreiben. Die Welt vor meiner Brille verschwimmt leicht, als das Wasser über die Gläser läuft während ich mein Gesicht nach oben zu den grauen Wolken drehe. Mein Rücken schmerzt wie noch nie zuvor, aber ich kann mir keine Pause gönnen, denn wenn ich nicht bis heute Abend mit dem Garten fertig werde gibt es kein Abendbrot. Es wäre das erste richtige Essen, was ich seit vier Wochen bekommen würde. Nicht nur halb verschimmeltes Brot und abgestandener Tee. Nein, richtiges Essen. Ein Sandwich mit Salat, Butter und Käse. Vielleicht sogar etwas Schinken...Ich kann spüren, wie mir das Wasser im Mund zusammenläuft und mein Magen laut knurrt.

Mit zittrigen Fingern umklammere ich die kleine Schaufel in meiner Hand fester und mache mich weiter daran, die widerspenstigen Unkräuter aus der Erde zwischen Tante Petunias Rosen herauszuziehen. Ich fühle mich so kraftlos. Und Hoffnungslosigkeit scheint sich tief in mir festgesetzt zu haben, wie als würden Dementoren unsichtbar um mich herum schweben. Die Wochen in der absoluten Dunkelheit und Isolation des Schrankes unter der Treppe haben mir mehr zugesetzt als jede Gräueltat des Dunklen Lord es je getan hat. Und ich habe vieles gesehen während meiner Zeit als sein Diener. Unaussprechliche Dinge die kleinen Muggelmädchen und -jungen angetan wurden, vor den Augen ihrer Familien. Sinnlose Folter nur der Blutgier wegen. Qualvolle Tode durch schwarze Gifte. Wehrlose Muggelgeborene, deren einziges Vergehen ihre Existenz war.

„Ssssprecher!“, dringt es an mein Ohr und blinzelnd halte ich inne. Huh?

„Hier unten, Sssssprecher!“, zischelt es wieder und leicht ungläubig spähe ich zwischen die Blätter des Rosenbuschs. Eine Schlange?

„Ssssssprecher! Endlich habe ich dich gefunden!“, spricht die Stimme weiter und vorsichtig drücke ich die tropfnassen Blätter beiseite, um endlich die Quelle der Stimme zu finden.

Zusammengerollt, um dem Regen möglichst wenig Angriffsfläche zu bieten, liegt eine schwarz-rot gemusterte Schlange, die mir vage bekannt vorkommt. Zu welcher Art gehört sie? Sie ist nicht sonderlich groß, soweit ich das beurteilen kann, vielleicht nur knapp einen Meter lang. Aber sind nicht die kleinen Schlangen die mit den stärksten Giften?

„Äh, ja. Hallo?“, antworte ich höflich und immer noch verwirrt. Sie hat nach mir gesucht? Weswegen das?

„Ssssprecher! Ich wollte dir danken, dasssss du mich und meine Brut aussss den Händen der Unwürdigen befreit hasssst. Keine Ssssschlange will, dassssss ihre Kinder in Gefangenschaft aufwachsssssen, abgessschnitten von der Sssssonne und dem Wind, der Magie und frisssscher Beute!“

„Du weisssst von Magie?“, entweicht es mir verwundert. Woher wissen Schlangen über Magie Bescheid? Können sie sie spüren oder sehen?

„Keine Ssssorge, Ssssprecher! Wir wissssen einfach. Essss issst in unssserem Blut. In unssserer Seele.“

„Aha.“ Nervös blicke ich über meine Schulter zum Küchenfenster zurück. Keiner zu sehen. Gut.

„Warte, hasssst du nicht etwassss von Kindern gesssagt? Woher kennssssst du mich überhaupt?“, fällt mir ein und die Schlange – eine Kreuzotter wie ich mich jetzt erinnere – schaut mich irgendwie konsterniert an. Sofort fühle ich mich dumm, als ob die Antwort auf meine Fragen offensichtlich wären.

„Aussss den Gefängnissss auf Glasss!“, antwortet sie schnippisch und das implizierte _Dummkopf_ ist deutlich zu hören.

„Ach aussss dem Zzzzoo! Sssstimmt, ich erinnere mich!“

„Mir isssst langweilig!“, quengelt eine neue Stimme halb unter der Kreuzotter und ein winziger, kupferroter Kopf ploppt zwischen den Schuppen der Mutterschlange hervor.

„Oh, dassss meintesssst du mit Kinder…“, entweicht es mir trocken. Die kleine Schlange beäugt mich neugierig und ihre kleine Zunge schmeckt prüfend die Luft.

„Ssssei ssstill! Und komm rausss da!“, zischt die Mutter ihr Kind an und mit einem Grummeln (Schlangen können grummeln?!) verschwindet das Köpfchen wieder unter den schuppigen Körper der Kreuzotter, nur um sich agil wieder hervor zu winden und sich neben ihrer Mutter zusammenzurollen.

„Ich bin nicht nur gekommen, um dir zzzzu danken, Ssssprecher! Ich bringe dir ein Geschenk und eine Bitte. Dassss ist mein jüngsssster Ssssohn. Er isssst zzzzu klein und zzzu sssschwach, um alleine drausssssen zu überleben. Ssssorge für ihn, edler Ssssprecher! Bitte!“

Für einen Moment sprachlos starre ich die beiden Tiere vor mir an. Was?

„Okay…ich verssstehe nicht ganzzzz…“

„Danke, Sssprecher! Lebwohl, Sssssohn“, zischt die Kreuzotter selbstzufrieden und bevor ich irgendwie regieren kann, verschwindet sie auf Nimmerwiedersehen zwischen den Rosenbüschen.

Leicht schockiert blicke ich hinab auf die kleine Schlange, die mir einfach so geschenkt wurde. Sie ist nicht länger als ein Bleistift und von einer wunderschönen kupferroten Farbe, die in ihren Mustern auf den Rücken etwas dunkler wird als der Rest von ihr. So zusammengerollt und im Regen liegend sieht sie wirklich erbärmlich winzig aus. Lautlos seufze ich und halte der Schlange meine Hand hin. Verflucht sei mein weiches Herz und hinterlistige Schlangen! Ausgetrickst von meinem eigenen Wappentier. Wie ironisch.

„Willsssst du unter deinen Ärmel kriechen? Da isssst essss etwasss trockener alssss hier drausssen“, frage ich die Baby-Schlange.

Sie starrt mich eine volle Minute nur an, bevor sie sich wortlos über meine Finger bewegt und sich langsam über meine Hand Richtung Arm windet. Ihre nassen Schuppen sind erstaunlich weich und kitzeln leicht, wenn sich die Muskeln unter ihnen rhythmisch strecken und zusammenziehen. Immer höher kriecht sie bis ich sie sich um meinen Nacken legen spüre, halb verborgen unter der inzwischen doch schon länger gewordenen Mähne meines zerstrubbelten, tiefschwarzen Haars. Ich habe es seit letzten Sommer wachsen lassen und langsam reichen die längsten Haare auf meine Schultern. Ich muss sie mir etwas schneiden lassen, wenn ich mal wieder in der Winkelgasse bin. Sie sehen relativ zottlig aus und sind ungleichmäßig lang. Aber ich will unbedingt wieder zu meiner alten Haarlänge zurück. Und die Schwerkraft hilft etwas dabei, das verdammte Potter-Haar zu zähmen.

Hastig arbeite ich weiter als ich bemerke, dass schon erstaunlich viel Zeit vergangen ist. Jetzt muss ich schließlich auch die Baby-Schlange versorgen. Was essen kleine Schlangen eigentlich? Mäuse? Hm, die sind doch viel zu groß für sie…vielleicht Insekten? Spinnen gibt es genug in meinem Schrank, da müsste sie nicht Hungern.

„Hasssst du einen Namen?“, frage ich die Schlange leise während ich weiter Unkraut jäte.

Stille antwortet mir. Habe ich was falsch gemacht? Oder schläft sie bloß? Mühsam versuche ich zu ihr hinab zu spähen, aber sie hat sich dermaßen zwischen meinen Haaren und dem Pulloverkragen eingerollt, dass ich sie nicht sehen kann.

„Habe ich dich irgendwie beleidigt? Essss tut mir leid, wenn esss ssso isssst. Esss war keine Abssssicht“, versuche ich es erneut.

„Nein, dasss isssst essss nicht. Ich bin blossss müde und hungrig, Ssssprecher. Und nein, ich habe keinen Namen. Gib mir einen!“, antwortet die Schlange nun und jetzt höre ich auch die Müdigkeit in ihrer Stimme.

„Ich werde darüber nachdenken. Ja? Ich muss jetzzzzt weiterarbeiten, denn sssonssst bekomme ich kein Esssen.“

„Wiessso? Du bissst ein edler Ssssprecher! Du ssssolltessst niemals Hungern! Wie können ssssie esss wagen. Meine Mutter sssagte immer…“, beginnt die bislang noch namenlose Schlange zu schimpfen und ein kleines Lächeln legt sich auf mein Gesicht. Vielleicht können wir doch noch gute Freunde werden.

 

Der Schrank unter der Treppe, Ligusterweg 4, Little Whinging, Surrey, 14. Juli 1991

„Wach auf Junge!“, reißt mich die schrille Stimme meiner Tante aus meinem Dämmerschlaf und gähnend setzte ich mich auf.

„Wer war dasss? Ihre Ssssstimme isssst ssso ssschrecklich sssschrill!“, stöhnt die kleine Schlange – nun Stridor getauft –unter meinem T-Shirt. Sie muss nachts auf meine Brust gekrochen sein und sich dort eingeringelt haben. Ihre Zunge kitzelt auf meiner Haut.

„Meine Tante“, grunze ich bloß müde und setze mich langsam auf, um Stridor nicht zu zerquetschen.

Ebenfalls noch verschlafen vor sich hin grummelnd kriecht er meinen Hals empor und versteckt sich an seinem scheinbar neuen Lieblingsplatz: zwischen meinen Haaren und dem T-Shirt-Kragen. Mir die Augen reibend trete ich aus meinem Schrank heraus und trotte missmutig in die Küche, wo ich sogleich von einem „Mach Frühstück, aber sofort!“ begrüßt werde. Dir auch einen Guten Morgen, Tante Petunia.

Während ich automatisch Eier in die Pfanne zerlasse, Schinken anbrate und gleichzeitig den Kaffee ansetze, grüble ich immer noch nach, wie ich zu der besonderen Gabe gekommen bin. Soweit ich weiß, hat keiner in der Familie Potter jemals Parsel gesprochen. Und sie sind soweit ich weiß auch nicht ein bisschen mit Salazar Slytherin verwandt. Oder mit den Gaunts, Voldemorts Familie, von denen der diese seltene Fähigkeit geerbt hatte. Kommt also das Parsel von Lily Evans Seite? Einer Muggelgeborenen? Ist meiner Meinung nach eher unwahrscheinlich, aber woher soll sie sonst kommen? Hat Lily vielleicht Squib-Vorfahren, die irgendwann aus der Gaunt-Familie ausgestoßen wurden und sich dann mit Muggeln vermischt haben? Wäre theoretisch denkbar, oder? Aber ohne zu Gringotts zu gehen und für viel Geld einen Abstammungstest machen zu lassen, habe ich keine Chance das herauszubekommen. Des Rätsels Lösung muss noch eine Weile warten.

Die andere Möglichkeit will ich gar nicht erst in Betracht ziehen. Aber sie geht mir ebenfalls nicht aus dem Kopf: was, wenn irgendwas Komisches in der Nacht passiert ist, als mich Riddle töten wollte und ich diese Fähigkeit von ihm habe? In den Untiefen meines Geistes habe ich schon mal etwas Fremdes gefunden. Fest weggesperrt und unschädlich gemacht durch unzählige Fallen in meinem Geist. Ein Monster mit Voldemorts Augen. Ein Teil von ihm lebt irgendwie in mir weiter. Ich weiß es einfach. Mich schüttelt es bei der Vorstellung, dass er mich dermaßen besudelt hat. Ich fühle mich unrein und nichts was ich mache, kann dieses Gefühl lindern.

„Wassss isssst, Massster?“, fragt mich Stridor besorgt, als er meine Gänsehaut bemerkt. Ich schüttle nur leicht den Kopf. Ich habe ihm erklärt, dass niemand von meiner Fähigkeit mit Schlangen zu reden wissen darf. Dass es gefährlich für mich und ihn sein könnte, wenn die Muggel etwas mitbekämen.

„Ssssspäter“, raune ich ihm leise zu und belade die Teller der Muggel gerade in dem Moment, in dem Vater und Sohn in der Küche erscheinen. Perfektes Timing!

„Hier bitte, Onkel Vernon, Dudley“, sage ich demütig (Urgh!) und stelle die dampfenden, köstlich duftenden Teller vor den gierig dreinschauenden Muggeln ab.

Ohne mich eines Blickes zu würdigen (oder sich gar zu bedanken), beginnen beide sich vollzustopfen. Unterdessen mache ich mich an den Abwasch und versuche meinen knurrenden Magen zu ignorieren. Glücklicherweise habe ich gestern Abend meine Gartenarbeit fertigstellen können und endlich richtige Nahrung erhalten (das heißt im Klartext so viel wie ein Sandwich mit einem Hauch von Butter, einer halben Scheibe Käse sowie einem angewelkten Salatblatt). Es war dennoch zu wenig für meinen wachsenden Körper und der Hunger bleibt weiterhin ein fester Bestandteil meines Lebens.

„Hier Junge, iss!“, unterbricht mich die Muggelfrau und hält mir einen Teller mit verbrannten Schinkenresten und Rindenstückchen sowie ein Glas Milch hin.

„Danke Tante Petunia!“, sage ich leise und schnappe mir hastig die dargebotenen Gaben, ängstlich dass sie wieder verschwinden könnten, sollte ich nicht schnell genug sein.

Hastig stopfe ich das Essen in meinen Mund und muss mich zwingen zu kauen. Ich bin leicht beschämt von meinem Essverhalten, aber ein größerer Teil von mir ist viel zu hungrig um sich um Etikette Gedanken zu machen. Ein winziges Stück Schinken lasse ich in meiner Hosentasche verschwinden, um es später Stridor zu geben. Es stimmt, dass er aufgrund seiner jetzigen Größe vor allem Insekten isst, er ist aber neugierig, wie Muggelessen so schmeckt. Ich wusste gar nicht, das Schlangen schmecken können, habe das aber taktvoll wie ich bin nicht nachgefragt.

„Und jetzt raus mit dir! Wehe du störst unseren schönen Sonntag noch weiter! Frecher Bengel…“, schnappt Onkel Vernon giftig, nachdem ich endgültig mit dem Abwasch fertig geworden bin. So hastig wie noch nie leiste ich dem Befehl folge, bevor die Muggel es sich noch anders überlegen.

„Ach Dudley, geh raus spielen mit deinen Freunden! Sei aber bitte zu Mittag wieder da, ja mein Schatz?“, höre ich noch mit halben Ohr Tante Petunia säuseln und ich schnaube amüsiert.

Spielen heißt bei meinem Cousin so viel wie Harry-Jagd und Kinder verprügeln, die kleiner sind als er selbst und von seinen Kumpanen festgehalten werden. Nicht sehr sportlich. Draußen müht sich die Sonne durch die Schleierwolken, es ist aber schön warm und man braucht keine Jacke. Nach einer so langen Zeit in Gefangenschaft, lasse ich mir genießerisch den lauen Sommerwind um die Nase wehen. Auch Stridor streckt seinen kleinen Kopf zwischen meinen ungekämmten Haaren hervor und beobachtet die Nachbarschaft.

„Dasss issst alssso wo du wohnssst, Massster?“, fragt er neugierig.

„Ich habe dir schon tausssssend mal gessssagt, denn mich nicht Masssster!“, zische ich zurück und trabe über den Spielplatz in Richtung der Büsche, die den Eingang zu meiner privaten Lichtung bilden, in der ich mich immer vor den Muggeln verberge und meine Magie trainiere.

„Wie ssssoll ich dich sssonssst genennen? Ich weisssss deinen Namen nicht, Dummkopf!“, erwidert Stridor sarkastisch und ich bleibe abrupt stehen. Und schlage mir die Hand an die Stirn:

„Ssstimmt, da war ja wassss…“

Langsam sinke ich auf den matschigen Boden ohne mich um die Feuchtigkeit zu kümmern, die durch meine Hose dringt. Was genau soll ich Stridor alles erzählen? Es ist ja nicht so als ob er mich verraten könnte. Niemand außer mir (und Voldemort) kann Parsel. Soweit ich weiß. Und ich bin der Einzige von beiden, der hundertprozentig am Leben ist. Ich könnte jemanden haben, dem ich alles erzählen kann. Dem ich alles anvertrauen kann, ohne Gefahr hintergangen und verraten zu werden. Ist es nicht das, was immer alle wollen? Einen Freund und Gefährten fürs Leben?

Nachdenklich schaue ich zu Stridor hinab, der sich inzwischen meinen Arm hinunter gewunden hat und mich ungeduldig ansieht. Er ist so winzig, wie er sich um meine Finger wickelt. Ich seufze. Innerlich habe ich schon längst eine Entscheidung getroffen. Alle Freunde, die ich einstmals hatte sind tot, laut den Büchern in Askaban (zum Beispiel Barty oder Rabastan) oder in einer Position, die mir es unmöglich macht ihnen zu vertrauen (damit meine ich Severus). Die ganze Wiedergeburts- und Harry-Potter-Held-der-Zauberwelt-Sache nagt ziemlich an mir. Von Sirius, über dessen Gefangenschaft in Askaban für den angeblichen Verrat der Potters sowie die Tötung von einem Dutzend Muggeln und Peter Pettigrew (verräterische Ratte!) ich in den in der Winkelgasse gekauften Büchern gelesen habe, ganz zu schweigen. Warum wurde Sirius der Prozess gemacht? Ich kann einfach nicht glauben, dass er insgeheim ein Todesser gewesen sein soll. Niemals Sirius, da bin ich mir sicher. Aber warum dann? Was ist passiert in jener Nacht? Ich muss einfach mal Ballast abwerfen.

„Ich heisssse Regulussss Arcturussss Black. Die meissssten nennen mich aber Harry Potter“, beantworte nun endlich ich mit müder Stimme Stridors Frage. Der schaut mich etwas verwirrt mit schiefgelegtem Köpfchen an:

„Wiessso hassst du zzzwei Namen? Du bisssst doch nur ein Zzzzauberer?“

„Esssss issst eine zzzziemlich lange Gessssschichte. Und sssie klingt unglaublich. Willsssst du ssssie trotzzzzdem hören?“, frage ich. Auf sein Nicken hole ich tief Luft. Und ein Damm in mir scheint zu brechen.

 

Gebüsch nahe dem Spielplatz, Little Whinging, Surrey, 14. Juli 1991

„Dassss war... interessssant“, meint Stridor trocken nach einigen Minuten des Schweigens.

Ich zucke mit den Schultern und gebe ein zustimmendes Geräusch von mir. Gedankenverloren spiele ich mit dem leicht feuchten Gras, dass mich umgibt. Meine ganze Hose ist von grünen Flecken übersäht. Na toll. Noch mehr Wäsche für mich.

„Und alsss wen sssiehssst du dich, Massster? Bissssst du noch Regulussss oder ssschon Harry?“, spricht die kleine Schlange den Gedanken aus, der mich schon unbewusst eine ganze Zeit beschäftigt. Ich seufze leise:

„Ich bin innerlich immer noch Regulussss. Aber alle anderen halten mich für Harry Potter. Und erwarten von mir, dassss ich mich wie er verhalte. Ich weissss aber nicht wie er isssst. Er hat aufgehört zzzu exisssstieren, alssss ich wiedererwacht bin. Esss kann immer nur eine Sssseele in einem Körper geben.“

„Dann bisssst du für mich Regulussss. Und den Ressst lassssen wir auf unsss zzzukommen. Aber eine wichtige Frage habe ich noch, Regulussss.“

Ich schaue Stridor mit gerunzelter Stirn an und nicke ihm zu, als Zeichen fortzufahren. Was denn nun noch?

„Wo issssst dassss leckere Fleissssch, dasssss du eingessssteckt hassst? Ich bin hungrig!“

Ein fassungsloses Lachen entweicht mir. Ich hatte mit sonst was gerechnet, aber nicht damit. Lächeln fische ich in meinen ausgebeulten Taschen nach dem Bacon. Das zarten Gefühl von Verbundenheit keimt in mir auf und ich wage zum ersten Mal seit langer Zeit auf eine bessere Zukunft zu hoffen.

 

Küche, Ligusterweg 4, Little Whinging, Surrey, 19. Juli 1991

Angewidert verziehe ich mein Gesicht, als Dudley in seiner neuen Schuluniform mit vor Stolz geschwellter Brust vor seinen gerührten Eltern auf- und abmarschiert. Er sieht aus wie ein Ballon mit viel zu engen orangen Hosen und schrecklich kackbraunen Jackett. Von dem dämlichen Strohhut mal ganz abzusehen. Da sind mir die doch langweilig-schwarzen Hogwartsroben auf jeden Fall lieber!

„Uhhh, unser kleiner Engel, so erwachsen! Ach Vernon, wie die Zeit vergeht!“, seufzt Petunia affektiert und wischt sich unauffällig ein paar Tränen aus den Augen.

„Ein guter Junge. Zeig uns nochmals deinen Spazierstock, Dudley! Ach was würde ich nochmal dafür geben, jung zu sein und wieder nach Smeltings zu gehen!“, tönt Onkel Vernon.

Ich verleier stumm die Augen und drehe mich wieder zu dem viel zu großen Stofffetzen in der Spüle um, der früher mal Dudley alte Hose gewesen ist und nun – grau gefärbt – mir als Schuluniform dient, wenn ich auf die nahegelegene Stonewall High School ab September gehen soll. Was aber nicht geschehen wird. Aber das wissen (oder hoffen) die Muggel nicht. Doch ich weiß ganz genau, dass noch diesen Monat mein Hogwartsbrief eintreffen wird. Nicht, dass ich die Muggel davon wissen lassen werde. Ganz im Gegenteil. Je weniger sie wissen, desto eher sind sie zu überrumpeln und haben keine andere Wahl, als mich nach Hogwarts gehen zu lassen. Grandioser Plan, nicht wahr? Ich weiß, hatte schon mal ausgeklügeltere…Urgh, dass sieht aus wie eine gekochte Elefantenhaut. Ein Glück muss ich das nie tragen, die Demütigung wäre nicht mal ansatzweise auszumalen gewesen. Nicht mal das pinke Tütü, welches mir Sirius im vierten Schuljahr in der großen Halle vor der gesamten Schüler- und Lehrerschaft angehext hat, war so schlimm.

„Hol die Post, Dudley!“, fordert Onkel Vernon seinen Sohn von hinter der Zeitung auf.

„Harry soll sie holen!“, erwidert der nur bockig und lässt sich weiter von Tante Petunia bewundern.

„Hol die Post Junge!“, meint diese abwesend zu mir und ich nicke stumm.

Nicht dass sie es gesehen hätte, viel zu sehr ist sie bemüht, den unkontrollierten Stockschlägen ihres Sohnes auszuweichen. Was für ein Pech, wenn es sie ins Auge treffen würde, denke ich bloß grantig während ich durch den Flur trotte und mich nach dem Briefhaufen hinter der Eingangstür bücke. Stridor steckt seinen Kopf zwischen meinen ungewaschenen Locken hervor und schmeckt neugierig die Luft. Ihm war die letzten Tage schrecklich langweilig, aber zum Glück hat sich sein Rumjammern nach zwei Tagen von drei auf eine Stunde pro Tag reduziert. Ich wusste nie, dass Schlangen so viel zu sagen haben könnten. Von den erstaunlich kreativen Flüchen und Schimpfwörtern einmal abgesehen. Theoretisch müsste ich ihm ja eigentlich das Fluchen verbieten, er ist ja noch ein Kind…Macht mich das dann zu einem großen Bruder? Oder einem Vater? Merlin bewahre! Dann doch lieber Bruder!

Missmutig runzle ich die Stirn. Rechnung, Werbung, Rechnung, Rechnung, Tante Magda, Werbung und da! Das ist kein Papier, dass ist eindeutig Pergament unter meinen Fingerspitzen. Mein Herz schlägt bis zum Hals, als ich mit angehaltenem Atem den vertrauten Brief unter dem Stapel hervorziehe. Das Papier fühlt sich dick und wertvoll an und ist leicht angegilbt. Mit smaragdgrüner Tinte steht auf der Vorderseite:

 

Mr H. Potter

Im Schrank unter der Treppe

Ligusterweg 4

Little Whinging

Surrey

 

Ich bemerke, dass meine Hände leicht anfangen zu zittern. Endlich. Ich hatte schon leise Zweifel bekommen…

„Issst er dasss? Der Brief?“, fragt Stridor aufgeregt und ich kann nur stumm nicken. Meine Kehle ist wie zugeschnürt.

„Wo bleibst du Junge? Untersuchst du jeden einzelnen Brief auf eine Bombe oder was?!“, schreit es aus der Küche und ich zucke heftig zusammen.

Panisch schiebe ich mein unendlich wertvolles Ticket in die Freiheit unter mein ausgewaschenes, viel zu großes T-Shirt. Und renne praktisch in die Küche zurück. Gerade noch rechtzeitig zieht Stridor seinen Kopf wieder ein und bleibt unsichtbar für Muggelaugen.

„Tut mir leid, Onkel Vernon!“, presse ich bemüht heraus und lege ihm die restlichen Briefe und Werbebroschüren auf den Tisch.

Ich trete ungeduldig auf der mir zugewiesenen Stelle im Türrahmen der zum Flur führt, als der Muggelmann in aller Seelenruhe die Zeitung zusammenfaltet und mit seinen fleischigen Pranken beginnt die Briefe zu öffnen. Kann das nicht schneller gehen?! Ich habe mich noch nie so sehr nach meinem Schrank unter der Treppe gesehnt. Ich muss den Brief lesen und schnellstmöglich antworten! Mach hin! Ihr alle! Argh!

Aber es nutzt nichts. Der Morgen geht schrecklich langsam weiter und die Zeit scheint stillzustehen. Ich erhalte meinen üblichen Zettel voller Aufgaben, die ich bis zum Abendbrot geschafft haben muss, sonst gibt es (wieder einmal) nichts für mich. Unruhig putze ich die Bäder, hänge Wäsche auf und räume Onkel Vernons Büro auf. Bei der Gelegenheit stehle ich gleich einen Stift und ein Blatt Papier für meinen Antwortbrief. Alles verschwindet unter mein T-Shirt. Es hat doch seine Vorteile in den Lumpen herumzulaufen…

Mir meinen immer noch ziemlich stark schmerzenden Rücken reibend (die Wunden sind inzwischen mehr schlecht als recht mit Hilfe der Zaubertränke verheilt, aber der magisch beschleunigte Heilungsprozess frisst alle meine Energiereserven auf und der Mangel an Essen ist auch nicht gerade hilfreich) halte ich beim Entstauben der Bilder im Flur im ersten Stock inne und versuche die schwarzen Punkte vor meinen Augen wegzublinzeln. Unauffällig blicke ich mich um. Niemand zu sehen. Aus Dudleys Zimmer dringen schrille Geräusche, die zu seinem Videospiel zu gehören scheinen. Also ist auch er abgelenkt. Lautlos husche ich ins Bad und trinke gierig kaltes Leitungswasser direkt aus dem Hahn. Umpf, schon besser. Schnell mache ich, dass ich wieder zurück an die Arbeit komme. Gerade noch rechtzeitig, denn schon kommt Onkel Vernon die Treppe hochgedonnert und schubst mich unsanft aus dem Weg geradewegs in die Wand. Aua…

Am frühen Nachmittag ist es endlich soweit. Ich habe alles erledigt, was die Muggelfrau mir aufgetragen hat und winde mich ungeduldig unter ihrem dunklen Blick. Ich habe doch nur gefragt, ob ich etwas raus in die Bibliothek kann! War das vielleicht etwas zu forsch? Vorsichtig strecke ich meinen Geist und meine Magie aus um tastend nach dem Geist von Tante Petunia zu greifen. Sie kann meine Präsenz in ihrem Geist zwar nicht spüren (sie ist schließlich nur ein Muggel), dennoch bewege ich mich mit federleichten Berührungen von Gedanke zu Gedanke. Sie denkt also ich habe etwas zu verbergen und …ahnt etwas! Sie erinnert sich, dass Lilly auch um diese Zeit einstmals die Einladung für Hogwarts bekommen hat. Und nun müsste ihr Sohn auch die Seine bekommen. Sie will es verhindern. Sie denkt dabei verstörender Weise, dass sie ihren eigenen Sohn damit schützen kann vor der Welt der _Freaks_ und ihren Gefahren. Ja richtig, für sie sind alle magischen Menschen Freaks.

Wütend kneife ich meine Augen zusammen und blicke ihr geradewegs ins Gesicht. Mit geübten Handgriffen beginne ich in ihrem Geist herum zu werkeln. Ich reduziere ihr Misstrauen auf das übliche Level (was immer noch bemerkenswert hoch ist) und mache die Erinnerung an den bald kommenden Hogwartsbrief verschwommen und rücke das Datum in weite Ferne. Sie hat sich um nichts zu Sorgen. Ihr Sohn geht bald auf eine teure Privatschule und wird viele Freunde finden und sowieso absolut der beliebteste Junge des ganzen Jahrgangs sein. So wie sie es immer sein wollte. Alles wird perfekt werden. Sie muss nur den Bengel so oft es geht von ihrem kostbaren Sohn fernhalten, damit der ihn nicht schlecht beeinflusst! Er kann doch einfach rausgehen und dort seine Freakigkeit ausleben. Nicht in ihrem perfekten, ganz normalen zu Hause. Genau, dass ist eine gute Idee…

„Geh raus, Junge. Sei aber wieder um sechs daheim! Das Abendessen kocht sich schließlich nicht von alleine“, murmelt Petunia Dursley geistesabwesend und blinzelt leicht. Irgendwie fühlt sie sich komisch. Was wollte sie gerade noch mal machen? Und diese Kopfschmerzen. Sie fühlt sich wie gerädert. Vielleicht hilft ja ein kleines Schläfchen…

Hastig ziehe ich mich aus ihrem Kopf zurück und verschwinde ohne zurückzublicken aus dem Haus. Meine Beine hämmern über den Asphalt, als ich unter der heißen Nachmittagssonne die Straße entlangflitze und bald durch die altbekannten Büsche zu meinem Geheimversteck krieche. Ungeduld lässt meine Hände zittern, als ich den Brief sorgsam öffne und der altbekannte Text vor meinen Augen erscheint:

 

HOGWARTS-SCHULE FÜR HEXEREI UND ZAUBEREI

 

Schulleiter: Albus Dumbledore (Orden der Merlin, Erster Klasse, Groz., Hexenmst. Ganz Hohes Tier, Internationale Vereinig. d. Zauberer)

 

Sehr geehrter Mister Potter,

 

wir freuen uns, ihnen mitteilen zu können, dass Sie an der Hogwarts-Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei aufgenommen sind.

Beigelegt finden Sie eine Liste aller benötigten Bücher und Ausrüstungsgegenstände. Das Schuljahr beginnt am 1. September. Wir erwarten Ihre Eule spätestens am 31. Juli.

 

Mit Freundlichen Grüßen

 

Minerva McGonagall

Stellvertretende Schulleiterin

 

Ah! Sie wissen also immer noch nicht, dass ich nicht wirklich Harry Potter bin. Oder ich bin ja eigentlich Harry Potter, zu mindestens von außen, aber…ach ihr wisst schon was ich meine! Ein etwas hysterisch klingendes Lachen bricht aus mir hervor und ich spüre einzelne Tränen über meine Wangen laufen. Stridor ist erstaunlich still und reibt seinen glatten Kopf leicht an meiner Wange. In den letzten Tagen sind wir uns immer nähergekommen und ein Band ist zwischen uns entstanden. Im Dunkel der Nacht habe ich ihm flüstern und wispernd meine Ängste und Sorgen, meine Träume und Hoffnungen anvertraut, so froh sie endlich aussprechen zu können. Und er hat nur seinen Kopf schief gelegt und alles akzeptiert und nicht weiter nachgehakt. Sondern nur betont cool gesagt, dass er ja sonst nichts zu tun hätte (Wo soll er auch sonst hingehen? Er ist so winzig -aber nicht das ich ihm das sagen würde, das letzte Mal war er so beleidigt, dass er volle zwei Stunden nicht mit mir gesprochen hat – ein Rekord für ihn). Also wird er mich großzügig wie er ist nach Hogwarts begleiten würde. Und alle meine Pläne vollsten unterstützen würde. Solange ich ihn vorher um Rat fragen würde. Da bin ich natürlich nicht abgeneigt! Ganz im Gegenteil. So eine kleine Schlange hat unschätzbaren Wert als Spion und Berater. Und wenn Stridor erstmal ausgewachsen ist verfügt er auch über nicht zu verachtendes Gift bei noch händelbarer Körperlänge.

Aber erstmal weiter im Text! Was ist denn gerade so angesagt bei den Büchern? Neugierig entfalte ich das zweite beigelegte Blatt und beginne zu lesen:

 

HOGWARTS-SCHULE FÜR HEXEREI UND ZAUBEREI

 

Uniform

 

Im Ersten Jahr benötigen die Schüler:

 

Drei Garnituren einfache Arbeitskleidung (schwarz)

Einen einfachen Spitzhut (schwarz) für tagsüber

Ein Paar Schutzhandschuhe (Drachenhaut o. Ä.)

Einen Winterumhang (schwarz, mit silbernen Schnallen)

Bitte beachten Sie, dass alle Kleidungsstücke der Schüler mit Namensettiketten versehen sein müssen.

 

Lehrbücher

 

Alle Schüler sollten jeweils ein Exemplar der folgenden Werke besitzen:

 

Miranda Habicht: Lehrbuch der Zaubersprüche, Band 1

Bathilda Bagshot: Geschichte der Zauberei

Adalbert Schwahfel: Theorie der Magie

Emeric Wendel: Verwandlung für Anfänger

Phyllida Spore: Tausend Zauberkräuter und -pilze

Arsenius Bunsen: Zaubertränke und Zauberbräue

Newt Scamander: Phantastische Tierwesen und wo sie zu finden sind

Quirin Sumo: Dunkle Kräfte. Ein Kurs zur Selbstverteidigung

Ferner werden benötigt:

 

1 Zauberstab

1 Kessel (Zinn, Normgröße 2)

1 Sortiment Glas- und Kristallfläschchen

1 Teleskop

1 Waage aus Messing

Es ist den Schülern zudem freigestellt, eine Eule oder eine Katze oder eine Kröte mitzubringen.

 

Die Eltern seien daran erinnert, dass Erstklässler keinen eigenen Besen besitzen dürfen.

 

Hm, sehr viel hat sich nicht verändert. Einige Buchtitel kommen mir recht bekannt vor aus meiner eigenen Schulzeit. Die müssten zum Teil sogar noch in Grimmauldplatz 12 liegen. Nicht das ich an die rankommen würde, denke ich säuerlich und ziehe entschlossen das zerknitterte Blatt Papier unter meinem Hemd hervor.

„Isssst allessss sssso wie du esss geplant hassst? Wasss ssschreibst du da?“, fragt Stridor neugierig nach.

„Ich ssssetzzze ein Ssssschreiben auf. Ich ssssage, dassss mir meine Muggel nichtsss erzzzählt haben und ich dessswegen Hilfe von einem Lehrer aus Hogwartsss brenötige. Er oder sssie wird mich abholen kommen und mit mir in die Winkelgasssse gehen. Und niemand wird verhindern können, dassss wir nach Hogwartsss gehen“, antworte ich ihm während ich das Papier glattstreiche, aber es ist hoffnungslos zerknittert. Naja, da kann man nichts machen.

„Isssst dasss die Sssstrassse mit den vielen Gessschäften? Gibt esss da auch ein Gesssschäft für Mäussse?“, will Stridor eifrig wissen und ich schnaube amüsiert.

„Denkssst du eigentlich immer nur anssss Essen? Du bissst noch nicht mal grosss genug für Mäussse! Aber ja, Sssstridor, esss gibt einen Laden, der Zzzzeug für Tierhalter verkauft. Und darunter auch lecker Mäussse.“

„Gut!“, meint Stridor zufrieden und schlängelt sich meinen Arm hinab um sich auf meinem Knie zusammenzurollen und die Wärme der Sonne zu genießen. Kaltblüter eben.

Über mir höre ich das leise Schuhuen einer Eule und verrenke mich etwas. Ja, da sitzt ein majestätisch dreinblickender Uhu und mustert mich aus intelligenten orangen Augen. Eine Posteule, ganz offensichtlich. Lächeln nicke ich dem Uhu zu und drehe mich wieder um. Jetzt nur noch die Antwort verfassen. Hm. Nach kurzen Nachdenken setze ich den Stift auf das Papier und fange an zu schreiben.

 

Lehrerzimmer, Hogwarts, Schottland, 19. Juli 1991

Der wunderschöne Sonnenuntergang taucht die missmutig dasitzenden Lehrer von Hogwarts in sanftes oranges Licht. Prominent werden Hackennasen unterstrichen, Falten kunstvoll aufgeworfen und sehnsüchtig zur Tür gerichtete Blicke betont. Professor Flitwick, Lehrer für Zauberkunst und Hauslehrer von Ravenclaw ist keine Ausnahme, wenn es darum geht nicht hier sein zu wollen. Es ist Freitagabend und er will nur noch zu seiner Frau Moira nach Hause, die er schon oft genug während des Schuljahres vernachlässigen muss, zu sehr spannt ihn die Doppelbelastung als Lehrer eines Hauptfachs und Hauslehrer für seine cleveren Raben ein. Aber um nichts in der Welt würde er einen anderen Job ausüben wollen! Lehrer zu sein ist und war schon immer seine Berufung.

„Warum hat Albus uns hierher beordert? Denkt er, wir haben kein Leben in den Ferien? Jeder weiß doch: Lehrer zu sein ist toll, wenn bloß die Schüler nicht wären“, grummelt Aurora Sinistra, Lehrerin für Astronomie, in sich hinein und schielt ungeduldig aus dem Fenster hinaus.

„Septima, Charity und ich wollen heute noch zu Rosmerta in die _Drei Besen_ gehen. Willst du mitkommen? Du kannst gerne auch deine Frau mitbringen! Einfach mal wieder Anstoßen, dass wir das vergangene Schuljahr überlebt haben und hoffentlich das Nächste nicht so grauenvoll stressig wird. Bei den diesjährigen Abschlussnoten kann man ja sich nur betrinken…“, schlägt sie an Flitwick gewandt mit einem schelmischen Funkeln in den Augen vor und zieht fragend eine Augenbraue nach oben, als sie seinen interessierten Gesichtsausdruck bemerkt.

„Na komm schon Filius! Jetzt hab dich nicht so! Es gibt doch immer einen Grund um in die _Drei Besen_ zu gehen!“

„Nun ja, an dem Argument gibt es nichts zu rütteln“, stimmte Flitwick leicht grinsend zu, „Und für das neue Schuljahr müssen wir uns redlich stärken, denn alsbald bricht eine Zeit des Tumults und Chaos‘ über Hogwarts hinein“, imitiert er die (natürlich ganz überraschenderweise) nicht anwesende Trelawney mit theatralisch gefärbter Stimme. Ein amüsiertes Schnauben von Minerva McGonagall zu seiner Rechten bekräftigt seine fehlerlose Schauspielleistung.

„Aber dennoch muss ich leider ablehnen. Ich habe für heute Abend schon was mit meiner Frau geplant“, sagt Flitwick und zwinkert den drei jungen Lehrerinnen zu.

„In die _Drei Besen_ wollt ihr, hast du gesagt Aurora?“, hängt sich Pomona Sprout interessiert in das Gespräch von Flitwicks linker Seite ein.

Sinistra öffnet den Mund um eine Antwort zu geben, aber just in diesem Moment knarrt die Tür und die versammelten Lehrer drehen sich in einer Einheit um. Albus Dumbledore spaziert gut gelaunt und mit wie so oft funkelnden blauen Augen in das Lehrerzimmer, seine heute orangefarbenen Roben mit violett-grünen Punkten bauschen leicht, als sich die Tür hinter ihm mit einem leisen Klicken schließt. Mit einem feinen Lächeln steuert er auf seinen Platz an dem runden Tisch zu und lässt sich zufrieden seufzend auf den roten Samtstuhl fallen.

„Hallo zusammen, geehrte Kollegen. Sie fragen sich bestimmt, weswegen ich sie zu dieser ungewöhnlichen Stunde hierhergebeten habe. Und ich will sie auch gar nicht lange auf die Folter spannen. Aber zuerst die Frage: Zitronenbonbon?“, eröffnet Dumbledore die Runde und Flitwick schüttelt nur leicht schmunzelnd den Kopf, als ihn der fragende Blick des Schulleiters trifft. Ach ja, Albus und die Süßigkeiten.

„Schulleiter, bitte sagen sie uns einfach, was sie von uns wollen und weswegen sie uns zu dieser Stunde hierherbeordert haben. Ich habe mehr als genug Tränke für den Krankenflügel zu brauen und eines meiner Experimente befindet sich in einem äußerst empfindlichen Zustand, in dem ich es mir eigentlich nicht leisen kann es aus den Augen zu lassen!“, ertönt die schneidende Stimme von Severus Snape und dieser schaut missbilligend an seiner Hackennase auf den immer noch lächelnden Dumbledore herab.

Der schüttelt mit leicht enttäuschter Miene den Kopf, nimmt sich erstmal in aller Seelenruhe selbst ein Bonbon und lutscht gedankenverloren darauf herum.

„Hm, hm. Albus?“, räuspert sich Minerva nach einigen Augenblicken der Stille mit merklicher Ungeduld und Dumbledore lächelt sie entschuldigend an.

„Ja, wo war ich stehen geblieben? Achso: ich habe sie heute alle hier hergerufen, weil ich einen Antwortbrief auf die ausgeschickten Hogwartseinladungen erhalten habe“, bringt er nun endlich sein Anliegen hervor und nach einer Sekunde absoluter Stille bricht das Kollegium in harsches Wispern aus:

„Was soll das? Denkt er, das ist witzig?!“

„Und deswegen bin ich extra von zu Hause hierher gefloht.“

„Was ich alles in der verschwendeten Zeit hätte machen können…“

„Von welchem Brief spricht er? Hat es irgendwer mitbekommen? Was kurz weggenickt.“

„Sie haben uns alle hierhergebeten…wegen eines Briefes“, fasst Sprout die Fassungslosigkeit ihrer Kollegen in wenigen Worten zusammen und starrt den immer noch fröhlich lächelnden Schulleiter mit zusammengekniffenen Lippen zusammen. Wer sie kennt weiß, dass dies selbst für die friedliebende Hauslehrerin von Hufflepuff ein sehr ungutes Zeichen ist und man lieber das Weite suchen sollte.

„Genau, Pomona. Aber er handelt sich nicht um irgendeinen Brief. Der Brief wurde von Mr. Harry Potter verfasst“, antwortet der Schulleiter und erneut bricht Geraune aus. Harry Potter? Der-Junge-der-lebt?

„Es ist ja schön und gut, dass sie uns daran erinnern wollen, dass der Bengel ab September die Schule für die nächsten sieben Jahre unsicher machen wird. Aber was hat der Brief mit uns zu tun? Ich nehme mal an, dass Potter seinen Schulplatz angenommen hat und im September nach Hogwarts kommen wird mit all seinen Fans?“, fragt Snape mit höhnischen Unterton.

Flitwick schüttelt traurig den Kopf. Severus kennt den Jungen doch gar nicht. Warum hat er denn schon jetzt solch eine Abneigung gegen seinen zukünftigen Schüler? Der epische Kleinkrieg zwischen Snape und James Potter während ihrer Schulzeit ist hinlänglich bekannt, aber Severus wird doch nicht blindlings von Vater auf den Sohn schließen, oder? Dafür ist er doch viel zu intelligent!

„Es stimmt, Severus, er hat seinen Platz angenommen. Aber hört selbst:

 

Sehr geehrte Mrs. McGonagall,

 

ich habe Ihren Brief zu meiner großen Überraschung erhalten. Denn meine Tante und mein Onkel haben nie gesagt, dass Magie wirklich existiert und ich ein Zauberer bin. Die sagen immer, dass Magie nicht existiert. Sie können sich vielleicht vorstellen, dass ich nun etwas verwirrt bin, aber ich freue mich riesig über die Einladung und nehme sie gerne an! Ich will so gerne Zaubern lernen, jetzt wo ich weiß, dass ich all diese komischen Dinge durch meine Magie verursacht habe.

In Ihrem Brief erwähnen Sie, dass man sich viele Sachen für Hogwarts kaufen muss. Leider habe ich kein Geld, da meine Eltern in einem Autounfall gestorben sind als ich noch ein Baby war und ich deswegen bei meiner Tante und meinem Onkel aufgewachsen bin. Ich möchte diesen nicht zur Last fallen, sie haben schließlich neben mir noch ihren eigenen Sohn. Gibt es so etwas wie ein Stipendium? Ich werde auch alles wieder zurückzahlen! Und wo genau bekomme ich die Schulsachen?

Es ist mir wirklich unangenehm, Sie das fragen zu müssen, aber können Sie mir vielleicht irgendwie bei dem Einkauf helfen? Jemanden vorbeischicken, der mir alles erklärt? Meine Familie mag keine Magie soweit ich weiß und mir wäre es lieber sie nicht damit belasten zu müssen.

 

Mit freundlichen Grüßen

Harry Potter“

 

Fassungslose Stille legt sich über den Raum, als einsinkt, dass der berühmteste Junge der Zaubererwelt unter Muggeln aufgewachsen ist und keine Ahnung von Magie hat. Er weiß noch nicht einmal, dass seine Eltern ermordet wurden und nicht bei einem Unfall ums Leben gekommen sind!

„Aber das…das ist ungeheuerlich! Das ist unmöglich!“, empört sich Hagrid mit grollender Stimme und schmettert seine riesige Faust auf den Tisch, wodurch er einige Kelche umwirft. Die wütenden Blicke ignorierend redet er weiter:

„Der arme Harry weiß nichts von dem Mord an seinen Eltern! Und rein gar nichts über die Zauberwelt oder sein Erbe! Was für eine Schande, der Arme…“

„Ist es sicher, dass es sich nicht nur um einen Dummen-Jungen-Streich handelt, Albus? Ich glaube kaum, dass der Junge-der-lebt ohne jegliches Wissen über sich selbst und seine Berühmtheit aufwachsen wird. Wahrscheinlich will er nur noch mehr Aufmerksamkeit auf sich ziehen, der Bengel! Genau wie sein Vater…“, nörgelt Snape mit vor der Brust verschränkten Armen und der Unmut gräbt tiefe Falten in sein vorschnell gealtertes Gesicht.

„Na na, Severus! Ich glaube kaum, dass das stimmen wird, was du da andeutest. Ich kann ihnen versichern, verehrte Kollegen, dass es stimmt, dass Harry Potter bei seinen Muggelverwandten aufgewachsen ist. Seine Mutter, Lilly Potter, hat eine Schwester, in deren Obhut ich ihn übergeben habe. Ich hatte gehofft ihn weitab von all dem Rampenlicht aufwachsen zu sehen. Aber ich dachte nicht, dass sie ihm nichts über seine magischen Wurzeln erzählt! Nun denn, wie dem auch sei-“, lenkt Dumbledore das Gespräch wieder in positivere Bahnen.

Flitwick runzelt die Stirn und legt seinen Kopf schief. Irgendwas passt nicht. Aber was? Potter weiß weder von seinem Erbe, noch seiner Berühmtheit noch von der Ermordung seiner Eltern durch Du-weißt-schon-wen. Der Junge hat geschrieben, dass seine Muggelverwandten Magie nicht mögen. Und er aber _Dinge_ \- sprich unkontrollierte kindliche Spontanzauber - mit seiner Zauberkraft getan hat in der Vergangenheit. Und gleichzeitig will er seiner Tante und seinem Onkel nicht zu Last fallen und bettelt fast darum, dass ihm jemand zum Schulsachenkaufen begleitet. Flitwick drängt sich ein unguter Verdacht auf, aber er will keine vorschnellen Schlüsse ziehen, bis er nicht genügend Daten beisammenhat. Er ist schließlich ein Ravenclaw durch und durch.

„-und deswegen habe ich sie alle zusammengerufen. Ich möchte ihre Meinungen hören, wie sie denken es am besten ist, Mr. Potter in seine Geburtswelt wieder einzuführen“, reißt ihn Dumbledore aus seinen Überlegungen.

„Ich möchte ihn so gern wiedersehen, Professor Dumbledore! Habe ihn schließlich eigenhändig zu seinen Muggeln gebracht. Wäre doch toll, wenn ich ihn wieder holen könnte, nicht wahr?“, strahlt Hagrid den Schulleiter an. Dieser lächelt nachsichtig und schüttelt leicht den Kopf:

„Ich weiß Hagrid und danke für deine Bereitschaft, aber du vergisst leider, dass die berüchtigte Grünhaut-Krankheit bei der Thestralherde ausgebrochen ist und du einige Fohlen unter ständiger Beobachtung in Quarantäne bei dir hast und sie pflegen musst. Firenze erzählte mir, dass die sich restliche Herde unter deiner Pflege gut zu erholen scheint, aber wir dürfen jetzt nicht nachlassen. Die Thestrale ziehen schließlich die Kutschen am ersten September und müssen bis dahin wieder fit sein.“

Hagrid nickt darauf mit trauriger Miene, fügt sich aber seinem Schicksal.

„Ich habe leider schon in den nächsten Tagen allerlei Besuche bei den Muggelstämmigen zu machen Albus, ich kann leider nicht noch Mr. Potter dazwischenschieben“, erwidert Sprout mit einem Kopfschütteln und sinkt in den weichen Stuhl zurück, „Und ich weiß, dass es bei Minerva nicht viel besser aussieht.“

Die Lehrerin für Verwandlung nickt zustimmend:

„Leider wird das mit Mr. Potter nichts, auch wenn ich wirklich zu gerne diese Ehre übernommen hätte.“

„Ehre? Pah, eher eine Qual…“, murmelt Snape, aber McGonagall scheint ihn dennoch gehört zu haben und erwidert angriffslustig:

„Wie sieht es denn mit Severus aus? Er hat so weit ich weiß noch nie die Muggelgeborenen über Hogwarts aufgeklärt und sie mit in die Winkelgasse genommen! Es wäre doch mal eine ganz neue Erfahrung-“

„Vergiss es! Bevor ich das mache-“, antwortet dieser mit blasierter Miene und ein hitziges Streitgespräch zwischen den Hauslehrern von Slytherin und Gryffindor entsteht, während die restlichen Lehrer und der Schulleiter amüsiert dem altbekannten Wortkrieg vor ihren Augen lauschen.

„Als ob jemand von den Muggelgeborenen nach Hogwarts wollen würde, wenn Severus in all seiner Pracht in ihrer Tür erscheinen würde. Kannst du ihn dir in so einem stinknormalen Wohnzimmer vorstellen? Mit Fenstern, Blumen und Teppichen? Keine düsteren Kerker, keine modrigen Steine, keine Kessel? Am Ende sogar noch in NICHT-schwarzer Kleidung?“, murmelt Aurora Sinistra zu ihrer Sitznachbarin Charity und diese muss vor unterdrückten Lachen recht undamenhaft grunzen. Ein Lächeln huscht über Flitwicks Gesicht.

Er reibt sich müde die Augen und seufzt. Entschuldigung Moira, das mit dem gemütlichen Samstag auf der Veranda wird wohl nichts, denkt er wehmütig.

„Ich gehe zu Mr. Potter“, verkündet er wohlplatziert in einer der seltenen Atempausen der zwei Streithähne und mehrere Köpfe schnellen zu ihm herum.

„Aber Filius, du hast doch immer wieder betont, dass du mehr Zeit für dich und deine Frau brauchst!“, wirft Septima Vektor, Lehrerin für Arithmanik, verwirrt ein.

„Das stimmt, aber keiner der restlichen Anwesenden hat wirklich viel Erfahrungen mit Muggelgeborenen und deren Eltern – und in diese Kategorie müssen wir Mr. Potter im Moment mal stecken – und niemand anderes hat Zeit. Außerdem würde ich mich wirklich darüber freuen, den jungen Mr. Potter so viel neues Wissen vermitteln zu können“, erwidert Flitwick und Minerva murmelt kaum hörbar:

„Immer am rekrutieren Filius für deine Raben, nicht wahr?“

„Wie wahr, Minerva, ich bekenne mich. Schuldig im Sinne der Anklage“, antwortet dieser ebenso leise während das Gerede um den Tisch herum abflacht, als Dumbledore sich erhebt:

„Dann ist es also beschlossen. Filius wird Mr. Potter morgen in die Winkelgasse mitnehmen und seines Amtes walten. Damit würde ich auch die Sitzung nun beenden. Ich wünsche ihnen allen noch einen angenehmen Rest-Freitag.“

Grüße schwirren durch die Luft und Stühle werden über den Boden gerückt.

„Severus?“, fragt Dumbledore und der junge Mann dreht sich zu dem Schulleiter um.

„Was denn nun noch Albus?“, fragt er etwas ungeduldig.

„Bleib bitte noch kurz bei mir, ich möchte dich darum bitten etwas für mich morgen aus Gringotts mitzubringen…“, weht es an Flitwicks Ohr, bevor die Tür hinter ihm zufällt und er sich zu seiner Hogwarts-Wohnung begibt, um von dort aus nach Hause zu seiner inzwischen bestimmt erzürnten Moira zu flohen. Auf das folgende Gespräch hat er gar keine Lust. Was tut man nicht alles für die Jugend. Und hoffentlich bald neue Ravenclaws.


	9. Contactus

Kapitel 9: Contactus

Ligusterweg 4, Little Whinging, Surrey, 20. Juli 1991

Zu sagen, ich wäre angenehm überrascht als ich die Tür öffne und meinem alten Zauberkunstlehrer ins Gesicht schaue, wäre das Understatement des Jahres. Ist das wirklich…Ja, endlich! Endlich ist mein Retter da! Oh man, ich könnte quieken vor Freude und ganz pöbelhaft auf der Stelle hüpfen. Ähm, ja, aber das mache ich natürlich nicht. Zu mindestens nicht jetzt, hier wo jeder zuschauen kann. Mein Gesicht bleibt aber die ganze Zeit trotz meiner inneren Freudensprünge sorgsam blank und neutral. Okklumentik sei dank.

„Ähm, hallo?“, frage ich verunsichert, meine Rolle als ahnungslosen Klein-Harry spielend.

„Guten Morgen, sind sie Mr. Potter?“, fragt der in einem unauffälligen Muggelanzug gekleidete Flitwick mit einem Lächeln und ich nicke langsam, während ich innerlich leicht die Augen verdrehe. Die Ähnlichkeit zu James Potter ist doch nicht zu übersehen, wer sollte ich also sonst sein? Lucius Malfoy?

„Ich bin-“, setzt der kleine Lehrer an, wird aber rüde durch die schallende Stimme von Onkel Vernon unterbrochen:

„Junge! Wer ist es? Sag ihnen, wir kaufen nichts und komm wieder her, der Abwasch macht sich nicht von selbst!“

Betont furchtsam zucke ich zusammen und werfe einen nervösen Blick über meine Schulter zurück. Mehrere (hundert) Hinweise auf mein nicht gerade ideales Familienleben können ja nicht schaden. Aus den Augenwinkeln sehe ich Flitwick die Augen zusammenkneifen und die Denkfalte auf seiner Stirn wird tiefer. Ansonsten reagiert er nicht weiter auf die unhöfliche Wortwahl des Muggels und spricht einfach weiter im Text:

„Ich bin Professor Flitwick, Lehrer für Zauberkunst an der Hogwarts-Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei. Sie hatten Mrs. McGonagall einen Brief geschrieben und um Hilfe beim Einkaufen für ihre Hogwarts-Materialien gebeten. Deswegen bin ich hier. Kann ich kurz reinkommen, Mr. Potter?“

Ein erneuter Schrei meines Onkels gepaart mit seinen erdbebengleichen Schritten entbindet mich einer Erwiderung:

„Freak! Was habe ich eben gesagt?! Na warte, du kleiner-“

Doch beim Anblick von (dem etwas irritiert aussehenden) Flitwick würgt der Muggel seine bestimmt sehr blumigen Umschreibungen meiner Wenigkeit ab und grunzt bloß:

„Sie wollen?“

„Ähm ja, guten Morgen. Sie müssen Mr. Dursley sein. Ich bin Professor Flitwick, Lehrer für Zauberkunst an der Hogwarts-Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei. Ich bin wegen Mr. Potter hier“, stellt sich der Halbkobold höflich vor und streckt seine Hand aus.

Das Gesicht des Muggels wird unschön rot und er tut einen Schritt zurück, die ausgestreckte Hand ignorierend und sagt heiser:

„Rein, bevor jemand noch was sieht!“

Ich lächle Flitwick entschuldigend an, bevor mich die fleischige Hand meines Onkels am Oberarm packt und Richtung Wohnzimmer zerrt. Wieder mache ich ein Spektakel aus meiner Reaktion (obwohl das Zusammenzucken dieses Mal weniger Schauspielkunst erfordert, denn die Finger des Muggels graben sich schmerzhaft tief in mein weiches Fleisch).

„Petunia!“, schreit der Muggelmann mit inzwischen violett gefärbten Gesicht und ich weiß nur zu gut, dass dies ein sehr sehr schlechtes Zeichen ist.

„Ja, Vernon? Was- Oh mein Gott! Nein! Das kann nicht sein! Woher…Potter! Wann hast du den Brief erhalten?!“, stottert die dürre Muggelfrau heraus, als sie zu ihrem Mann aus der Küche geeilt kommt und Flitwick hinter uns erblickt.

„Guten Tag Mrs. Dursley, ich bin Prof-“, setzt Flitwick wieder an.

„Ich weiß ganz genau wer sie sind! Sie sind dieser Freak, der damals zu meiner Schwester gekommen ist!“, schnappt sie durch wütend zusammengebissene Zähne.

„Äh ja. Genau, das stimmt. Wie dem auch sei, ich bin hier, weil Mr. Potter-“

„Mum, Dad, wer ist das?“, platzt Dudley aus der Küche noch mit einem Muffin in der Hand ins Wohnzimmer hinein und nimmt somit Tante Petunias Worten ihre Wirkung:

„Er wird nicht gehen!“

Enttäuschung macht sich in mir breit. Ich hatte mir das irgendwie anders vorgestellt. Unkomplizierter. Schneller. Schließlich habe ich schon monatelang an den Geistern der Muggel rumgeschraubt, aber irgendwie habe ich das Gefühl es hat nicht viel gebracht. Sie sind immer noch drauf aus mich von der Magierwelt fernzuhalten, anstatt mich einfach abzuschieben. Aus dem Augen, aus dem Sinn, wie man so schön sagt. Vielleicht muss ich das nächste Mal offensiver vorgehen…

„Wie bitte?! Sie wollen nicht, dass ihr Neffe nach Hogwarts geht? Aber schon seine Eltern waren dort! Wollen sie denn nicht, dass er richtig Magie erlernt?“, fragt der Hogwartslehrer bestürzt nach.

„Meine Eltern konnten auch Zaubern? Kannten sie sie? Haben sie sie unterrichtet?“, frage ich mit unschuldig großen Augen in die Runde und das Chaos ist perfekt.

„Sie haben ihm nichts von seiner Magie erzählt?!“, wendet sich Flitwick an die grimmig dreinschauenden Muggel.

„Nein, natürlich nicht! Es ist widernatürlich!“, spuckt Onkel Vernon aus und Tante Petunia ergänz mit hohntriefender Stimme:

„Er sollte nicht so enden wie meine Schwester. Diese ganzen freakischen Sachen die sie auf dieser Schule gelernt hat, was haben sie ihr gebracht? Nichts! Alles für die Katz. Sie hat sich selbst damit umgebracht und ihren Mann noch mit dazu! Nein, so soll meine Familie nicht enden. Harry wird nicht gehen! Er wird nicht zu so einem Freak wie Lilly werden!“

„Aber, Tante Petunia, du hast doch immer gesagt, dass meine Eltern in einem Autounfall ums Leben gekommen sind! Du wusstest von Magie und das meine Eltern zaubern konnten und hast nie etwas gesagt!“, sage ich vorwurfsvoll in ihre Richtung und blitze die Muggelfrau wütend an.

Nicht nur wegen der Lüge über Harrys Eltern gegenüber ihrem _Neffen_ , sondern auch wegen der unverhohlenen Beleidigungen gegen ihre eigene Schwester. Wie verbittert und eifersüchtig kann man eigentlich sein, so was gegenüber seinem eigen Fleisch und Blut zu sagen?! Ich mag meinen Bruder Sirius verloren haben, aber er wird immer mein sein. Familie geht über alles, dass ist die so ziemlich einzige sinnvolle Lektion meiner Eltern, die sie mir eingebläut haben. Wieder und wieder, bis sie so normal wie Atmen wurde.

„Nein, Mr. Potter, ihre Eltern sind nicht bei einem Autounfall gestorben. Sie wurden von einem Schwarzmagier ermordet“, sagt Flitwick mit sanfter Stimme und nickt mir zu, „Aber davon werde ich später Genaueres erzählen. Zuerst einmal sage ich ihnen, Mrs. und Mr. Dursley: die Entscheidung, ob ihr Neffe nach Hogwarts geht liegt nicht bei ihnen, sondern bei Mr. Potter selbst. Und er hat zugestimmt.“

Zu seinem Kredit: er versucht erst gar nicht mir eine beruhigende Hand auf die Schulter zu legen. Er ist als Hauslehrer der Ravenclaws schnell lernfähig.

„Er wird nicht gehen! Ich werde keinen alten Trickspieler dafür bezahlen, damit er dem Jungen Zaubertricks beibringt!“, begehrt Vernon dagegen auf und tritt bedrohlich auf mich zu.

Unwillkürlich zucke ich etwas zurück und platziere mich somit leicht hinter Flitwick als Barriere zwischen mir und dem hasserfüllten Muggel vor mir. Es bleibt nicht unbemerkt. Ebenso wenig wie von dem Muggel der Griff des Lehrers nach seinem Zauberstab unbemerkt bleibt und Onkel Vernon schlagartig erbleicht und wieder zurückweicht. Das Farbenspiel in seinem Gesicht wird langsam belustigend.

„Dann kann ich sie beruhigen, Mr. Dursley, auf sie kommen keinerlei Kosten zu. Die Ausgaben von Mr. Potter sind bereits gedeckt. Falls sie nicht noch weitere Fragen haben, würde ich Mr. Potter jetzt mitnehmen und ihm helfen seine Schulsachen zu kaufen. Wenn ich ihn nachher wieder hierherbringe, haben wir die Möglichkeit uns länger zu unterhalten“, erklärt Flitwick mit eisiger Höflichkeit.

„Nehmen sie ihn am besten gleich ganz mit! Dann muss er nicht wiederkommen und unser schönes Heim mit seiner Widernatürlichkeit beschmutzen“, wirft Tante Petunia verbittert ein und die Lippen von Flitwick verschwinden in einer schmalen, missbilligenden Linie.

„Das ist nicht an mir zu entscheiden. Mr. Potter wird noch bis zum Schuljahresbeginn am ersten September bei ihnen bleiben. Danach können sie auch die Ferien über in Hogwarts bleiben, wenn sie es wünschen, Mr. Potter“, wendet der kleine Hogwartslehrer nun an mich und ich nicke leicht mit großen, grünen Augen.

Das Zetern der Muggelfrau und die quengelnden Fragen von Dudley an seine Eltern ignorierend, trotte ich hinter meinem alten Zauberkunstlehrer her und versuche das massive Grinsen zu unterdrücken, dass sich auf meinem Gesicht ausbreiten will. Laut schlägt die Haustür hinter uns zu und ein tonnenschweres Gewicht fällt von mir ab. Endlich.

„Sssssie sssssind viel zzzu laut!“, beklagt sind Stridor so leise, dass nur ich es hören kann, „Kann ich sssssie beisssssen? Bitte!“

Amüsiert über das Nörgeln meines Freundes schüttle ich nur leicht den Kopf und laufe schweigsam neben Flitwick her. Ich habe Stridor erklärt, dass ich im Moment nicht anderen Leuten zeigen will, dass ich mit ihm auf Parsel sprechen kann. Er hat zwar nicht verstanden, warum in der Zauberergesellschaft so massive Vorurteile gegenüber der Sprache bestehen (ich verstehe es auch nicht wirklich und ich bin in ihr aufgewachsen), aber hat sich grummelnd seinem Schicksal gefügt. Aber ich vermisse es auch jetzt schon, ihm einfach so antworten zu können. Obwohl wir ja erst ganz am Anfang unserer Reise stehen.

„Ist alles in Ordnung, Mr. Potter?“, reißt mich die Stimme des Hogwartslehrers aus meinen Gedanken und ich lenke meinen Blick zu dem Halbkobold.

„Ja Professor. Es ist bloß gerade so merkwürdig. Da hört man jahrelang, es gäbe keine Magie und dann stellt sich heraus, dass sowohl ich als auch meine Eltern zaubern können und ich jetzt auf die gleiche Schule gehe wie sie. Apropos Hogwarts, ich wollte wirklich gerne wissen…“, fange ich an ihn mit Fragen zu bombardieren, während wir mithilfe des Muggelbusses Richtung London fahren.

 

Vor dem Tropfenden Kessel, London 20. Juli 1991

Mein Herz schlägt und tanzt wild wie nie zuvor in meiner Brust, als ich mit Professor Flitwick an meiner Seite auf den _Tropfenden Kessel_ zusteuere. Bald, nein gleich ist es soweit. Jetzt gibt es kein Zurück mehr. Tief atme ich ein und aus und versuche das Zittern meiner Hände zu unterdrücken. Endlich wieder daheim.

„Alles in Ordnung, Mr. Potter?“, reißt mich die Baritonstimme meines einstigen und zukünftigen Zauberkunstlehrers aus einen Gedanken und ich nicke mit einem falschen Lächeln, welches ihn nicht so recht zu überzeugen scheint. Für einen kurzen Moment scheint es, als ob er noch etwas sagen wollte, aber er überlegt es sich anders und sagt fröhlich:

„Also dann, Mr. Potter. Wir werden zuerst in den Tropfenden Kessel gehen und uns etwas stärken. Derweile werde ich ihnen alles erzählen, was sie über die Zauberergemeinschaft und Magie wissen müssen. Danach werden wir zu Gringotts – der Zaubererbank – gehen und uns um die Geldangelegenheiten kümmern.“

„Ich habe Geld?“, frage ich mit ungläubiger Miene.

„Aber natürlich! Sie sind der einzige Erbe der altehrwürdigen Familie Potter. Ihre Eltern haben außerdem viel für sie beiseitegelegt, als sie gearbeitet haben.“

Mit großen Augen öffne ich meinen Mund, um nach den Berufen meiner Eltern zu fragen (Stimmt, was hat eigentlich Lilly Potter gemacht, bevor ich geboren wurde? Habe mich das noch nie gefragt…). Aber mit einer Handgeste unterbricht mich Flitwick, ehe die Wörter meinen Mund verlassen können:

„Ich weiß, sie haben viele Fragen, Mr. Potter. Ich beantworte sie ihnen sehr gerne, aber ich kann ihren Magen bis hier hin knurren hören und somit hat Essen fürs erste die höhere Priorität.“

Ich will protestieren, aber natürlich sucht sich mein Bauch (verfluchter Verräter!) genau diesen einen Moment der Stille aus, um deutlich hörbare, walähnliche Geräusche von sich zu geben. Mit einem verlegenen Grinsen nicke ich und dackle dem Halbkobold hinterher. Wann habe ich eigentlich das letzte Mal eine warme Mahlzeit und nicht nur trockenen Toast mit altem Käse gegessen? Mit gerunzelter Stirn krame ich in meinen Erinnerungen nach…okay, ich kann mich nicht wirklich entsinnen. Traurig, nicht wahr? Mit einem leisen Klingeln schwingt die dunkle Holztür vor mir auf und mit ehrfürchtigen Gesicht blicke ich mich um, als wäre es das erste Mal, dass ich hier wäre.

„Komm“, raunt mir Flitwick zu und legt leicht seine kleine Hand auf meine knochige Schulter.

Gemeinsam navigieren wir durch die Menschenmenge und ich schaue zu Boden, sorgsam darauf bedacht, dass meine inzwischen schulterlangen Haare mein Gesicht in Schatten tauchen und niemand diese verdammt auffällige Narbe auf meiner Stirn sieht. In jedem einzelnen Buch, welches sogar manchmal ganze Kapitel nur mir und meiner _Heldentat_ gewidmet hatten, wurde die blitzförmige Narbe erwähnt und aufs ausführlichste diskutiert. Ein paar erwähnten auch die Ähnlichkeit zur Rune Sowilo, die für „Sieg“ steht. Und zogen daraus wieder Bestätigungen ihrer lächerlichen Theorien, wie ich den Todesfluch überlebt haben könnte. Als ob ich eine besondere Gabe oder Kraft hätte. Das war alles Lilly Potters Werk verflucht nochmal?! Es ist wirklich eine Aussage über die Denkweisen der Zauberer, die eher einem einjährigen Kind unbekannte Kräfte zuschreiben als die Brillanz einer muggelgeborenen jungen Hexe anzuerkennen. Anscheinend hat sich in der Hinsicht immer noch nichts getan in der Zauberergesellschaft. Vorurteile und Reinheitswahn sind immer noch an der Tagesordnung, wenn anscheinend nicht mehr so offensichtlich wie früher.

„Hallo Tom, ich würde gerne ein privates Zimmer für mich und Mr. Potter mieten. Wäre es möglich dort etwas zu essen? Es ist hier doch recht voll und…“, fragt Flitwick, als er endlich die Aufmerksamkeit des Wirtes – Tom – erhält. Dieser starrt mich nur mit leicht offen hängenden Mund an, als wäre ich Merlin höchstpersönlich.

„Harry Potter?“, fragt der Mann hinter dem Tresen nur fasziniert und leider viel zu laut. Denn prompt verstummen alle Gespräche um uns herum und dutzende Augenpaare landen auf mir. So, da fliegt die Diskretion aus dem Fenster. Urgh, dabei fing der Tag so gut an!

„Mr. Potter, sie können nicht glauben, was für eine Ehre es für mich ist…“

„Ist er das wirklich? Hast du seine Narbe gesehen…?“

„Vielen Dank, Mr. Potter für alles was sie für uns getan haben! Sie können sich gar nicht vorstellen wie…“

„Harry Potter! Wahrhaftig?! Ich muss ihn sehen? Glaubst du er unterschreibt mir meine Serviette?“

Alle Stimmen schwirren wild durcheinander und eine unendliche Anzahl an Händen schüttelt die meinen und ich verfalle einfach nur langsam in Panik. Ich wusste ja, dass ich berühmt bin, aber _das_?! Die ganzen Bücher konnten mich nicht auf die Realität vorbereiten, ich sehe es schon ein. Ich bin jetzt eine Berühmtheit, ein Star und Held der Zauberwelt. Und nicht mehr der nahezu unsichtbare, stille zweitgeborene Sohn einer alten reichen Magierfamilie, dem kaum ein Blick geschenkt wurde, sobald lautere oder bekanntere Gesichter den Raum betraten. Verflucht, das bin nicht ich! Ich hasse Aufmerksamkeit wie die Drachenpocken! Am liebsten würde ich einfach disapparieren, egal wohin. Hauptsache es ist ruhig, warm und hat Bücher. Mein Puls schnellt in die Höhe und meine Hände werden schweißig. Meine panische Reaktion scheint nun auch endlich Professor Flitwick aufzufallen, der sich schützend zwischen mich und die Menschenmenge drängt und höflich aber bestimmt sagt:

„Ich kann verstehen, dass sie gerne noch länger mit Mr. Potter unterhalten möchten, aber wir unterliegen einem straffen Zeitplan! Tut mir leid. Auf Wiedersehen!“

Mit einem erstaunlich festen Druck schiebt er sich und mich durch die Zauberer. Die Menge hinter uns murmelt immer noch leise vor sich hin, aber ich erspähe schon die Tür, auf die mein Lehrer zusteuert und beeile mich, von den Menschen wegzukommen. Doch da tritt ein junger, bleicher Mann mit dem seltsamsten violetten Turban in unsere Bahn und lächelt mich und Flitwick nervös an.

„Ah, F-f-f-ilius! Schön-n-n dich z-z-zu sehen. Ich s-s-sehe, du hast den jungen M-m-m-r. Pot-t-t-ter unter deine Fitt-t-t-iche genom-m-m-men?“, begrüßt der Zauberer den Hauslehrer von Ravenclaw mit einem üblen Stottern. Oh je, wer ist denn das?

„Hallo Quirinus! Wie war dein Urlaub in Albanien? Hat alles geklappt? Genau, ich habe die Ehre mit Mr. Potter die Besorgungen für Hogwarts erledigen zu können“, antwortet Flitwick mit einem leicht angestrengten Lächeln. Interessant.

„Dank-k-k-e der Nachfrag-g-g-ge. Es war s-s-sehr spannend und v-v-v--viele neue D-d-d-dinge waren z-z-z-zu lernen. Ich heis-s-s-s-sse Quir-r-r-inus Quir-r-r-rrell unterrich-ch-ch-chte Verteidigung gegen d-d-d-die Dunklen Künste im-m-m-m kommenden-n-n- Schuljahr, Mr. Pot-t-t-tter. Aber da b-b-b-b-brauchen sie wohl k-k-k-k-keine Hilfe, n-n-n-nicht wahr? Dann will ich-ch-ch sie beide nicht-t-t-t weiter auf-f-f-f-halten. Ein-n-n-nen schönen Tag-g-g-g noch!“, sagt der junge Professor mit einem nervösen Lächeln und ringt seine Hände, bevor er heftig nickt und von dannen schreitet.

Ein kalter Schauder läuft mir über den Rücken herab, als ich seinen stoffbedeckten Hinterkopf in der Menschenmenge verschwinden sehe. Ein ungutes Gefühl hält Einzug in meinen Magen und ich war selten so dankbar für Stridors beruhigende Schlangenumarmung (auch wenn es eigentlich nicht viel mehr als ein kurzes Zusammenziehen seines Körpers um meinen Nacken ist). Hastig stolpere ich Flitwick hinterher. Endlich schlägt die Tür hinter mir zu und ich kann ein erleichtertes Aufstöhnen nicht unterdrücken.

„Werden alle neuen Schüler so begrüßt?“, frage ich mit trockenen Humor und der Halbkobold grinst über meinen schwächlichen Versuch die gedrückte Stimmung zu heben.

„Nein, nur sie Mr. Potter. Kommen sie, setzen sie sich, ich habe mir die Freiheit genommen und ein paar Sandwich und ein Glas Kürbissaft für sie bestellt. Nun können wir reden. Denn mit etwas im Magen sieht man alles gleich ganz anders!“

Und so bombardiere ich Flitwick mit Fragen über meine Eltern (so erfahre ich beispielsweise, dass Lilly Potter eine der besten Abschlüsse in Zauberkunst hingelegt hat, die jemals dokumentiert wurden und im St.-Mungo-Hospital zur Entwicklung neuer Zaubersprüche angestellt war, ehe sie schwanger wurde und dann wegen dieser dämlichen Prophezeiung untertauchen musste), Fragen über Hogwarts (wo sich -ganz überraschend - nichts geändert hat) und Fragen über meine anscheinende Berühmtheit (Es gibt anscheinend mehr als genug Zauberer und Hexen, die meinen Namen für allerlei Werbezwecke missbraucht haben. Wer kann denn bitte _Harry-Potty-Hotti_ als Name für magisch geschärfte Würzsoßen ernst nehmen?! Das gilt ja fast schon als Körperverletzung. Meine armen Augen). Aber wie immer bleibt ein Teil ungesagt, der mich aber am meisten interessiert: Was ist mit Sirius passiert? Vorsichtig versuche ich das Gespräch in die gewollten Bahnen zu lenken:

„Professor Flitwick? Sie sagten vorhin, dass ich dadurch das ich der alleinige Erbe der Familie Potter bin ganz viel Geld habe. Wissen sie, ob ich noch weitere Verwandte habe?“

Um dem ganzen noch mehr Effekt zu verleihen, mache ich eine traurige Miene und lasse meine großen, grünen Augen den Rest erledigen (sie haben sich schon manchmal als nützliche Waffe im Kampf gegen schimpfende Opas und zeternde Frauen erwiesen sowie mir die eine oder andere Süßigkeit eingebracht).

„Weil, ich könnte ja vielleicht den Rest der Sommerferien bei ihnen verbringen um sie kennenzulernen…“, frage ich weiter mit Unschuldsmiene und hoffnungsvollen Augen (Die sogar nicht gespielt sind. Alles ist besser als die Dursleys. Echt alles.).

„Nein, es tut mir leid Mr. Potter. Die Familie Dursley ist ihre einzige Familie, die ihnen noch bleibt“, antwortet der Zauberkunstlehrer mit sanfter Stimme und ich muss mir auf die Innenseite meiner Wange beißen, um nicht vor Frustration aufzuschreien. Was haben denn alle bloß? Kann denn keiner mal Klartext sprechen?!

„Gibt es vielleicht noch alte Freunde meiner Eltern? Oder so was wie einen Paten?“, frage ich mit wachsender Ungeduld nach, halte mein Gesicht aber schon frei von meiner Frustration und versuche erbärmlich verlassen auszusehen (was mir nicht sonderlich schwerfällt, denn ich fühle mich erbärmlich).

Für einen Moment scheint Flitwick zu zögern und hungrig beobachte ich jede Regung in seinem Gesicht.

„Es gibt da jemanden. Einen alten Freund ihrer Eltern. Nur leider habe ich seit langer Zeit keinen Kontakt mehr zu ihm und weiß leider auch nicht, wo er sich jetzt gerade aufhält. Sein Name ist Remus Lupin“, sagt der Halbkobold mit Bedacht und ich muss mich stark zusammenreißen, um nicht ihn böse anzustarren. Das hatte ich nicht gemeint! Aber anscheinend ist damit für ihn das Thema abgehakt und er steht vom Tisch auf:

„Nun wie dem auch sei, kommen sie Mr. Potter. Wir müssen erst noch zu Gringotts und dann ihre Schulsachen besorgen!“

Mit einem lautlosen Seufzer hieve ich mich auf die Beine und folge dem quirligen Professor in den Hinterhof, wo er mir erklärt, welche Steine ich in welcher Reihenfolge antippen muss, um in die Winkelgasse zu gelangen. Der Trip nach Gringotts und hinab in mein Verlies unterscheidet sich nicht großartig von den Unzähligen aus meinem vorigen Leben (ich musste nur vorgeben, Kobolde noch nie gesehen zu haben). Die Verliesnummer ist eine andere. Und natürlich spiele ich meinen Part als vom Reichtum überwältigtes Waisenkind perfekt. Selbstzufrieden mit mir blinzle ich in die Sonne, als der Professor und ich beide wieder aus den marmornen Hallen in das geschäftige Treiben der Winkelgasse hinaustreten. Auf geht’s!

 

Vor der Apotheke, Winkelgasse, London 20. Juli 1991

Der Tag fing schon mit einem riesen Ärgernis an. Denn Peeves hat die Nacht damit verbracht, seine gesamten neu geschriebenen und vollständig überarbeiteten Lehrpläne mit diversen nichtidentifizierbaren Flüssigkeiten zu übergießen, die zu allem Überfluss die Neigung hatten sich spontan zu entzünden, als er versucht hat das Massaker mit einem schnellen _Evanesco_ zu beseitigen. Und hätte Severus gewusst, wie er sich noch entwickelt, er wäre am besten gleich in seinem warmen Bett liegen geblieben und hätte sich bis in den späten Nachmittag nicht aus seinen schönen, dunklen Kerkern wegbewegt. Aber das Schicksal hasst ihn nun mal und deswegen musste er gerade eine viel zu lange und schnelle Fahr mit einem alten, klapprigen Wagen durch die Untiefen von Gringotts über sich ergehen lassen, nur um einen kleinen, in braunes Packpapier eingewickelten Klumpen in einer seiner vielen Taschen seiner Robe verschwinden zu lassen. Und das Ganze dann wieder zurück. Verflucht sei sein weiches Herz! Wieso kann er auch nicht so immun wie Minerva gegen diese verdammten funkelnden blauen Augen des Direktors sein? Aber nein, er hat sich wieder breitschlagen lassen.

Die Leute weichen vor seiner missmutigen Aura unwillkürlich zurück, die ihn wie ein schweres Samttuch umhüllt, und ein Kind stößt ein leises Quieken aus, als der des Zaubertrankmeisters Blick auf es fällt. Nicht das Severus sich um solche Kleinlichkeiten wie Gefühle zukünftiger Schüler kümmern würde. Er ist es gewohnt Angst und Schrecken schon mit seiner bloßen Anwesenheit zu verbreiten und um ehrlich zu sein mag er die Ruhe, die seine scharfe Zunge mit sich bringt. Wenn er bloß nicht pubertierende Schwachköpfe mit einer gen Null tendierenden Aufmerksamkeitsspanne in der hohen und delikaten Kunst des Zaubertrankbrauens unterrichten müsste, wäre sein Leben eigentlich ziemlich perfekt.

Immer noch leicht schwindelig schreitet Severus Snape mit bedrohlich wehenden Umhang auf die Apotheke zu. Immerhin ein Lichtblick (also der einzige Grund, warum er noch hier ist) an diesem Tag ist das Angebot, das heute früh mit der Eulenpost gekommen ist. Jemand hat anscheinend seinen ererbten Trankzutatenvorrat veräußert und somit besteht endlich mal wieder eine gute Gelegenheit, legal und unkompliziert an seltene Zutaten zu kommen (Nicht das es ihn kümmern würde, sie auch illegal zu beziehen – er macht es weiß Merlin oft genug – nur dann jammert ihm Dumbledore tagelang die Ohren voll. Das letzte Mal als er Severus erwischt hat, hat er außerdem gedroht, Minerva zu erzählen, dass Severus es war der ihr den Katzenminze-Trank in den Weihnachtspunsch gemischt hat und sie deswegen einige sehr peinliche Dinge getan hat und sich bestimmt liebend gerne dafür rächen würde).

Leise klingelt die Türglocke, als er die schwere Holztür der Apotheke aufstößt. Normalerweise geht er lieber in das Geschäft eines talentierter Schüler von seinem Bekannten Damocles – ein ausgezeichneter Trankmeister, der derzeit kurz vor einem Durchbruch in der Erfindung eines Banntrankes für Werwölfe steht. Hm, vielleicht kann er ja noch nachher einen Abstecher machen, wenn die Zeit es erlaubt. Im Inneren der Apotheke begrüßt ihn der altvertraute würzig-säuerlich Geruch nach getrockneten Pflanzen und eingelegten Tierteilen. Stille umfängt Severus und nur wenige anderen Kunden sind ab und an zwischen den Regalen zu sehen. Merklich entspannt sich sein ganzer Körper und sein Mundwinkel zuckt sogar ganz leicht nach oben. Mit bestimmten Schritten steuert Severus auf die Theke zu, hinter der Mr. Mullpepper und seine zwei jugendlichen Töchter geschäftig hantieren und verpacken. Eine kleine Schlange hat sich gebildet und genervt runzelt Severus die Stirn. Also gut, dann heißt es erstmal kurz warten. Mal schauen was für eine Qualität seine Drachenleber dieses Mal hat, die letzte Lieferung war nicht so sehr zu was zu gebrauchen, denkt er sich und beäugt kritisch den Inhalt des besagten Glases.

Seine durch jahrelanges spionieren geschärfte Sinne schlagen Alarm, als er spürt wie ihn jemand beobachtet. Und zwar ungewöhnlich lange und konzentriert. Irritiert lässt er seinen Blick umherschweifen über Reihen staubiger Gläser mit allerlei farbenfrohen Füllungen, bis zwei schmerzhaft vertraute Augen in die seinen blicken und ihm für einen kurzen Moment die Luft wegbleibt. Lilly…?

Nein, nicht Lilly. Vor ihm steht ein schmächtiger etwa neunjähriger Junge mit schief auf der Nase sitzender runder Brille und tiefschwarzen, struppigen schulterlangen Haar. Fragend blinzelt das Kind ihn an und zuckt schlagartig zurück, als Severus sich näher zu ihm herabbeugt. Diese Augen…und diese Gesichtszüge… Sie kommen ihm immer bekannter vor, doch er kann das Kind nicht einordnen. Es ähnelt keinem seiner Schüler. Woher kennt er es bloß? Solche Lumpen (der Gedanke erinnert ihn ungut an frühere Zeiten) wie es trägt kann es kein Reinblut sein. Die sind alle (bis auf die Weasleys) mehr oder weniger reich. Aber eine kleine Kopfbewegung des Jungen nach oben klärt die Sache. Denn dadurch öffnet sich der Vorhang der leicht fettigen Haare und eine nur zu gut bekannte blitzförmige Narbe kommt zum Vorschein und Severus kann ein bitteres Lächeln nicht unterdrücken.

Natürlich. Jetzt weiß er, wo er den Bengel her kennt. Die Ähnlichkeit mit James Potter ist wirklich erstaunlich. Aber er hat Lillys schöne grüne Augen. Sie sind so falsch in Potters Gesicht. Eine Welle alten Hasses und tiefer Eifersucht lodert in ihm hoch. Etwas davon muss sich in seinem Gesicht gezeigt haben, denn der Potter-Junge weicht mit großen Augen vor ihm zurück.

„Entschuldigung…“, murmelt der Junge leise und dreht sich weg von dem immer noch hasserfüllt starrenden Zaubertrankprofessor.

„Mr. Potter? Wo sind…ah, da sind sie! Kommen sie, ihr Erstklässlerpaket ist gerade fertig geworden. Oh, Severus! Schön dich zu treffen“, plappert ein hastig zwischen den Regalen auftauchender Flitwick mit seinem üblichen fröhlichen Grinsen.

Stimmt, dass hatte Severus ganz vergessen. Filius hatte ja freiwillig zugesagt den Potter-Bengel in die Zaubererwelt einzuführen. Ehrlich gesagt glaubt Severus immer noch, dass es ein dummer Streich von Seiten Potters ist, um wieder mehr Aufmerksamkeit zu erhalten. Dabei ist er doch schon berühmt!

„Mr. Potter, dass ist Zaubertrankmeister Severus Snape. Er wird sie in den kommenden Jahren in der Kunst des Brauens unterweisen“, stellt der Halbkobold den immer noch kalt dreinblickenden jüngeren Lehrer vor und Potter antwortet überraschend höflich:

„Freut mich sie kennenzulernen, Professor Snape.“ Dieser nickt nur knapp.

„Gehen sie schon mal zu den Kesseln, ich komme gleich hinterher. Hier ist die Liste, da steht genau drauf was sie brauchen“, instruiert der Zauberkunstlehrer den Jungen und reicht ihm ein Stück Pergament. Ohne jeglichen Protest und mit blanker Miene nimmt Potter das Stück entgegen und huscht nach einem kurzen Seitenblick auf Severus beinahe lautlos davon. Trotz des heiß in seinem Bauch brodelnden Hasses überkommt den Zaubertrankmeister ein seltsames, beinahe ungutes Gefühl. Uh?

„Severus, ich nehme an alles hat geklappt?“, reißt ihn die Stimme seines Kollegen aus den Gedanken.

„Ja, das hat es“, antworte ich knapp, kann meine Augen aber nicht von der schmalen Gestalt abwenden, die alles symbolisiert was ich verloren habe. Die Kleidung die der Bengel trägt ist ihm um Welten zu groß. Ist das eine neue Mode unter den Muggeln…und was ist das da an seinem Handgelenk, fragt sich Severus, als sich der Junge die Haare aus dem Gesicht streift und der Ärmel seines Hemdes hochrutscht (Wieso trägt er überhaupt langärmlige Kleidung bei dieser Hitze draußen?). Es sieht fast aus wie ein Handabdruck. Ein Abdruck einer großen Männerhand. Wie…?

„Severus“, reißt mich erneut Filius aus meinen Gedanken und blinzelnd wende ich mich zu meinem Kollegen, der mich mit ernster Miene betrachtet. Sein Blick scheint sich tief in meine Seele zu bohren und ich fühle mich beinahe wieder wie in der Schule, wenn er mich beim Nachspionieren der Rumtreiber erwischt hat.

„Ich weiß das du mit Harrys Vater eine unschöne gemeinsame Geschichte hast. Und ich weiß das es sinnlos ist dir zu sagen, dass du vergangenes ruhen lassen sollst, denn in all den gemeinsamen Jahren auf Hogwarts habe ich mehr als genug gesehen um zu wissen, dass das für dich ein unmögliches Unterfangen ist. Deshalb bitte ich dich nur ums eins: versuche Harry nicht nur als Sohn von James Potter zu sehen. Er hat auch eine Mutter und ist ebenso ihr Sohn. Schau einfach genau hin und entscheide dann, okay? Wir sehen uns, Severus!“, sagt Filius mit einem feinen Lächeln und ist im nächsten Moment auch schon wieder wer weiß wohin verschwunden.

Mit einem Kopfschütteln versucht Severus die merkwürdige Stimmung zu vertreiben, die von ihm Besitz ergriffen hat. Als ob der Junge etwas von Lilly geerbt hat (außer ihre Augen…). Aber Filius ist nicht umsonst Hauslehrer der Ravenclaws und wenn er etwas rät ist es in 99 Prozent der Fälle eine Überlegung wert. Und so zwingt Severus sich hinzusehen, obwohl er am liebsten sich wieder in seinen kühlen Kerkern verkriechen würde und die Erinnerung an die Fehler der Vergangenheit, die ihm heute heimsuchen gekommen sind vergessen würde.

Der Junge hat ausgebeulte, kaputte und stark ausgewaschene Kleidung an, die klar von jemanden Größerem und Dickerem stammen muss, denn der Stoff flattert nur so um die bedenklich dünne und kleine Gestalt. War Severus selbst auch so klein, als er elf Jahre alt war? Potter sieht eher aus wie Neun als Elf. Seine Haare sind lang und ungepflegt, seine Haut erstaunlich weiß für den Sommer. James Potter war deutlich gebräunter durch all das Quidditch-Training draußen an der frischen Luft. Und was er vorhin gesehen hat war eindeutig ein blauer Fleck um das Handgelenk des Jungen. Diese Arten von Hämatomen kennt Severus nur zu gut von sich selbst. Und die leise und zurückhaltende Art und Weise, wie das Kind sich verhält in der Gegenwart von Erwachsenen ist auch sehr verschieden zu den Charakteren seiner Eltern. Denn weder Lilly noch James Potter waren schüchtern und leise Personen. Und in dem Brief den der Potter-Junge an Minerva geschrieben hat stand drin, dass er bei seiner Tante und seinem Onkel aufgewachsen ist, die beide Muggel sind und anscheinend keine Magie mögen. Das muss ja heißen – Potter ist bei Petunia aufgewachsen! Wieso hat Dumbledore das zugelassen?! Petunia hat schon in Severus Kindheit alles Magische gehasst und schlussendlich aus Eifersucht mit ihrer Schwester gebrochen. Wie wird sie wohl ein offensichtlich magisch begabtes Kind – dazu noch der Sohn ihrer Schwester – aufgenommen haben? Bestimmt nicht voller Begeisterung und Freudentränen.

Verwirrt schüttelt Severus den Kopf und verdrängt die innere Unruhe, die in ihm aufgekommen ist, hinter seine Okklumentik-Schilde. Genug davon. Zuerst muss er erledigen weswegen er eigentlich hergekommen ist und dann sieht er weiter. Die Schlange vor der Theke ist auf eine ältere Hexe zusammengeschrumpft. Mit leicht bauschenden Umhang stolziert der Zaubertranklehrer in Richtung Mr. Mullpeppers tiefen Bass‘. Mal schauen was es so spannendes gibt.

 

Madam Malkins Anzüge für alle Gelegenheiten, Winkelgasse, London 20. Juli 1991

Das Adrenalin der Begegnung mit meinem ehemaligen Todesserkollegen und besten Freund Severus strömt immer noch durch meine Adern und lässt meine Hände leicht zittern. Tief atme ich ein und aus. Ich kann es immer noch nicht glauben. Zwar wusste ich, dass Severus es geschafft hat Askaban zu umgehen, indem er angeblich die ganze Zeit für den Dumbledore den Doppelspion gespielt hat, aber es ihn vor mir lebendig und atmend zu sehen ist doch etwas anderes. Ich bin mir ehrlich gesagt immer noch unsicher, ob er wirklich auf einer Seite war oder einfach sein eigenes Spiel gespielt hat. Dann hätte er sich den Titel des Hauslehrer für Slytherin wahrlich verdient.

„Was kann ich für euch tun?“, fragt eine schrille Sopranstimme hinter mir und ich zucke heftig zusammen. Bei Merlins Eiern, schleich dich doch nicht so an!

„Ja, der junge Herr braucht einmal die komplette Ausstattung für Hogwarts“, antwortet Flitwick geistergegenwärtig und auch ich finde meine Stimme wieder:

„Und bitte einige Alltagssachen. Um meine Garderobe zu erweitern“, sage ich mit absolut neutralem Gesicht.

Nach einem unangenehmen Moment der Musterung durch die ganz in Malve gekleidete Madam Malkins, nickt diese mit einem resolutem Gesichtsausdruck, der nichts Gutes verheißt. Ich kenne diese Miene und muss ein entnervtes Stöhnen unterdrücken. Diesen Ausdruck kenne ich nur zu gut von den Shoppingtouren, auf die mich meine Cousinen Bellatrix und Narzissa mitgeschleppt haben, als ich noch jung und wehrlos gegenüber ihren vereinten weiblichen Charme war. Sie haben mich einmal sage und schreibe fünf Stunden (!) Sachen bei Madam Malkins anprobieren lassen und ich habe mich ernsthaft wie ihre persönliche Anziehpuppe gefühlt. Ich bemitleide Lucius und Rodolphus etwas. Naja, Rodolphus noch mehr, weil er eben Bella abbekommen hat. Sie war noch die die Umgänglichste und ganz geistig gesund war sie auch noch nie gewesen, wenn ich so zurückdenke…Da haben die schwarzmagischen Flüche mit denen Bella immer um sich geworfen hat auch nicht sonderlich geholfen. Naja, die beiden genießen ja momentan ihre dringend nachzuholenden Flitterwochen in Askaban. Eine Sorge weniger für mich.

Aber Lucius, dieser schleimige Aal, hat es tatsächlich geschafft mehr oder weniger unbeschadet aus der ganzen Todessersache rauszukommen, obwohl wir ja alle wissen, dass er wohl kaum unter dem Imperius stand. Es war eher andersrum. Er hatte so viele unfreiwillige Helferlein im Ministerium. Auch wenn ich ihn noch nie so richtig leiden konnte – seine subtilen Sticheleien gegenüber meiner ewigen Position als Zweitgeborener und Bruder eines Gryffindors haben mich öfter an den Rand der Weißglut getrieben, ich konnte aber aufgrund seines deutlichen Rückhalts unter den Slytherins nicht mehr tun als die Beleidigungen stoisch zu ertragen– dennoch muss ich zugeben, dass ich beeindruckt bin, wie er sich aus dem ganzen Schlamassel rausgekauft hat und noch mehr politische Macht hält als vor Voldemorts Fall. Applaus, Lucius.

„Stell dich bitte hier drauf, ich habe noch einen weiteren Erstklässler zum vermessen da. Es kommt gleich meine Assistentin Mary und wird deine Maße nehmen“, sagt Madam Malkins zu mir und mit gesenktem Kopf trete ich auf die Erhöhung. Derweile macht es sich Flitwick in einem der flauschigen Sessel bequem und versinkt zu meiner Belustigung mit einem überraschten Quieken fast darin.

„Au! Pass doch auf!“, schüttelt eine schrille Jungenstimme meine Lethargie von mir ab.

Aus den Augenwinkeln fällt mir weißblondes Haar ins Auge und ich muss ein weiteres entnervtes Stöhnen unterdrücken. Wenn man vom Teufel spricht. Eine neue Generation Malfoy. Das hat die Welt wirklich noch gebraucht.

„Wer bist du?“, fragt mich der Mini-Lucius (die Ähnlichkeit verstört mich mehr als ich zugeben will) mit arrogant gehobenen Kinn und zusammengekniffenen silbrig-grauen Augen, als Madam Malkins weiter um ihn herumtänzelt und Nadeln durch die Luft levitiert werden.

„Harry“, antworte ich kurz und halte perfekt still, als das Mädchen – Mary – mit einem bedrohlich mit Nadeln gespickten Kissen sich mir nähert. Hoffentlich hält sich der Blutverlust dieses Mal in Grenzen (Das eine Mal vor dem vierten Schuljahr wird nichts toppen können. Zehn Nadeln. Zehn!).

„Ich bin Draco Malfoy. Mein Vater arbeitet im Zaubereiministerium und ist direkt dem Zaubereiminister unterstellt. Was machen deine Eltern?“

„Sie sind tot. Ich bin bei meiner Tante und meinem Onkel aufgewachsen“, antworte ich mit desinteressierter Stimme und sehe Flitwick das Spektakel mit gespannter Miene verfolgen.

„Oh, das tut mir leid“

Ganz bestimmt. Versuch das nächste Mal wenigstens so zu klingen, diese Performance nimmt dir keiner so ab.

„Sie waren aber so wir?“

„Was meinst du?“, frage ich den ahnungslosen Jungen spielend, obwohl ich genau weiß worauf diese Frage abzielt.

„Ob sie magisch waren, will ich wissen.“

„Wenn du meinst das sie eine Hexe und ein Zauberer waren, dann ja. Sie waren beide magisch. Wo sind übrigens deine Eltern? Bist du ganz alleine hier?“, gehe ich zum Gegenangriff über und fische subtil nach Informationen. Ich habe keine Lust weiteren Todesserkollegen heute noch über den Weg zu laufen. Einer reicht fürs erste.

„Meine Mutter ist bei Ollivanders Zauberstäbe aussuchen für mich. Mein Vater schaut sich die neusten Rennbesen an, den Nimbus 2000. Er ist erst gerade neu auf den Markt gekommen. Eine Schande das Erstklässler nicht ihre eigenen Besen mit nach Hogwarts nehmen dürfen. Wir dürfen sogar erst ab der zweiten Klasse Quidditch spielen! Mein Vater sagt immer, es wäre ein Schande wenn ich nicht in die Mannschaft aufgenommen werden würde? Spielst du Quidditch?“, plappert der Mini-Lucius weiter und seine Arroganz geht mir jetzt schon gehörig auf die Nerven.

Aber wie im letzten Leben hat auch dieser Malfoy bestimmt beste Kontakte in der Zaubererwelt und ich tue gut daran, ihn mir nicht zum Feind zu machen. Zu mindestens nicht bevor ich genügend Verbündete und Macht habe. Also ist Geduld gefragt.

„Nein, ich spiele nicht“, antworte ich tonlos, aber die Antwort scheint mich nur noch langweiliger als zuvor zumachen und sein Interesse wird zum Fenster gezogen, wo er mit einem hässlichen Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht die vorbeieilenden Passanten mustert.

„Weißt du schon in welches Haus du willst?“, frage ich, als die Stille anfängt unangenehm zu werden.

„Natürlich Slytherin! Das ist das einzige akzeptable Haus für einen sich selbst achtenden Zauberer! Meine ganze Familie war schon immer in Slytherin und ich werde auch dahin einsortiert werden. Stell dir vor, man würde nach Hufflepuff gesteckt werden. Meine Familie würde mich enterben für diese Schande! Obwohl, sonst schreibe ich einfach meinem Vater, er ist auch im Hogwarts-Schulrat, und er wird dann dafür sorgen, dass Dumbledore mich in das richtige Haus schicken muss! In welches Haus willst du?“

Etwas sprach- und fassungslos von dieser unverhohlenen Arroganz und Blindheit kann ich für einen Augenblick nur starren. Es sind Erwachsene anwesend, die bestimmt nicht alle in Slytherin waren und Malfoys Meinung somit teilen. Wie dumm kann man eigentlich sein?! Und so was will ein Reinblut aus einer der _Unantastbaren Achtundzwanzig_ sein? Zeigt sich jetzt doch langsam das Produkt des jahrhundertelangen Inzest unter den reinblütigen Familien?

„Ich hoffe auf Ravenclaw“, werfe ich meine Meinung ein und ernte eine gehobene Augenbraue dafür. Hinter mir höre ich Flitwick leise Lachen.

„So Mr. Malfoy, sie sind fertig. Ich bereite die Roben für sie vor und sende sie zu ihnen auf die Manor, wie gehabt“, sagt Madam Malkins bevor der Mini-Lucius etwas Weiteres fragen kann und ich könnte sie küssen.

Endlich werde ich den Schnösel los und muss nicht weiter sein hohles Gelaber ertragen. Wie hat es Lucius geschafft, so etwas heranzuzüchten? Wenn das keine geschickt einstudierte und kalkuliert eingesetzte Maske des Malfoy-Erben ist (was ich nicht glaube), sehe ich schwarz für dessen zukünftige Karriere in Hogwarts. Nur der Ruf seines Vaters wird ihn schützen. Was solls, besser für mich, wenn er ein kleines, verzogenes Balg ist. Dass lässt sich durch einige Manöver zurechtzustutzen.

„Tschüss. Wir sehen uns auf Hogwarts“, ruft der junge Malfoy über die Schulter, bevor er grußlos aus dem Laden stolziert.

Die restlichen Minuten verbringen wir alle in Stille, nur ab und an unterbrochen vom Murmeln von Zaubersprüchen und Rascheln von Stoff.

„So, du bist ebenfalls soweit, junger Mann! Ich mache dann alles fertig und du kannst in ungefähr zwei Stunden deine Sachen wieder abholen kommen, okay?“, sagt Mary die Assistentin zu mir und ich nicke, erleichtert endlich aus den Klauen dieser wahnsinnigen Frauen zu entkommen. Ich hasse shoppen.

Mit fragenden Blick drehe ich mich zu Flitwick um. Nur noch der Zauberstab und die Bücher fehlen, den Koffer zum tragen haben wir schon ganz zu Beginn unser Einkaufstour erworben und in ihm lagern die weiteren erstandenen Artikel wie Zaubertrankzutaten, meine Schulbücher, Pergament, Tintenfässer und Federn. Ich habe mir vorgenommen, auf jeden Fall eine Handvoll Kugelschreiber mitzunehmen. So sehr ich es hasse es zuzugeben, in Schreibgeräten haben uns die Muggel wirklich etwas voraus.

„Na dann, Mr. Potter“, hinter mir höre ich ein erstauntes Japsen. Wie ich es jetzt schon hasse berühmt zu sein, „Als nächstes gehen wir zu Ollivanders um ihnen einen Zauberstab zu besorgen. Das wichtigste Werkzeug eines jeden Zauberers oder Hexe!“

So motiviert wie Flitwick möchte ich auch mal gerne sein, denke ich vergnügt und beeile mich den Anschluss nicht zu verlieren.

„Bis später die Damen!“, verabschiede ich mich und zwinkere der Assistentin um guter alter Zeiten willen zu (Sie war zwei Jahre unter mir in Ravenclaw und meinem Charm als mysteriöser Bad Boy war damals mehr als ein Mädchen – und ab und an auch ein Junge – nicht gewachsen).

Ollivanders, Winkelgasse, London 20. Juli 1990

Leise klingelt es, als ich die schwere Tür zu Ollivanders aufstemme. Der Geruch von Staub, Holz und Magie umfängt mich und für einen Augenblick komme ich mir vor, als wäre nicht von all dem geschehen, was mich zu diesem Punkt geführt hat. Ich bin immer noch der nervöse, bleiche Zweitgeborene, der panische Angst hat keinen Zauberstab zu finden und doch als Squib aus der Zauberwelt herausgejagt zu werden. Ein kleiner Teil in mir wünscht sich, dass mich Flitwick begleitet hätte, aber dieser wollte nur noch ‘schnell was besorgen, keine Angst sie schaffen das auch ganz alleine ohne mich Mr. Potter‘.  Genervt von meinen blank liegenden Nerven lasse ich die Leere der Okklumentik über mich waschen und versenke meine Gefühle hinter meinen Schilden. Ich werde mich später damit beschäftigen.

„Wo sssind wir? Essss liegt etwassss in der Luft…“, murmelt Stridor mir leise zu und ich antworte so leise, dass es keiner außer ihm hören kann:

„Dasssss ist der Geruch von Magie. Ssssehr alter Magie. Du wirssst dasss noch oft riechen, wenn wir in Hogwartssss sssind.“ Ich spüre ein leiches Nicken und prompt schläft man wieder ein. So ein faules Leben hätte ich auch gerne. Den ganzen Tag rumgetragen werden und futtern.

Doch nun kommt er spannendste Teil meines heutigen Tages! Mein _neuer_ Zauberstab! Mein alter Zauberstab (wie ich ihn vermisse und nachtrauer…) bestand aus dem Schweifhaar eines trächtigen Einhorns und Weinrebenholz. Ich bin mir auch nach all den Jahren nicht ganz sicher was das über mich aussagt, so einen unschuldig anmutenden Zauberstabkern zu besitzen, den Blicken meiner Eltern zufolge war es aber eher _ungewöhnlich_ – sprich erbärmlich - für ein Reinblut einer schwarzmagischen Familie. Und das Zauberstabholz…ich weiß nicht so recht. Ich erinnere mich an so was wie ‘überwinden falschen Stolzes‘ entlang anderen Sachen die Garrick Ollivander an jenem Tag vor so vielen Jahren zu mir gesagt hat. Aber die Worte wurden vergessen über die grenzenlose Freude, einen wahrhaftigen Stab in den Händen zu halten und seiner Familie doch keine Schande zu bereiten.

Es hat sich absolut nichts verändert in dem einzigen Zauberstabladen Großbritanniens. Die Zeit scheint hier aufgehoben zu sein. Lange Reihen voller staubbedeckter Boxen winden sich kreuz und quer durch das Geschäft und verschwinden hinten in der Dunkelheit. Der Holzboden ist zertreten von unzähligen Generationen von Hexen und Zauberern, die hier genau wie ich standen und den passenden Zauberstab gesucht haben. Der altmodische Kronenleuchter wirft Schatten auf den sorgsam gepflegten und aufgeräumten Tresen, auf den ich zusteuere. Ich zucke zusammen, als die Tür laut hinter mir ins Schloss fällt und die beinahe heilige Stille durchbricht. Ich spüre beinahe körperlich den Blick von dem Zauberstabmacher auf mir ruhen, als dieser aus den Schatten tritt und mich mit seinen grusligen blau-grauen Augen nur anstarrt, den Kopf leicht zur Seite gelegt und die Haare wirr vom Kopf abstehend. Er sieht bemerkenswert wie eine durch einen Sturm zerrupfte Eule auf und ich muss amüsiert über die Bilder vor meinem inneren Auge schnauben. Dies nimmt er zum Zeichen das Schweigen zu durchbrechen.

„Ah, Mr. Potter! Ich wusste, dass sie bald zu mir kommen würden“, sagt er mit rauer Stimme und tritt sehr nah an mich ran. Zu nah um noch innerhalb der gesellschaftlich akzeptierten Norm zu liegen. Schon mal was von Abstand gehört?

Seine Stirn legt sich in Denkfalten, als er mich von oben bis unten beäugt. Und dann schiebt er mir noch die sorgsam drapierten Haare aus dem Gesicht und kühle Finger fahren über die verdammte Narbe, die mir jetzt schon so viel Leid bereitet. Mit einem wütenden Funkeln trete ich zurück und streiche einige Strähnen meines schwarzen Haars über die Wurzel allen Übels.

„Ja ich beginne diesen September meine schulische Ausbildung auf Hogwarts und brauche deswegen einen Zauberstab“, meine ich mit absolut neutraler Stimme und Ollivander nickt nur mit immer noch zusammengekniffenen Augen.

Etwas irritiert oder fasziniert ihn. Ich kenne diesen Blick von mir selbst, als ich zum ersten Mal Maya-Hieroglyphen gesehen habe und die uralte Magie hinter ihnen gespürt habe, die der hier in Europa mit nordischen Runen praktizierten um nichts nachstand. Leider konnte ich mich nicht viel mehr mit ihnen beschäftigen, ich bin allzu bald darauf gestorben.

„Wie ich es mir dachte“, antwortet der Zauberstabmacher bloß und ist im nächsten Moment zwischen den Regalen verschwunden.

Verwirrt blicke ich dem Mann einen Moment hinterher, bis mir einfällt, dass ich ihm zur Theke folgen muss um vermessen zu werden. Und da kommt auch schon das Maßband angeflogen!

„Kein Zauberstab von Ollivanders ist wie der andere, genauso wie kein Zauberer wie der andere ist, Mr. Potter. So favorisierte ihre Mutter einen Stab aus Weidenholz, zehneinviertel Zoll lang. Sehr geschmeidig und perfekt für Zauberkunstarbeiten. Ah, es kommt mir so vor, als ob sie erst gestern hier gewesen wäre um ihnen Stab zu erwerben!“, redet Ollivanders auf mich ein und pickt scheinbar zufällig Kisten aus den umgebenden Regalen raus, als das Maßband die unterschiedlichsten (und krudesten) Maße bei mir nimmt.

Ehrlich, wofür braucht man den Abstand zwischen den Nasenlöchern? Ich schwöre, manchmal denke ich Ollivander hat heimlich Spaß daran, seine Kunden zu verwirren und aus der Bahn zu werfen mit seiner… _besonderen_ Art.

„Ihr Vater hingegen, der bevorzugte einen Stab aus Mahagoni, elf Zoll, schön elastisch. Sehr gut geeignet für Verwandlungen. Okay, genug“, meint Ollivanders und mit einem lässigen Wedler seines Zauberstabs zoomt das Maßband hinter den Tresen zurück und mir wird eine Schachtel mit einem sehr dunklen und kurzen Stab ins Gesichtsfeld gehalten.

Ohne die Aufforderung, ihn zu ergreifen und kurz zu schwenken abzuwarten (ich will schließlich irgendwann mal heute fertig werden, auch wenn es bedeutet wieder zu den Dursleys zurückzumüssen – Urgh), greife ich mir den Zauberstab und lasse ihn durch die Luft schwingen. Prompt explodiert die Vase mit den halbvertrockneten Blumen neben Ollivander und hastig lege ich den Stab schön dahin zurück, wo er herkam.

„Nein, das war er nicht…“, kommentiert der Zauberstabmacher leise und ich versuche nicht die Augen zu verleihern. Wirklich? Wie kommt er nur darauf?

„Probieren sie den!“, wird mir ein heller, sehr dünner Stab angeboten und ich lasse ihn sofort wieder fallen, nachdem meine Finger das Holz berührt haben, da er mich wortwörtlich verbrannt hat. Aua!

„Hm,…und dieser?“, ist die einzige Reaktion des Zauberers und nach einigen Sekunden des Zögerns greife ich (sehr sehr vorsichtig) nach dem dritten Stab, der eine starke Maserung aufweist und sich rigide in meiner Hand anfühlt. Und dazu führt, dass neben uns das halbe Regal sich auf den Boden entleert. Nicht, dass das weiter schlimm wäre – ein Schlenker von Ollivander mit seinem Zauberstab richtet das Chaos wieder.

Der nächste Stab – ein fast schwarzer, der mich stark an ein Stück verkohlten Ast erinnert – wird mir fast gleich wieder aus der Hand gerissen, sobald meine Finger ihn berührt haben.

„Nein, nein, nein…auf keinen Fall Ulme, so viel ist klar. Und wie wäre es mit diesem hier?“

Nach dem zwanzigsten Stab höre ich auf zu zählen und Panik macht sich langsam in mir breit. Ich kann mich nicht entsinnen, jemals gehört zu haben, dass die Suche nach dem Zauberstab bei jemanden so lange gedauert hat! Das Maximum waren sechs oder so. Was wenn es keinen richtigen Stab für mich gibt? Aber ich brauche einen! Ich kann und will mir ein Leben ohne Magie nicht vorstellen. Erst recht nicht, wenn ich die restliche Zeit bis zu meinem achtzehnten Geburtstag bei meiner lieben netten _Familie_ verbringen muss. Das überlebe ich nicht. So einfach ist das.

„Nicht so schlimm! Sie sind ein wirklich herausfordernder Kunde. Aber keine Angst, ich liebe Herausforderungen. Bislang hat jeder einen Stab bei mir gefunden, Mr. Potter. Haben sie nur Geduld, der Stab wählt den Zauberer, nicht andersherum, dass wissen alle die die Kunst des Zauberstabmachens studiert haben. Hm, ich frage mich…“, murmelt Ollivander nachdem mich wieder ein Stab zurückgewiesen hat (er hat eiskaltes Wasser einmal komplett über mich gesprüht – im Ernst jetzt?) und verschwindet wieder mal zwischen den Regalen in der Dunkelheit.

Ein leises Klingeln reißt mich aus meiner Lethargie und ich blicke mich um. Flitwick kommt mit einem in braunes Papier eingeschlagenen Bündel unter dem Arm durch die Tür und steuert mit einem amüsierten Lächeln das Chaos aus Boxen und Stäben um mich herum beäugend auf mich zu.

„Na wie ich sehe sind noch mitten in der Suche, Mr. Potter! Noch keinen Erfolg gehabt?“, fragt der Hauslehrer der Ravenclaws und ich schüttle nur mit einem schiefen Lächeln den Kopf. Doch bevor ich antworten kann, erscheint Ollivanders neben mir und ich springe vor Schreck fast einen Meter in die Höhe. Was ist das mit den Leuten in der Winkelgasse und ihrem Anschleichen?!

„Ah, Mr. Flitwick! Zehn Zoll Weidenholz und Drachenherzfaser von einem auffällig kleinen Walisischen Grünling. Ich hoffe noch in bestem Zustand?“

„Ja, Mr. Ollivander! Ich kann mich nicht beschweren, es ist ein ebenso wunderbarer Zauberstab wie an jenem Tag, als ich ihn bei ihnen gekauft habe“, antwortet der Zauberkunstlehrer mit einem Lachen und zieht sich in einen der nahegelegenen Sessel zurück, als ich meine Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf den Zauberstabmacher richte.

Den Stab, den er mir dieses Mal hinhält ist von einem durchschnittlichen Braun, wobei das untere Drittel wie unbearbeitet aus sieht inklusive Rinde. Langsam greife ich nach ihm, während Ollivander fast ehrfürchtig zu erzählen beginnt:

„Elf Zoll, Stechpalme und freiwillig gegebener Feder eines Phönix. Schwer seine Gefolgschaft zu erlangen, aber wenn er seinen Zauberer wählt ist er äußerst loyal und man kann mit ihm die schwierigsten Zauber erlernen. Der Phönix gab nur zwei Federn jemals. Der Bruder des Stabes, den sie in der Hand halten, gehörte dem Zauberer, der ihre Eltern ermordete und ihnen dieses Narbe gab. Ein Stab um großartige Dinge zu vollbringen, fürwahr. Großartig aber schrecklich.“

Ein Schauder durchläuft mich und ich muss den Drang unterdrücken meine Hand zurückzuziehen. Es ist nur ein Stab. Es sagt nicht über mich aus, selbst wenn dieser Zauberstab (wie Ollivander anscheinend mutmaßt) der Richtige für mich ist. Es ist egal, dass der Bruderstab dem Dunklen Lord gehörte. Es wird mein Stab werden und ich kann selbst entscheiden, was ich mit ihm für _großartige_ Dinge vollbringe. Mit einem letzten Atemzug packe ich den Stab und halte ihn einfach nur in der Hand. Die Anspannung der zwei Erwachsenen im Raum ist fast greifbar. Ich schwinge den Stab leicht durch die Luft.

Nichts.

Huh? Perplex starren wir alle drei auf den unschuldig in meiner Hand liegenden Stab. Das war jetzt wirklich unerwartet…Innerlich zucke ich nach einem kurzen Moment Ratlosigkeit mit den Schultern. Es hätte einfach nur zu gut in das ganze Schema der Prophezeiung gebracht, wenn mich dieser Stab erwählt hätte. Ha, nehmt das Dumbledore und Riddle! Harry Potter könnt ihr als Schachfigur missbrauchen, Regulus Black aber nicht. Ich werde mich keinem mehr beugen. Nie wieder. Besitzer von Brüderstäbe können sich angeblich nicht gegenseitig mittels ihren Zauberstäbe umbringen. Wahrscheinlich hätte ich der Doofe sein und mich opfern müssen. Für das größere Wohl. Pffff….Nein Danke!

Mit einem entschuldigenden Grinsen lege ich dem immer noch mich anstarrenden Ollivander (langsam wird es gruselig…) den Stab zurück in die Box und schaue ihn herausfordernd an. Und was jetzt?

Der Mann scheint sich aus seiner Verwirrung zu befreien und räuspert sich kurz:

„Es scheint wohl so, als ob dieser Stab sie ebenfalls nicht erwählt hat. Unerwartet, aber nun ja. Lassen sie mich kurz überlegen. Ich glaube ich weiß einen Stab, der der ihrige werden könnte. Moment.“

Meine Augen verfolgen ihn nachdenklich, als der Zauberer leise vor sich hinmurmelnd wieder zwischen den Regalen abtaucht.

„Mr. Potter?“, reißt mich die Stimme des kleinen Professors aus den Gedanken und ich wende mich ihm zu.

„Ja, Professor Flitwick?“

„Ich weiß, es ist noch etwas früh dafür ist, aber wir werden uns ja erst wieder im September auf Hogwarts sehen. Deswegen habe ich ihnen etwas gekauft, als Geschenk für ihren Geburtstag. Da sie mir sagten, dass sie nicht vorhaben eine Eule zu kaufen“, sagt Flitwick mit einem Lächeln (Stridor wäre alles andere als begeistert, aber es gibt schließlich immer noch die hogwartseigenen Posteulen – mal davon abgesehen das ich sowieso niemanden zum schreiben habe), „Deswegen habe ich ihnen _Hogwarts‘ Geschichte_ gekauft. Damit sie schon einmal über den Ort lesen können, der sie die nächsten Jahre lange Zeit beherbergen wird. Es handelt sich um die Sonderedition zum tausendjährigen Bestehen des Schlosses, welches vor einigen Jahren stattgefunden hat.“

Mit unattraktiv offenstehenden Mund starre ich Flitwick nur für ein paar Sekunden an bevor ich mit zittriger Stimme herauspresse:

„Ich…ich habe noch nie Geschenke bekommen. Danke! Vielen vielen Dank!“

Und dieses Mal versuche ich erst gar nicht mit Okklumentik meine Gefühle zu unterdrücken. Es mag sich zwar eines Reinblut nicht schicken, so viel Emotionen in aller Öffentlichkeit zu zeigen und mir ist es nicht geheuer, solche Schwäche vor Anderen zu zeigen. Es hilft meinem Bild als Opfer jahrelanger Kindesmisshandlung und-vernachlässigung. Ich bin im Herzen immer noch ein Slytherin und sehr geübt darin Leute nach meinem Willen zu manipulieren. Und Gefühle in anderen zu erwecken und diese zu lenken ist eine Seite davon, die ich lange gemeistert habe. Und außerdem freue ich mich wirklich über die Geste, obwohl ich das Buch schon als Achtjähriger fast schon auswendig herunterbeten konnte, so oft habe ich mich darin versenkt und geschmökert. Aber das kann Flitwick ja schlecht wissen. Und es ist wirklich das erste Geschenk, das Harry seit langer Zeit erhalten hat (sieht man von den löchrigen Socken an Weihnachten vor drei Jahren mal ab – aber ich glaube nicht das das zählt).

„Hier, Mr. Potter“, sagt der Halbkobold mit leicht belegter Stimme und tätschelt mir nach kurzem Zögern auf die Schulter. Ich strahle ihn glücklich an und beäuge die reichverzierte Ausgabe in meinem Händen, nachdem ich vorsichtig das brauen Packpapier entfernt habe. Das Buch kommt mir auch dicker als die alte Ausgabe vor, in der ich immer gelesen habe. Raschelnd öffne es in der Mitte und zu meiner Überraschung bewegen sich die Bilder nicht nur, sondern die Figuren schweben über dem Papier wie kleine Geister hin und her und winken mir ab und an zu. Gebannt beobachte ich ein Duell zwischen einer in grün gekleideten Gestalt, die ich leicht als Salazar Slytherin identifiziere und seinem in rot gekleideten Gegner Godric Gryffindor. Das ist ja um Welten cooler als sich bewegende Bilder! Seit wann gibt es denn so was? Und warum haben das nicht alle Bücher?! Mein kindischer Enthusiasmus wird von dem zurückkehrenden Ollivander unterbrochen und nach einem letzten sehnsüchtigen Blick schließe ich das Buch. Sachte lege ich es auf den Tisch zu meiner Linken und schenke wieder dem Zauberstabmacher meine Aufmerksamkeit.

„Dieser Stab, Mr. Potter wurde nicht von mir angefertigt“, beginnt Ollivander zu erzählen und öffnet die stark eingestaubte Kiste mit geübten Bewegungen, „Er wurde von meinem Großvater angefertigt und ist seitdem in Besitz meiner Familie. Mein Vater erbte ihn und gab ihn schlussendlich an mich weiter, als ich das Geschäft übernahm. Bislang hat er nie jemanden erwählt und geriet schließlich in Vergessenheit. Desweiteren besteht er aus einer ungewöhnlichen Kombination – zehn Zoll, wenig biegsam, Walnuss als Holz und darin verarbeitet als Kern Stängel des Diptams.“

Neugierig strecke ich meine Hand aus und umschließe den dunkelbraunen, kerzengerade erscheinenden Zauberstab. Ein Ruck geht durch meinen Körper, als die Magie durch mich hindurchzuströmen scheint. Atemlos hebe ich ihn aus der Box heraus und schwenke ihn leicht. Grüne Funken schießen aus der Spitze heraus und regnen über mich hinab. Wo sie auf meine Haut treffen entsteht eine angenehme kühle und ungläubig beobachte ich, wie der durch Vernons Hand verursachte blaue Fleck um mein Handgelenk seine Farbe von Violett zu einem dreckigen Gelb ändert. Was bei Merlins Eiern…?

„Zauberstäbe aus Walnuss fühlen sich besonders zu Menschen hingezogen, die trotz klarer Ziele sich leicht vom Weg abbringen lassen können und mehr oder minder beeinflussbar sind. Der Besitzer eines Walnussstabs zweifelt leicht, ist aber auch gleichzeitig sehr empfänglich für Ideen aller Art. Dies muss nicht immer etwas Schlechtes sein, denn somit bewahrt der Zauberer sich seine Flexibilität und sein Anpassungsvermögen an neue Situationen ist nicht zu unterschätzen. Walnuss ist hervorragend zum Verteidigen, weniger für die Offensive geeignet. Diptam wird seit vielen hundert Jahren sowohl von den Muggeln als auch in der Zaubererwelt als Heilpflanze genutzt. Ihre Essenz wirkt auch gegen Wunden schwarzmagischen Ursprungs. Ein Besitzer eines Stabes mit einem Diptamkern ist sehr selten, ich selbst verwende die Staude nicht mehr als Zauberstabkern in den Stäben, die ich herstelle. Viele großartige Heiler besaßen einen Diptamkern in ihren Stäben, Mr. Potter. Er hat viel Potential. Behandeln sie ihn pfleglich und er wird es ihnen danken.“

Erschüttert starre ich den Stab in meiner Hand an. Meine Gedanken rasen und ich bekomme sie nicht zu fassen. Ein Zauberstab für Heiler und Verteidigung hat mich erwählt. Mich. Einen ehemaligen Todesser, der (mehr oder weniger) freiwillig Leute gefoltert und einmal sogar getötet hat. Ich wiederhole: was bei Merlins Eiern?! Wie nur? Warum? Es ergibt gar keinen Sinn!

Wie betäubt beobachte ich, wie der Stab wieder in seine Kiste wandert und bezahle wortlos. Es ist mir gerade alles zu viel. Nach einigen Worten des Abschieds treten Flitwick und ich auf die bunt belebte Winkelgasse hinaus und der Lärm rüttelt mich etwas wach. Ich habe einen Zauberstab! Das ist doch die Hauptsache! Um alles andere kann ich mir später Gedanken machen. Die Zeit bis Hogwarts ist noch lange.

 

Ligusterweg 4, Little Whinging, Surrey, 24. Juli 1991

Mit vom vielen Grübeln pochendem Schädel liege ich auf der durchgelegenen Matratze meines brandneuen Zimmers, welches einstmals Dudleys altes, zerbrochenes Spielzeug beherbergt hat und nun meins ist. Ich weiß nicht genau was Flitwick mit meiner Familie gemacht oder ihnen gesagt hat, aber sie trauen sich jetzt kaum mehr mich anzusehen und ignorieren meine Existenz. Neben meinem neuen Zimmer bekomme ich jetzt auch fast genug zu essen, sodass ich nur noch selten hungrig bin. Flitwick ist jedenfalls mein absoluter Held und neuer Lieblingslehrer! Ich hoffe bloß der Frieden hält an, bis ich endlich auf Hogwarts bin.

Nachdenklich lasse ich meinen neuen Zauberstab durch meine Finger tanzen. Walnuss und Diptam. Eine seltene Kombination, wenn man Ollivander glauben kann. Ich verziehe leicht das Gesicht als ich mich erinnere, wie wenig schmeichelhaft das Holz meinen Charakter beschrieben hat. Schnell zweifelnd und leicht beeinflussbar. Das Schlimme ist: es stimmt. Ich war schon immer eher der Mitläufer, der stille Junge im Hintergrund. Aber nun? Als Harry Potter kann ich nicht mehr im Hintergrund bleiben und wie gewohnt die Fäden ziehen. Ich bin berühmt und werde somit Zeit meines Lebens im Mittelpunkt stehen. Argh. Wie ich es hasse.

Deswegen überlege ich die ganze Zeit, wie ich den Hut überzeugen kann mich nach Ravenclaw zu stecken. Oder auch Hufflepuff, auch wenn sich bei mir alles dagegen sträubt. Ein Black in Hufflepuff? Was für ein Witz! Denn wenn ich nach Gryffindor komme, erfülle ich alle Erwartungen an Harry Potter, Sohn von Lilly und James Potter. Soweit so gut, ich könnte dort viele Anhänger gewinnen – Gryffindors sind so leicht zu lenken. Aber dann werden mich die Slytherins einfach schon aus Prinzip hassen und das kann ich mir nicht leisten. Die Mehrzahl der Slytherins stammt aus alten, politisch, finanziell und gesellschaftlich einflussreichen Familien. Ich brauche deren Ressourcen, denn wenn Voldemort wirklich nicht tot ist wird der alte Bastard bestimmt eine Möglichkeit finden seinen Krieg gegen fortzuführen und er hat mich sowieso auf dem Kieker, da ich ihn ‘vernichtet‘ habe. Nicht gut.

Nach Slytherin zu kommen ist sowieso ausgeschlossen. Ich habe keine Ahnung wie mein altes Haus darauf reagieren würde. Einerseits entstammen viele von ihnen schwarzmagischen und Todesserfamilien. Aber andererseits hängt an meinem neuen Namen eine Menge politisches Gewicht, welches sie versuchen könnten für sich nutzbar zu machen, was mir wiederrum das Leben in Slytherin erleichtern würde. Aber da ich nur schlecht kalkulieren kann, welche Seite der Slytherins gewinnen wird, werde ich das Risiko nicht eingehen.

Hufflepuff ist zwar eine Option, aber ich bin definitiv kein Hufflepuff-Material. Loyalität und Fleiß? Fairplay und hart Arbeiten? Alles nicht ich, wenn es denn nicht sein muss. Aber einen Versuch ist es dennoch wert. Denn wenn ich nach Hufflepuff komme und dort meine Anhänger finde muss ich mir wenigstens keine Gedanken um Loyalitäten machen. Ich habe mich schon seit längerer Zeit gefragt, warum Riddle eigentlich nie versucht hat, Leute aus Hufflepuff für seine Sache zu rekrutieren? Slytherins mögen sich zwar leichter verführen lassen durch Versprechungen von Macht und Einfluss, aber sie sind nur sich und ihren Familien gegenüber treu. Hufflepuff-Todesser wären da weit weniger risikoreich, sich gegen einen zu kehren, nicht wahr?

Die beste Option meiner Meinung nach ist Ravenclaw. Nicht nur das ich Flitwick sehr gut leiden kann (das Buch, welches er mir geschenkt hat ist ohne zu übertreiben der Wahnsinn). Sondern auch, weil auch ein großer Anteil der Ravenclaws aus bedeutenden Familien stammen und verwandtschaftliche Beziehungen zu Slytherins haben. Somit hätte ich beide Häuser mehr oder weniger in meiner Tasche. Oder die Slytherins hätten zu mindestens keinen Grund mich so sehr zu hassen. Denn sie schätzen Wissen ebenso sehr wie Ravenclaws, nur unter dem eher praktischen Gesichtspunkten und nicht des Wissens wegen wie die Raben.

Der Wind weht durch das angekippte Fenster und zerzaust meine schulterlangen Haare. Ich höre Stridor missmutig grummeln und spüre, wie er sich tiefer in meinem Hemd vergräbt und meine Körperwäre aufsaugt. Ich habe lange mit ihm diskutiert und schließlich gemeinsam beschlossen, dass er mich überallhin begleiten wird, aber unter der Bedingung, dass ihn keiner sieht und hört, bis ich in der Lage bin, entsprechende magische Vorkehrungen herbeizuzaubern und ein Schutzritual für ihn abzuhalten, dass ihn gegenüber kleineren Flüchen Schutz bietet. Ich habe schon immer gerne Dinge geschützt, die Mein waren. Egal ob es sich um Gegenstände oder Personen handelt.

Und ich gebe zu, inzwischen habe ich mich mit dem Gedanken angefreundet, einen eher defensiv ausgelegten Zauberstab zu besitzen. Angriff war noch nie meine Stärke. Es wurde aber immer von Reinblütern (und Todessern sowieso) erwartet, dass sie sich sehr gut duellieren können und ein aggressiveres Vorgehen dabei bevorzugen. Wer sich eher auf seine Verteidigung stützt galt schnell als schwach und feige. Aber allgemein gehe ich Konflikten lieber aus dem Weg oder versuche sie durch Manipulation und Bestechung (oder Erpressung je nachdem) zu umgehen. Warum es sich schwerer machen als es schon ist? Und wegen der angeblich ach so ausgeprägten Heilfähigkeiten – ich sehe eindeutig die Vorteile. Nur was mich etwas stört ist die Frage, ob ich mit einem so scheinbar weißmagisch ausgerichteten Zauberstab auch schwarze Magie weiterhin praktizieren kann. Sie ist Teil von mir und meiner Familie, ich werde sie nicht einfach so aufgeben, auch wenn ich einsehe, dass bestimmte Aspekte verboten werden sollten (wie der Cruciatus zum Beispiel). Aber ich kann diese Frage erst in Hogwarts beantworten. Denn durch den Zauber, der auf dem Stab liegt weiß sonst das Ministerium sofort, dass ich unerlaubterweise Magie eingesetzt habe. Urgh, wieso konnte ich nicht als Erwachsener wiedergeboren werden? Oder einfach als Regulus Black weiterleben?

Missmutig fällt mein Blick auf das halb unter dem Zaubertranklehrbuch begrabene Ticket für den Hogwartsexpress und ein melancholisches Lächeln legt sich auf mein Gesicht. Was würde ich an manchen Tagen dafür geben die Zeit zurückzudrehen und wieder so unbeschwert wie einstmals mit meinen Freunden im Zug zu sitzen und Schokofrösche zu essen, während wir über die Gryffindors lästerten. Aber nun bin ich gefangen in der Identität von Harry Potter, dem Jungen-der-lebt, Held der Zauberwelt und muss mit dem arbeiten, was mir zur Verfügung steht.


	10. Via

King’s Cross, Gleis 9 ¾, 1. September 1991

Mit halbgeschlossenen Augen beobachte ich die wenigen schon am Gleis neundreiviertel umherwuselnden Zauberer und Hexen, die ihre Kinder unter großem Trara zum Hogwarts-Express bringen. Es ist ja auch noch reichlich Zeit bis zur Abfahrt, eine ganze Stunde um genau zu sein. Aber ich musste meinen herzallerliebsten Onkel Vernon schon stundenlang mittels Legilimentik (plus einer Menge erniedrigendem Betteln und Flehen) bearbeiten, bis dieser sich überhaupt dazu bereit erklärt hat, mich mit meinen Sachen zum Bahnhof nach London zu fahren. Da war ich ja kaum in der Position eine Uhrzeit festzulegen. Der Muggel hat nach einem von mir bis zur Perfektion zubereiteten Frühstück (von welchem ich bis auf den überaus herrlichen Geruch nichts abbekommen habe) grunzend meinen Koffer in das Auto gehievt und mich an King’s Cross mit den hämischen Worten ‘ _Gleis neundreiviertel? So was gibt’s doch gar nicht! Viel Spaß beim Suchen Bengel, ich werde dir garantiert nicht helfen deinen Zug zu finden. Und komm ja nicht auf die Idee an Weihnachten zu uns normalen Menschen angekrochen zu kommen! Was für widerliche Freaks…_ ‘ verabschiedet. Danke Onkel, ich kann die Liebe wahrhaftig spüren.

Mit einem lautlosen Seufzer streichle ich sanft über die glatten, kühlen Schuppen meines treuen Gefährten Stridors, der sich neugierig auf meinen Schoß bewegt hat und gemeinsam mit mir die Leute von unserer gekaperten Bank aus beobachtet. Ich bin zwar zu meiner Schulzeit niemals selbst über den Muggel-Eingang auf das Gleis neundreiviertel gelangt (das wäre ja viel zu barbarisch für das führnehme und gar alte Haus der Blacks). Wir sind immer gefloht von unserem privaten Kamin aus Grimmauldplatz Nr. 12. Ich habe dennoch genug über die Jahre von älteren Mitschülern und Muggelgeborenen mitbekommen, dass ich die unscheinbare Backsteinsäule ohne Probleme ausfindig mache und unauffällig meinen Weg zum Hogwarts-Express mache. Ich persönlich finde es extrem dämlich das Portal an so einer exponierten Stelle in der Muggelwelt anzubringen, wenn man es doch in einer dunklen Nebengasse oder Abstellkammer des Bahnhofs platzieren könnte. Aber mitten bei den Gleisen?! Ist einem Muggel noch nie aufgefallen, dass jedes Jahr am ersten September Massen an merkwürdig gekleideten Familien (Tarnung ist kein großartiges Talent der meisten Reinblüter) mit Käfigen voller Eulen (?!) sich an einem Punkt versammeln und dann plötzlich verschwunden sind? Oder liegt noch ein extra Oblivier-Zauber über dem Eingang?

„Denkssst du mal wieder über Dinge nach, die du ssso wiessso nicht ändern kannssst? Ich sssssage dir, zzzzzieh öfter ssso ein Gesssssicht und essss bleibt sssso! Dein Gehirn musssss ein grusssssliger Ort sssein…“, unterbricht Stridors sarkastisches Zischeln meine immer agitierter werdenden Gedanken. Mit einem dieses Mal hörbarem Seufzer, nicke ich schicksalsergeben und antworte mit belegter Stimme:

„Essss issst blossss. Manchmal versssstehe ich die Zzzzzauberer nicht mehr, obwohl ich doch alssss einer aufgewachsssen bin! Esss sind viele Dinge ssso unlogisssssch, die ich bissssher nie hinterfragt habe…Ich weissss, dasss allesss niemalsss sssso werden kann wie früher, aber unter all der Logik wünsssscht ess sssich doch ein kleiner Teil von mir. Allessss issst vertraut und doch werde ich essss nie wieder mit der gleichen Unssschuld wie einsssst betrachten können. Ich fühle mich fremd in meiner alten Heimat…“

Daraufhin ist Stridor eine ganze Weile still, als wir stumm den sich langsam immer mehr füllenden Bahnsteig beobachten. Die feinen Nuancen der menschlichen Gefühlswelt bereiten ihm noch einiges an Kopfzerbrechen. Besonders, wenn das Problem sich nicht durch einen wohlplatzierten Biss oder Verstecken lösen lässt. Ein kurzer Blick auf die Uhr sagt mir, dass noch eine weitere halbe Stunde Warten vor mir liegt, bis es endlich Richtung Hogwarts geht.

„Wiessssso verssuchssst du immer noch Regulussss Black zzzu sein, wenn du doch eine ganzzzz eigene Perssson mit Harry Pottersssss erschaffen kannsssst, frei von deiner Familie und ihrer Reputation?“

„Wo hassst du denn sssolche grossssen Wörter gelernt? Ich wusssste nicht dasss du sssso ein Sssssnob bissst“, frage ich leicht amüsiert, aber Stridor ist so nett (und natürlich immer mit einer großen Portion Sarkasmus gewürzt) und weist mich nicht darauf hin, dass mein Ablenkungsmanöver einfach nur erbärmlich für meine Slytherinstandards ist. Ich danke ihm im Stillen und er weiß darum. Voreinander haben wir keine Geheimnisse mehr.

„Nicht jeder isssst so ein Hohlkopf wie du, Regulusssss. Einige von unssss müsssen eben Sssstandardssss für unsssssere Umgebung ssssetzzzzen“, erwidert Stridor nur mit hoch in die Luft erhobener Nase und ich muss leise Lachen. Dadurch ziehe ich die Aufmerksamkeit einiger Familien um mich herum auf mich und ich senke schnell meinen Kopf, damit meine Haare geschickt mein Gesicht verbergen.

Ich habe absolut gar keine Lust auf das, was garantiert auf die Entdeckung meiner Wenigkeit durch die Anwesenden folgen würde. Ich weiß, dass es spätestens in Hogwarts vorbei ist mit der Anonymität, wenn mein Name bei der Hut-Zeremonie ausgerufen wird. Aber momentan bin ich nur ein Erstklässler von Vielen. Die kostbaren Augenblicke der Ruhe vor dem Sturm muss ich genießen.

„Geh bitte wieder in meinen Ärmel rein. Ich werde mir jetzzzzzt ein Abteil ssssuchen, wo noch wenig losss isssst. Hoffentlich ssssetzzzzt sich keiner zzzu unsss…“, zische ich meinem schuppigen Freund zu und dieser verzieht sich unter leisem Gemaule in sein schattiges Versteck.

„Ich werde dich wieder rausssslasssen, wenn die Luft rein isssst“, verspreche ich dem schmollendem Reptil und mache mich daran, den gefühlt Tonnen wiegenden Koffer (ich ärgere mich immer noch schwarz über meine eigene Vergesslichkeit einen Federleichtfluch gleich beim Kauf darauf hexen zu lassen) Richtung der Türen zu zerren.

Grunzend und in meinen nicht vorhandenen Bart fluchend zerre ich an meinem stur auf dem Boden verbleibenden Koffer, als ich endlich die erste Stufe zur Tür des Hogwartsexpress‘ betrete. Warum bei Merlins Bart musste ich auch so viele Bücher kaufen?! Es ist ja nicht so als ob es auf Hogwarts keine Bibliothek gäbe. Nein, es ist bloß die größte und vielfältigste in ganz Großbritannien! Aber warum erzähle ich das? Es weiß doch jeder und trotzdem hat dieser Dummkopf namens Regulus (nein es ist _Harry_ , gewöhn dich lieber gleich dran Regulus!) das halbe Flourish und Blotts leergekauft. Argh, manchmal könnte ich mein Vergangenheits-Ich verfluchen für seine Kurzsichtigkeit!

„Ey, du siehst aus…“

„…als ob du Hilfe brauchst!“, unterbrechen zwei amüsiert klingende Stimmen meine Konzentration im Kampf mit der Schwerkraft und leicht außer Atem blicke ich auf.

Blinzelnd pruste ich ein paar schwarze Locken aus meinen Augen, die sich aus meinem unordentlichen Zopf gestohlen haben und mir im leicht schweißigen Gesicht (es ist aber auch ungewöhnlich heiß für den ersten September in England) kleben. Vor mir stehen zwei komplett identische Teenager, vielleicht dreizehn oder auch fünfzehn (Ich war noch nie gut im Alter schätzen) mit auffällig roten Haaren, verschmitzten Grinsen auf den sommersprossigen Gesichtern und sorgfältig gestopften Roben. Urgh. Weasleys. Und gleich zwei von denen auf einen Schlag! Das kann nichts Gutes heißen, denke ich mit argwöhnisch zusammengekniffenen Augen. Und ja ja, ich weiß hier sprechen meine alten, tief in mich eingehämmerten Reinblutvorurteile. Ich gelobe Besserung, wirklich! Aber ich fand die Familie immer schon etwas gruselig. Wie kann man nur immer so gut gelaunt sein, wenn einen die gesamten alten, schwarzmagischen Familien hassen und gedemütigt sehen wollen? Ist denen ein permanenter Fröhlichkeitsfluch bei der Geburt auferlegt worden? Oder bin ich einfach nur wieder einmal zu pessimistisch drauf? Hm. Wahrscheinlich letzteres.

„Na Forge, was denkst du? Sollten wir den kleinen Erstilein helfen oder uns lieber weiter von den Blicken durchbohren lassen. Mir fängt es langsam an zu kitzeln“, reißt mich die Stimme des Linken Zwillings aus den Gedanken und meine grünen Augen schnellen zu ihm hinüber.

„Ich weiß nicht, Gred. Es ist war doch bisher eine ganz gute Show. Lasen wir ihn doch weiter uns unterhalten bevor wir unseren kleinen Bruder quälen gehen. Ich habe ihn da hinten glaube ich sich entlangschleichen sehen. Klein-Ronnilein denkt er könnte uns einfach so entkommen…“, erwidert der zweite Zwilling und mein Mundwinkel zuckt ohne mein Zutun.

„…Und das können wir ja nicht zulassen, nachdem er sich vor unserer Mutter so schamlos verplappert hat! Die ganzen Wochen Planungen, einfach so dahin!“, jammert Zwilling Nummer Eins mit dramatischer Geste und ich kann ein amüsiertes Schnauben nicht unterdrücken.

Das bringt mir die ganze Aufmerksamkeit der zwei Schlingel ein und ich hebe nur fragend eine Augenbraue, worauf die beiden mir synchron zuzwinkern.

„Will ich wissen, was ihr für euer armes Opfer geplant habt?“, frage ich gedehnt.

„Nein, ich glaube nicht“, antworten beide gleichzeitig und mir beginnt der Kopf zu schwirren. Zu viel Zwillingssprech auf einmal.

„Gut…und da ich zwei so kreative Seelen nicht von ihrer heiligen Mission abhalten möchte, wäre ich sehr verbunden wenn ihr mir kurz mit meinem Koffer helft und ich werde nichts zu euer Mutter sagen, die da hinten euch schon die ganze Zeit versucht mit Blicken zu filetieren“, biete ich mit gespielt gelangweilter Miene an und betrachte meine akkurat gestutzten Fingernägel, worauf so was wie Schock und dann Respekt über die Gesichter der Weasley-Zwillinge huscht.

„Ohhhhh, der kleine Ersti hat also doch Krallen, Forge!“, kichert Zwilling Eins (oder Zwei, ich habe ehrlich gesagt keine Ahnung mehr).

„Ja, Gred, es beißt! Ich denke wir haben uns eine kleine Schlange gefangen!“, ruft Zwilling Zwei (oder Eins) theatralisch und packt zusammen mit seinem Bruder die Henkel des Koffers. In wenigen Sekunden ist dieser auf dem Treppenabsatz bei mir oben angelangt und ich nicke den Zwei Weasleys dankbar zu.

„Wir sehen uns in Hogwarts“, meine ich lächelnd bevor ich auf die äußerst bekloppte Idee komme mir erneut die Haare aus dem Gesicht zu streichen und das Geschnatter der Zwillinge mit einem Mal verstummt.

„Du bist Harry Potter!“, staunt der Rechte etwas zu laut für meinen Geschmack und ich spüre schon jetzt die ersten Blicke auf mir ruhen. Verflucht, ich habe die verdammte Narbe veergessen. Und dabei hatte es doch so gut angefangen! Die Zwei schauen erst sich mit großen Augen und dann mich an.

„Das müssen wir unbedingt Lee erzählen! Wir haben Harry Potter getroffen! Komm Gred! Bis in Hogwarts dann, Harry!“, schreit der Linke aufgeregt und wie ein Wirbelwind sind beide plötzlich verschwunden.

Und lassen mich atemlos und verärgert über meine Eigene Unachtsamkeit zurück. Neben mir beginnt ein blondes Mädchen in Hufflepuffroben etwas ins Ohr ihrer Freundin zu flüstern und ich habe das unangenehme Gefühl, das es dabei um mich, den großen (also nicht körperlich, ich meine – ach ihr wisst schon) _Harry Potter: Retter und Held der Zauberwelt_ geht. Hastig senke ich meinen Kopf und lasse meine wirren Locken Schatten über meine Züge werfen. Und sehe zu, dass ich wegkomme bevor noch ein weiteres Unglück passiert.

 

Abteil Nr. 77 des Hogwartsexpress, 1. September 1991

Mit müdem Gesicht betrachte ich die Landschaft kurz außerhalb Londons, die wie ein grüner Streifen an mir vorbeirast. Es war doch schwerer als gedacht ein leeres Abteil zu finden, denn bis ich gemerkt habe, dass mich meine Schritte wie gewohnt zu den Abteilungen der älteren Slytherins geführt haben, habe ich einige unschöne Worte und Flüche an den Hals geworfen gekommen. Anscheinend sind unbekannte Erstklässler in offensichtlich ärmlicher Muggelkleidung nicht gerne dort gesehen. Was für eine Überraschung… Mich streckend richte ich mich aus meiner zusammengesunkenen Position in den Sitzpolstern auf und schlage mein neues Zauberkunstlehrbuch auf, darauf bedacht den schuppigen Gefährten auf meinem Schoß nicht zu zerquetschen. Ich brauche Ablenkung. Meine Augen bewegen sich mehrere Minuten über die Seiten, aber ich die Wörter scheinen keine Bedeutung zu haben. Blinzelnd lasse meine Finger über die kühlen Schuppen auf Stridors Kopf gleiten, was dieser mir einem zufriedenen Zischeln kommentiert und sich weiter seinen Träumen von saftigen Ratten und sonnengewärmten Steinen widmet. Am liebsten würde ich auch einfach meine Augen schließen und schlafen, aber eine nicht zu ignorierende Spannung hat sich in meinem Inneren festgesetzt und ich kann mich einfach nicht entkrampfen.

Die Ungewissheit nagt an mir. Denn ich bin mir immer noch unsicher was für eine Persönlichkeit ich der Welt präsentieren soll. Was erwartet die Zaubererwelt von Harry Potter? Dass er ein arroganter, lauter Junge ist, der typische Gryffindor, der zuerst handelt bevor er denkt und sich kopfüber ins nächste Abenteuer stürzt? Aber das bin nicht ich. Es würde sehr energieaufwendig sein diese Maske aufrecht zu erhalten. Und was, wenn ich einen Moment unachtsam bin und jemand misstrauisch wird? Mal davon schweigen, dass dies der geradlinigste Weg ins Grab für mich wäre und ich keine Lust habe ein drittes Mal zu sterben. Nein danke, zweimal war schon genug. Aber ich kann mich wohl kaum wie ein Familienmitglied des altehrwürdigen Haus‘ Black verhalten. Denn woher soll ein bei seinen Muggelverwandten aufgewachsener Junge Ahnung vom Adligsein haben? Zu mindestens Dumbledore weiß ganz genau, dass ich bei den Dursleys groß geworden bin und deswegen keinen blassen Schimmer von meiner Lordschaft haben sollte. Es würde ihn nur misstrauisch machen und das kann ich mir nicht leisten. Vielleicht sollte ich einfach nur einen schüchternen, leisen kleinen Muggelgeborenen spielen, der gerne lernt und viel liest. Das würde auch am meisten meiner Persönlichkeit entsprechen.

Aber es hängt eben sehr viel davon ab, in welches Haus ich kommen werde. Wird alles nach Plan laufen und der Hut mich nach Ravenclaw stecken? Dann würde ein schüchterner, bücherversessener Muggelgeborener im Rahmen des Möglichen sein. Mein liebster Plan bisher. Aber was, wenn er einen Potter wie immer nach Gryffindor oder gar Slytherin steckt? Dann wenn ich ein Gryffindor werde, werden mich beinahe alle altehrwürdigen dunklen Familien schon aus Prinzip hassen, weil Gryffindors und Slytherins schon immer im Krieg miteinander standen. Und selbst wenn ich ein Slytherin wäre. Ich habe Voldemort (angeblich) umgebracht. Bei so viele Todesserkinder, wie sich im Haus der Schlangen rumtreiben werden, will ich über diese Möglichkeit lieber erst gar nicht nachdenken.

Und sie können mir das Leben zu Hölle machen. Auch dann nach Hogwarts. Angenommen ich schaffe es bis dahin irgendwie nicht umzukommen. Da ist ja noch das klitzekleine Problem mit Tom Riddle aka Voldemort, der einfach nicht wie es sich gehört sterben will, sondern lieber mir an die Gurgel gehen wird. Ach ja. Kein Grund nervös zu sein. Und Dumbledore ist ja auch noch da und wird bestimmt nicht aufhören, seine Schachfiguren auf dem Spielfeld umherzuschieben.

„Ey, tut mir leid, aber ist hier noch frei? Wo anders schein alles schon besetzt zu sein und du bist hier allein…“, unterbricht eine nervöse Jungenstimme meine Grübeleien und ich spüre, wie Stridor sich schnell in meinen weiten Hemdsärmel zurückzieht. Ein Glück habe ich eine so schlaue Schlange.

Mein Blick richtet sich zu dem schlaksigen jungen Zauberer, der mit gerötetem Gesicht an der geöffneten Abteiltür steht. Und sofort fallen mir seine vielen Sommersprossen und sein leuchtend rotes Haar auf. Noch ein Weasley. Mit zusammengekniffenen Augen nicke ich und Erleichterung legt sich über seine Miene. Mit ausdruckslosem Gesicht wende ich mich wieder meinem Buch zu, beobachte aber den anderen Jungen aus den Augenwinkeln hinaus, als dieser seinen unscheinbaren, deutlich abgenutzten Koffer hinter sich ins Abteil zieht. Er hat ebenso wie ich kein Hauszeichen auf seinen Roben. Er ist also auch ein Erstklässler. Dann kann es sich nur um _Klein-Ronnilein_ Weasley handeln, wie ihn seine Zwillingsbrüder genannt haben. Mit einem unbeholfenen Lächeln lässt sich der Junge auf den Sitz mir gegenüber fallen, nachdem er es endlich geschafft hat den Koffer zu verstauen.

„Ähm, mein Name ist Ronald Weasley. Aber alle nennen mich Ron. Ich gehe auch zum ersten Mal nach Hogwarts“, beginnt er ein wenig linkisch sich vorzustellen. War ich auch einstmals so nervös gewesen?

„Harry“, antworte ich nur knapp und senke meinen Blick wieder auf das Buch in meinem Schoß. Ein Pochen in meinen Schläfen kündigt Kopfschmerzen an. Wundervoll.

„Und dein Nachname?“, fragt der Junge neugierig nach und ich spüre seine Augen auf meiner Stirn liegen. Er vermutet also, dass ich der berühmte Harry sein könnte. Es muss doch aber noch mehr Jungen geben, die diesen Namen tragen oder?

„Potter“, presse ich höflich heraus und muss mich hart zusammenreißen, um nicht laut zu seufzen, als ich das erschrockene Aufschnappen meines Gegenübers höre. Echt jetzt.

„Du bist Harry Potter?! Was für eine Ehre dich kennenzulernen! Du bist ja so berühmt. Ich glaube es kaum“, babbelt der Weaselyjunge enthusiastisch los und ich starre ihn nur an.

„Ja. Freut mich deine Bekanntschaft zu machen Ron“, erwidere ich dumpf.

„Kannst du dich an was erinnern? Also ich meine in jener Nacht? An du weißt schon…“, fragt der Junge mich mit leuchtenden Augen und mein Magen führt virtuose Tanzmanöver in meinem Bauch auf. Wie kann man nur so…weiß er denn gar nicht, wie ich mich fühle bei so einer Frage?! Meine Eltern – okay, äh Stiefeltern? - sind in dieser Nacht ermordet worden.

„Nein, kann ich nicht. Ich war ein Baby, gerade mal ein Jahr alt. Wer erinnert sich da schon an etwas?“, stelle ich nur die Gegenfrage und meine Stimme könnte die Luft gefrieren lassen.

Und jetzt scheint auch Ron zu bemerken, in welch kolossales Fettnäpfchen er getreten ist und murmelt leise eine Entschuldigung. Naja, er ist erst elf Jahre alt und mit mir als Heldenbild vor Augen aufgewachsen. Und jetzt begegnet er einer Berühmtheit von Angesicht zu Angesicht…Ich sollte wohl nicht zu hart sein. Ich war schließlich auch kaum besser als er als ich zum ersten Mal dem Dunklen Lord gegenüberstand. So geblendet und naiv, voller glühender Verehrung und blind für die Finsternis hinter all den süßen Worten der Verführung. Aber es ist schwer die brodelnden Gefühle von Bitterkeit und Trauer im Zaum zu halten, die meiner schon kaum zu kontrollierenden inneren Unruhe Zunder geben

„Ist schon gut. Jeder fragt das“, versuche ich den geknickt aussehenden Jungen aufzuheitern.

Dieser scheint anzusetzen um etwas zu sagen, aber ich habe vorerst genug von alledem und vergrabe mich demonstrativ in meinem Buch. Ich brauche wirklich Ablenkung. Eine angespannte und etwas unangenehme Stille legt sich über das Abteil. Nur das Rascheln von Papier und ein paar Huster von Ron stören die Ruhe. Nach einigen Minuten hält der Junge es anscheinend nicht mehr aus und startet einen neuen Versuch:

„In welches Haus denkst du wirst du kommen? Ich denke ich werde nach Gryffindor kommen. Meine ganze Familie ist dort gewesen, schon seit Jahrhunderten. All meine Brüder waren auch dort. Ich habe fünf größere Brüder und eine kleine Schwester, Ginny. Sie ist noch zu jung um nach Hogwarts zu gehen, sie wird erst nächstes Jahr hier sein.“

Ich starre den Jungen leicht irritiert an. Er will sich unterhalten? Gut. Niemand soll behaupten Harry Potter wäre unhöflich.

„Ich denke ich werde nach Ravenclaw kommen. Ich mag es zu lesen und neues zu lernen“, antworte ich ruhig und meine grünen Augen suchen die Blauen des Jungen.

„Echt jetzt? Ich könnte das nie, es ist so langweilig! Ich habe gehört, in dem Haus sind nur die Bücherwürmer und Lehrerlieblinge. Uhmm…Wie steht es bei dir mit Quidditch? Spielst du? Ich trainiere oft mit meinen Brüdern hinter unserem Familienhaus, dem Fuchsbau. Es ist echt schade, dass Erstklässler sich noch nicht für das Quidditchspielen bewerben dürfen, findest du nicht?“

„Hm. Nein, ich spiele kein Quidditch. Sport ist nicht so mein Ding“, sage ich mit hochgezogener Augenbraue und wieder kehrt Stille ein. Aber kurz bevor ich mich wieder in meinem Buch vertiefen kann, versucht Ron es erneut:

„Möchtest du eine Runde mit mir Zauberschnippschnapp spielen? Meine Brüder nennen es auch _Snape explodiert_. Snape ist der Zaubertranklehrer auf Hogwarts, und er soll ein ziemlich schmieriger Drecksack sein, weißt du…“

„Das ist echt unhöflich so von Lehrern zu sprechen, die man noch nicht kennengelernt hat, weißt du?“, unterbreche ich den schief grinsenden Ron mit einem wütenden Funkeln in den Augen.

Severus hat jetzt nicht den nettesten Eindruck in der Winkelgasse auf mich gemacht und auch früher war er eher ein schwieriger Typ, aber ich kann mir kaum vorstellen das er _so_ schlimm sein soll. Es geht mir gegen den Strich so etwas über meinen alten Freund zu hören, auch wenn ich immer noch nicht weiß inwiefern ich ihm überhaupt vertrauen kann. Er war schließlich auch Todesser und Doppelspion.

„Äh, ja, du hast ja recht, aber meine Brüder haben gesagt…“, setzt der Junge an sich zu verteidigen, aber ein Blick von mir bringt ihn effektiv zum Schweigen.

„Also glaubst du einfach alles so, wie jemand es dir erzählt, ja?“, frage ich ihn mit samtiger Stimme.

Ron zuckt leicht zusammen und blickt mit gerunzelter Stirn erst mich an und dann aus dem Fenster raus. Damit ist die Diskussion für mich beendet und ich schlage erneut mein Buch auf.

„Ich, ähm…ja ich wollte noch einige Freunden von mir Hallo sagen. Ich lasse meinen Koffer bei dir, okay? Bin bald wieder zurück“, entschuldigt sich der Junge nach einer halben Stunde eisigem Schweigen wenig elegant aus dem Abteil und bevor ich etwas erwidern kann schnappt schon die Tür hinter seiner dürren Gestalt zu.

Huh? Was war das? Aber mir soll es recht sein. Ich habe heute einfach keine Nerven für Kinder. Die Unruhe in meinem Inneren macht mich leicht reizbar und ich möchte nicht noch vor meiner Hauswahl in Schwierigkeiten geraten. Somit versuche ich mich zu entspannen und streichle sanft Stridors Körper. Es wirkt wahre Wunder.

 

Abteil Nr. 77 des Hogwartsexpress, 1. September 1991

Ein erneutes Aufschlagen der Abteiltür lässt mich verärgert über die Störung der herrlichen Ruhe zischen und mit zusammengekniffenen Lippen wende ich mich dem Eindringling zu. Ich hatte es gerade geschafft mittels Okklumentik (und unter jeder Menge Streicheleinheiten für Stridor) mich etwas zu entspannen. Und jetzt wurde mal wieder alles zu Nichte gemacht. In der Tür erblicke ich leuchtend helle, fast silbrig-blonde Haare und muss ein entnervtes Aufstöhnen unterdrücken. Urgh, erst überall Weasleys und jetzt noch Mini-Lucius. Womit habe ich solch eine Folter nur verdient? Habe ich irgendwen da oben verärgert?

„Ja?“, frage ich betont höflich und mit ausdruckslosem Gesicht. Ich konnte seine kindisch-herablassende Art schon damals in der Winkelgasse nicht ausstehen, aber er trägt einen großen Familiennamen und ich bin nicht in der Position mir meine Feinde auszusuchen. Oder überhaupt welche zu machen.

„Im Zug wird gesagt, Harry Potter wäre anwesend. Bist du es?“, fragt der kleine Malfoy-Spross mit gehobenen Augenbrauen und beäugt mich kritisch, als ob er versucht meinen Wert zu schätzen. Instinktiv schnappen alle Mauern in mir hoch und ich würde ihn am liebsten mit Worten (aber auch gerne einigen Hexereien) klar machen, dass ich kein Stück Fleisch bin und mich nicht wie ein preisgekröntes Haustier behandeln lassen werde. Aber ich schlucke meine ersten Worte herunter, beiße die Zähne zusammen und lächle ihn gespielt überrascht an:

„Ja, der bin ich. Und mit wem habe ich die Ehre?“

Während Draco Lucius Malfoy sich umständlich und ausschweifend vorstellt und ich nur mit halben Ohr lausche (ja, ich kenne deinen Vater und er ist einer der schleimigsten und dennoch talentiertesten Politiker, der mir je begegnet ist, danke der Nachfrage), schweift mein Blick zu den hinter ihm platzierten zwei bulligen Jungen, allem Anschein nach seine Bodyguards und Schläger für die Drecksarbeit. Merlin verbiete, dass sich ein Malfoy auch nur einen Finger schmutzig macht. Den dumpfen Visagen und dem groben Körperbau nach handelt es sich um Sprösslinge der Familien Crabbe und Goyle. Die waren schon immer die Wachhunde der Malfoys. Schon seit vielen Generationen, warum sollte jetzt diese Tradition nicht fortleben?

„Freut mich dich kennenzulernen, Draco Malfoy. Möchtest du dich setzen?“, unterbreche ich den beträchtlichen Redefluss in einem der wenigen Augenblicke, in denen der blonde Junge Luftholen muss. Dieser nickt mit selbstgefälliger Miene und stolziert ins Abteil, als würde es ihm gehören. Ach ja, wie ich die Malfoys vermisst habe.

„Wer sind deine zwei…Begleiter?“, frage mit aufgesetzter Neugier und ein leichter Rosaton kriecht über das bleiche Gesicht des Mini-Lucius, als ich ihn somit an seine Erziehung und Pflichten eines Reinblutes erinnere. Ha, nimm das!

„Das sind Vincent Crabbe und Gregory Goyle. Sagt Guten Tag!“, befiehlt der Malfoy-Spross seinen beiden _Freunden._

Diese Murmeln (oder Grunzen in Goyles Fall) etwas Wortähnliches, bevor sie sich links und rechts von dem Blonden in die Sitze fallen lassen und wieder dümmlich vor sich hinstarren. Na, langsam fange ich wirklich an zu glauben, dass die Theorien der Muggel wahr sind und zu viel Inzest einer Population nicht gerade weiterhilft. Man sehe die zwei Exemplare der alten Reinblutfamilien vor mir bloß an…keine weiteren Beweise benötigt.

„In welches Haus möchtest du kommen?“, versuche ich höflich die Konversation aufrecht zu erhalten, als eine peinliche Stille sich droht auszubreiten, „Ich würde ja gerne nach Ravenclaw kommen. Dort soll es eine eigene Bibliothek im Gemeinschaftsraum geben! Ich liebe einfach Bücher! Und du? Hast du einen Favoriten?“

„Ich werde ganz klar nach Slytherin kommen, das einzige Haus für ein Reinblut wie mich. Mein Vater sagt immer es wäre eine Schande, wenn ich nicht in das Haus der Schlangen kommen würde. Er würde sofort mich von der Schule nehmen, er ist nämlich im Schulrat musst du wissen und nur ein Fingerschnippen von ihm und alles geschieht was er befiehlt!“

Das glaube ich weniger, denke ich stumm mit interessiertem Gesicht und lausche weiter den Worthülsen des Kindes. Aber langsam frage ich mich wie Lucius es geschafft hat seinen Sohn zu solche einem dummen Balg zu verziehen. Oder war das Narzissa Blacks schuld? Eine weitere Form des so berüchtigten Wahnsinns meiner lieben Familie? Wo bleibt die List, die Tücke, die Gier, das Verlangen nach _Mehr_ – mehr Macht, mehr Gold, mehr Land, einfach _Mehr von allem_ \- welches die alten dunklen Familien so hochgehalten haben und weswegen es sie so oft nach Slytherin verschlug? Sind sie so übersättigt und arrogant geworden in der Zeit meiner _Abwesenheit_ oder waren sie schon immer so und ich habe es nur nicht gesehen?

„…Vater wollte mich erst nach Durmstrang schicken, aber meine Mutter war strikt dagegen mich so fern von zu Hause zu wissen. Aber ich denke neben Slytherin – offensichtlich – ist Ravenclaw das einzige weitere akzeptable Haus in Hogwarts. Wer nach Hufflepuff oder gar Gryffindor kommt hat es ja kaum verdient einen Zauberstab zu halten. Mein Vater hat immer gesagt, dass…“, führt der junge Malfoy enthusiastisch weiter aus und ich muss hart daran arbeiten, nicht meine Augen zu verdrehen bis man nur noch das Weiße sieht, wenn er noch ein weiteres Mal _Mein Vater_ sagt. Da hört jemand gerne den Klang seiner Stimme.

„Du siehst Potter, es gibt Familien, mit denen solltest du dich nicht abgeben. Sie werden dich nur behindern. Ich kann dich da beraten“, sagt der Junge mit arroganter Miene und hält mir eine Hand zur Freundschaft hin. Und da ich kein Vollidiot bin ergreife ich sie mit einem leichten Lächeln auf den Lippen und zwinge mich nicht seine Hand zu brechen. Ein Feind weniger, ein möglicher Helfer mehr.

„Danke, Malfoy“, sage ich bloß so neutral wie möglich und der Blonde grinst mich an, als hätte ich ihm meine Gefolgschaft gelobt.

Und wenn ich es mir überlege, der Name Potter trug schon immer jede Menge politische Macht und jetzt da ich eine Berühmtheit bin noch viel mehr. Vielleicht ist er ja doch nicht so ein dämliches Kind wie er sich nach außen gibt…oder sein Vater hat ihm aufgetragen Freundschaft mit dem einzigen Potter-Erben zu schließen. Jepp, sehr viel wahrscheinlicher.

Aus den Augenwinkeln sehe ich rote Haare und blaue Augen hinter den nur nachlässig vorgezogenen Vorhängen der Abteiltür zu uns hereinschielen. Ah, der jüngste Weasley-Sohn ist zurück. Das könnte durchaus interessant werden. Aber - er geht einfach so wieder! Warum schaut er so komisch? Weil sein leuchtendes Idol mit einem Jungen aus einer alten Schwarzmagischen Familie zusammensitzt und sie einander die Hände schütteln? Hm, könnte ein Grund sein. Aber er versteht doch, dass ich einfach nur höflich bin, oder? Es ist ja nicht so, als ob er uns erwischt hätte, wie wir einen Unbrechbaren Schwur auf unsere ewige Freundschaft geschoren hätten…Aber es hat einen falschen Eindruck hinterlassen, wenn ich den Verrat in Weasleys Augen richtig deute. Verflucht, das Malfoy absichtlich gemacht, oder?! Dieser arrogante Arsch von einem…Argh! Er hat gewartet, bis der Sohn einer so sehr bekannten weißmagischen Familie vor der Tür stand und uns klar beobachten konnte, ohne den genauen Wortlaut unserer Unterhaltung zu hören. Klar das Weasley das in den falschen Hals bekommen hat!

Vor Wut kochend bekomme ich kaum ein Wort des Abschieds gegenüber den drei Möchtegern-Slytherins raus und atme tief ein und aus, um der um mich herum knisternden Magie wieder Herr zu werden. Endlich schlägt die Tür hinter mir zu und ich schließe sorgsam die Vorhänge. Frustriert über den unbeabsichtigten Lauf der Dinge reibe ich mir über das Gesicht.

„Endlich issssst diessssser Junge weg. Ssssseine Sssstimme issssst ja kaum ausssszzzuhalten!“, kommt ein leises Jammern von Stridor, bevor dieser sich meinen Arm emporwindet und aus meinem Kragen herausploppt. Seine Zunge schmeckt die Luft und kitzelt dabei die empfindliche Haut an meinen Wangen.

Ich antworte nur mit einem tiefen Stöhnen:

„Ich habe essss vermassssselt, Ssssstridor. Ich wollte neutral bleiben, aber jetzzzzzzt…, wenn Weasssssley den anderen weisssssmagissssschen Familien davon erzzzzählt habe ich ein Problem. Ein sssssehr grosssses Problem.“

„Wiessssso? Ich verssstehe nicht?“, fragt Stridor mit einem verwirrten Kopfschlenker nach. Ach ja, die Untiefen der zwischenmenschlichen Interaktionen sind nicht einfach zu durchschauen. Besonders wenn man ein gerade mal halber Meter langes Reptil ist und den ganzen Tag nur Essen und in der Sonne dösen möchte.

„Der ersssste Junge gehört zzzu einer alten und sssehr bekannten weissssmagischen Familie, der Junge mit der nervigen Sssstimme zzzu einer mächtigen Ssssschwarzmagischen. Sssssie waren sssschon immer Gegner. Und indem ich Malfoysssss Hand gessssschüttelt habe, könnte essss der Weisssmagier ssso verssstehen, alsss würde ich mich auf die Ssseite der Sssschwarzzzzmagier sssstellen, verssstehsssst du? Ich habe mir eigentlich vorgenommen, sssso neutral wie essss irgendwie möglich isssst zzzzzu bleiben. Und nun…ich mussss neu kalkulieren“, versuche ich es für meinen Schlangenfreund herunterzubrechen.

„Wiessso musssst du allesss sssso komplizzziert ssssehen? Lassss mich die beiden einfach beisssssen, dann wirsssst du ihr Oberhaupt und ssssie werden vor dir kriechen!“, schlägt Stridor lapidar vor und ich schnaube amüsiert.

„Danke für deinen hilfreichen Tipp, Sssstridor. Sssehr praktisssch“, lache ich, „Essss issst leider unter den Mensssschen nicht ssso einfach. Ich sssstecke im Körper einesss Kindesss. Wenn ich sssso etwasss machen würde, würden alle mich für verrückt und gefährlich halten-“

„Aber dassss bissst du doch auch! Ssssie sollten unssss fürchten!“

„Nein Sssstridor. Ich möchte nicht, dassss ssssie mich fürchten! Und du wissst auch nichtssss machen, haben wir unssss da verssstanden?!“

„Aber wiesssso nicht? Bitte! Nur ein kleiner Bissss!“, nörgelt das kleine Reptil mich nun voll. Urgh, kleine Brüder…jetzt weiß ich wie es sich manchmal für Sirius angefühlt muss.

„Nein Sssstridor! Weil Angssst nie von Dauer issst! Ich habe dir doch genau erzzzzählt, dasss ich momentan keine Verbündeten habe. Alleine bin ich nicht sssstark genug mich gegen all meine Feinde zzzu ssssstellen! Und wie du an Voldemort sssiehst, hat essss ihm auch nichtsss genutzzzzt, dasss alle Welt vor ihm Angsssst hatte! Er wurde trotzzzdem bekämpft und gessssschlagen! Ich musss ssso viele Verbündete wie möglich haben, wenn er zzzzurück kommt und wieder einmal versssuchen wird mich zzzzu töten.“

Ein energisches Klopfen unterbricht meine Ausführungen und mit einer hastigen Geste bedeute ich Stridor sich wieder unter meiner Kleidung zu verstecken. Gerade noch rechtzeitig, denn die Abteiltür schlägt krachend auf und ein rundlicher Junge mit dunkelblonder Topffrisur sowie verzweifeltem Blick in den Augen streckt seinen Kopf zu mir herein:

„Hallo, hast du irgendwo eine Kröte gesehen? Ich habe sie verloren und bin schon seit Stunden auf der Suche nach ihr.“

Was? Kröte? Wer bringt den sowas als Haustier mit?

„Ähm, nein tut mir leid. Ich war die ganze Zeit in meinem Abteil und habe nichts gesehen“, antworte ich höflich.

Ein genauerer Blick über die plumpe Gestalt des Jungen verrät mir, dass es sich um einen weiteren Erstklässler handeln muss, denn keine Hausfarben zieren seine Roben. Diese wiederrum scheinen aus recht hochwertigem Material zu sein, was auf einen Status als in der Zauberergemeinschaft Aufgewachsenen hindeutet. Also ein Halb- oder Reinblut. Aber sein Aussehen sagt mir gar nichts...

„Oh, danke. Bei Merlin, meine Großmutter wird mich umbringen, wenn ich Trevor nicht wiederfinde, bevor wir überhaupt in Hogwarts sind! Sie hat ihn mir geschenkt, damit ich Verantwortung lerne!“, jammert mich der Junge voll und droht in Tränen auszubrechen. Leicht angewidert von der Szene vor meinen Augen versuche ich das Kind zu beschwichtigen:

„Hast du schon mal probiert, einen Vertrauensschüler zu fragen? Die können ja schon ganz viele Zaubersprüche und können dir bestimmt weiterhelfen.“

„Wirklich? Daran hatte ich ja noch gar nicht gedacht! Oh, tut mir leid, ich habe ganz vergessen mich vorzustellen: Mein Name ist Neville Longbottom“, haspelt der Junge mit sich rötendem Gesicht.

Wenn mich nicht alles täuscht der perfekte Kandidat für Hufflepuff. Nicht dass ich etwas gegen das Haus der Dachse hätte, aber…okay, ich gebe es zu, ich bin in dieser Hinsicht doch noch vorurteilsbehaftet. Das Haus ist aber auch einfach so…lieb. Und hilfsbereit. So was ist man gar nicht mehr gewohnt. Wie soll man mit so viel Gutherzigkeit umgehen?! Argh, da komme ich besser mit dem scharfzüngigen Doppelspiel eines Slytherins oder der verblendeten Dickköpfigkeit eines Gryffindors klar! Aber Longbottom ist ein Reinblut und Erbe des Hauses Longbottom, wenn mich nicht alles täuscht. Und irgendwas war mit seinen Eltern, das weiß ich noch aus dem einen Buch. Also Regulus, ran da, vielleicht läuft es dieses Mal besser mit dem Freunde (oder zu mindestens keine Feinde) machen!

„Komm rein und setz dich! Die Vertrauensschüler werden dir auch noch in ein paar Minuten helfen können. Ich heiße Harry Potter“, erwidere ich höflich und versuche mein altbewährtes _Slytheringesicht_ gegen ein freundliches Lächeln auszutauschen. Es klappt so semi-gut, wenn ich mir Longbottoms Mienenspiel so ansehe.

„Bist du wirklich Harry Potter?!“, unterbricht mich eine für meinen Geschmack etwas zu schrille Mädchenstimme und hinter dem noch stärker errötendem Jungen taucht ein schlankes Mädchen mit stark vom Kopf abstehendem, buschigen Haar, auffällig hervorstehenden Schneidezähnen und fanatisch funkelnden braunen Augen auf.

„Ähm ja?“, bringe ich überrumpelt heraus und bevor ich es mir versehe hat sich das Mädchen mir gegenüber auf die Sitzpolster fallen lassen, praktisch auf der Kante sitzend und vor Energie nur so vibrierend. Longbottom und ich tauschen einen kurzen Blick aus, bevor auch er sich langsam zu der jungen Hexe setzt.

„Ich habe alles über dich gelesen! Wusstest du, dass es ganze Kapitel zu dir in der _Geschichte der modernen Magie_ sowie _Aufstieg und Niedergang der dunklen Künste_ steht?!

„Aha, tut es das?“, frage gedehnt und verschränke meine Arme fast abwehrend vor meiner Brust. Das Ganze ist mir dann doch etwas zu direkt.

„Wenn ich so berühmt wäre, hätte ich ja alles über mich gelesen, bevor ich nach Hogwarts komme. Nebenbei, mein Name ist Hermine Granger und ich bin die Erste aus meiner Familie, die nach Hogwarts geht! Ich sage euch, meine Eltern waren so überrascht, als Mrs. McGonagall kam und uns erklärt hat, dass es Magie wirklich gibt und ich eine Hexe sein! Aber als sie gehört haben, was für eine gute Schule ich besuchen werde haben sie sich doch entschieden, mich nach Hogwarts zu schicken“, labert das Mädchen ohne Atempause weiter und ich kann nur starren. Wie kann man nur so viel reden ohne in Luftnot zu geraten?

„Ich habe gehört der Zauberspruch heißt _Accio_. Frage am besten den Vertrauensschüler von Hufflepuff danach. Ich glaube ich habe die nicht unweit hier in einem Abteil gesehen-“, wende ich mich leicht verzweifelt an Longbottom.

Ich kenne diese Art von Muggelgeborenen. Nichts das ich was gegen Muggelstämmige (seit Neustem) hätte, aber wenn man dieser Art wie Granger – also sich unterlegen und unsicher fühlend und es mit übertriebenem Lerneifer sowie Arroganz verbergend – zu tun hat, hilft nur ein Ablenkungsmanöver starten und hoffen, dass sie einen vergessen oder gleich die Grenzen aufzeigen und sie verhexen. Wenn man nur einmal ihrer Art nachgibt und sich als höfliche Quelle entpuppt, um an weiter Informationen über die Zaubererwelt zu gelangen, wird man sie nur ganz schwer wieder los. Da die zweite Option (leider) mir nicht zur Verfügung stellt (ich vermute aber, selbst wenn ich die Muggelgeborene verhexen würde, würde sie am nächsten Tag wieder vor mir stehen und verlangen zu wissen, was ich gemacht habe und es ihr beizubringen), muss ich versuchen sie so schnell und unauffällig wie möglich loszuwerden. Longbottom scheint genau zu wissen, was in mir vorgeht und lächelt mich entschuldigend an, als ich auf ein Neues von der Hexe unterbrochen werde:

„Du kennst auch schon Zaubersprüche? Ich habe ja jedes Kursbuch zweimal gelesen um optimal auf den Unterricht vorbereitet zu sei und habe sogar schon ein paar Mal etwas ausprobiert. Bei mir hat es jedes Mal geklappt. Lass mal sehen! Sonst kann ich dir helfen es hinzubekommen!“

Fassungslos über so viel Dreistigkeit kann ich sie erstmal nur einige Herzschläge lang nur anstarren bevor ich die Augen schließe, bis Zehn zähle und tief durchatme. Ich habe keine Lust auf einen Magieausbruch der Superlative, wie er sich in mir aufbaut, genährt durch meine wachsende Irritation mit dem Mädchen vor mir.

„Nein, ich kann diesen Zauberspruch nicht. Ich habe aber von ihm gehört und meinte zu Neville, dass ein älterer Schüler ihm mit diesem bei der Suche nach seiner Kröte helfen könnte“, antworte ich monoton und ohne jeglichen Ausdruck im Gesicht.

„Oh. Na gut. Dann komm Neville, lass uns einen Vertrauensschüler suchen“, ruft Hermine Granger aufgeregt, packt den armen Jungen am arm und bevor ich irgendein Wort des Abschieds sagen kann, schlägt die Tür hinter meinen beiden Mitschülern zu. Okay, was war das denn gewesen?

 

Abteil Nr. 77 des Hogwartsexpress, 1. September 1991

Der Zug bremst langsam ab, als ich mir die Robe richte. Draußen ist es schon seit geraumer Zeit dunkel geworden und meine innere Unruhe nimmt wieder volle Fahrt auf. Ich hatte es dann endlich geschafft mich abzulenken, als Granger und Longbottom verschwunden waren, denn der berühmt-berüchtigte Süßigkeitenwagen war vorbeigekommen und ich habe schnell zugeschlagen. Wie ich Zauberersüßigkeiten vermisst habe! Kaum eine Muggelsüßigkeit kann mit Lakritz-Zauberstäben, Schokofröschen (einer ist mir in einem unbeobachteten Moment leider entwischt und bislang nicht wieder aufgetaucht – und Stridor diese faule Socke hat keinen Finger…äh ja… krumm gemacht bei der Suche) und Kürbispasteten konkurrieren. Naja, das einzige Manko war, dass ich Dumbledore auf meiner Sammelbild aus dem zweiten erworbenen Schokofrosch erwischt habe. Er sieht noch genauso aus wie zu meiner Schulzeit. Aber ich hätte ihn sowieso heute gesehen, deswegen lasse ich mir mein Zuckerrausch nicht durch den alten Puppenmeister verderben! Nein, ganz und gar nicht.

„Ich werde jetzzzzzt eine ganzzzze Zzzzeit leider nicht mit dir ssssprechen können, Ssstridor. Bleib bitte versssteckt bisss wir alleine sssind. Ich will nicht, dassss dich mir jemand wegnimmt“, zische ich meinem schuppigen Freund zu und kraule sachte sein kupferrotes Köpfchen.

Er ist immer noch so jung und klein. Naja, riesig wird er nie werden (ich habe in der Stadtteilbibliothek Bücher gewälzt und rausgefunden, dass er wenn er Glück hat knapp einen Meter lang wird, oft aber nur Achtzig Zentimeter). Oder gerade giftig wird er auch nicht werden. Aber er ist mir echt ans Herz gewachsen. Trotz seiner nervtötenden Angewohnheit, mir ständig die Ohren wegen Hunger vollzuheulen und auf jede Frage mit ausschließlich mit Sarkasmus zu antworten.

„Aber Regulusssss! Dasss ganzzze Esssen!“, nörgelt Stridor weinerlich und versucht Hundeaugen zu machen (was ganz nebenbei gesagt besser klappt als gedacht).

„Tut mir leid. Aber essss geht nicht. Wir reden heute Abend. Verssssprochen?“, erinnere ich ihn und er zieht sich grummelnd und etwas beleidigt in meinen Hemdsärmel zurück.

Als ich aufstehe, spüre ich sich seinen kühlen Köper über meinen Arm hinaufwinden und sein Kopf ploppt knapp zwischen meinem Kragen und meinem inzwischen Schulterlangen Haaren heraus, verborgen durch die rabenschwarzen Strähnen und seine dunkelroten Schuppen. Ich spüre eine kleine gespaltene Zunge über meine Haut züngeln und atme tief aus und ein. Es geht los.

Mit der perfektionierten Maske eines neugierigen und auch etwas verängstigten Erstklässlers auf dem Gesicht, trete ich aus meinem Abteil heraus und lasse mich im Strom der anderen Schüler in Richtung des Ausgangs tragen. Da alles bislang so geblieben ist wie in meinen Erinnerungen, wird bestimmt Hagrid der Wildhüter die Erstklässler zu sich rufen und wir alle gemeinsam in Booten über den See geschifft werden, wo wir zum ersten Mal unser neues zu Hause sehen werden. Gemalt aus Licht und Schatten thront Hogwarts auf der Klippe über dem dunklen Wasser, ein helles Licht in der tiefen Dunkelheit des Schottischen Hochlandes. Ich kann es kaum erwarten es wieder zu sehen. Es war sieben Jahre meines früheren Lebens meine Heimstatt. Vielleicht kann Hogwarts es wieder werden. Denn ich sehne mich nach einem Ort, den ich Heimat nennen kann. Grimmauldplatz mag zwar einstmals mein Heim gewesen sein, aber jetzt? Ich bin kein Black mehr und um ehrlich zu sein – ein Übermaß an guten Erinnerungen verbindet mich nicht mit dem alten Stadthaus. Dafür haben meine Eltern am Ende gesorgt. Bei den Dursleys bin ich nicht willkommen, dass haben die Muggel oft genug deutlich gemacht und in den nächsten Ferien werde ich garantiert nicht dorthin zurückkehren, Blutschutz hin oder her! Aber Hogwarts. Ja. Heimat…

„Erstklässler zu mir! Erstklässler zu mir!“, dröhnt eine tiefe Bassstimme die Gedanken aus und meine grünen Augen schnellen zu dem übermenschlich großen Mann in dem merkwürdig zusammengesetzten Maulwurffellmantel. Ach ja, Rubeus Hagrid. Der Halbriese der Stunde. Er sieht wirklich noch genauso aus wie früher, nur seinen einstmals dichten, dunklen Bart zieren ein paar weiße Strähnen. Wir werden alle älter. Naja, bis auf die offensichtliche Ausnahme. Mich. Ich werde jünger. Ich muss ein amüsiertes Schnauben unterdrücken und beeile mich durch die Menschenmenge zu dem Wildhüter zu gelangen. Manchmal verfluche ich meine Größe echt! Wieso sind alle so riesig?! War ich auch mit elf Jahren so mickrig? Oder ist das nur Schuld der Pottergene?

„Erstklässler zu mir! Alle da? Fehlt noch jemand?“, ruft Hagrid in die Runde und als ihm nur leises Gemurmel antwortet, stapft er mit der Laterne in der Hand los, „Mir nach! Hierentlang alle miteinander! Nicht zurückbleiben!“

Stumm laufe ich in der Mitte des Kinderhaufens mit, sorgsam darauf bedacht, nicht auf dem schlammigen Weg zu den Bootstegen auszurutschen und mich vor aller Augen zu blamieren. Neben mir taucht der junge Weasley auf. Wir sehen uns für einen Moment an, aber bevor ich etwas sagen kann (was genau, weiß ich immer noch nicht) dreht sich der Rothaarige weg und ein rundliches Mädchen mit zwei blonden, geflochtenen Zöpfen schiebt sich zwischen uns. Hm, vielleicht versuche ich später noch einmal die Situation zu retten. Ich weiß zwar nicht wie, aber mal schauen…Zuerst das wichtige, die Boote!

Ehe ich mir es versehe sitze ich in einem morschen Boot gemeinsam mit Granger (Urgh) und zwei indisch aussehenden Zwillingsmädchen – Padma und Parvati Patil ihnen zufolge, wobei ich natürlich sofort wieder vergessen habe, wer wie heißt sobald sich ihre Münder wieder schließen. Und natürlich labert uns Drei die Muggelgeborene weiterhin mit all ihrem Wissen voll, dass sie sich angelesen hat bevor sie den Hogwartsexpress betreten hat. Ich ignoriere sie einfach. Die zwei Mädchen aber scheinen eine Art geheime Konversation mit den Augen geführt zu haben (ist wahrscheinlich eine Zwillingssache) und versuchen erfolglos ihr Grinsen zu unterdrücken. Ich glaube, sie machen sich über Granger lustig, aber die bekommt anscheinend überhaupt nicht mit, wie unbeliebt sie sich bereits jetzt bei ihren späteren Mitschülerinnen macht. Nun gut, nicht mein Problem! Das Leben ist hart und unfair, das wird Granger noch früh genug lernen müssen. Auf das Kommando von Hagrid hin legen alle gleichzeitig ab. Sanft schaukelnd gleiten wir über den See, das Ufer hinter uns versinkt langsam in der Dunkelheit und die Lichter werden immer kleiner. Obwohl ich alles schon mal erlebt habe, drehe ich mich erwartungsvoll um, denn ich weiß, gleich umrunden wir den Felsvorsprung (auf dem haben sich wir Slytherins immer in lauen Sommernächten getroffen und sind heimlich schwimmen gegangen – aber pssst!).

Hell und strahlend ragt Hogwarts mit seinen unzähligen Türmen und Fenstern vor uns aus der Nacht auf und mein Herz verkrampft sich schmerzhaft in meiner Brust. Ja, da bin ich wieder. Daheim.

 

Vor der Großen Halle, Hogwarts, 1. September 1991

Mir ist langweilig und ich bin gleichzeitig schrecklich nervös, als Hagrid uns in der Vorhalle ablädt und wir von Professor McGonagall in Empfang genommen werden. Auch sie sieht immer noch genauso aus wie früher. Dieselben straff zurückgebundenen, schwarzen Haare, die gleichen schmalen Brillengläser auf der Nase und den gleichen, streng zusammengekniffenen Mund. Ach ja. Wachsam wandern ihre scharfen Augen über uns, notieren jede schlechtgeordnete Robe (Ach Longbottom…) und dreckbeschmierte Nase (ich sage bloß Weasley). Gespannte Stille legt sich über die Erstklässler und sogar Malfoy neben mir hält endlich die Klappe. Ich glaube ein weiteres _Mein Vater_ hätte ich nicht ertragen können. Also vielen Dank.

„Willkommen auf Hogwarts, der Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei. Ich bin Professor McGonagall, Hauslehrerin von Gryffindor und werde sie in Verwandlung unterrichten. Bevor ihre Zeit auf Hogwarts beginnt, werden sie in die Hogwartshäuser eingeteilt, die für die Zeit ihrer Schullaufbahn ihre Familie sein werden. Es gibt vier Häuser: Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw und…Slytherin“, beginnt die Professorin ihre Ansprache und wenn man genau hinhört kriegt man die winzige Pause mit, die sie vor Slytherin macht. Löwin durch und durch, nicht wahr Minerva?

„Sie werden in ihren Häusern gemeinsam schlafen und essen sowie ihre freie Zeit in den Gemeinschaftsräumen ihres jeweiligen Hauses verbringen. Im Unterricht werden Hauspunkte für korrekte Antworten gegeben und für rüpelhaftes Benehmen abgezogen. Das gilt ebenso außerhalb des Unterrichts. Das Haus mit den meisten Punkten gewinnt am Ende des Schuljahres den Hauspokal, was eine große Ehre für Alle darstellt. Ich erinnere sie nochmals daran, dass für die Erstklässler ein absolutes Besenbesitzverbot besteht und sie auch erst ab dem zweiten Schuljahr sich für ihre jeweilige Quidditch-Mannschaft bewerben können. Wenn sie Fragen oder Probleme haben, stehen ihnen die Vertrauensschüler ihres Hauses zur Verfügung und wenn sich ihr Problem doch nicht lösen lassen sollte auch ihre Hauslehrer. Ihr Hauslehrer wir ihnen morgen ihre Stundenpläne zukommen lassen und sie über alles Weitere informieren. Ich werde ihre Ankunft berichten, solange ordnen sie bitte ihre Robe und achten sie darauf, präsentierbar auszusehen!“, spricht die Hauslehrerin und schon ist sie mit wehendem Rock wieder verschwunden.

Leises Gemurmel bricht aus, als sich die Kinder um mich herum über die neu erhaltenen Informationen austauschen. Mit einem tiefen Atemzug schließe ich meine Augen und leere meinen Geist mittels Okklumentik. Mein Puls sinkt und die Spannung in meinen Schultern wird weniger. Ich brauche meine Schutzschilde nun mehr denn je, denn bestimmt wird Dumbledore (und auch Severus) nicht wiederstehen können und zu mindestens meine Oberflächengedanken lesen. Es muss so aussehen als wären es die unschuldigen Gedanken eines unter Muggeln aufgewachsenen Harry Potters, blauäugig gegenüber allem Magischen und leicht zu manipulieren, nicht die eines ehemaligen Todessers und Familienmitglieds des fürnehmen und gar alten Haus der Blacks.

Ein helles, hohes Kreischen ertönt schräg hinter mir und geschärft durch Jahre des Trainings und des Krieges klammern sich meine Finger um meinen Zauberstab. Stridor knäult sich unter meiner Kleidung zusammen, bereit raus zu schnellen und zu beißen, sollte mir jemand zu nahekommen. Gerade noch rechtzeitig unterdrücke ich meinen beinahe natürlichen Instinkt ein Schutzschild heraufzubeschwören, denn dies läge garantiert nicht in den Fähigkeiten eines Erstklässlers, ganz gleich was ich sagen würde. Es gäbe keine Ausrede, weswegen ich so etwas kann. Dabei ist es eigentlich mehr als fraglich, ob meine heraufbeschworenen Schutzschilde halten würden, denn ich muss immer noch manchmal mit meiner Magie ringen um sie unter Kontrolle zu halten. Und bei defensiver Magie geht es mehr um Kontrolle und Konzentration als alles andere. Aber was hat nun einen der Patil-Zwillinge so schrill kreischen lassen?

Meine Augen verengen sich etwas, als ich zwei neblig-weiße Gestalten über den restlichen Kindern vorüberschweben sehe. Der _Fette Mönch_ \- der Hausgeist von Hufflepuff – und der _Fast-Kopflose-Nick_ – Hausgeist von Gryffindor. Ich erkenne sie deutlich wieder. Jedes Jahr schweben die Zwei (natürlich) _ausversehen_ durch die Wände der Vorhalle und erschrecken somit die dort wartenden, aufgeregten Erstklässler. Mit Nick war als zu meiner Zeit nicht gut Kirschen essen (zu mindestens mich hat er nicht gemocht und war recht kühl zu mir – könnte aber auch daran liegen, dass mein Bruder Sirius ihm immer Streiche gespielt hat und dafür unauffällig ab und an Tipps von mir bekommen hat…), aber der Fette Mönch ist einfach nur eine gute Seele. Wie alle Hufflepuffs. Mehr oder weniger. Aber Gnade dem, der seinen Dachskindern wehtut, dann ist er genauso gruselig wie der _Blutige Baron_ – Slytherins mörderisch-grummeliger Hausgeist, vor dem sogar Hogwarts eigener sonst respektloser Poltergeist Peeves Angst hat.

„Ah, ihr seid wohl die neuen Erstklässler, wenn ich mich nicht ganz irre? Ich bin der Hausgeist Hufflepuffs. Nennt mich der Fette Mönch“, ruft der dicke Geist gutgelaunt in die Runde und ihm schlägt nach einigen Sekunden peinlich berührter Stille zustimmendes Gemurmel entgegen.

„Seit auch ihr von mir gegrüßt! Ich bin Sir Nicholas de Mimsy-Porpington, seit Jahrhunderten Geist des Hauses Gryffindor“, stellt sich nun der Fast-Kopflose-Nick vor.

„Ich kenne sie! Meine Brüder haben von ihnen erzählt! Sie sind der Fast-Kopflose-Nick!“, wirft Weasley begeistert und vollkommen ignorant gegenüber Sir Nicholas verkniffener Miene ein.

„Wie kann man fast kopflos sein?“, wundert sich Granger links von mir leise.

Aber Nick muss es dennoch gehört haben und ich beiße mir auf die Lippen, um ein (natürlich sehr männliches) Kichern zu unterdrücken, als der Hausgeist der Gryffindors genau zeigt, wie fast kopflos er ist, indem er sich am Schopf packt und seinen Hals im rechten Winkel wegklappt. Einige meiner Mitschüler geben angewiderte Laute von sich, bevor aber die Situation noch weiter eskalieren kann, scheucht der Fette Mönch seinen Geistkollegen mit einem betont fröhlichen _Wir sehen uns in Hufflepuff!_ weiter. Kaum sind die Zwei aus meinem Blickfeld verschwunden, ertönt wieder immer lauter werdendes Geschnatter der nervösen Kinder um mich herum. Nichts, dass ich das auch nicht wäre, aber ich versuche es zu verbergen. Keine Schwäche zeigen. Das wurde mir so oft eingehämmert, dass es jetzt ein Teil von mir ist.

„Ich bewundere echt, Weasley, dass deine _Familie_ “, beginnt Malfoy zu mir gewandt gedehnt zu sprechen (Warum kann er nicht einmal seiner Umwelt etwas Gutes tun und einfach seine Klappe halten?!) und spuckt das Wort aus, als wäre es ein halbtotes Insekt, „in der Lage ist dich hierher zu schicken. Wie viele Geschwister hast du eigentlich? Bestimmt muss es deinem Vater schwerfallen, so viele hungrige Mäuler zu stopfen mit seiner jämmerlichen Position im Ministerium. Stellt euch vor, der arbeitet mit Muggeln zusammen und wäre bestimmt auch am liebsten einer. Was für ein Blutsverräter.“ Crabbe und Goyle lachen grunzend auf Malfoys Kommando hin und ich fühle mich leicht angeekelt von dem Schauspiel vor mir.

Am liebsten würde ich Malfoy eine reinhauen dafür, in welche Position er mich wieder einmal gebracht hat. Verteidige ich Weasley (inzwischen stehe ich der ganzen Blutsverräter-Sache skeptischer als früher gegenüber), beleidige ich damit Malfoy und unser erst kürzlich geschlossenes Bündnis (Freundschaft ist hier ein viel zu guter Begriff). Aber wenn ich mich auf Malfoys Seite schlage, werde ich für die restliche Zeit meiner Schullaufbahn als Schwarzmagiersympathisant gelten (was ich ja auch bin, es darf eben nur keiner wissen) und werde unter ständiger Beobachtung der „hellen“ Seite stehen. Urgh, verflucht seist du Mini-Lucius!

„Arbeiten nicht viele Zauberer im Ministerium? Ich bin sicher jeder findet da eine Arbeitsstelle, die ihm oder ihr gefällt. Dein Vater ist doch auch da, nicht wahr Draco? Was genau-“, versuche ich keine richtige Antwort zu geben und von den heiklen Themen abzulenken, werde aber von einem hässlich rot im Gesicht werdenden Ron unterbrochen:

„Er ist kein Blutsverräter! Wenn hier einer übel ist, dann dein Vater! Jeder weiß, dass er ein Todesser war und ihn nur sein Geld vor Askaban bewahrt hat!“

Jepp, das klingt nach Lucius wie er leibt und lebt. Ich mache meinen Mund auf, um zu versuchen die Gemüter herunter zu kühlen – eine Prügelei noch vor der Hutzeremonie muss jetzt ja nicht sein, dank Merlin können wir noch keine Flüche… Aber wieder ist Blonde der zwei Hitzköpfe schneller als ich und antwortet mit wutverzerrter Miene:

„Er wurde in einer neutralen, öffentlichen Verhandlung freigesprochen. Er stand unter dem Imperius!“

Zum Glück geht mein amüsiertes Schnauben (Imperius? Pffff, echt jetzt Lucius, dass nimmt dir doch nie im Leben jemand ab…) in dem empörten Geräusch von Weasley unter.

„Potter! Wie kannst du nur so stumm danebenstehen?! Der Vater von dem da war einer der engsten Vertrauten von Du-weißt-schon-wem, der deine Eltern und auch fast dich umgebracht hat! Hast du denn gar nichts dazuzusagen?!“, regt sich dieser auf und schaut mich mit hartem Gesicht an.

Um uns herum wird es auf einmal totenstill, bevor ein heiseres Gemurmel über meinen Nachnamen einsetzt. Wütend beiße ich die Zähne zusammen. Verflucht! So viel zu unter dem Radar bleiben wie die Muggel so schön sagen…Mittels Okklumentik beruhige ich mein aufgewühltes Inneres und halte sorgsam meine Magie an einer engen Leine gebunden. Ein Magieausbruch würde jetzt nicht zur Besserung der Situation beitragen, ganz und gar nicht.

„Nein, Weasley ich stehe nicht einfach so stumm daneben, wie du es so schön gesagt hast“, beginne ich langsam und mit beherrschter Stimme, „Ich weiß ganz genau was Lucius Malfoy vorgeworfen wurde und dass er angeblich die ganze Zeit unter dem Imperius stand. Die Richter haben entschieden und die Verhandlung ist schon Jahre her, Weasley. Ich weiß auch, dass deine Familie wie viele andere unter dem Krieg gelitten hat und schwere Verluste erfahren hat. Aber ich werde nie jemanden verurteilen wegen Dingen, die seine Eltern getan haben. Draco kann nichts dafür, was sein Vater getan hat - ob bei voller Schuldfähigkeit oder nicht sei jetzt einmal dahingestellt.“ Ein eisiger Blick aus meinen grünen Augen lässt Malfoy seinen Mund wieder schließen, als er mich unterbrechen wollte.

„Und ich verurteile weder jemanden aufgrund der Armut seiner Familie noch seines Blutstatus. Mir ist es gleich ob jemand Muggelgeboren ist oder aus einer alten Reinblutfamilie stammt. Magie ist Magie, Malfoy und Weasley. Sie macht keinen Unterschied. Das scheinen irgendwie alle vergessen zu haben. Und wenn ihr jetzt entschuldigt, Professor McGonagall ist zurückgekehrt und verlangt unsere Aufmerksamkeit, nicht wahr?“, wende ich mich zu der mich neugierig musternden Verwandlungslehrerin um. Für einige Herzschläge sieht sie mich nur kalkulierend an, dann nickt sie leicht und räuspert sich:

„Wenn sie mir jetzt bitte alle zuhören würden, wie Mr. Potter schon gesagt hat. Formen sie eine Reihe und folgen sie mir, wir sind soweit.“

Damit dreht sie sich um und die Erstklässler hasten ihr stumm hinterher. Die Nervosität und Spannung in der Luft ist fast greifbar. Hinter mir höre ich mit halben Ohr, wie sowohl Malfoy als auch Weasley wütend über mich vor sich hingrummeln (sie wären entsetzt festzustellen, dass sie sich in einer Sache absolut einig sind). Tja, ich habe mir geschworen es dieses Mal besser anzustellen und neutral zu bleiben. Auch wenn es der schwerere von beiden Wegen ist.

Die große Halle ist atemberaubend wie eh und je. Tausende Kerzen geben dem Stein einen warmen Goldton und tauchen die vier langen Haustische in sanftes Licht. Ein kurzer Blick zur Decke zeigt einen sternbedeckten Nachthimmel, nur von wenigen Wolken unterbrochen. Die vertraute Umgebung wirkt wie Diptam-Essenz auf meine blankliegenden Nerven und ich wende meinen Blick zum Lehrertisch. Sofort sticht mir der lange, schneeweiß schimmernde Bart von Albus Dumbledore ins Auge und ich verziehe leicht mein Gesicht aufgrund der grässlichen Farbkombination, die er für seine Roben gewählt hat (Echt jetzt, Babyblau mit apfelgrünen Ringeln?!). Ja, an ihm hat sich nichts geändert soweit ich das von hier hinten aus beurteilen kann. Wieder verdamme ich meine schmächtige Gestalt. Große Menschen haben es eindeutig einfacher.

Neben ihm ist ein Stuhl frei für McGonagall, die inzwischen den dreibeinigen Stuhl inklusive des Sprechenden Hutes vor den Lehrertisch platziert hat und die lange Pergamentrolle mit den Namen der Erstklässler hervorkramt. Über die altbekannten Gesichter von Hagrid, Flitwick (wir winken einander leicht zu), Sprout, Vektor, Sinistra, Burbage und Babbling (meine einstige Lieblingslehrerin für Alte Runen) streicht mein Blick nur schnell drüber, bevor er bei den harten Augen von Severus hängenbleibt. Ein fast unmerkliches Nicken ist seine einzige Reaktion auf meine fragenden Augen, ehe er sich seinem Gesprächspartner Quirrell (der immer noch diesen komischen violetten Turban trägt) zuwendet und mir fast den Rücken zukehrt. Lautlos seufze ich. Das ist wohl die beste Reaktion auf die ich als Harry Potter, Sohn seines größten Schulfeindes und der Liebe seines Lebens, hoffen kann. Es sollte eigentlich nicht weh tun, aber dennoch.

Nur am Rande bekomme ich mit, wie der Hut sein Lied anstimmt. Als ob ich es nicht schon sieben Mal vorher gehört hätte. Man könnte meinen ein ganzes Jahr auf dem staubigen Regal in Dumbledores Büro würde seine Reimqualität verbessern, aber nein… Und da ist Quirrell. Kurz treffen sich unsere Augen und ich zucke leicht zusammen, als ein scharfer Schmerz durch eine blitzförmige Narbe schießt und sich tief in mein Gehirn zu bohren scheint. Nur dank meiner guten Okklumetikfähigkeiten zeigt sich nichts davon auf meinem Gesicht. Morgana verdammt tat das weh! Was war das?! Meine Aufmerksamkeit wird von dem Mysterium weggerissen, als tosender Applaus aufbrandet - das Lied des Hutes muss also gerade zuende gegangen sein. Stille senkt sich wie ein Laken über die Große Halle, als McGonagall die Pergamentrolle öffnet und laut den ersten Namen ruft:

„Hannah Abbott!“

Ein pummliges Mädchen mit zwei geflochtenen Zöpfen tritt zittrig aus der Menge der Erstklässler raus und stolpert nach vorne. Kaum zwei Sekunden nachdem sich der Hut über ihre Augen gelegt hat (die Köpfe der Kinder sind einfach zu klein oder der Hut zu groß – jedenfalls sieht es immer sehr lustig aus) öffnet er sich an der Naht bei der Hutkrempe und ruft laut:

„Hufflepuff!“

Tosender Beifall setzt am gelb-schwarzen Tisch zu meiner Rechten ein und erst jetzt bemerke ich, wie nahe ich an meinem alten Haustisch stehe. Während im Hintergrund weiter Namen aufgerufen werden und der Hut entsprechende Häuser brüllt, wandern meine Augen sehnsuchtsvoll zu den grün-silbrigen Banner über dem Tisch zu meiner Linken. Sanft schlängelt sich eine stilisierte Schlange und wenn ich genau lausche, kann ich sogar leise Schlangenstimmen ausmachen:

„Ssssseht sssie an. Unssssere ssssüsssen Jungtierchen.“

„Ssso ssstolz. Willkommen, Sssschlangenkinder.“

„Ihr ssssseit nun zzzzu Haussse.“

Ein wehmütiges Lächeln legt sich über mein Gesicht, als ich mich wieder abwende und die Ravenclaws neben dem Hufflepufftisch mustere. Es lohnt sich nicht in Erinnerungen zu verweilen, denn Ravenclaw wird mein neues zu Hause werden. Hm. Soweit kommt mir niemand bekannt vor. Nun gut, die Brille ist auch nicht die beste die ich aufhabe. Ich müsste mir mal eine Neue zulegen…dann aber ohne diese dämlichen runden Gläser wie James Potter sie getragen hat und uns fast identisch aussehen lassen. Oder am besten gleich rituell meine Augen korrigieren. Aber erstmal eins nach dem anderen. Weiter geht es im Alphabet, bis ein weiterer bekannter Name mich aufschrecken lässt.

„Hermine Granger!“

Mein Hals knackt laut, als mein Kopf zu der aufgeregt nach vorne sprintenden Muggelgeborenen rum ruckt und ich massiere leicht die malträtierten Knochen in meinem Hals. Mal schauen in welches Haus sie kommt. Hoffentlich nicht Ravenclaw! Argh, dann müsste ich sie ja Tag und Nacht ertragen! Merlin, bitte nicht, bete ich entsetzt und nach einer von Herzklopfen erfüllten Minute, in der Grangers Gesicht einige interessante akrobatische Übungen zu vollführen scheint (Streitet sie sich etwa mit dem Hut?!) öffnet dieser seinen Mund und schreit:

„Dann sei es so du kleiner Dickkopf! Gryffindor!“

Jubel und Pfiffe brechen am rot-goldenen Tisch ganz am anderen Ende der Halle aus und das Mädchen joggt freudestrahlend zu ihren Hauskameraden hinüber. Und mir fällt ein Stein vom Herzen. Es geschehen doch noch Zeichen und Wunder. Ach ja, und Longbottom hat es irgendwie geschafft, sich nach Gryffindor schicken zu lassen - wobei er vergessen hat den Hut abzusetzen und mit hochrotem Gesicht wieder zu McGonagall zurückjoggen musste um ihn ihr in die wartend ausgestreckten Hände zu schieben. Ich war mir eigentlich zu 99 Prozent sicher, dass er ein Dachs wird, aber nun ja. Vielleicht steckt hinter seiner pummligen Gestalt doch ein härterer Kern als man denkt. Ich versinke wieder in meinen Gedanken, als die nächsten nichtsagenden Namen aufgerufen werden. Malfoy kommt natürlich nach Slytherin, kaum dass der Hut seinen Kopf berührt hat und ich rolle leicht die Augen, als er mit einem selbstzufriedenen Grinsen auf dem Gesicht Richtung seines Haustisches stolziert. Das kann ja heiter werden. Und dann…

„Harry Potter!“

Schlagartig ist es totenstill in der Halle und mit einem tiefen Atemzug trete ich vor, mir der vielen hundert Augenpaare bewusst, welche auf mir ruhen. Ein kontinuierliches Raunen begleitet mich auf dem Weg nach vorne, als hinter mir sich jeder bemüht einen Blick auf den Jungen-der-lebt zu erhaschen. Ich hasse die ganze Aufmerksamkeit jetzt schon, lasse mir aber absolut nichts anmerken und halte mein Gesicht sorgfältig blank. Ich lasse mich auf den abgenutzten Stuhl fallen und eine Sekunde später stülpt sich der Hut über meine Augen und schneidet mich ab von all den gaffenden Gesichtern vor mir.

Stille. Lange Zeit nur Stille. Huh? Habe ich den Hut kaputtgemacht?

_Nein ganz und gar nicht Mr. Black. Sie sind bloß einer der komplexeren Fälle und diese machen es mir nie leicht, mich zu entscheiden_ , wispert es in meinem Kopf.

Ich zucke hart zusammen und alle Farbe weicht aus meinem Gesicht. Er weiß es. Der Sprechende Hut weiß es. Er hat hinter meine Okklumentik-Schilde geschaut, als ob sie nicht existieren würde und ich mir in den letzten Monaten völlig umsonst den Arsch abgearbeitet hätte. Verdammt, verdamm, verdammt! Panik steigt in meinem Inneren auf. Ich muss etwas machen, aber was nur-

_Keine Sorge, Mr. Black, ihre Geheimnisse sind bei mir sicher. Ich habe und werde niemals über die Dinge sprechen, die ich in den Köpfen der Schüler sehe, die ich seit all den Jahrhunderte in ihre passenden Häuser schicke. Ich verspreche es ihnen_ , durchdringt die tiefe Bassstimme des Sprechenden Hutes den Nebel aus Panik in meinem Kopf und steif nicke ich leicht. Ich hoffe es ist wahr, was er hier mir verspricht. Denn sonst weiß ich nicht weiter.

_Hmmm, mal schauen. Oh ja, gut, so viel Wissenshunger und Gier nach Information, an ihnen würde Ravenclaw so ihre Freude haben, da bin ich mir sicher_ , murmelt der Hut mir ins Ohr und ich spüre, wie mir ein Stein vom Herzen fällt. Ich kann kaum glauben, dass es geklappt hat. Mein Plan scheint aufzugehen-

_Aber nein, dies ist nicht das wahre Haus für sie, Mr. Black und tief in ihrem Inneren wissen sie, dass sie bloß nach Wissen gieren um damit Macht zu erlangen. Ein tief in einem anderen Haus verwurzelter Charakterzug, sie werden ahnen welches ich meine…_ , unterbricht der Sprechende Hut meine erleichterten Gedankengänge und für einen Moment bleibt mir die Luft weg. Was? Nein!

_Ich kann nicht nach Slytherin! Und du weißt genau wieso! Also ich bitte dich, schick mich nach Ravenclaw! Ich flehe dich an_ , widerspreche ich heftig in meinem Kopf.

_Ich widerspreche, es wäre das perfekte Haus für sie, Mr. Black. Es war es damals und es ist es immer noch._

_Nein! Dann schick mich nach Hufflepuff! Bitte!_

_Es wäre der Untergang für die Dachse und sie wissen das auch Mr. Black_ , antwortet der Hut allen Ernstes mit Amüsiertheit in der Stimme, _Die Antwort lautet also nein._

_Komm schon! Dann eben Gryffindor! Alles, nur nicht Slytherin!_ , flehe ich den Sprechenden Hut an und versuche zu verhandeln, was dem verdammten Kleidungsstück nur ein belustigtes Schnauben (Ein Hut kann so was?) entlockt. Auch wenn ich nichts sehen kann, spüre ich wie die Schüler und auch die Lehrer am Tisch hinter mir ungeduldig werden. So lange hat dieses Jahr keine Einteilung gedauert.

_Oh, dass stimmt. Sie sind mehr ein Gryffindor geworden als ich es das letzte Mal ahnen konnte_. _Vielleicht war ich das letzte Mal vorschnell, sie dem Haus der Schlangen zuzuordnen_ , gibt der Hut zu und mein Herz setzt einen Augenblick aus. Ein wenig Hoffnung keimt in mir auf und somit antworte ich hastig:

_Ja, das sehe ich auch so! Ich bin eindeutig mutiger als früher!_ , und als der Hut diese Aussage nicht weiter kommentiert, sondern ich spüre wie er sich tiefer durch meine Erinnerungen kramt, rede ich schnell weiter:

_Ich bitte dich, schick mich nach Gryffindor, wie du es bei meinen Bruder Sirius getan hast! Du wirst es nicht bereuen!_

Als der Hut immer noch nichts von sich gibt, deute ich das als ein positives Zeichen und nutze die unerwartete Stille weiter aus:

_Wenn ich nach Slytherin komme, werden mich alle hassen und für einen Nachfolger für Tom Riddle aka Voldemort halten. Ich brauche aber die ganzen Weißmagier als Anhänger, wenn ich die kommenden Jahre überleben will. Denn wir alle wissen der Mann ist nicht tot! Siehst du das nicht?! Slytherin bietet mir da die schlechtesten Startchancen mit all seinen schwarzmagisch veranlagten Familien oder gar Todesserkindern! Ich brauche ein gutes Netzwerk von weißmagischen und neutralen Familien, und dieses werde ich mir nur spinnen können, wenn du mich nicht nach Slytherin steckst! Also es mir gleich, schick mich nach Gryffindor, nach Hufflepuff oder am besten nach Ravenclaw! Ich flehe dich an._

_Hmmm, gesprochen wie ein wahrer_ – „Slytherin!“, ruft der Hut laut in die unruhig grummelnde Halle und ich fühle mich, als hätte mir jemand in die Brust getreten. Was?

_Nein, nein, nein, NEIN! Das kannst du doch nicht tun! Ich habe dir doch ganz genau erzählt, warum ich nicht zu den Schlangen kann! Willst du mich umbringen?!,_ schreie ich den Hut mental an. Doch dieser murmelt mir nur entschuldigend zu, bevor McGonagall ihn von meiner erstarrten Gestalt hebt:

_Ich weiß was ich tue. Slytherin wird sie großmachen und sie werden Slytherin großmachen, auf die eine oder andere Weise. Sie werden sehen Mr. Black. Sie werden sehen._

Ich fühle mich wie betäubt, als sich die Dunkelheit von meinen Augen hebt. In den hunderten Augenpaaren, die auf mir ruhen kann ich die gleiche Fassungslosigkeit und Verwirrung sehen, die auch in meinen scheinen müssen.

„Mr. Potter? Gehen sie bitte zu ihrem Haustisch“, reißt mich McGonagalls Stimme aus der Trance, in die ich gefallen war.

Ich erhebe mich langsam und sehe sie verzweifelt an, aber sie spitzt nur die Lippen und bedeutet mir mit sanftem Druck auf die Schulter den Platz für den nächsten Erstklässler zu machen. Mein Blick schweift über die versammelte Schülerschar. Die Gryffindors scheinen regelrecht wütend zu sein, dass ich dem Haus ihrer ewigen Konkurrenten zugeordnet wurde und nicht ihre Hausberühmtheit werde. Die Ravenclaws haben inzwischen ihren Schock ganz gut abgeschüttelt und mustern mich mit einer guten Portion Neugier und nur wenig Argwohn. Wenigstens etwas. Und die Hufflepuffs? Die schauen einfach nur verwirrt, denn noch nie ist ein Potter in all den Jahrhunderten nach Slytherin gekommen. Sie wissen nicht was sie mit mir anfangen sollen. Weiß ich ja auch nicht.

Und die Slytherins? Ja die Slytherins schauen…weniger offensichtlich angepisst als ich erwartet hätte, bemerke ich, als ich mich auf einen freien Platz neben einem grobschlächtig gebauten Mädchen mit glatten schwarzen Haaren fallen lasse. Einige sehen sogar recht selbstzufrieden aus (wie Malfoy – als ob alles sein Verdienst gewesen wäre), einige beobachten kalkulierend jede meiner Gesichtsregungen (nicht, dass es viele davon gäbe – Okklumentik sei Dank) und scheinen jetzt schon den Nutzen meines berühmten Namens und meiner Anwesenheit im Haus der Schlangen in ihre zukünftigen Pläne einzurechnen. Und dann gibt es noch die Abteilung, die mich wie erwartet hasserfüllt anstiert und nicht so subtil zu verstehen gibt, dass mich die nächsten sieben Jahre hier kein Zuckerschlecken erwarten wird. Und nun?

Verwirrt, müde und verzweifelt, dass all meine voll ausgereiften Pläne durch ein Wort eines alten, verstaubten Kleidungsstücks zunichte gemacht wurden, suche ich Einzige mir vertraute Person in der großen Halle. Die tiefschwarzen Augen von Severus treffen auf meine Grünen und mein Herz krampft sich sehnsuchtsvoll zusammen. Für einige Sekunden mustern wir einander nur emotionslos, bevor Severus den Kelch vor sich umfasst und mir leicht zuprostet. Ein leichtes Lächeln kann ich nicht ganz verbergen, als ich die Geste mit einem unauffälligen Nicken akzeptiere und mit ausdruckslosem Gesicht mich wieder der Hutzeremonie widme. Ich spüre jeden Blick, den die Slytherins mir zuwerfen, aber ich tue als ob ich es nicht bemerken würde.

Ein schlaksiger Junge mit doch recht hasenähnlichem Gesicht setzt sich neben mich – er heißt glaube ich Theodore Nott, wenn ich richtig aufgepasst habe – und wir nicken einander zum Gruß zu. Es muss wohl der Sohn meines alten Todesserkollegen sein. Ich habe ganz seinen Vornamen vergessen…Naja, wen interessiert es schon? Er müsste doch eigentlich in Askaban sitzen, oder? Hm, habe ich ganz vergessen nachzuschauen. Egal.

Während immer weiter die Erstklässler aufgerufen und in ihre Häuser verteilt werden, huscht mein Blick zu Dumbledore. Was hat er für mich geplant? Wollte er vielleicht sogar so etwas wie ein Mentor für den Junge-der-lebt sein? Kann ich auf seine Hilfe bauen oder wird er in mir nur einen Tom-Riddle-Abklatsch sehen? Nicht, dass ich dem Meister des Puppenspiels trauen würde, aber je weniger Feinde ich habe umso besser…Himmelblaue, funkelnde Augen treffen meine Grünen und die Spannung steigt in meinem Inneren ins Unermessliche. Der alte Schulleiter hebt ebenso wie Severus leicht seinen Kelch und nickt mir zu und ein spürbares Gewicht fällt von mir ab. In den so vertrauten Gesichtszügen erkenne ich kein Misstrauen und keine Skepsis. Aber was Dumbledore wirklich von meiner Hauswahl denkt, wird wohl nur er selbst wissen. Er ist neben einem talentierten Legilimentiker auch bewandert in der Okklumentik. Hoffen wir, dass mir nicht noch von dieser Seite in meinen Weg gelegt werden…

Und dann kommt Weasley dran und wird postwendend vom Hut nach Gryffindor, wo ihn seine Zwillingsbrüder mit einem lauthals immer wieder gesungenen _Wir haben Ronnilein!_ begrüßen und _Ronnileins_ Ohren sogar bis zum Slytherintisch hin sichtbar rot leuchten. Viele Schüler kichern oder lachen sogar offen mit den Übeltätern über deren peinlich berührtes Opfer. Als endlich Blaise Zabini als letzter Erstklässler zu den Schlangen geschickt wurde, verstummen die murmelnden Schüler nach und nach, als sich Dumbledore mit einem großväterlichen Lächeln auf dem Gesicht erhebt und die Arme ausbreitet.

„Willkommen alle zusammen zu einem neuen Jahr auf Hogwarts! Bevor wir aber zum Essen kommen, lasst mich noch ein paar Worte an euch richten: Schwachkopf! Schwabbelspeck! Krimskrams! Quiek! Vielen Dank und haut rein!“, verkündet Dumbledore und ich starre ihn nur leicht resigniert an, als um mich herum die Leute anfangen nach den eben erschienenen Tellern voller herrlich riechender Speisen zu greifen. Echt jetzt? Das ist alles? Oder kommt dann nachher noch was?

Stumm und mit gesenktem Kopf lade ich mir die nächstbesten Sachen auf den Teller und beginne mechanisch zu essen. Es schmeckt wie Asche auf meiner Zunge und ich greife nach meinem Kelch voller Wasser. Mir ist der Appetit vergangen.

„Kannst du mir bitte die Kartoffeln reichen?“, fragt jemand von der Seite und kommentarlos schiebe ich sie zu dem sehnigen Jungen zu meiner Linken.

„Ich bin Theodore Nott“, stellt sich dieser vor und weil es die Höflichkeit gebietet, antworte ich neutral: „Harry Potter.“

Der Junge nickt bloß und wir essen weiter stumm nebeneinander, während wir den Gesprächen um uns herum lauschen.

„Also Potter, ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass du es in dir hast nach Slytherin zu kommen. Kein Potter vor dir war jemals in Slytherin!“, spricht mich Malfoy auffällig laut an und mit einem entnervten Seufzer schaue ich auf und zwinge mich zu sagen:

„Ich weiß, aber der Hut denkt es wäre das beste Haus für mich und er wird es schon wissen.“

„Ich glaube kaum, dass der weiß, was er tut! Ein Halbblut wie du in Slytherin! Salazar würde sich im Grabe umdrehen, wenn er das mitansehen könnte. Du wirst keine fünf Minuten im Gemeinschaftsraum überleben Potter!“, wirft eine schrill das leicht mopsgesichtige Mädchen neben Malfoy ein – Pansy oder so – und ich muss den Drang mein Gesicht zu verziehen unterdrücken. Es könnte falsch verstanden werden und das wollen wir ja nicht, oder?

„In diesem Fall ist es ein Glück, dass es noch mehr Räume als nur den Gemeinschaftsraum gibt in dieser kleinen Schule, nicht wahr?“, erwidere ich mit blasierter Höflichkeit und wende mich dem bislang stillen Mädchen neben mir zu. Wenn ich schon zu Konversation gezwungen werde, dann kann ich ja gleich mal meine Mitschüler kennenlernen und versuchen rauszufinden, wer mich nicht umbringen will.

„Wir kennen uns noch nicht. Ich heiße Harry Potter und du?“, frage ich und nach einer kurzen Pause kommt ein halbgemurmeltes _Millicent Bulstrode_ zurück. Uh? Anscheinend auch nicht von der gesprächigen Sorte.

„Schon eine kleine Halbblutfreundin gefunden Potter? Ihr passt ja einfach perfekt zusammen! Deck und Dreck gesellt sich gern“, spottet das nervige Mädchen laut und ich rolle nur leicht mit den Augen. Kinder.

„Sei still Pansy! Deine Stimme verursacht mir noch Kopfschmerzen!“, faucht Malfoy sie an und mit einem dramatischen Jammern verstummt sie. Fast bin ich dem Mini-Lucius dankbar. Aber eben nur fast, denn er lässt nicht locker, sondern fragt mich:

„Warum hast du mich vorhin nicht verteidigt, als Weasley es gewagt hat, solche dummen Anschuldigungen mir an den Kopf zu werfen? Ich dachte wir hätten einen Deal!“

Wieso bin ich eigentlich von Idioten umgeben? Habe ich ein unsichtbares Schild auf der Stirn das sagt _Hey, kein Ding, mach mir das Leben ruhig schön schwierig_?! Ich kann praktisch spüren, wie der gesamte Haustisch auf meine Antwort lauert und wähle meine Worte daher mit besonderer Sorgfalt, obwohl ich längst weiß das der Schaden schon angerichtet ist, denn jetzt gelte ich als Wendehals:

„Mir war nicht bewusst, dass du unsere Unterhaltung im Zug nach Hogwarts so interpretiert hast. Tut mir leid, Malfoy. Ich dachte wir hätte nur ein nettes Gespräch geführt.“

„Wir haben etwas ausgemacht und das weißt du ganz genau! Ich bot dir meinen Rat an, damit du dich in Zukunft nicht mit den falschen Familien umgibst und du hast mir darauf die Hand gegeben!“, nörgelt mich der Blonde voll und ich balle so fest die Hände zu Fäusten, dass es wehtut. Ruhig Regulus, kontrollier deine Magie! Atme.

„Es tut mir wie schon gesagt leid, aber ich habe nur _Danke_ gesagt und mir war nicht bewusst, dass du andere Erwartungen an diesen Handschlag geknüpft hast als ich. Entschuldigung“, versuche ich den Jungen zu beruhigen.

„Es sollte dir auch leidtun! Das nächste Mal erwarte ich etwas Besseres von dir Potter!“, meint Malfoy mit arroganter Miene und ich schließe für einen Moment meine Augen, damit ich nicht der Versuchung erliege und das Problem mit einem kleinen feinen Todesfluch aus der Welt schaffe.

„Ich bin nicht dein Diener, Malfoy. Ich bin ein Potter und du wirst mich gefälligst wie einer respektieren. Verstanden?“, platzt mir doch noch der Kragen und ich zische das letzte Wort beinahe in Parsel, als ich ihn mit wütenden Blick anstarre.

„Wieso sollte er? Deine Mutter war nur eine dreckige Muggelgeborene. Und du bist nur ein Halbblut. Er ist reinen Blutes. Er steht über dir, sieh es ein!“, wirft ein bulliger Siebtklässler mit schiefen Zähnen ein und zustimmendes Gemurmel ist zu vernehmen während Malfoy mich halb überrascht (Was hat er erwartet? Dass ich mich wegducke? Keine Chance), halb wütend anschaut. In mir brodelt es und ich weiß genau, wenn ich jetzt klein beigebe, wird mich es später in den Hintern beißen. Aber Widerstand wird auch Konsequenzen mit sich bringen. Unschöne, schmerzhafte Konsequenzen. Aber trotz des Wissens sehe ich den trollähnlichen Typen geradewegs an und recke mein Kinn hervor, als ich antworte:

„Denkt ihr wirklich Blut ist so wichtig für die magische Stärke einer Person? Ich sagte bereits, ihr alle scheint vergessen zu haben, dass der Magie der Blutstatus egal ist. Ganz gleich von wem wir stammen, die Magie macht keine Unterschiede, wen sie beschenkt mit der Gabe sie zu benutzen. Meine Mutter mag zwar keine beeindruckende Ahnentafel wie Malfoy gehabt haben, aber sie hat etwas erreicht was niemand vor ihr geschafft hat: sie hat Voldemort besiegt. Eine muggelgeborene Hexe hat den schrecklichsten Dunklen Lord der letzten Jahrhunderte besiegt.“

„Aber das war nicht das Schlammblut! Schon vergessen, dass sie tot ist? Und du lebst!“, widerspricht der Nebenmann des Troll-Schülers und schlage innerlich die Hände über dem Kopf zusammen. Verfügt denn kein Zauberer mehr Logik und Intelligenz?!

„Ich war zu dem Zeitpunkt gerade mal etwas über ein Jahr alt. Was denkt ihr soll ich so Großartiges vollbracht haben?! Ich habe in dem Alter genauso wie jedes andere Baby meine Windeln vollgeschissen und gewiss keine Superkräfte gehabt! Es ist schon traurig, wenn die ganze Zaubererwelt lieber einem Kind unglaubliche Fähigkeiten zuschreibt als einzusehen, dass es eine muggelgeborene junge Hexe war, die Voldemort besiegt hat“, meine ich nur kalt und höre den schlaksigen Nott neben mir zustimmend summen. Huh? Wenigstens einer.

Denn die anderen um mich herum sehen nicht sehr überzeugt aus, aber bevor der Streit weiter eskalieren kann, verschwindet das Dessert von den Tischen und alle Aufmerksamkeit richtet sich auf Dumbledore. Aber ich ahne, dass die Diskussion noch längst nicht vorbei ist und ich freue mich ganz und gar nicht auf meine erste Nacht im Haus der Schlangen. Ich muss schnellstens die starken Schutzkreise um mein Bett und meine Sachen weben und Schutzrunen in meine Roben sticken. Sonst könnte es echt schmerzhaft für mich werden.

„Nochmals möchte ich alle alten und auch neuen Gesichter hier auf Hogwarts willkommen heißen! Ich weiß, ihr seit nun alle gesättigt und müde, doch ich habe noch ein paar Worte für eure Ohren: Ich wurde von Mr. Filch, unserem ehrenwerten Hausmeister, gebeten alle zu erinnern, dass zaubern ist nur in den Klassen- und Gemeinschaftsräumen erlaubt ist und nicht in den Fluren toleriert wird. Auch wurde die Liste mit den verbotenen Gegenständen auf den neusten Stand gebracht und ist im Büro von Mr. Filch einsehbar. Besonders Fangzähnige Frisbees sind strengstens verboten. Wanderungen nach der Sperrstunde sind untersagt und ebenso ist es nicht erlaubt ohne Begleitung eines Lehrers den Verbotenen Wald zu betreten“, beginnt Dumbledore zu erzählen und wirft nach dem letzten Satz den auffällig unschuldig dreinblickenden Weasley-Zwillingen ein wissendes Lächeln zu, „Der Termin für die diesjährigen Quidditchauswahl ist in zwei Wochen, melden sie sich bis dahin bei Interesse bitte bei unser geschätzten Fluglehrerin Mrs. Hooch. Und als Letztes weise ich sie darauf hin, dass das betreten des Flurs linken Korridors im dritten Stock strengstens verboten ist, es sei denn sie wünschen einen qualvollen Tod zu erleiden. Und damit sind sie fast entlassen, nur noch einmal die Schulhymne!“

Müde reibe ich mir über die Augen, als sich vielstimmig, misstönend und total unrhythmisch die Stimmen der Schüler erheben. Natürlich singt (wie erwartet) keiner der Slytherins mit und auch das Lächeln der Lehrer am Tisch vorne sieht doch eher versteinert aus und Severus gibt sich erst gar keine Mühe, seine Abscheu zu verbergen. Was meint Dumbledore nur mit der Warnung vor dem Korridor im dritten Stock? Weiß er nicht, dass das geradezu eine Aufforderung (besonders an die waghalsigen Gryffindors) zum Erkunden war?! Was sollte das? Und ich bin doch etwas neugierig geworden…Aber nein, ich möchte gerne weiterleben und meine Ruhe, wenn es möglich ist. Als dann auch endlich die Weasley-Zwillinge ihre Version der Hogwartshymne - mit der Melodie eines langsamen, pathetischen Trauermarsch gesungen – beenden, erheben sich die Slytherins als Einheit. Ich lasse mich langsam mit den anderen Erstklässlern Richtung Kerker treiben, kaum meine Umgebung beachtend. Ich kenne schließlich die Gänge der Schule fast besser als die Linien auf meinen Handflächen.

Schon bald trennt sich unser Weg von denen der anderen Häuser und unter leisem Getuschel werden wir zu einer unauffälligen Wand gegenüber einer über und über mit Stacheln verzierten Ritterrüstung geleitet. Der ehemalige Besitzer dieser speziellen Rüstung hat (warum auch immer) den Igel als Symbol für sein Wappen gewählt und sich somit konsequent an das Thema Stacheln gehalten, auch bei seiner metallenen Uniform. Keine Ahnung wie der hier oder was aus ihm geworden ist, aber der Blutige Baron scheint etwas zu wissen, auch wenn er bislang nicht gewillt war mit der Sprache herauszurücken. Vielleicht schaffe ich es ja dieses Mal ihm sein Geheimnis zu entlocken. In der letzten Schulzeit war mir das Glück leider nicht hold gewesen…

„Gegenüber von der Statue findet ihr den Eingang zum Gemeinschaftsraum. Der Durchgang öffnet sich nur, wenn ihr das jeweilige Passwort nennt. Dieses ändert sich alle zwei Wochen und wird ein paar Tage vorher am Schwarzen Brett im Gemeinschaftsraum veröffentlicht. Wenn ihr nicht wollt, dass ich oder die anderen Slytherins euch die Zunge weghexen, sagt ihr das Passwort niemals einem Nicht-Mitglied unseres Hauses. Auch Fremde sind nicht im Gemeinschaftsraum erlaubt, trefft euch wo anders mit ihnen zum Beispiel in der Bibliothek. Drinnen begrüßt euch noch kurz unser Haus- und Tränkelehrer Professor Snape und sagt noch einige Worte. Atropa Belladonna“, leiert die Vertrauensschülerin herunter, die uns Erstklässler zum Gemeinschaftsraum geführt hat und verrät und somit gleich das Passwort für die nächsten vierzehn Tage. Ach ja Severus, du und deine Kräuter…

Die Steine scheinen sich in Luft aufzulösen und mit einem seltsamen Gefühl trete ich die altvertrauten Gemäuer ein. Der Geruch von Pergament und Staub, Stein und Feuchtigkeit, harzigem Feuerholz und Asche steigt mir in die Nase und meine Augen landen auf grünlich beleuchteten Teppichen und hohen Lehnstühlen aus dunklem Holz vor einem gemütlich flackernden Kaminfeuer. Und sofort scheint sich die Spannung aus mir herauszufließen, denn ich spüre: Ich bin daheim. Endlich.


	11. Initium

Slytheringemeinschaftsraum, Hogwarts, 2. September 1991

Mein Gesicht verrät nicht wie sehr es hinter meiner eisigen Fassade brodelt, als ich stumm in der hintersten, dunklen Ecke stehe und versuche mit der steinernen Wand in meinem Rücken zu verschmelzen. Ich weiß, dass es nicht viel nützt – nur zu deutlich spüre ich die vielen Augenpaare auf meiner schmalen Gestalt ruhen. Aber dennoch bringe ich es nicht über mich, hinaus ins Scheinwerferlicht zu treten und versuchen mir eine mir angemessene Stellung im Haus der Schlangen zu sichern. Zu sehr bin ich verunsichert und viel zu riskieren lag noch nie in meiner Natur (außer dieses eine Mal, wo es mich aber auch den Kopf gekostet hat). Denn gestern Abend lief viel zu glatt und ruhig ab. Niemand hat sich um mich gekümmert und auch nur einen Kommentar fallen lassen zu dem Thema _Harry Potter in Slytherin_. Alle haben nur der samtigen Stimme von Severus gelauscht, wie er seine Schlangen begrüßt und zur Einheit außerhalb der Hausmauern gemahnt hat. Ich traue dem ganzen überhaupt nicht. Denn mein Instinkt sagt mir mehr als deutlich, dass noch etwas bevorsteht. Etwas Großes und wahrscheinlich recht Schmerzhaftes für mich.

Mein Körper kann ein kurzes Zusammenzucken nicht verhindern, als sich eine Gruppe brutal aussehender Siebtklässler an mir vorbeischiebt. Aus den Augenwinkeln sehe ich Malfoy und seine Schlägerfreunde aus dem Gang kommen, der zu den Schlafsälen der Erstklässler führt. Ich habe die ganze Nacht kein Auge zugetan, zu sehr war ich angespannt. Doch nichts ist passiert. Höchst verdächtig. Mit lautlosen Schritten schleiche ich mich zu der inzwischen vollständig versammelten Gruppe meiner neuen Klassenkameraden. Ein kräftiger Schlag von hinten gegen das Knie lässt mich mit einem dumpfen Knall zu Boden gehen. Echt jetzt?, denke ich missmutig, als ich mich mit neutralem Gesicht aufraffe und die staubig gewordenen Roben abklopfe. Ein schneller Blick nach Hinten zeigt mir ein paar selbstzufrieden grinsende Viert- oder Fünftklässler. Ich muss mich beherrschen um nicht die Augen zu verleiern. Wie kindisch.

„Potter! Wenn du dich auch mal dazu herablassen könntest zu uns zu kommen, können wir endlich los zum Frühstück und kommen nicht gleich an unserem ersten Schultag zu spät“, reißt mich die näselnde Stimme des männlichen Vertrauensschülers aus meinen düsteren Gedanken und hastig schließe ich zu der sich in Bewegung versetzenden Gruppe auf. Kollegial nickt mir Nott zu und automatisch erwidere ich die Begrüßungsgeste. Huh? Vielleicht ist jemand mir nicht ganz übel gesonnen? Oder interpretiere ich da jetzt zu viel rein?

„Potter, ich sage es nur einmal und hör jetzt ganz genau zu! Außerhalb dieser Mauern halten alle Slytherins zusammen. Also auch du. Bring keine Schande über das altehrwürdige Haus Salazar Slytherins, verstanden? Oder es gibt sehr unangenehme Konsequenzen für dich! Ebenso wenn du zu Punktverlust für uns führst. Wir haben die letzten Jahre immer den Hauspokal gewonnen und wenn du dieses Schuljahr dran Schuld bist, dass wir nicht gewinnen…du verstehst, nicht wahr? Konsequenzen. Wir sind schon gestraft genug mit deiner Anwesenheit, als mach es uns und dir nicht unnötig schwer, ja? Am besten wir sehen und hören nichts von dir. Das tut uns gut und auch dir“, droht der Vertrauensschüler mit misstrauisch zusammengekniffenen Augen.

Ich nicke schicksalsergeben, obwohl leichte Wut in mir aufsteigt. Was denken die eigentlich von mir? Denken die wirklich, ich wäre so hohl und hätte nicht die ganzen finsteren Blicke und gemurmelten Drohworte gehört, als ich letzte Nacht am Haustisch saß? Oder die heute früh, als ich den Gemeinschaftsraum betrat? Aber ruhig Blut Regulus. Du wirst das schaffen. Erstmal die Lage auskundschaften und dann sehen wir weiter. Ein scharfer Schmerz in meinem Oberschenkel lässt mir ein leises Japsen entweichen und strauchelnd erlange ich mein Gleichgewicht wieder. Ah ja, der gute alte Stechfluch. Wie ich ihn _nicht_ vermisst habe.

„Ich habe dich was gefragt, Potter. Aber anscheinend müssen Berühmtheiten wie du nicht zuhören. Also noch einmal Potter: Was gibt es, wenn du dem Haus Slytherin Schande bringst oder zu Punktverlust führst? Na?“, zischt mich der Vertrauensschüler an, während ich alle Augen im Raum auf mir liegen spüre und ich leise jemanden hämisch kichern höre.

Heiß kocht die Wut in mir hoch und Magie prickelt auf meiner Zunge. So eine Demütigung, oh ich will diese dummen Kinder lehren, was es heißt einen Black und ehemaligen Todesser herabzuwürdigen… Aber ein kurzes Streicheln der Zunge von Stridor an meinem Nacken lässt mich tief Luft holen und die wild lodernden Gefühle in meinem Inneren wegsperren. Nicht jetzt. Die Zeit für Rache wird noch kommen, Regulus. Ganz ruhig. Es sind nur Kinder. Dumme, picklige Schulkinder. Du hast weit schlimmere Demütigungen erlebt. Ruhig.

„Es wird Konsequenzen geben, wenn ich dem altehrwürdigen Haus Slytherin Schande bereiten sollte. Das gleiche gilt für Punktverlust jeder Art“, antworte ich mit monotoner, lebloser Stimme und senke den Blick.

„Gut, dass wir uns da verstehen Potter. Und nun, genug Zeit vertrödelt! Folgt mir, ich zeige euch jetzt den Weg zur Großen Halle. Merkt euch ihn gut, nächste Woche müsst ihr ihn alleine finden“, geht es weiter im Text und auf lautlosen Sohlen folge ich meinen neuen Schulkameraden durch die mit Fackeln beleuchteten Gänge.

Der Geruch von nassem Gestein und Asche hilft mir etwas, die kämpfenden Gefühle in meinem Inneren zu beruhigen. Stridor hat bestimmt nicht alles verstanden, was eben abgelaufen ist, aber er versteht genug um zu wissen, dass er sich ruhig verhalten muss (wir haben vor Hogwarts ausführlich darüber geredet und die nächstbeste Gelegenheit wo ich allein bin werde ich nutzen, um mich wieder mit ihm zu unterhalten – ich vermisse meinen einzigen Freund). Er ist ebenso hilflos im Moment wie ich, aber er versucht für mich da zu sein (urgh, wie sentimental – aber sagt kein Wort, ich bin ihm mehr als dankbar…). Das feine kitzelnde Gefühl seiner Zunge an meinem Nacken und die kühlen Schuppen auf meiner Haut beruhigen mich stärker als jeder Trank es könnte.

Melancholisch wandern meine Augen über die Vertrauten Gänge und Gewölbe. Nott geht ebenso stumm und in sich gekehrt wie ich neben mir entlang und ein seltsamer Sinn von Zusammenhalt geht von ihm aus. Um uns herum unterhalten sich die restlichen Erstklässler aufgeregt und zeigen mit kindischer Freude auf all die interessanten Statuen und Gemälde, die sie entdeckt haben und unbedingt mit ihren Freunden teilen müssen. Nichts deutet darauf hin, dass vor keinen fünf Minuten sie Zeugen meiner kompletten Demütigung inklusive Gewaltandrohungen wurden. Wie können die das einfach nur so schnell hinter sich lassen? Nun gut, es wurden ja auch nicht sie bedroht. Sondern nur ein dreckiges Halbblut namens Harry Potter. Ach ja.

Stimmengewirr dringt langsam zu uns heran, als wir uns den massiven Flügeltüren der Großen Halle nähern. Tief atme ich ein und aus. Zeit für den großen Auftritt.

 

Lehrertisch Große Halle, Hogwarts, 2. September 1991

Mit missbilligend gerunzelter Stirn schaut Minerva McGonagall von ihrer Tasse Tee auf, als das ständige Gemurmel der Schüler fast schlagartig verstummt. Ein Strom von Grün und Silber ergießt sich recht synchron in die Halle. Die Slytherin-Erstklässler sind gekommen. Automatisch huschen katzenhaft anmutenden Augen zu dem schwarzen Schopf, der zu dem Schüler gehört, den sie fest in ihrem Haus gewähnt hätte. Jeder Potter war bislang in Gryffindor. Nun gut, so traurig wie es für sie persönlich ist, ihn nicht unter ihren Löwen zu wissen, Ausnahmen bestätigen die Regel wie man so schön zu sagen pflegt. Angenehm bitter rinnt der Tee ihre Kehle herab, als sie die Prozession der Schlangen zu ihren angestammten Plätzen beobachtet. Hm, Potter sieht recht bleich aus und seine Roben leicht geknittert…Wie es ihm wohl im Schlangennest ergangen ist? Schließlich sind Probleme mit den doch recht vielen Schülern aus alten Reinblutfamilien ja nicht auszuschließen. Ein Seitenblick zu Severus lässt sie noch stärker die Stirn in Falten legen.

Er sieht auch angespannt aus und sein Augenmerk weicht kaum eine Sekunde von seinen jüngsten Schlangen ab. Er betont aber immer, dass Slytherins eine starke Einheit bilden und einander schützen. Zu mindestens außerhalb der Gemeinschaftsräume zeigen sie dieses Bild. Wie es im Hausinneren aussieht, nun _das_ ist eine ganz andere Sache. Da blockt Severus immer harsch ab und ganz ehrlich: es geht Minerva eigentlich gar nichts an, wie er sein Haus führt. Auch wenn sie manchmal ihr Temperament nicht im Zaum halten kann und ein paar Takte sagen muss. Aber wenn es um Harry Potter geht…der arme Junge sitzt mit eindeutigem Abstand zu seinen Kameraden ganz am Ende der Bank und hat während des gesamten Frühstücks nicht einmal aufgeblickt oder ein Wort zu seinen Kameraden gesagt. Und Post von daheim hat er auch nicht erhalten, wie fast jedes der anderen Kinder. Bedenklich…

„Was ist Minerva, du schaust so missmutig?“, fragt Albus von der Seite und ihre intelligenten Augen treffen auf seine himmelblau Funkelnden.

„Ich habe nur Mr. Potter beobachtet. Er macht einen recht…abgeschotteten Eindruck, findest du nicht Albus?“, antwortet sie so leise, dass es Severus nicht hört.

Seine Meinung ist gerade nicht gefragt. Zumal Potter bei ihm ein schwieriges Thema ist. Erst eine lange Unterredung mit Filius hat etwas Ruhe in die Sache gebracht. Sie hat bislang nicht rausbekommen, was Filius zu Severus genau gesagt hat, aber die Ergebnisse sprechen für sich. Severus regt sich kaum noch über den Jungen auf und meidet das Thema so gut es eben geht, wenn bald eine Berühmtheit der Zaubererwelt nach Hogwarts kommt. Aber jetzt muss er sich fast täglich mit Potter auseinandersetzen. Ob das lange gut geht?

„Na Minerva, nicht gleich am ersten Schultag verzagen. Vielleicht ist ihm das alles noch sehr neu und er einfach etwas eingeschüchtert. Und du weißt ja wie die Schlangen manchmal rüberkommen“, meint Albus mit gütigem Lächeln und steckt sich etwas Ei in den Mund.

„Aber Albus, du weißt welche Familiensprösslinge in Slytherin sind! Machst du dir denn gar keine Sorgen? Er wird es nicht leicht haben zwischen den ganzen alten schwarzmagischen Dynastien.“

„Gib ihm eine Chance sich selbst zu beweisen Minerva. Wenn der Hut ihn nach Slytherin geschickt hat, wird er es nicht ohne Hintergedanken und reichlich Überlegungen getan haben. Und außerdem haben wir noch Severus. Er wird über Mr. Potter wachen.“

„Aber Severus wird nicht immer da sein, Albus! Und du weißt, wie sehr es junge Leute ins Dunkel treiben kann, nicht akzeptiert zu werden und immer allein zu sein! Es ist schon zwei Mal passiert und nur das zweite Mal hat es sich schlussendlich doch noch zum Guten gewendet. Ich erinnere dich an Mr. Riddle! Und wir wissen alle beide wo das hingeführt hat.“

„Ja Minerva, ich erinnere mich nur zu gut“, antwortet Albus mit müder Stimme und traurigem Gesichtsausdruck, „Aber Mr. Potter ist nicht Tom Riddle. Hab‘ Vertrauen.“

Gemeinsam beobachten sie, wie sich die Erstklässler als Einheit erheben und geordnet aus der Großen Halle verschwinden, ihrer ersten Unterrichtsstunde entgegen. Ganz hinten schließt sich auch Potter den Strom aus der Halle an und Theodore Nott tritt neben ihm. Mit leicht geneigtem Kopf sagt er etwas und Potter antwortet mit einem leichten Nicken. Für den ungeübten Betrachter mag es kaum sichtbar sein, aber als langjährige Hauslehrerin sieht Minerva sofort, dass die Spannung aus Potters Schultern weicht und sich seine gesamte Haltung etwas entspannt, als die beiden Slytherins nebeneinander zu den Unterrichtsräumen verschwinden. Mit fragend hochgezogener Augenbraue wendet sie sich zu Albus um und nimmt einen letzten kräftigen Schluck Tee vor der ersten Unterrichtsstunde des neuen Schuljahrs.

„Nicht umsonst hat der Hut gesungen, dass man in Slytherin wahre Freunde findet, Minerva. Wir können nur im Hintergrund bleiben und Mr. Potter seinen Weg gehen lassen. Und jetzt hopp hopp, die Arbeit ruft!“, gluckst Albus und Minerva verdreht fein lächelnd die Augen bevor sie sich auf den Weg in ihre Gemächer macht, um die letzten Vorbereitungen für die erste Verwandlungsstunde zu treffen.

 

Vor dem Zaubertrankunterrichtskerker, Hogwarts, 2. September 1991

Die Gryffindors denken wohl, sie wären sehr subtil mit ihren neugierigen Seitenblicken und lauten Flüstereien, als sie auf der anderen Seite des Korridors vor dem Klassenzimmer auf ihre erste Zaubertrankstunde warten. Ich stehe ziemlich weit hinten im Pulk vor der schweren Holztür, ein Stück entfernt von meinen Hauskameraden, aber dennoch bin ich mir nur zu gut darüber im Klaren, dass ich mich auf gar keinen Fall zu den Löwen gesellen sollte. Darauf lauern die Schlangen bloß und dann bräuchte ich keine Gnade von ihnen Erwarten. Schon die ersten drei Schultage haben mehr als deutlich gemacht, dass ich inmitten eines dicht gepickten Minenfeldes gelandet bin. Versuche ich mich still und stumm von den Slytherins zu distanzieren (um keine Aufmerksamkeit und damit verbundene Schwierigkeiten auf mich zu lenken), ist das ihnen nicht wirklich recht und einige Sechstklässler haben das mir in einer schmerzhaften Lektion klargemacht. Die blauen Flecke beginnen langsam zu verblassen und ich bin insgeheim froh, dass sie den Grips hatten mich nur dort mit Stechflüchen zu malträtieren, wo meine Schuluniform es verbergen kann.

Aber wenn ich andererseits allzu stark mich von den anderen Hogwartshäusern fernhalte (damit meine ich die im Sekundentakt gefeuerten Fragen einer Gryffindor mit der Löwenmähne und den bieberartigen Schneidezähnen zu ignorieren und dafür als _ungehobelter Einfallspinsel_ betitelt zu werden), dann spüre ich wie die misstrauischen Blicke und das Getuschel proportional steigen. _Seht euch Potter an, zwischen den ganzen Todesserkindern. Was seine armen Eltern bloß sagen würden. Hast du seine Augen gesehen? So eine Eiseskälte. Ich habe gehört er soll unten den Schlangen als neuer Dunkler Lord gehandelt werden._

Die Wörter versuche ich einfach an mir abprallen zu lassen, aber wenn man sie jeden Tag hört wird es nicht unbedingt besser mit der Laune. Manche Erstklässler aus Hufflepuff scheinen eine rechte Phobie vor mir und meinem ausdrucklosen Gesicht entwickelt zu haben. Es wäre zum Lachen, wenn es nicht so zum Verzweifeln wäre. Ich könnte dem allem ein Ende setzen, wenn ich bloß meine Magie endlich unter Kontrolle bringen könnte. Ich habe mehr als genug Erfahrung im Duellieren und schwarzmagische Flüche sind mir sehr vertraut. Aber jetzt habe ich schon meine Probleme mit einem einfachen Schwebzauber. Wie jeder Erstklässler. Ich hasse es mich so hilflos zu fühlen.

„Ich wusste gar nicht, dass man mit so wenig Geld so viel Armut kaufen kann, Weasley. Haben deine Eltern überhaupt noch was zu Essen daheim? Wie haben sie es überhaupt geschafft, dich nach Hogwarts zu schicken grenzt an ein Wunder, nicht war Goyle?“, unterbricht die näselnde Stimme eines Malfoy-Balges meine Gedankengänge und ich verleier nur stumm die Augen.

Was hat der den bloß mit seiner Obsession? Ist der etwas in Weasley verknallt? Ihhhhh, mein armes Hirn…Urgh. Diese Bilder…

„Halt die klappe, du schleimige Schlange! Ich muss mir wenigstens keine Freunde kaufen, im Gegensatz zu dir!“, kontert der Rotschopf mit vor Wut fast violettem Gesicht und Malfoy schaut für eine Sekunde einfach nur verdattert in die Runde.

Ein leises, amüsiertes Schnauben entweicht mir bevor ich es verhindern kann und meine Mundwinkel zucken leicht, als ich die Emotionen auf Malfoys Miene wild zirkulieren sehe. Neben mir bewegen sich die Schultern von Nott ebenfalls verdächtig, aber sein Gesicht bleibt gelangweilt-unbehelligt.

„Wie kannst du es wagen, elendes Blutsverräter! Wenn mein Vater davon erfährt, dann wird deiner nicht mehr lange einen Job haben! Mach dich jetzt schon auf was gefasst, Weasley!“, zischt der Blonde zurück und seine Bodyguards Crabbe und Goyle bauen sich drohend neben ihm auf.

Weasleys zwei Gryffindorfreunde (ich kenne ihre Namen nicht und ehrlich gesagt habe ich wichtigeres zu tun als Namen von irgendwelchen Gryffindors zu lernen) fackeln nicht lange und sind an seiner Seite. Um mich herum werden Zauberstäbe gezückt und unschöne Worte fliegen hin und her. Mit einem unguten Gefühl im Magen schiebe ich mich unauffällig aus der Gefahrenzone und umklammere fest meinen Zauberstab. Neben mir bemerke ich Bulstrode, die auch keine Anstalten macht an der Gruppenschlägerei teilzunehmen. Schlaues Mädchen.

„Hört beide auf, wir werden alle noch Ärger bekommen, wenn ihr so weitermacht!“, mischt sich nun auch Granger ein und tritt zwischen die beiden Streithähne, „Professor Snape kann jeden Moment hier sein und das bedeutet Punktabzug für alle! Also hört jetzt beide damit auf! Und du Malfoy entschuldigst dich jetzt bei Weasley für deine beleidigenden Worte, er hat dir nichts getan!“

Fertig mit der Welt lege ich mein Gesicht in meine Hand und murmle leise:

„Das hast du jetzt nicht wirklich gemacht, oder Granger?“

Neben mir höre ich Bulstrode genervt Seufzen und Nott lässt ein _Dumm_ vernehmen.

„Von dir lasse ich mir gar nichts sagen, elendes Schlammblut!“, faucht der Blonde Granger an und ein erschrockenes Raunen geht durch die Gryffindors. _Wie kann er es wagen?! Nimm das zurück!_ Dem Mädchen schießen nach einigen Sekunden der Fassungslosigkeit die Tränen in die Augen und eine indisch aussehende Gryffindorschülerin redet leise auf Granger ein und führt sie weg. Leise köchelt die Wut in mir hoch, aber ich atme sie klein. Wie jeden Tag.

„Halt die Klappe Malfoy! Entschuldige dich sofort!“, fordert Weasley Malfoy auf, der aber gar nicht daran denkt so was zu tun, sondern sehr selbstzufrieden in die Runde blickt. Seine grauen Augen treffen auf die Meinen und ich mag das Glitzern in ihnen gar nicht.

„Siehst du Potter, wie ich es dir sagte: einige Familien sind eben besser als andere. Findest du nicht auch?“

„Einen wirklich tollen Sieg für das Haus der Schlangen hast du da errungen, Malfoy. Man muss schon sagen, wahrhaftig ein Streich Salazar Slytherins ebenbürtig. So voller Eleganz und Anmut“, meine ich gedehnt und deutlich sarkastisch. Denn ehrlich, das war nichts weiter als grobes Mobbing, was sich hier abgespielt hat. Wie im Kindergarten. Fehlt nur noch, dass Malfoy aufstampft oder Granger an den Haaren zieht. Kinder, Kinder…

„Wie kannst du nur so einfach dastehen und Malfoy so über eine Muggelgeborene herziehen lassen?! Deine Mutter war auch eine, Potter!“, entrüstet sich ein Freund Weasleys mit schulterlangen Dreadlocks. Alle Augen richten sich auf mich und jede Emotion verschwindet aus meinem Gesicht. Mist. Im Hintergrund höre ich Malfoy sich über meine sarkastischen Worte entrüsten, aber mein Fokus liegt momentan ganz wo anders.

„Ich weiß“, antworte ich bloß und Stille breitet sich aus. Was erwarten die denn was ich sage?!

Ich stehe im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes in der Schlangengrube. Aber nicht, dass dickköpfige, geradlinige Gryffindors das verstehen könnten. Für die sieht es wahrscheinlich so aus, als wäre ich ein Feigling. Was ich auch bin, ich gebe es zu. Ich hasse mich schon lange für diese ausgeprägte Charakterschwäche, dieses Stummbleiben und Mitläufer sein. Aber es ist so schwer. So schwer zu wissen, wann man den Mund aufmachen muss und wann man lieber keinen Kampf beginnen sollte.

„Und du hast nichts dazu zu sagen?!“, bohrt der Gryffindor weiter nach und ich verspanne mich leicht. Verdammt, verdammt, verdammt. Was soll ich bloß sagen?!

„Ich bin mir sehr darüber im Klaren, wer oder was meine Mutter war. Und natürlich lehne ich solche unfeinen Ausdrücke über Muggelgeborene ab. Aber es ist nicht mein Kampf, der hier geführt wird. Malfoy und Weasley haben diese… _intensive Diskussion_ geführt. Nicht ich. Und Granger muss selbst lernen, dass die Welt hart und unfair sein kann und man sich wehren muss, wenn man nicht untergehen will“, antworte ich und fühle mich sogleich als Hochstapler, als die letzten Wörter meinen Mund verlassen. Ich ziehe es vor mich wegzuducken und rate aber anderen aufzustehen und zu kämpfen. Sehr konsequent Regulus, sehr konsequent.

Bevor jemand auch nur ein Wort sagen kann, richten sich die feinen Härchen in meinem Nacken auf und jemand erscheint hinter mir aus den schattigen Kerkern. Severus ist endlich da. Was für ein Timing. Hätte er nicht etwas früher kommen können? Oder hat er das ganze bewusst laufen lassen und still beobachtet? Argh, diese schlitzohrige Fledermaus!

„Alle rein und schlagen sie ihre Bücher auf Seite dreiunddreißig auf“, kommandiert er ungerührt und mit einem lauten Knall öffnet sich die schwere Holztür zum Klassenzimmer. Und alle machen, dass sie dem Befehl folgeleisten. Severus kann aber auch furchteinflößend sein…

„Ach ja, und zehn Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor für flegelhaftes Benehmen, Mr. Weasley.“

Ein schlecht unterdrückter Laut des Protestes antwortet ihm.

 

Im Zaubertrankunterrichtskerker, Hogwarts, 2. September 1991

Mit blankem Gesicht und scharfen Augen beobachtet Severus die schnippelnden und rührenden Erstklässler vor sich. Die Klasse schien von seiner zur Perfektion geformten Rede sehr beeindruckt gewesen zu sein, auch wenn Weasley und Finnigan es vorgezogen zu haben, nicht zuzuhören und somit ihm wieder eine Gelegenheit verschafft haben, den Löwen Hauspunkte abzuziehen. Sie machen es ihm aber auch fast zu einfach. Ach ja, die kleinen Freuden des Lehreralltags. Wenn da nicht Minervas ewiges Gemecker wäre, von wegen _Die vielen Punktabzüge sind unerhört!, Du bist so unfair zu meinen Löwen, Severus!_ und seinem persönlichem Liebling _Dir geht es doch nur ums Gewinnen des Hauspokals, deine Punktabzüge dienen gar keinem anderen Zweck!_ Natürlich will er mit seinen Schlangen den Hauspokal Jahr für Jahr gewinnen. Er ist schließlich ein Slytherin. Aber versuch das mal einer Gryffindor klar zu machen…

Wie von selbst wandert sein Blick zu Potter, der zusammen mit Zabini konzentriert an seinem Beulen-Trank arbeitet. Insofern Severus das aus der Ferne beurteilen kann, scheint es sich dabei um kein vollkommenes Desaster zu handeln, auch wenn die Farbe nicht wirklich das Grün ist, welches der Trank in diesem Stadium haben sollte. Severus war bislang angenehm überrascht von Potter. Er hat sich die ganze Woche lang vorbildlich benommen und bislang auch keine Gryffindor-Tendenzen an den Tag gelegt. Mal abwarten, ob der Frieden anhält. Oder eher gesagt, wann es zur Explosion kommt. Denn nichts, was in seinem Haus vor sich geht bleibt ihm lange verborgen.

Die Porträts und seine Begabung mit Legilimentik helfen ihm, die Kontrolle über seine Schlangen zu bewahren. Und er weiß sehr wohl um die Drohungen, die gegenüber Potter gemacht wurden und dass er schon einmal Prügel kassiert hat, als er sich in Kräuterkunde von den Slytherins abgesondert und die Stunde mit Hannah Abbott zusammengearbeitet hat. Aber er mischt sich nicht oft in die Angelegenheiten seiner Schüler ein, denn letztendlich lernen die Kinder nur durch Schmerz und Demütigung sich zu behaupten. So ist es ihm schließlich auch ergangen (eine Stimme in seinen Kopf wispert _Ausreden, alles nur Ausreden_ ; er ignoriert sie). Nur wenn die Situation zu eskalieren droht, greift er regulierend ein, aber wirklich helfen oder gar Partei ergreifen ist ihm nicht vergönnt (die Stimme wird lauter; er ignoriert sie). Er muss das Bild eines emotionslosen Ex-Todessers aufrechterhalten. Denn zu viele seiner Schüler stammen aus Todesserfamilien und könnten verdächtige Dinge an Ohren mächtiger Personen tragen, was schlimme Konsequenzen für ihn nach sich ziehen könnte.

Aber vielleicht, denkt Severus sich, als er die angespannte Haltung, die zerknitterte Kleidung und die paranoid umherhuschenden Augen von Potter beobachtet, muss er in diesem Fall unauffällig eingreifen. Denn Harry Potter mag der Sohn von James Potter sein, aber wie Filius gesagt hat – er ist auch Lilys Kind. Das versucht er sich immer vor Augen zu halten, wenn die alte Wut und Frust bei dem Anblick des schwarzen Strubbelkopfes in ihm aufsteigen. Und er hat einen Unbrechbaren Schwur geleistet und diese Magie in seiner Brust kribbelt unangenehm bei Potters mitleiderregenden Anblick. Ein paar Stunden Nachsitzen mit Severus und zum Hausaufgaben machen gezwungen werden müssten ja drin sein, oder? Gründe und Wege werden sich schon finden lassen, da ist Severus schon immer sehr kreativ gewesen…

Eine laute Explosion und ein schmerzerfüllter Aufschrei lassen Severus aus seinen Überlegungen schnappen und mit wehendem Umhang macht er sich auf den Weg zur vollkommen ruinierten Bank von Longbottom und Lee Jordan, die beide von grässlich aussehenden Beulen überzogen sind und laut jammern. Wie kann man diesen Trank eigentlich zur Explosion bringen?! Er wusste gar nicht, dass das überhaupt möglich ist! Oh, wie er Kinder hasst…

 

Bibliothek, Hogwarts, 22. September 1991

„Hier, Potter“, schreckt mich Notts leise Stimme aus meinen düsteren Gedanken und angespannt schnellt mein Blick hoch.

Sein Gesicht lässt keine Regung erkennen, aber in seinen Augen sehe ich so etwas wie Mitleid. Pah. Misstrauisch kneife ich meine Lippen zusammen, greife aber trotzdem zu dem magischen Kühltuch welches er mir geduldig hinhält und lege es vorsichtig auf mein rechtes Auge. Der Schmerz lässt sofort nach und ein wenig Anspannung verlässt meine Schultern. Hoffentlich hilft es etwas gegen die Schwellung und die unweigerlich folgende Blaufärbung. Und erspart mir komische Blicke und Fragen. In meinem Koffer lagert ein schon halb leerer Tiegel selbstgerührter Heilsalbe, aber bis ich dort bin wird es noch eine Weile dauern. Denn die Hausaufgaben türmen sich schon jetzt am Ende der ersten drei Schulwochen und mein einziger sicherer Rückzugsort in ganz Hogwarts ist die Bibliothek.

„Danke, Nott“, murmle ich verlegen und vertiefe mich wieder in mein Verwandlungstextbuch. Verdammt ist das alles lange her…erstaunlich was man alles vergessen kann.

Aus den Augenwinkeln sehe ich meinen Mitschüler stumm nicken und sich ebenfalls seinen Pergamenten widmen. Stumm vergehen einige Stunden konzentrierten Arbeitens, bis mich mein inzwischen dröhnender Kopfschmerz aufgeben lässt und ich mir müde über das Gesicht reibe. Dieser kurze Moment der Unachtsamkeit reicht aus, um nicht rechtzeitig eine Gruppe von vorbeiströmenden älteren Gryffindors zu bemerken. Mit lautem Gerumpel stürzt mein Bücherstapel vom Tisch und grobe Hände stoßen mich gleich hinterher, als ich reflexartig versuche ein besonders dickes Buch aufzufangen. Ein Tritt in die Magengrube lässt mich keuchend und zusammengekrümmt auf den kalten Fliesen liegen bleiben.

„Diesssse Monsssster! Du hasssst ihnen doch gar nichtssss getan?! Geht esssss dir gut, Regulussss?“, zischelt Stridor kaum merklich an meinem Ohr, aber die Füße müssen einen Nerv getroffen haben, denn der Schmerz lässt mich kaum Luft bekommen, geschweige denn eine Antwort formulieren. Ist ja fast wie bei den Dursleys hier.

„Atme, Potter. Tief ein. Und tief aus. Genau. Auch wenn es weh tut. Tief ein und tief aus. Gut so“, redet eine bekannte Stimme mir beruhigend zu.

Tränen drohen aus meinen Augen zu fließen, aber mit eisernem Willen dränge ich sie zurück. Ich werde nicht hier vor aller Augen schwach aussehen und weinen. Niemals darf ein Black Gefühle zeigen, wenn ein Feind es mitbekommen könnte. Ich halte mich daran, egal was kommen möge.

„Komm, Potter. Ich begleite dich zur Krankenstation“, sagt dieselbe Stimme und erst jetzt geht mir auf, wer da eigentlich mit mir redet.

„Was willst du von mir Nott?“, fauche ich den schmalen Jungen frustriert an und banne seine braunen Augen mit meinen Grünen, „Was bringt es dir mir zu Helfen?! Sag es mir!“

Die letzten drei Wochen haben sehr an meinen Nerven gezerrt und kein Fortschritt ist in Sicht. Weder bei dem finden von Verbündeten, noch bei dem erneuten Erlernen schwarzer Magie. Zu stark werde ich beobachtet, zu sehr leiden meine magischen Reserven darunter ständig kleinere Blessuren heilen zu müssen. Und mit Stridor habe ich auch noch nicht in Ruhe reden können. Langsam kann ich nicht mehr. Ich bin nicht so stark wie einstmals.

„Bringen wird es mir gar nichts, Potter. Mein Familienname ist zu stark in Verruf geraten durch Dinge, die mein Vater getan hat. Dadurch habe ich genauso wie du keinerlei Verbindungen oder gar Freunde unter den Nicht-Slytherins. Aber ich hege kein Interesse an den …radikaleren Strömungen, die es in unserem Haus gibt. Ich will einfach nur in Ruhe gelassen werden. Du bist das kleinste Übel von allen, Potter. Genau wie ich das kleinste Übel von allen für dich bin.“ Oh, welch wahre Worte. Bittere, aber wahre Worte.

„Du weißt schon“, antworte ich mit leicht schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht, als ich mich von Nott sachte aus der Bibliothek manövrieren lasse, „Dass dein Leben nicht einfacher werden wird, wenn die anderen erst mitbekommen, wie viel Zeit du mit mir verbringst?“

Nott gibt einen zustimmenden Laut von sich und den restlichen Weg zum Krankentrakt verbringen wir in angenehmer Stille. Kurz vor den großen Flügeltüren hält Nott plötzlich an und tritt von meiner Seite zurück. Dankbar nicke ich ihm zu, denn er scheint zu verstehen, wie es ist sich nach außen keinerlei Schwäche erlauben zu dürfen.

„Nott, wenn du dir wahrhaftig in den Kopf gesetzt hast, mit mir Zeit zu verbringen, dann musst du lernen dich zu verteidigen“, sage ich mit herausfordernd erhobener Augenbraue zu meiner Mit-Schlange, worauf dieser ein Schnauben nicht unterdrücken kann:

„So wie du es kannst? Ich kann dich ja schlecht umkommen lassen, jetzt wo wir ein Bündnis geschlossen haben. Ich bringe dir bei dich richtig zu verteidigen und du bringst mir dafür bei, wie du diese Schutzrunen um dein Bett gezogen hast. Abgemacht?“

„Mist, und ich dachte es bleibt unbemerkt…“, seufze ich leise und Nott dreht sich mit einem leisen Lachen von mir weg.

„Als ob etwas auf Hogwarts geheim bleibt, Potter. Triff mich morgen nach dem Unterricht in der Bibliothek am Eingang der Gedichtsabteilung. Trag angemessene Kleidung.“

Und damit verschwindet er in die Schatten des Nebengangs und ich bleibe merkwürdig beschwingt zurück. Selbst wenn es sich nur als Farce herausstellen sollte – was ich nicht wirklich glaube, aber man kann ja nie wissen – die Hoffnung auf wenigstens einen (menschlichen) Verbündeten lasse ich mir vorerst nicht nehmen. In Gedanken versunken drehe ich mich zur Tür um und bemerke nicht den großgewachsenen Schatten, der mit gerunzelter Stirn alles beobachtet hat. Beim nächsten Seitenblick ist er schon wieder verschwunden als hätte es ihn nie gegeben.

Leise knarrend schwingt die Tür auf und ich trete in den Krankenflügel ein. Sofort sticht mir der altbekannte, scharfe Geruch von Desinfektionsmittel und Zaubertrankkräutern in die Nase und Nostalgie droht mich mal wieder zu überkommen, doch ich würge sie ab bevor die erblühen kann. Ich habe gerade keine Zeit für so was.

„Kriech in meinen Rucksssssack, Ssssstridor“, zische ich leise meinem schuppigen Gefährten zu, „Die Mensssschen dürfen dich leider nicht sssssehen.“

„Immer sssschickssst du mich weg, Regulussss…“, mault die inzwischen Unterarmlange Schlange, aber bewegt sich rasch in die Untiefen meines Ranzens.

„Ich verssspreche dir. Wir reden ssspäter“, murmle ich ihm zu, bevor ich meine Stimme hebe und nach Mrs. Pomfrey rufe.

Das Klicken von Absätzen auf Steinfußboden antwortet mir und ich lasse meinen Rucksack von meiner Schulter rutschen. Dabei entfährt mit ungewollt ein leiser Schmerzenslaut, als ich meine Rippen bewegen muss und zieht sofort die Aufmerksamkeit der Heilerin auf sich, die zu mir hinübereilt.

„Oh, sie Ärmster! Was haben sie bloß getan?! Los, rasch, setzten sie sich hin“, fordert sie mich überfürsorglich wie sie eben so ist auf und ohne Protest lasse ich mich auf das nächstbeste Bett sinken. Ich weiß noch sehr gut, dass Widerstand bei ihr zwecklos ist.

„Also, heraus mit der Sprache: was ist passiert?“, fragt sie mit besorgt gerunzelter Stirn, als sie ihren Zauberstab in komplizierten Bewegungen über meinen Körper tanzen lässt und Lichter verschiedenster Farben ihrem Stab folgen.

„Ich bin…äh die Treppe heruntergefallen. Ich kenne leider noch nicht alle Trickstufen, wissen sie“, antworte ich mit einem verlegenen Lächeln auf dem Gesicht und großen, grünen Augen als Ablenkungsmanöver.

Mein Lächeln wird etwas künstlicher, als die mich streng ansieht und ich ihrem Blick ganz genau entnehmen kann, dass sie mir nicht glaubt. Hätte ja klappen können…

„Wie ist ihr Name?“, fragt sie nur und zuckt kaum mit der Wimper, als ich _Harry Potter_ antworte. Wenigstens jemand, der sich nicht von meinem Ruhm beeindrucken lässt.

„Ziehen sie bitte ihr Hemd aus, Mr. Potter“, fordert sie mich nach einer weiteren Runde Zauberstabschwenken auf und zieht gleichzeitig die Trennwände aus Stoff um mich herum auf, um wenigstens die Illusion von Privatsphäre zu imitieren.

Gehorsam leiste ich ihrem Befehl folge und versuche mir den Schmerz so wenig wie möglich anmerken zu lassen, den die kleinsten Bewegungen in meinen Rippen verursachen.

„Nehmen die diesen Trank hier“, sagt die Heilerin zu mir nachdem sie mich einige Sekunden nur beobachtet hat und reicht mir eine kleine Phiole voller violetter Flüssigkeit.

Als ich den Korken ziehe schlägt mir der vertraute Geruch nach Weidenrinde entgegen und ich kann kaum schnell genug die Flüssigkeit in meinen Magen bekommen. Ein hoch auf Schmerzlos-Trank. Sofort fällt mir das Atmen sehr viel leichter und ich schwanke leicht von dem euphorischen Gefühl. Ups. Ein trank auf leeren Magen war doch keine so gute Idee.

„Ich muss mich glaube ich hinlegen, Mrs. Pomfrey. Ich seit heute Morgen nichts mehr gegessen und der Schmerzlos-Trank auf leeren Magen ist ja bekanntlich keine so gute Idee, wie sie vielleicht sehen können“, brabbel ich leicht kichernd vor mich hin und lasse mich auf das unendlich weiche Bett zurücksinken.

„Machen sie das, Mr. Potter. Ich bin gleich wieder da. Ich hole ihnen eine Salbe für ihren blauen Fleck und etwas zum Kühlen, ja? Ich bin gleich wieder da“, höre ich aus weiter Ferne die Stimme. Mein Kopf hämmert zwar nicht mehr, aber dafür dreht sich jetzt der ganze Raum und ich klammer mich hart an der Bettkante fest. Oh man, der Trank war viel zu stark für mein geringes Gewicht…

„Mr. Potter? Mr. Potter! Wachen sie auf!“, schreckt mich eine vertraute, samtige Stimme auf. Severus?

„Uh?“, entweicht es mir intelligent und mühsam blinzle ich die Augen auf. Alles ist so verschwommen. Ach ja, meine Brille. Immer noch recht unkoordiniert greife ich nach der Brille auf meinem Nachtschrank und setze sie auf. Ah, schon viel besser.

Erst jetzt bemerke ich die schwarz gekleidete Gestalt neben meinem Bett. Verwirrt starre ich erst ihn und dann Mrs. Pomfrey daneben an. Wie lange war ich ausgeknockt?

„Sie haben zwei Stunden geschlafen, Mr. Potter. Es ist gleich Zeit für das Abendbrot“, antwortet Mrs. Pomfrey meine unausgesprochene Frage (oder habe ich sie ausgesprochen? Merlin verdammt, der Trank hat aber auch durchgehauen…).

„Ah, danke. Kann ich dann gehen?“, frage ich und versuche wieder meinen Hundeblick wirken zu lassen. Vielleicht hilft er ja dieses Mal etwas.

„Zwei Rippen auf der rechten Seite ihrer Brust waren gebrochen und sie hatten ein recht beeindruckendes Veilchen am Auge. Ich habe alles geheilt und sie sollten morgen vorbeikommen, damit ich alles noch einmal überprüfen kann. Damit entlasse ich sie in die Obhut ihres Hauslehrers. Passen sie in Zukunft besser auf, wenn sie die Treppen benutzen. Oder sagen sie mir was wirklich passiert ist. Gut Abend, Mr. Potter“, antwortet Mrs. Pomfrey mit sanfter, aber bestimmter Stimme und verschwindet mit mehreren leeren Glasfläschchen in Richtung ihres Büros.

Meine Augen springen zu Severus – ich meine Professor Snape – zurück und ich winde mich unter seinem intensiven Blick. Ich weiß, dass er ganz genau weiß was geschehen ist. Aber er kann mir nicht helfen. Das ist ein Kampf den ich alleine führen muss, so bitter es ist.

„Kommen sie Mr. Potter“, fordert mich mein ehemaliger Schulkamerad auf und stumm raffe ich mein Zeug zusammen und beeile mich mit seinen langen Beinen mitzuhalten. Still laufen wir nebeneinander durch die verwinkelten Gänge hinab zur großen Halle.

Kurz bevor wir unser Ziel erreichen, hält Severus so abrupt an, dass ich nur mit größter Mühe nicht in ihn reinlaufe. Mit ausdrucklosem Gesicht schaut er zu mir herab und sagt mit seiner berühmt-berüchtigten Samtstimme:

„Eine Woche nachsitzen mit mir für das Anlügen von Schulpersonal. Seien sie morgen Abend um halb Acht in meinem Büro. Und jede Minute die sie zu spät kommen gibt einen weiteren Abend Nachsitzen, haben wir uns verstanden, Mr. Potter?“

Meine wütende Fassungslosigkeit wandelt sich schnell in Verständnis, als ich sehe wie die aus der Großen Halle kommenden Schüler einen weiten Bogen um uns Zwei machen. Severus versucht mir zu also doch zu helfen, eben nur auf seine ganz eigene Art und Weise. Deswegen verlässt nicht ein Wort des Protestes meine Lippen (und wenn wir ehrlich sind: er hat ja Recht, ich habe gelogen), sondern ich schaue Severus direkt in die Augen und antworte schlicht:

„Ja, Sir.“

Ich bin schon fast weg, als mich ein erstaunlich harter Griff an meiner Schulter aufhält.

„Und bis dahin überlegen sie sich, ob sie auch mich anlügen wollen, wenn ich sie morgen Abend nach den Narben auf ihrem Rücken frage, Mr. Potter.“

Wie erstarrt bleibe ich stehen, als Severus‘ langfingrige Hand mich loslässt und er sich mit bauschendem Umhang entfernt. Alle Farbe weicht aus meinem Gesicht. Er und Mrs. Pomfrey müssen meinen durch viele Jahre Bestrafungen mit dem Gürtel verunstalteten Rücken gesehen haben. Und Severus kann ich nicht täuschen, denn er weiß ganz genau woher solche Narben kommen. Er trägt sie schließlich selbst am Körper. Zittrig atme ich ein und aus. Ich muss unbedingt mit Stridor reden, ich kann die Panik in mir aufsteigen spüren. Rasch drehe ich auf dem Absatz wieder um und mache mich auf den Weg in die Kerker. Der Appetit ist mir vergangen.

 

Bibliothek, Hogwarts, 23. September 1991

„Potter“, begrüßt mich Nott mit einem leichten Nicken, welches ich höflich erwidere.

Stumm folge ich ihm aus der Bibliothek durch verschiedene Gänge, in denen immer weniger Schüler unterwegs sind, bis wir vollkommen allein uns durch die Gemäuer bewegen. Ich habe etwas die Orientierung verloren, als Nott abrupt vor einer staubigen Holztür stehen bleibt und sie erstaunlich leise aufzieht. Neugierig trete ich ein und stehe neben ihm in einem vollkommen leeren, äußerst unspektakulären verlassen Klassenraum, der aber vor nicht allzu langer Zeit gesäubert wurden sein muss, denn keine Staubschicht wird durch unsere Schritte aufgewirbelt als er mich in die Zimmermitte führt. Mit blanken Gesichtern mustern wir einander für einige Augenblicke, bis Nott die Stille durchbricht:

„Greif mich an, Potter.“

Und ich leiste Folge. In schneller Reihenfolge feure ich einen Kitzelfluch, einen Bombada und einen Stechfluch auf mein Gegenüber ab, welchen dieser elegant ausweicht und nun mit einer Reihe doch schon ganz gehobener Hexereien antwortet. Nun bin ich dran auszuweichen, was mir mehr schlecht als recht gelingt, denn mein Körper ist einfach zu unterernährt und schwach, um großartige Leistungen zu vollbringen. Ein Stechfluch trifft mich an die Schulter und ich gerate ins Taumeln. Aber ich beiße die Zähne zusammen und nutze den Schwung um eine ziemlich missglückte Vorwärtsrolle zu machen und Nott durch meinen ausgestreckten Fuß aus dem Gleichgewicht zu bringen. Er geht mit einem überraschten Grunzen zu Boden und ich nutze die Gunst der Stunde und komme wieder auf die Beine. Und werde sofort rückwärts gegen die nächstbeste Wand geschleudert, weil Nott mich von unten mit ein Fesselfluch trifft. Fluchend krame ich in meinem Gedächtnis und weiche dabei immer haarscharf auf mich zufliegenden Flüchen aus. Ha da! Es ist zwar ein schwarzmagischer Fluch, aber den sollte ich hinbekommen.

„ _Formica sub pellis_ _!_ “, keuche ich und greife tief in meine Magie hinein.

Kribbelnd und stechend bahnt sich die rohe Magie unter meiner Haut ihren Weg und wird erst in ihrem Strom durch meinen Zauberstab gedämpft. Ein kränklich rosafarbener Fluch verlässt meinen Stab und streift Nott trotz dessen geübter Drehung nach rechts. Der schaut im ersten Augenblick verwirrt, aber beginnt dann leise vor sich hin zu fluchen, als das Gefühl von tausenden Ameisen unter seiner Haut entsteht. Mir entweicht scharf die Luft und ich schwanke leicht, als ich die restliche Magie wieder in mich zurückzwinge. Ich habe sie zwar schon sehr gut im Vergleich zum Sommer unter Kontrolle, aber je mehr Magie ich für einen Fluch benötige, desto schwerer wird es, die Verbindung wieder zu kappen. Mir ist durchaus bewusst, als was für eine massive Schwachstelle sich das herausstellen kann und dieser kleine Moment der Unaufmerksamkeit wird mir in diesem Übungsduell erstmalig zum Verhängnis. Wie ich es eigentlich erahnen konnte.

 Grobe Seile schlingen sich scheinbar aus dem Nichts kommend um meine magere Gestalt und nach einigen Sekunden des Kampfes gebe ich mich geschlagen und falle ich erst auf die Knie und dann aufs Gesicht. Keuchend bleibe ich auf dem kalten Steinfußboden liegen.

„Du hast gewonnen Nott. Bitte mach jetzt wieder los!“, fordere ich meinen immer noch leise fluchenden Mitschüler auf und im nächsten Moment bin ich wieder frei.

„Danke“, krächze ich und richte mich langsam auf. Man bin ich aus der Puste.

„Nicht schlecht, dafür dass du nicht in der magischen Welt aufgewachsen bist“, meint Nott neutral zu mir, als er sich den Staub von den Roben klopft.

Mein Herz verkrampft sich etwas bei der Bemerkung zu meiner Kindheit, aber ich verscheuche die Gedanken. Keiner weiß, wo und bei wem _Harry Potter_ aufgewachsen ist. Gerüchten zu folge soll er ja bei einer mächtigen, magischen Familie außerhalb Englands aufgezogen wurden sein, wahlweise in Frankreich, Deutschland oder in der Schweiz. Das sind zu mindestens die gröbsten Gerüchte meinen Mitschüler zufolge. Und ich werde sie ganz bestimmt weder bestätigen noch widerlegen. Sie arbeiten zu meinem Vorteil. Denn das ich von Muggeln aufgezogen wurde würde mir als große Schwachstelle ausgelegt werden und unter den Slytherins würde mein Ansehen noch mehr in den Keller sinken. Da wäre ich fast auf der gleichen Ebene wie ein Schlammblut. Also nicke ich bloß und schaue meine Mitschlange erwartungsvoll an.

„Du muss unbedingt mehr in deine körperliche Fitness investieren Potter. Nur ein gesunder Körper ist zu magischen Höchstleistungen fertig. Abgesehen davon war dein Ansatz schon ganz gut, als du deine Fehler genutzt hast, um mich zu überraschen“, analysiert Nott weiter und ich versuche nicht die Augen zu verleiern. Das ist mir alles wohl bekannt, denn schon in meinem ersten Leben als Black habe ich seit ich laufen konnte Duellierunterricht von meinem Vater bekommen. Aber naja…

„Kein Kommentar zu meinem letzten Fluch?“, frage ich mit schief gelegtem Kopf in die aufkeimende Stille hinein und mustere den daraufhin nur leicht lächelnden Jungen mit zusammengekniffenen, grünen Augen.

„Wer wäre ich, meine Mitschlange für die Nutzung jeder erdenklichen Magierichtung zu verurteilen? Am Ende, Potter, sind wir beide Slytherins und wollen gewinnen. Der Weg dahin, der ist unwichtig, das Ergebnis zählt.“

Okay, das ist jetzt etwas unerwartet. Kein Kommentar zu meiner ach so weißmagischen Abstammung und paradoxerweise Nutzung schwarzer Magie? Etwas muss sich in meinem Gesicht gespiegelt haben, denn Nott seufzt leise und streckt die Hand aus, um mir aufzuhelfen:

„Wir sind beides Slytherins, Potter. Wir wollen beide die nächsten Schuljahre überleben. Wir haben beide keine weiteren Verbündeten. Mir ist vollkommen egal, wie du dich verteidigst und welche Magie du dafür nutzt. Im Kampf ist deine Abstammung und Familiengeschichte egal. Nur dein Können zählt. Also nochmal von vorn.“

Und damit ist alles gesagt. Die nächsten drei Male (oder zehn, wer zählt schon am Ende mit), die ich letztendlich in verschiedenen Positionen gefesselt zu Boden gehe tuen gleich weniger weh.

Doch dann sagt mir ein leise geflüsterter _Tempus_ , dass es Zeit für den zweiten Teil meines Abends ist. Den eindeutig Schwierigeren. Eine gemurmelte Verabschiedung und eine Verabredung zum Runenlernen später, schlurfe ich mit hängenden Schultern auf Severus‘ Büro zu.

 

Büro von Professor Snape, Hogwarts, 23. September 1991

Meine Augen fangen langsam an zu brennen von dem schlechten Kerzenlicht und dass ich die ganze Zeit konzentriert in meine Lehrbücher gestarrt habe, macht es nicht gerade besser. Dazu kommt die Müdigkeit von der Duellierstunde mit Nott und der allgemeine Stress meines Lebens in Hogwarts. Hastig blinzle ich die tanzenden, schwarzen Flocken vor meinen Augen weg, bevor ich einschlafe.

„Legen sie ihre Sachen beiseite, Mr. Potter“, fordert mich die samtige Stimme meines ehemaligen Mitschülers auf und mit einem leisen _Ja, Sir_ schlage ich mein Geschichtsbuch zu und ordne die beschriebenen Pergamente sorgfältig übereinander auf einem Stapel, damit mein mühsam erarbeiteter Aufsatz nicht zerknickt. Mein Herz beginnt deutlich in meiner Brust zu schlagen, als ich mich zu Severus wende und meine leicht zitternden Hände in den Stoff meiner Robe kralle.

„Also, Mr. Potter. Ich werde ihnen jetzt eine Frage stellen und ich fordere sie wirklich auf sie mir ehrlich und vollständig zu beantworten. Werden sie das nicht tun, bedeutet dies für sie eine weitere Woche nachsitzen. Haben sie verstanden?“

Ich nicke und atme tief ein und aus.

„Woher stammen die Narben an ihrem Rücken, Mr. Potter?“

In mir verkrampft sich alles, obwohl ich schon seit gestern Abend wusste, dass diese Frage auf mich warten wird. Und Stridor und ich waren uns beide uneins, wie wir sie beantworten sollen. Er meinte ganz lapidar, ich solle meinem einstigen Nestbruder (ja so hat er Severus bezeichnet) vertrauen und dann würde sich alles klären. Aber er versteht nicht, dass ich es nicht zugeben kann. Ich kann die Wahrheit einfach nicht über meine Lippen bringen, denn dann wüsste jeder, dass Harry Potter schwach ist und sich nicht einmal vor Muggeln schützen kann. Das Unwissen um meine Vergangenheit ist eine von vielen Schutzmauern von mir. Und mein ach so verdammter Stolz kommt auch ins Spiel. Wenn ich es ausspreche, müsste ich Schwäche zugeben. Vor Severus, also jemanden, der Macht über mich hat. Und das kann ich nicht. Es ist etwas, was ich nie wieder zulassen kann und will. Ich schäme mich für meine Schwäche, obwohl mir innerlich klar ist, dass kein Kind schuld an der Gewalt ist, die es erfahren hat. Und den größten Teil des Missbrauchs hat allein Harry ertragen, bevor ich – Regulus – wieder aufgeweckt wurden bin. Und außerdem, wäre es nicht komisch, wenn ein misshandeltes Kind sich so mir nichts dir nichts einem Erwachsenen anvertraut? Vor allem jemanden, den es noch kaum einen Monat kennt? Kann das wirklich jemand erwarten?

„Mein Cousin hat mit mir Fangen gespielt und dabei bin ich unglücklich in ein dichtes Dornengebüsch gefallen. Da war ich acht Jahre glaube ich“, antworte ich mit großen, grünen Augen und halte meine Okklumentikschilde eng um meinen Geist. Sorgfältig ausgewählte Erinnerungen lasse ich davor herumtanzen, denn es wäre komisch, wenn ein unter Muggeln aufgewachsener Elfjähriger Okklumentikschilde vorweisen kann.

Severus hebt ungläubig eine Augenbraue und mein Schauspiel von Unschuld hat so was von gar nicht gezogen. Was ich auch nicht wirklich erwartet hatte, aber dennoch, einen Versuch war es wert.

„Ist das so?“, fragt er leise nach.

„Ja genau. So war es, Sir“, sage ich mit Nachdruck und blicke schnell auf die Tischplatte, als ich eine hauchzarte Bewegung in meinem Geist spüre. Ah, du konntest also doch nicht wiederstehen, Severus…

„Sind sie sich sicher, dass das alles ist, Mr. Potter?“, harkt mein Gegenüber nochmal nach und ich nicke heftig, ohne meinen Blick zu heben. Zu sehr bin ich darauf konzentriert, was ich Severus alles in meinem Geist zeige.

„Nun gut, Mr. Potter. Sie können gehen.“

Das lasse ich mir nicht zweimal sagen und räume hastig unter Severus dunklen Augen meine Schulunterlagen in meinen Rucksack.

„Auf Wiedersehen, Professor Snape“, verabschiede ich mich höflich und just in dem Moment, in dem ich meine Finger um den Türknauf lege, stoppen mich Severus‘ Worte und lassen mich kurz erstarren.

„Mr. Potter? Nächste Woche haben sie wieder Nachsitzen mit mir. Ich dulde es nicht, angelogen zu werden.“

Ich nicke mit zusammengekniffenem Mund und bin schnell wie der Blitz aus der Tür raus. Jetzt erstmal nur schlafen…

 

Verlassener Klassenraum Nr. 298, Hogwarts, 05. Oktober 1991

Tief atme ich aus und ein und lenke dabei die Magie sorgsam durch meine Adern in meinen Zauberstab, aus dessen Ende graue Flammen zu züngeln scheinen und der gelähmten Ratte vor mir eine tiefe Wunde voller eitriger Beulen und dunkelroter Pusteln verpassen. Zum Glück habe ich die Ratte mit einem Stupor in die Bewusstlosigkeit geschickt, sonst würde man das Geschrei wohl kaum ertragen. Mit konzentrierter Miene sammle ich erneut meine Magie und sage mit fester Stimme:

„ _Fugio Vulnus_!“

Die Wunde beginnt heftig zu brodeln und Eiter fließt dickflüssig und eklig heraus. Neues Gewebe entsteht von unten und ebnet langsam die Wunde ein, bis nur noch ein leicht geröteter Streifen nun kahler Rattenhaut zu sehen ist. Nicht mal eine Narbe bleibt. Ich schwanke leicht, als ich die Ratte mit einem _Renevate_ wieder aufwecke und sie in voller Panik durch den nächstbesten Mauerspalt flüchtet.

Da meine Beine unter mir nachzugeben drohen, rutsche ich unelegant an der Wand hinab und lehne meinen erhitzen Körper an die kühlen Steine des verlassenen Klassenzimmers. Die Steine sind leicht feucht, wie fast alles in den Kerkern, aber es kümmert mich im Moment nicht wirklich. Die Hauptsache ist, dass ich endlich Fortschritte mit der dunklen Magie mache. Wobei, so groß und toll wie erhofft sind sie nicht, aber dennoch, Schritt für Schritt geht es nach oben. Einige Flüche und Hexereien aus der Blackfamilie stehen als Nächstes auf meinen Plan, aber fürs Erste habe ich mit verschiedenen Hexereien angefangen, die die Gegner verwirren (z.B. das Augenlicht temporär nehmen) oder sie in Panik versetzen (wie der Ameisen-unter-der-Haut-Fluch, den ich gerne Nott auf den Hals hetzte). Mit einem müden Lächeln betrachte ich meinen inzwischen gut vertrauten Zauberstab in meiner linken Hand. Er scheint noch von dem letzten Strom schwarzer Magie zu vibrieren und fühlt sich angenehm warm in meiner klammen Hand an. Ich bin sehr glücklich, dass er sich nicht sträubt, wenn ich dunkle Magie verwende wie ich anfangs insgeheim befürchtet hatte.

Es hat sich bewahrheitet, was Ollivander mir vorausgesagt hat: ich bin unbeschreiblich gut in Heilzaubern mit meinem neuen Stab. Ganz gleich ob weißmagisch oder schwarzmagisch (ja so was gibt es auch!). Sogar welche, die ich erst in der siebten Klasse erlernt hatte, kann ich mehr oder minder erfolgreich ausführen. Sie laugen mich magisch sehr aus, weswegen ich sie versuche zu vermeiden. Nach einer kurzen Suchaktion in den Untiefen meiner Robentaschen, schließen sich meine Hände um einen nur so hablegalen Die-Ganze-Nacht-Hellwach-Trank, den ich unauffällig vor Schulbeginn mir in der Nokturngasse besorgt habe. Das schreiend hellblaue Gesöff schmeckt sehr widerlich (also wie fast ausnahmslos alle Zaubertränke und nein Severus, man kann sich nie und nimmer an ihren Geschmack gewöhnen, glaub mir), aber gibt mir genug Energie, um mein noch anstehendes Nachsitzen mit Severus durchzustehen.

Wirklich jedes Mal stellt er mir die gleiche Frage zu meinem vernarbten Rücken und jedes einzelne Mal antworte ich mit der gleichen Geschichte. So reihen sich die Wochen voller Nachsitzen nur so aneinander und wirklich viel Freizeit bleibt mir nicht für meine Seitenprojekte oder gar Schlaf neben den bergeweise Hauaufgaben, die die Lehrer mir und meinen Mitschülern rücksichtslos aufhalsen.

„Sssind wir endlich fertig? Mir isssst sssso langweilig!“, nörgelt mich Stridor voll und ich wende mich zu dem kleinen kupferroten Kopf um, der zwischen den aus dem Rucksack quellenden Büchern und Pergamentrollen hervorpoppt.

„Ja, Ssstridor! Ich habe dir ja verssssprochen, dasss wir unsss in die Küche zzzzu den ganzzzen Hausselfen ssssschleichen. Die haben immer gute Ssssachen da“, rede ich meinem schuppigen Freund zu und hieve meinen Rucksack hoch.

„Auch fette, ssssaftige Ratten?“, will Stridor eifrig wissen und seine Zunge flattert aufgeregt gegen die empfindliche Haut an meinem Handgelenk, als er sich um meine Finger windet und ich ihn mir vor das Gesicht halte, damit wir auf Augenhöhe miteinander reden können (er ist eben eine kleine Diva und besteht drauf, wenn möglich nicht von oben herab angesprochen zu werden).

„Ja besssstimmt auch sssaftige Ratten“, erwidere ich und verleier leicht die Augen. Immer geht es ums Essen. Und wenn es mal nicht ums Essen geht, dann geht es ums Schlafen. Ach, wäre mein Leben doch so einfach…

Stridor redet ohne Punkt und Komma, als wir uns auf den Weg zu einem kleinen Snack in die Küche begeben, bevor wir uns wieder mit Severus befassen müssen. Also eher gesagt, ich muss mich mit ihm befassen, Stridor kann einfach in Ruhe in den Untiefen meiner Roben dösen.

Leise hallen meine Schritte durch die düsteren Steingänge, aber kein anderer Schüler kommt mir entgegen. Was mir nur recht ist, denn ich bin wirklich gerade nicht in der Stimmung für mehr oder weniger subtile Beschimpfungen und misstrauische Seitenblicke. Außerdem ist es Samstagabend und die meisten Schüler sind mit ihren Freunden in den Gemeinschaftsräumen oder in der Bibliothek. Mit einem den Kiefer knacken lassenden Gängen kitzle ich die Birne am Eingang und nach einem kurzen Augenblick springt die schwere Holztür auf, die als rundes Holzfass in einem üppigen Stillleben getarnt ist. Sofort als ich eintrete verstummt das hohe, fiepende Stimmgewirr der Hauselfen und gefühlt zehntausend tennisballgroße, glänzende Augenpaare richten sich auf mich. Unangenehm…

„Ein Schüler!“

„Ah!“

„Oh, was für eine Freude, Sir Schüler! Flipsy hat lange keinen Besuch mehr…“

„Kommen sie, Sir. Setzen sie sich. Oh, wie toll!“

„Was zu trinken für Sir Schüler? Kürbissaft, Limonade, Kakao? Oder gleich alles! Mino holt alles sofort, Sir Schüler…!“

„Und essen, Sir Schüler ist viel zu dünn! Kommen sie, Sir! Setzen sie sich zu Ms. Schülerin hier an den Tisch, Larry bringt ihnen gleich eine Platte mit Sandwiches!“

Vollkommen überwältigt im ersten Moment (so viel positive Energie auf einem Raum ist doch etwas unheimlich), lasse ich mich zum nahen, vollbepackten Holztisch schupsen und sinke stumm nieder, neben einem recht kräftig gebauten, schwarzhaarigen Mädchen, dass kaum reagiert, als ich mich zu ihr setze. Es scheint sich auch um eine Erstklässlerin zu handeln, irgendwie kommt die Gestalt mir vertraut vor. Sie trägt auch eine silbrig-grün gestreifte Krawatte wie ich…Im nächsten Augenblick werde ich von den mich umschwärmenden Hauselfen abgelenkt, die mir einen großen Krug voller dickflüssiger, heißer Schokolade hinstellen und eine Sandwich-Platte vor mich Stellen, von der bestimmt auch Dudley satt geworden wäre (und der hat einen echt bodenlosen Magen).

Erst nach mehreren unauffälligen Seitenblicken erkenne ich die Schülerin neben mir. Es handelt sich um Millicent Bulstrode. Sie ist wirklich ausgesprochen ruhig und hat bislang soweit ich weiß kaum mehr als drei Wörter im Unterricht von sich gegeben. Auch außerhalb habe ich sie nie wirklich gesehen, weder im Gemeinschaftsraum der Slytherins (auch wenn ich diesen meide wie die Pest, ihr wisst warum), noch in der Bibliothek oder in der Großen Halle. Sie hat es wahrhaftig zu einer Kunst gebracht, mit dem Hintergrund zu verschmelzen, was mir leider nicht vergönnt ist.

Das Mädchen löffelt schweigend an einem riesigen Eisbecher und scheint immer mehr in sich zusammenzusinken, als sie meine Blicke spürt. Unangenehm berührt wende ich meine Augen ab, als ich die erröteten Wangen und leichte Tränenspuren erkenne. In ihren kinnlangen, leicht krausen schwarzen Haaren erkennt man noch klebrige Überreste von magischen Kaugummi und manche Stellen sehen sehr gerupft aus. Es war bestimmt kein Zuckerschlecken das wieder herauszubekommen. Man, das ist jetzt echt peinlich, denke ich als ich mit wenig Genuss in das Sandwich in meinen Händen beiße. Ich habe anscheinend eine Ich-muss-mich-von-meinem-Leben-ablenken-und-in-Selbstmitleid-versinken-und-deswegen-jede-Menge-Eis-essen-Session unterbrochen. Urgh, warum immer ich…

Hastig stopfe ich den Rest meines Abendbrotes in den Mund und kaue mechanisch. Ein erneuter Blick zu Bulstrode lässt mich ein Zittern in ihrer halb unter den Tisch verborgenen Hand bemerken und unauffällig versuche ich mehr zu erkennen. Doch mein Versuch muss nicht so unauffällig wie erhofft gewesen sein, denn das Mädchen schaut mich stumm an und vergräbt ihre Hand tiefer in dem schweren Stoff ihrer Schulrobe, wobei sie ein leises, schmerzerfülltes Zischen nicht verbergen kann. Anscheinend bin ich nicht das einzige Mobbingopfer unter den Slytherins.

Ohne recht zu wissen wieso (ich habe schließlich genug eigene Baustellen), greife ich zielstrebig nach ihrer verletzten Hand und bevor sie reagieren kann habe ich meinen Zauberstab draußen und betrachte konzertiert die Verletzungen. Es scheint sich eher um Verätzungen zu handeln, als hätte die etwas angefasst, was präpariert wurden ist. Und das mit nicht zu wenig Säure. Mit einem empörten Schauben, dass aber wegen ihrer Schmerzen eher als Schluchzen rauskommt, versucht Bulstrode mir ihre Hand zu entreißen, doch ich halte sie sanft aber bestimmt fest. Jetzt hat sich das Üben doch bezahlt gemacht.

„ _Fugio Vulnus!_ “, wispere ich leise und lenke konzentriert die Magie über die betroffenen Areale. Wenig klare Flüssigkeit tritt aus den Wunden hervor, als sie sich anfangen von unten zu schließen und ich tupfe sie schnell mit einer naheliegenden Serviette auf, um keine weiteren Schäden anzurichten. Urgh, das stinkt ja wie Sau! Was ist das für Zeug?

„Lass mich los, Potter!“, fordert mich Bulstrode schwach auf, macht aber nur wenig Anstalten mir die Hand zu entreißen, also sehe ich sie nur kurz ausdruckslos an und fische aus den Untiefen meiner Robe einen kleinen Tiegel voller Heilsalbe. Es sind nur noch wenige gerötete Stellen zu erkennen und in wenigen Tagen wird nichts mehr an die Verletzungen erinnern.

Mit einem abschließenden Nicken lasse ich ihre Hand los und sie betrachtet sie fasziniert, aber dennoch mit leicht misstrauischem Gesichtsausdruck.

„Was willst du Potter?“, fragt sie mich mit müder, harscher Stimme und sieht mir zum ersten Mal seitdem ich mich neben ihr niedergelassen habe richtig in die Augen. Sie sind hellbraun.

Lange schaue ich sie nur an. Das waren fast genau die gleichen Worte, wie ich sie Nott hingeschleudert habe. Doch was soll ich ihr sagen, wenn ich selbst nicht so richtig eine Antwort weiß?

„Ich will einfach nur in Ruhe gelassen werden, Bulstrode. Aber wir wissen beide, dass das nie passieren wird“, antworte ich ihr letztendlich erstaunlich ehrlich und schnappe mir meine Schultasche. Auf dem Weg zur Tür, erreicht mich ein kaum hörbares _Danke_ und meine Mundwinkel zucken leicht nach oben. Wir Verlierer müssen doch zusammenhalten, nicht wahr?

 

Schlafraum der Erstklässler Slytherins, Hogwarts, 20. Oktober 1991

Ein schlecht unterdrücktes Niesen hallt durch die nur durch einen schwebenden _Lumos_ beleuchtete Dunkelheit und ich halte die Luft an, um noch weiteren Niesattacken vorzubeugen. Der Übeltäter liegt in meinen Händen: ein sehr staubiges Buch aus der Hogwartsbibliothek. Es handelt von den Entdeckungen graumagischer Pflanzen während der Kolonisierung Nordamerikas und Indiens und Teilen Afrikas durch die Engländer. Es ist aber spannender, als es klingt! Und lenkt mich gut ab. Denn heute beim Frühstück kam das erste Mal dieses Schuljahr Post für mich. Es war außergewöhnlich, denn wer sollte mir denn bitte Briefe schreiben? Tante Petunia? Als ob!

Es war ein Brief von Gringotts. Während meines ersten Aufenthalts in der Bank hatte ich ja keinen Zugang zu meinem Schlüssel. Den hat Professor Flitwick mir dann beim offiziellen Schulsachen-Einkauf überreicht und ich trage ihn immer mit einem Lederband um meinen Hals.

Wie dem auch sei, jedenfalls war der Brief eine Antwort auf eine schon vor geraumer Zeit von mir gestellten Anfrage. Ich habe um eine Auflistung all der Besitztümer der Familie Potter gebeten, da ich meines Wissens nach der einzige Erbe in der Familie bin. Also stünde mir das Recht zu, alle Besitztümer und Vermögenswerte selbstständig zu verwalten oder (was eigentlich immer gemacht wird, weil kaum jemand die Zeit und Lust hat sich mit so viel Papierkram auseinander zu setzen) selbst einen Verwalter zu ernennen und über diesen dann regelmäßig Übersichten über die Wertentwicklungen geschickt zu bekommen. War im Hause Black kaum anders. Aber was antworten mir die Kobolde?

_Wir müssen ihnen mit Bedauern mitteilen, dass wir aufgrund ihres Status als minderjähriger Zauberer nicht berechtigt sind ihnen Auskunft in ihren genannten Fragen zu gewähren. Mit erreichen des siebzehnten Geburtstags geht die Vollmacht und Verfügungsgewalt über die Besitztümer und Wertgegenstände sowie Anteile an Goldfonds an sie persönlich über. Solange wenden sie sich bitte an ihren magischen Vormund Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore bei Fragen zu ihren Vermögenswerten. Mit freundlichen Grüßen…._

… und mit bestimmt nicht zu wenig Schadenfreude, diese Kreaturen mögen es doch die Menschen zu quälen. Argh! Wieso muss gerade Dumbledore mein magischer Vormund sein?! Wieso nicht Remus Lupin oder sogar Severus?! Es ist zum Verzweifeln. Wie soll ich bitte mein plötzliches Interesse am Familiengold und -besitz ihm erklären? Welcher normale elfjähriger, unter Muggeln aufgewachsener Junge interessiert sich schon für so was?! An Information über die Verliese des Hauses Black komme ich erst recht nicht ran, ich dachte wenigstens bei den Potters hätte ich Glück…Die Welt scheint sich mal wieder gegen mich verschworen zu haben.

„Wassssss issst losss, Regulussss? Du bissst so unruhig. Ich will sssschlafen!“, kommt es grummelnd von zwischen den Laken und Stridor streckt seinen kupferroten Kopf hervor.

„Du tusssst doch nichtssss anderessss den ganzzzzen Tag alsss Sssschlafen! Wie kann esss sssein, dassss du noch müde bissst?“, verlange ich zu wissen, aber eigentlich ist mir die Antowort schon bekannt.

„Essssen und sssschlafen issst dasss wichtigesssste, Regulussss! Du sssoltessst esss auch mal probieren! Besssonderssss wir jungen Sssschlangen brauchen viel Energie zzzzum wachssssen und lernen!“

Ah ja, da ist ja das alte Argument. Doch irgendwie kann es mir heute nicht mehr als ein müdes Schnauben entlocken und ich sehe Stridor die imaginäre Augenbraue heben.

„Wassss issst, Regulussss? Issst esss der Brief? Ich kann ihn gerne für dich esssssen!“

„Danke, Ssstridor für dasss Angebot, aber dasss wird dasss Grundproblem nicht lösssen. Ich habe keine Möglichkeit an Informationen zzzzu den Gringottssss-Verliessssen der Blackssss oder der Potterssss zu kommen. Und zzzzu allem Überfluss isssst Dumbledore derjenige, den ich um Informationen fragen müsssste. Und dasss kommt nicht in die Tüte! Aussserdem isssst heute vor ssssechsss Jahren meine Mutter, alsssso meine, Regulusssss, Mutter gesssstorben und ich fühle mich sssschlecht.“

„Weil du sssie vermissssst?“, will mein schuppiger Gefährte wissen und schlängelt sich gekonnt an meinem Arm hoch, bis wir Auge zu Auge sind.

„Nein, dassss issst essss nicht. Ich hassse mich etwassss dafür, weil ich einfach froh bin, dassss ssssie tot isssst. Aber ssssie hat mich geboren, Sssstridor! Ich weissss, für dich isssst das ssschwer zzzu verssstehen, aber wir Menssschen haben eigentlich eine sssehr enge Bindung zzzu unsssser Mutter. Dessssswegen fühle ich mich ssschlecht, nicht um sssie zzzzzu trauern“, gebe ich leise zischelnd zu und fühle mich gleich doppelt so mies. Was für ein Sohn bin ich denn?!

„Ssssie klang aber ausss deinen Erzzzzählungen nicht sssehr nett“, kommentiert Stridor mit schief gelegtem Kopf.

„Sssssie war…ssschwierig issst glaube ich dasss richtige Wort“, erwidere ich leise.

Stridor blinkt einige Male und da er anscheinend nichts zu antworten weiß, reibt er sein kühles Köpfchen an meiner Wange und irgendwie lässt mich diese kleine Geste mich besser fühlen.

Seufzend greife ich nach den um mich herum verstreut liegenden Büchern und türme sie zu einem recht wackligen Stapel auf. Morgen muss ich unbedingt in die Bibliothek und den Großteil zurückgeben, sonst riskiere ich nochmals Schelte von Mrs. Pince. Die kann aber einen auch Angst einjagen. Müde schlage ich die Decke um mich herum und drehe mich auf die Seite. Dabei bleibt mein Blick an einer Abhandlung über modernere Geschichte hängen und mein Blick verdüstert sich. Darin habe ich endlich nach einiger Suche gefunden, was mit Sirius geschehen ist und ich kann es immer noch nicht glauben.

Sirius Black, der gryffindorischste Aller Gryffindors soll heimlich ein Todesser gewesen sein (an sich ist allein schon diese Vorstellung lachhaft, aber es kommt noch besser) und soll seinen besten Freund seit der ersten Klasse verraten haben? Warum? Wer glaubt denn so einen Müll?! Wenn ich eins mit Sicherheit weiß, dann dass Sirius nie und nimmer seinen Nichtblutsbruder James Potter verraten würde. Die beiden waren unzertrennlich und er hat sogar seinen eigenen Blutsbruder (mich) zurückgelassen und ist zu Potter abgehauen, als ihm unsere Eltern zu viel wurden. Und das muss doch auch Dumbledore gewusst haben! Warum hat er also nicht eingegriffen und Sirius aus Askaban wieder rausgeholt oder gar eine vorschnelle Verurteilung verhindert? Es ist jetzt schon fast zehn Jahre her, dass Lilly und James Potter von Riddle umgebracht wurden. Inzwischen hätte doch mal was geschehen können und ich bei ihm aufwachsen können wie es in der Regel passiert. Er ist schließlich Harry Potters Patenonkel! Wollte mich Dumbledore unbedingt bei den Muggeln klein halten und hat deswegen nichts unternommen? Ich weiß es nicht. Es macht mich fertig.

Stridor spürt anscheinend meine dunklen Gedanken und schlittert noch näher an mich heran.

„Ssssprich mit mir, Regulussss.“

„Ich musss immer noch über Sssiriussss nachdenken. Essss macht einfach keinen Sssinn, egal wie oft ich esss mir durch den Kopf gehen lassse! Warum sssssollte er jemanden Voldemort aussssliefern, der wie ein Bruder für ihn war? Warum isssst er Pettigrew gefolgt und hat sssich nicht um Harry gekümmert, wie essss ein Patenonkel um ssssein verwaissstes Patenkind tun sssollte? Ich verssstehe essss einfach nicht. Und wiesssso hat er ssso viele Muggel in die Luft gessssprengt? Ich erkenne meinen Bruder nicht wieder. Habe ich ihn ssssso sssschlecht gekannt? Lebt er überhaupt noch oder hat er in Assskaban ssschon längst den Versssstand verloren? Ich weisssss es nicht. Ich hassssse esss“, sprudelt es aus mir heraus und ich kann ein leises Schluchzen nicht unterdrücken. Die Anspannung der ersten zwei Monate in Hogwarts bricht in einer Flutwelle über mich hinein und ich halte mich kaum über Wasser.

„Sssssshhhh. Allessssss wird gut werden, Regulussss. Du wirssst ssssehen. Die Ssssonne wird irgendwann wieder für unssss sssscheinen.“

 


End file.
